


Undercover

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [The Selection universe, Jily!genderswap]Para trinta e cinco garotas, a Seleção era a chance de suas vidas. A oportunidade de escapar da vida estabelecida para elas desde o nascimento. Entrar em um mundo de vestidos brilhantes e joias de valor inestimável. De viver em um palácio e competir pelo coração do príncipe Liam Evans. Mas para Jane Potter, ser Selecionada era um pesadelo. Isso significava virar as costas para o seu país, a Nova Germânia, e para a sua mãe, após o assassinato do rei Fleamont. Deixar sua casa para entrar infiltrada em uma competição acirrada por uma coroa que ela não precisava. Viver em um palácio constantemente ameaçado por rebeldes violentos apenas para poder escapar das mãos do assassino de seu pai e garantir que não se tornasse a próxima vítima.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Illéa não estava exatamente satisfeita com os últimos acontecimentos.

A Seleção tinha sido finalizada, o casamento de Petuel Evans e Veta Dursley estava marcado para dali a uma semana. Mesmo assim, tanto os reis quanto a população não estavam nada satisfeitos com o resultado.

Vinda da província de Lakedon, Veta era uma mulher da Casta 2 extremamente mesquinha, egoísta, antipática e fresca. Nada como o que se esperaria da futura rainha da nação. Para dizer a verdade, Petuel não era o príncipe preferido, mas, como irmão mais velho, era o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono.

Enquanto que Liam, como segundo filho, precisava casar-se com uma princesa de um dos reinos aliados, para manter a aliança. Tudo era uma questão diplomática.

Doralice tirou os óculos de leitura de seu rosto, esfregando os olhos, querendo mais do que nunca poder se livrar daquela papelada, embora estivesse acostumada a longas leituras antes mesmo de se tornar rainha.

— Deveríamos ter intervido — ela disse.

Charles levantou os olhos, enquanto assinava alguns papéis.

— Você nunca seria capaz de fazer isso — ele respondeu.

Apesar de sua indignação, sabia que seu marido estava certo.

Ela jamais interviria na decisão dos seus filhos, por menos acertadas que fossem.

Mas parecia que a Seleção tinha aumentado os seus problemas mais do que resolvido. Petuel não tinha escolhido uma esposa que fosse adequada para ser a próxima rainha, o que a preocupava extremamente sobre o futuro de Illéa. E agora que toda aquela preparação da Seleção tinha acabado (era bem difícil conviver com 35 garotas sob o mesmo teto), precisava decidir o que faria com Liam.

Não gostava de tomar as decisões por seu filho mais sensato e responsável, então estava apenas tentando facilitar o seu trabalho ao máximo, fazendo uma pesquisa minuciosa sobre as herdeiras dos países aliados, ou mesmo que estivessem interessados em formar uma aliança.

Escutou batidas na porta do escritório e olhou para Charles, perguntando-se que tipo de reunião ele tinha se esquecido de avisá-la daquela vez.

— Entre — ele respondeu, parecendo intrigado.

Os dois levantaram-se, assim que o primeiro ministro, Abraxas Malfoy, entrou.

— Vossas Majestades — ele curvou-se rapidamente, parecendo agitado —, a rainha Euphemia da Nova Germânia enviou um informante a este castelo, informando o assassinato do rei Fleamont.

Doralice trocou um olhar assustado com Charles.

Assassinato?

Em todo o seu reinado, nunca tinha escutado falar de algo como aquilo. Era o tipo de acontecimento que tinha estudado na História Antiga, mas não palpável o suficiente para ocorrer com um país aliado ao seu, ainda mais a Nova Germânia, que não enfrentava guerras ou grandes rebeliões.

— Isso é terrível — conseguiu respondê-lo — E o que a rainha espera que façamos?

— Ela pede abrigo por sua única filha — Abraxas respondeu.

— Precisamos de uma reunião com ela — disse Charles.

— Isso não será possível. Ela quer que a princesa Jane saia do país o mais rápido possível, e que ninguém consiga encontrá-la. Ela foi testemunha do assassinato, sabe quem matou o pai dela.

Charles parecia sem saber o que fazer. Era uma situação realmente inusual, do tipo que ninguém esperava ter de enfrentar quando subia ao trono. Por sorte, Doralice tinha um plano.

— Senhor ministro, comunique-se com Rita Skeeter. Não quero que uma palavra disso saia no Jornal Oficial de Illéa. Essa informação não sairá desta sala, entendeu? — ordenou, recebendo seu consentimento — No entanto, avise que uma nova Seleção ocorrerá.

— Uma nova Seleção? — perguntou Charles, parecendo extremamente surpreso — Planeja anular o casamento de Petuel?

— Não, planejo arrumar uma esposa para Liam, e esconder Jane neste castelo sem alarmar nem aos nossos aliados, nem ao nosso povo — respondeu Doralice.

— Certamente seria difícil de notar uma garota entre trinco e cinco, mas as selecionadas não perceberiam a presença da princesa, Vossa Majestade? — perguntou o ministro.

Doralice sorriu e respondeu:

— Que princesa, meu caro ministro?


	2. Capítulo 1

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que Jane conseguisse absorver. 

Em um momento, estava caminhando pelos jardins do castelo, tentando escapar das empregadas que tentavam convencê-la a ir logo para o seu quarto, a mando da rainha Euphemia, que insistia em determinar um horário para a sua sesta.

A sensação de pisar descalça na grama, sabendo que era inapropriado, sentir o tecido do vestido prendendo nos galhos das árvores e poder cheirar todos os aromas delicados que as flores dos arbustos expeliam era o que fazia valer a pena aquelas pequenas quebras de normas.

E então, em outro momento, ela entrou em um corredor que quase nunca entrava, pois era um dos acessos dos empregados. O rei Fleamont estava lá, tentando conversar pacificamente com dois encapuzados que apontavam as armas para ele.

Só havia uma pessoa que não usava capuz, e foi ela quem apertou o gatilho.

Poderia ter morrido naquele exato instante. Não lembrava-se o porquê de ter sido poupada.

Lembrava perfeitamente do choro indecoroso que soltou, de como tentou manter seu pai com vida, enquanto gritava por ajuda, do aperto que ele deu em suas mãos, que cobriam o tecido coberto de sangue da camisa, dando o seu último sorriso.

E então as suas malas estavam sendo feitas e um monte de guardas fardados a escoltavam para dentro de um avião que ia para um destino que ela não podia prestar a atenção, pois ainda segurava com força em suas mãos o relicário ensanguentado.

Em que momento a sua vida tinha chegado àquele ponto?

Sabia que não era a princesa mais exemplar que existia no mundo, ganhando inclusive das loucuras executadas pela herdeira do trono italiano, mas não podia ser que merecesse passar por tanto sofrimento.

Aquele rosto ainda a assombrava. Quando fechava os olhos, podia reconhecer com facilidade, e cada vez menos fazia sentido. Cada vez menos acreditava que seu pai estava mesmo morto. Não podia ser real.

— Ihre Durchlaucht — uma mulher com o uniforme do palácio de Dortmund agachou-se à frente do banco em que Jane estava sentada, e pegou suas mãos com delicadeza, tentando separá-las do relicário — Komm schon. Heute.

Em algum momento, o avião tinha parado de voar e tinha pousado finalmente em seu destino, mas ela não poderia dizer quando que isso aconteceu.

Sua mão apertou-se em volta do relicário com mais força, como se temesse que fossem tirá-lo dela.

— Está tudo bem, você pode ficar com ele — a mulher pareceu notar isso, e pegou uma das mãos para poder ajudá-la a se levantar.

Por fim, Jane reagiu, levantando-se por conta própria, mas sem afastar a mão da moça. Isso seria muito rude de sua parte, quando só estava tentando ajudá-la.

Foi guiada para fora do avião e uma parte de sua mente reconheceu aquela paisagem do jardim. Tinha algo nada germânico no jeito que aquelas flores estavam localizadas.

A moça parou ao seu lado, curvando-se em um cumprimento, enquanto olhava de cabeça baixa para a frente. Jane seguiu o seu olhar, vendo a figura imponente e de cores claras da rainha Doralice recebê-la, ao lado do seu marido, o rei Charles.

Estava em Illéa.

— Jane, minha querida, como está? — Doralice aproximou-se, as mãos entrelaçadas entre si, à frente do corpo.

Era uma pose que ela também sempre tinha gostado de fazer.

Apesar de seu estado catatônico e da vontade de desatar a chorar outra vez, ela ainda era uma princesa, e não conseguia deixar de lado o protocolo em favor de suas vontades pessoais. Tinha crescido e sido educada daquela maneira.

— Bem, eu acho — hesitou, soltando por fim o relicário, deixando-o pender na gola do seu vestido — Obrigada pela hospitalidade, Vossa Majestade.

A primeira reação aparente de Doralice foi a de dizer para acabarem com aquelas formalidades, sendo que a tinha visto diversas vezes quando criança, mas conteve-se, assentindo.

— Seja bem vinda a Illéa, Jane — Charles também cumprimentou-a.

— Acho melhor nós entrarmos — a rainha sugeriu — Venha conosco.

Todos os funcionários que passavam por eles pareciam olhar com desespero para a mancha vermelha no vestido azul de Jane. Sentia pena de quem fosse precisar limpar aquilo mais tarde. Talvez fosse mais fácil pedir para que o queimassem de uma vez, pois não sentia que gostaria de voltar a trajá-lo depois daquele dia.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a ausência do príncipe. Não conseguia lembrar-se do nome dele, apenas que possuía a mesma cor de cabelo que a mãe, e perguntava-se a motivação disso. Achava um pouco de falta de educação por parte do rapaz.

— Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? — perguntou Doralice, assim que Charles abria as portas duplas da sala de reuniões deles.

— Não, obrigada, eu estou bem — Jane respondeu, sentindo que qualquer coisa que entrasse em seu estômago sairia pelo mesmo caminho que entrou.

— Sente-se, por favor — Charles indicou uma das cadeiras mais próximas das portas.

Se não estivesse tão acostumada a longas mesas de mogno, teria se assustado com o tamanho da sala de reuniões, ainda mais considerando que era uma reunião de três pessoas apenas.

— Para a sua segurança neste reino e neste castelo, ninguém além de alguns empregados pode saber que você é uma princesa — Doralice começou a dizer, depois de trocar um olhar com o marido — Isso inclui o nosso filho, Liam.

— Mas como Vossas Majestades planejam explicar a minha presença aqui? — Jane perguntou.

Parecia que tinha chegado no ponto sensível da conversa.

— Certamente sabe sobre os arranjos matrimoniais que Illéa utiliza para manter a aliança entre outros reinos e a paz para com nosso povo — disse Doralice.

— A Seleção — Jane concordou — Muitos reinos têm pensado em adotar a mesma medida, visto que parece a mais eficaz e justa.

— O nosso filho mais velho, Petuel, está de casamento marcado com uma plebeia — Charles interviu na explicação de sua esposa — O natural seria que Liam se casasse com uma herdeira de outro trono.

Jane assentiu novamente, estava ciente de como as coisas funcionavam em Illéa.

— No entanto, eu tive a ideia de que uma nova Seleção fosse realizada — Doralice disse — O povo está descontente com a escolha de Petuel e seria a maneira perfeita de te esconder.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, tentando entender a estratégia.

A rainha tinha dito que ninguém poderia saber que ela estava lá, mas, no entanto, sugeria uma nova Seleção.

E por quê?

Nunca tinha escutado falar de duas seleções seguidas por dois filhos dos mesmos pais em toda Illéa, como estava acontecendo.

— Eu não entendo — Jane disse, lentamente — Como que uma nova Seleção pode agradar ao povo? Petuel é o herdeiro legítimo do trono, não importa com quem Liam se case.

— O povo se sente parte da Seleção, é como se a decisão deles importasse — ela explicou — E, geralmente, importa, mas Petuel escolheu a menos querida das selecionadas e isso causou um pouco de revolta.

Jane assentiu, ainda pensando na proposta.

Não é como se tivesse muita escolha. Provavelmente a segunda opção seria virar empregada do castelo, e essa certamente ela não aceitaria.

— A Seleção só é televisionada para Illéa? — quis apenas confirmar.

— Toda informação que passa para o exterior é controlada — Charles concordou.

— Tudo bem, então. Eu só preciso saber como que vai ser. Quero dizer, como eu devo agir, qual será meu nome e de qual província eu terei vindo, supostamente.

Doralice concordou, levantando-se de sua cadeira, pegando uma folha de formulário com o símbolo de Illéa carimbado no topo.

— Janeth Mirren, província de Angeles e Casta 5.

Jane pegou o formulário, vendo a sua foto olhá-la de volta.

Provavelmente tinham recortado em formato 3x4 de alguma foto em família que tinha, então não dava para enxergar o suficiente de seu vestido, e seu cabelo estava solto.

— Quis escolher um nome o mais parecido com o seu para que não tivesse problemas — disse Doralice — Pode pedir para as pessoas te chamarem de Jane, como se fosse um apelido. Quanto à casta, pensei em colocá-la na 4, como dona de loja, mas acho que quanto mais baixa a casta, menos prestarão atenção em você.

— Você sabe dançar, tocar instrumentos, não será um problema escolher — Charles concordou.

— Eu gosto de fotografar — Jane disse.

— Tudo bem, então, fotógrafa.

Voltou a olhar para a sua foto.

Janeth Mirren.

Precisava decorar aquele nome, a sua vida dependia daquilo.

— Muito bem, fico feliz de que tudo tenha sido esclarecido — disse Doralice — Agora, você terá a ajuda de Minerva McGonagall. Ela foi a orientadora da seleção de Petuel e agora será a sua e das outras selecionadas. Sempre que precisar de algo, fale com ela. O melhor será que Liam não nos veja muito juntas, poderá desconfiar.

— Só uma coisa.

Sentia-se mal por interromper a rainha. Teria que mudar aqueles modos, considerando que dentro de algumas semanas seria apenas mais uma selecionada.

— Onde ficarei até o anúncio dos nomes? — Jane perguntou.

* * *

— Quarto para uma pessoa?

Ela nunca tinha usado calças em toda a sua vida e aquela era uma experiência desconfortável, mas as illeanas não dispunham de vestidos de luxo. Achava difícil que sequer usassem saias longas e soltas, pois o máximo que encontrou em sua mala foi uma saia curta e colada, feita de um tecido estranho, pesado.

Sentou-se em “sua” cama, observando o ambiente ao redor. Aquele não era um hotel ruim, precisava admitir. Se desejasse, o serviço de quarto limparia o quarto ao toque de uma campainha, o armário era espaçoso para poder colocar as roupas que a rainha tinha conseguido para ela, também podia escolher fazer suas refeições ali, em vez de precisar descer até o restaurante.

Estendeu a mão para afastar a cortina da frente da janela, observando a movimentação da praça da província. Voltou para perto da mala, abrindo-a para pegar a maletinha da câmera fotográfica.

Não era a mesma que usava em casa, mas não deixava de ser profissional. Suspirou triste, pensando nas coisas que tinha perdido nas últimas horas, tanto materiais quanto...

Sua mão foi para o relicário em seu pescoço, mas não atreveu-se a tirá-lo, sabendo que não suportaria olhar para as fotos que tinha dentro dele.

Não ainda.

Abriu a maletinha, pegando a câmera. Analisou-a com cuidado e voltou a olhar para a janela. Então, pôs a câmera dentro da maletinha e passou a alça em volta de seu pescoço. Pegou o cartão magnético do quarto de cima da mesa de cabeceira e guardou-o dentro do bolso traseiro da calça.

Odiava a falta de liberdade que a calça dava para ela caminhar, mas precisava admitir que os bolsos eram bem úteis e posicionados estrategicamente.

Conforme caminhava pela província, não conseguia entender como que Angeles, que era tão pequena no mapa do país, podia ser tão extensa. A cidade era distante o suficiente do castelo para que ela precisasse pegar o avião, quando tivesse que se reunir às outras selecionadas.

Passou em frente ao Departamento de Serviços Provinciais, que só tinha algumas pessoas com documentos em mãos e conseguia imaginar como que seria no dia seguinte, sexta-feira, quando o Jornal Oficial de Illéa anunciasse a nova Seleção.

Parou a um lado do chafariz, resolvendo que era o lugar perfeito para começar a fotografar. Deixou a maletinha em cima de um banco de praça e pegou tudo o que fosse necessário.

Fotografou o chafariz.

Fotografou a fachada dos hotéis e lojas, com pessoas passando sem parar para olhar dentro.

Fotografou a família que estava sentada ao pé do chafariz. A mãe e filha mais velha costuravam algumas roupas, enquanto as crianças corriam, brincando.

Observando tudo aquilo, questionava-se onde estavam as pessoas das castas mais baixas. Olhava para algumas pessoas que passavam, perguntando-se de que casta seriam. Era difícil de determinar somente com o olhar.

Tentava fotografar o modo como riam, falavam e caminhavam.

Precisou voltar para o hotel quando a noite começou a impedir suas fotos de serem vistas. Poderia usar o flash, mas não queria que soubessem que estavam sendo fotografados, podiam não gostar.

Tão estranho quanto a calça era andar com um sapato sem salto. Por sorte, não deram-na um tênis, pois não tinha ideia de como amarrá-lo, sapatilhas eram mais simples de serem colocadas.

Andar por todo o lado sem ser acompanhada e abertamente vigiada era uma sensação libertadora, mas precisar realizar tarefas simples como colocar o sutiã era completamente novo.

Certo que ela sempre dispensava as suas criadas para realizar algumas coisas, mas quando estava cansada demais para sequer caminhar era um peso tirado de seus ombros.

Decidiu descer ao restaurante, naquela noite.

Tudo ao seu redor era estranho. As mesas não eram longas e compartilhadas, geralmente uma mesa de dois lugares só tinha uma pessoa sentada. Parecia ser um tipo de ética entre os plebeus: somente quem se conhecia dividia a mesa, enquanto Jane passou a infância compartilhando suas refeições com desconhecidos.

O Jornal Oficial começou, chamando a atenção de todos do restaurante, inclusive os funcionários. Os gerentes não pareciam preocupados em repreendê-los.

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros, que não podiam ser completamente naturais, era a jornalista que dava as notícias, algumas vezes com intervenção do próprio rei Charles. Pelo cenário visto do televisor, dava para enxergar no fundo a família real, inclusive o que deveria ser o príncipe Liam.

Tinha lembranças muito vagas sobre ele. Quando a câmera se moveu, pôde ver o príncipe Petuel e sua futura esposa, Veta. Odiou-a assim que a viu, mais do que a jornalista.

— Agora, temos um anúncio importante a fazer — Rita Skeeter deu um sorriso empolgado, parecendo que explodiria de felicidade — A partir de amanhã, todos os lares com mulheres solteiras entre 16 e 20 anos receberão uma correspondência porque agora é a vez da Seleção do príncipe Liam.

Petuel e Veta pareceram não ter sido informados, pois as suas expressões de choque não disfarçadas contrastaram completamente com os sorrisos calmos de seus familiares.

— Deverão entregar o formulário no Departamento de Serviços Provinciais nos próximos 9 dias e então os nomes sorteados serão anunciados no Jornal Oficial de Illéa. Boa sorte a todas!

Assim que a música de encerramento foi tocada, os murmúrios estalaram no restaurante. Como se o tempo tivesse voltado de uma paralisia, os funcionários voltaram a servir às mesas e fazer o seu trabalho.

Jane deixou o guardanapo em cima da mesa, junto com o prato já vazio. Como estava sozinha e não precisava esperar que outros terminassem a refeição, levantou-se para ir até o seu quarto.

Por todo o caminho, só se falava sobre a Seleção.

Ela queria não precisar esperar por 9 dias para poder voltar ao castelo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_O meu nome é Janeth Mirren._

_O meu nome é Janeth Mirren._

_O meu nome é..._

Batidas na porta interromperam os pensamentos de Jane.

Ela suspirou. No dia anterior, durante o Jornal Oficial de Illéa, os nomes da selecionadas finalmente tinham sido revelados. No exato momento em que sua foto apareceu no televisor do restaurante, as pessoas olharam para ela.

Era uma princesa, estava acostumada a receber atenção, mas ela não estava vestida como princesa, aquelas pessoas não sabiam e não podiam saber que ela era uma princesa, e as pessoas nos palácios costumavam olhar discretamente, não dar aquelas encaradas desconfortáveis.

— Então, você fala germânico?

Supunha que era natural que as assistentes do castelo estivessem interessadas em verificar se as informações de sua ficha eram verdadeiras. Para a sua sorte, a rainha só tinha escrito verdades.

— Natürlich — Jane respondeu.

— Não entendi nada — ela riu, voltando a olhar para a ficha.

Confirmou mais algumas informações e entregou os documentos que a rainha tinha preparado para aquele momento, incluindo um histórico médico. Não duvidava que sua mãe tinha ajudado a fornecer tudo aquilo, era surpreendente a pressa que tiveram para deixar tudo pronto a tempo.

— Certo, senhorita Janeth, agora eu preciso te deixar ciente das regras da Seleção, tudo bem? — a mulher perguntou — Você vai precisar assinar um termo, assim que eu terminar de dizê-las, para certificar de que você está ciente delas.

— Tudo bem — Jane respondeu, perguntando-se que tipo de regras poderiam ser essas.

— Em primeiro lugar, você sabe que se for descoberto que você não é virgem...

Quase tinha se esquecido das regras arcaicas de Illéa.

— Eu conheço as normas — Jane interrompeu-a.

— Está bem, agora preste atenção: amanhã você participará da despedida na praça de Angeles, como acontecerá em todas as províncias. Você usará o uniforme de todas as selecionadas, que já deixamos separados para você — ela apontou para a sua cama — Os guardas permanecerão na porta deste hotel, garantindo a sua segurança até que você saia. Assim que a despedida ocorrer, será levada de carro até o aeroporto, onde irá aguardar por outras quatro selecionadas.

A ideia de ter que usar calças outra vez a desagradava, e perguntava-se em que lugar colocaria a flor. Era para amarrar na blusa, como se fosse um noivo?

— Não poderá desistir da Seleção, somente o príncipe Liam pode dispensá-la. A Seleção pode demorar dias ou anos, terá que permanecer no castelo até o seu fim, ou até a sua dispensa. Você não arranjará os seus encontros com o príncipe, ele a procurará. Não pode sabotar ou brigar com outras participantes. Se for descoberta roubando, batendo ou causando estresse a outras selecionadas, podendo prejudicar o seu relacionamento com o príncipe, estará nas mãos dele se irá dispensá-la ou não. Contudo, posso dizer de imediato que o príncipe Liam não é do tipo que suporta agressões.

Jane perguntava-se se ela tinha decorado todas aquelas regras porque era sua função ou porque a Seleção de Petuel tinha sido tão recente. Sem saber o que dizer, e não querendo interrompê-la, apenas concordava com a cabeça.

— Só poderá ter um relacionamento amoroso com o príncipe. Se for descoberto envolvimento com os guardas ou qualquer outra pessoa, será considerada traidora da Coroa e a pena é a morte. Se quebrar as regras de Illéa, receberá a punição adequada para o crime cometido. Só poderá comer ou vestir roupas fornecidas pelo palácio, para a sua própria segurança.

As roupas podiam ser envenenadas da mesma forma que a comida?

— Terá que ser cortês com os fotógrafos e repórteres, não poderá impedi-los de ver seus encontros com o príncipe.

— Eu sou fotógrafa — Jane interrompeu-a, apenas para declarar que aquela era uma regra estúpida.

— Eu preciso dizer todas as regras, senhorita Janeth, é parte do protocolo.

Sempre tinha odiado os protocolos. Eram sempre regras estúpidas que precisavam ser aplicadas em situações em que não havia a menor necessidade.

— A cada semana que permanecer no castelo, sua família será recompensada financeiramente. Como os seus pais são falecidos, os cheques serão entregues diretamente a você. Se não fizer mais parte da Seleção, será designado um assistente para ajudá-la a superar esse momento. Ele te ajudará a arrumar uma nova moradia — a mulher olhou ao redor, pensando se ela tinha alguma casa própria, para começo de conversa — e um novo emprego. A partir do momento em que pisar no castelo, você será uma Três. Sua família não. Se você se tornar parte da Elite, então você será da Casta Dois.

A única coisa que ela queria era que a palavra “família” não fosse mencionada.

Só conseguia assentir, pensando em como sua mãe estaria, imaginando como seria se seu pai estivesse vivo, até se todos eles fossem simples moradores de Illéa. Como tudo seria diferente.

Tentou não distrair-se. Apesar de odiar protocolos, havia regras que, caso desobedecidas, custariam a sua cabeça. Não queria que a rainha Doralice precisasse intervir a seu favor, já estava abusando de sua hospitalidade o suficiente.

— A Elite será o grupo reduzido de 10 pessoas. Quando se tornar uma, você aprenderá sobre os deveres de uma princesa adequadamente. Até lá, não é permitido perguntar ao príncipe sobre os detalhes.

Quase riu com essa regra.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem os deveres de uma princesa.

— Somente se ganhar a Seleção, você e sua família se tornarão integrantes da Casta Um. E então, você casará com o príncipe Liam e será coroada princesa de Illéa, assumindo as responsabilidades do cargo. Outra coisa...

A mulher parecia contrariada, mas continuou:

— Se o príncipe pedir qualquer coisa de você: um beijo, sair para jantar... — ela não continuou, sem olhá-la — Você não pode negar.

Jane assinou o termo que certificava que estava ciente das regras e que era virgem, sem entender a reação da assistente.

Por que parecia tão constrangida?

— Boa sorte, senhorita Janeth. A sua província conta com você.

Quase disse-lhe que a escolha era do príncipe e não dela, mas resolveu não responder à frase ensaiada. Ela nem estava competindo realmente para estressar-se com isso. Provavelmente nunca mais veria aquela mulher novamente.

* * *

A praça nunca esteve tão cheia antes.

Parecia que toda a província de Angeles tinha ido para aquele lado da cidade prestigiar a sua selecionada, a sua representante. Jane esperava que não se decepcionassem muito quando ela não ganhasse.

Permaneceu sorrindo e acenando, como tinha sido ensinada a fazer desde criança. Não conseguiu escutar direito as palavras do prefeito, mas não considerou que seriam importantes, já que ninguém realmente a conhecia, e muito menos o prefeito da província.

— Muito obrigada por todo o apoio que estão me dando hoje, isso é muito importante para mim — tinha ensaiado aquele discurso no dia anterior, já que o prefeito sempre passava o microfone para a selecionada na despedida — Prometo que farei o meu melhor.

Considerava desnecessário falar muito mais.

Inclinou-se ligeiramente para agradecer pelos aplausos, identificando uma câmera gravá-la por todo o percurso até o carro.

Como ela morava o mais perto do palácio que as outras, seria a primeira passageira do avião, que passaria nas províncias vizinhas, antes de ir direto para o castelo: Likely, Sonage, Fennley e Zuni.

Não precisou levar suas malas para dentro do avião, o que foi um alívio, não sabia se teria força o suficiente para isso, já que aparentemente elas não tinham rodinhas. Ou ela não tinha descoberto como ativá-las, era uma hipótese também.

Pegou um livro de diplomacia da mala, agradecendo por ter uma capa falsa do lado de fora. Não gostaria de responder perguntas sobre o porquê de estar estudando sobre materiais que somente princesas tinham acesso. Ela não podia deixar que aquele tempo a atrasasse de seus estudos e, além do mais, não tinha o que fazer. Estava sozinha até que o avião pousasse em Likely.

Devia ter se passado apenas uma hora quando o avião pousou no aeroporto de Likely, mas ainda precisou esperar um pouco para a chegada não muito cronometrada da selecionada.

— Como essas pessoas enrolam, não é?

Jane tirou os olhos do livro para observar a menina de cabelos negros ondulados e os olhos em uma mistura perfeita entre azul e cinza sentar-se em uma das poltronas do lado oposto.

— Se fosse por mim, tinha chegado muito mais rápido — ela continuou dizendo, não interessada se estava sendo escutada ou não — Acordei de casa cedo, a praça ainda estava vazia quando saí. Os guardas queriam que eu voltasse para dentro.

— Isso é ansiedade para chegar ao castelo? — perguntou Jane, considerando de melhor tom responder.

— Ansiedade para sair de casa — e então ela ficou pensativa — Eu sou uma Dois. Você acha que eu vou virar uma Três por entrar na Seleção?

Jane fechou o seu livro, também pensando na hipótese.

— Não, acho que não — concluiu.

— Droga — a garota pareceu irritada.

— Mas por que você quer descer de Casta? — perguntou, sem conseguir entender.

— Sabe, não tem muita coisa pra fazer na Casta 2 — ela sorriu — Acho que quanto mais alta, você deveria poder escolher por profissões se outras castas. Quero dizer, e se eu quiser ser uma faxineira?

Jane riu, mesmo achando que aquele não era o real motivo. Talvez fosse uma questão pessoal demais para expor à primeira menina que conhecia.

— Bom, mas, se você não ganhar, ficará na mesma casta de qualquer forma — disse, sem entender muito o porquê das castas mais altas estarem tão interessadas naquela competição, a não ser que houvesse real interesse no príncipe Liam.

— Mas eles te realocam — ela respondeu — Espero que realoquem mesmo se eu sair amanhã.

Era bem improvável que uma mulher tão linda saísse tão cedo.

— Sou Jane — resolveu apresentar-se, quando a conversa pareceu terminar.

— Sirena — a outra respondeu, olhando pela janela — Vamos para onde agora?

— Fennley, eu acho — Jane respondeu.

— Isso é tão desnecessário. Você é de Angeles, pode ir de carro até lá! — Sirena gesticulou abertamente — E ter que ficar indo de província em província é realmente desnecessário.

— Eu não sei se os reis dispõem de 35 jatinhos particulares, você sabe.

Por um momento, imaginou tantos aviões indo buscar as selecionadas. E se algum deles esbarrasse no outro chegando a Angeles?

— Haja um aeroporto para abrigar tudo isso — disse Sirena — E garagem também.

Por fim, ela deu de ombros e deitou-se, seu corpo ocupando três cadeiras.

— Me acorde quando chegarmos — pediu.

Jane olhou impressionada para ela por alguns instantes.

Queria ter essa liberdade para agir e facilidade para dormir em qualquer canto.

Então pensou... Ela era uma Cinco agora, ou era o que todos pensavam. Que mal teria em quebrar alguns protocolos?

Começou deslizando lentamente as costas pela cadeira, quebrando a pose ereta com que estava sentada. Depois de alguns minutos desistiu, sentindo um pouco de dor nas costas. Então tirou as sapatilhas de seus pés, ficando descalça, e puxou as suas pernas para cima do banco.

Satisfeita com sua rebeldia, pensando no que sua mãe diria se a visse assim, voltou a ler o livro de diplomacia.

Não prestou muito a atenção nas selecionadas de Fennley e Zuni, que preferiram conversar apenas entre si, como se já se conhecessem. Não quis apresentar-se ou saber o nome delas também.

E então finalmente chegaram a Sonage, onde uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros completou a equipe de selecionadas da região oeste do país.

A loira olhou a todas de cima a baixo, demorando seu olhar para a pose em que Jane estava sentada e em como Sirena dormia. Então soltou uma risada debochada, como quem dizendo que já tinha ganhado aquela Seleção.

Sentiu o sangue ferver, mas manteve-se calma por fora, lendo o seu livro.

— Espero que essa viagem não demore tanto tempo, estou exausta — ela disse, sentando-se próxima das outras duas.

Sim, devia ser muito exaustivo não passar as últimas horas em um avião.

Jane permitiu-se revirar os olhos.

Não precisava ser uma gênia para saber que ainda ouviria falar muito o nome daquela garota.

Já estava começando a anoitecer quando o avião pousou pela última vez no aeroporto de Angeles.

Apesar de Jane estar acostumada a multidões, ela nunca esteve realmente dentro de uma. Vários illeanos estavam lá fora para recebê-las, alguns segurando cartazes, mostrando a sua torcida.

Sirena simplesmente ignorou a sua foto em um deles, parecendo mal humorada por precisar acordar de seu sono.

Jane perguntou-se se ela sequer dormiu à noite. Para alguém que foi a primeira a chegar na praça, ela parecia ansiosa demais para sair de Likely.

Conforme via nomes em cartazes, um pouco tonta pelos flashes, repreendia-se por não ter decorado quem seriam as suas concorrentes. Respirava fundo, o caminho até o estacionamento parecia cada vez mais longe.

— Ei, você tá legal? — Sirena a cutucou.

Tentou sorrir ou acenar, mas não conseguiu, então cruzou os seus braços em frente à sua barriga, como se isso fosse ajudá-la a respirar melhor.

Sirena percebeu e passou o seu braço por seus ombros, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Foi um alívio finalmente chegar ao carro. Encostou o seu rosto no vidro do carro, tentando acalmar os seus batimentos cardíacos, perguntando-se o que tinha de errado consigo.

— Que patética — a loira disse, ao ver o seu estado.

— Está se olhando no espelho, Lucy? — Sirena respondeu, no mesmo instante.

As duas trocaram um olhar irritado.

— Você tem medo de multidões? — ela perguntou em voz baixa, para que nem Lucy nem as outras duas voltassem a se intrometer no assunto.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Jane.

Pôs a mão na janela, tentando abri-la para respirar ar puro.

— Não, senhorita — o guarda, que acompanhava ao motorista no trajeto, disse rapidamente — Não pode abrir a janela. É perigoso.

— Acho o ar daqui de dentro mais perigoso — Sirena murmurou.

Jane sorriu fracamente e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

Estava decididamente mais tranquila quando o carro atravessou o portão, precisando parar logo atrás de um carro, que tinha acabado de chegar com mais cinco selecionadas.

Sirena deu uma piscadela para ela, antes da porta lateral se abrir e ela ser puxada por uma das preparadoras. A outra guiou Jane pelo mesmo caminho, para um grande salão cheio de biombos e funcionários. Era ali que cuidariam da imagem de todas elas.

— Sente-se aqui — a mulher puxou uma revista de cima de uma das cadeiras giratórias, como uma que ela via no escritório de seu pai, e deixou-a em cima da penteadeira — Já vão vir cuidar de você. Não saia daí!

E então ela voltou para ajudar na recepção de outras selecionadas.

Não gostaria de estar no lugar daqueles empregados naquela noite.

— Sou Minerva McGonagall — uma mulher de cabelos presos em um coque aproximou-se com uma prancheta em mãos — Eu serei a sua orientadora nessa Seleção.

O jeito como falou “sua” a lembrou do que a rainha Doralice tinha dito. Minerva seria uma das poucas a saber sobre ela.

— Agora, nós vamos tirar fotos do antes, para mostrar a mudança de transformação — ela disse e elevou a voz para chamar um dos fotógrafos.

Jane quase se ofereceu para ajudar os fotógrafos, que pareciam perdidos no meio de tanta informação visual.

— Sorria, colega de profissão — um especialmente simpático aproximou-se dela.

Riu, sem poder evitar, e sentiu o flash. Assim que ele terminou, deu uma piscadela e afastou-se novamente.

Jane ficou sentada, vendo a movimentação da sala, até que sentiu alguém puxar o seu cabelo. Virou-se, indignada, vendo uma moça com roupas pretas e um avental branco na frente.

— Calma, garota. Ninguém vai vender o seu cabelo aqui — a mulher fez uma piadinha, acalmando-a.

Antes que pudesse se desculpar, a cabeleireira virou-a novamente em direção ao espelho, ajeitando a sua posição e pegando um avental para colocar na frente de sua roupa também.

— Como você planeja exibir a sua imagem?

Jane alertou-se novamente pelo uso de palavras.

— A minha imagem? — perguntou.

— Sim. Você quer parecer mais inocente, sedutora,divertida...?

Era possível parecer divertida com o cabelo?

— Eu quero cortar — disse Jane, sentindo-a tirar a rosa branca de seu cabelo e colocá-la em cima do balcão.

— Certo. Só as pontas?

Levantou a sua mão até acima do ombro. A mulher abriu a boca em choque.

— Tudo isso? Você tem certeza? — perguntou, jogando o cabelo dela para a frente, somente para torná-la ciente do comprimento do próprio cabelo — Princesas não costumam ter cabelos curtos.

Justamente por isso.

— Bem, eu não sou uma princesa — Jane sorriu, feliz.

A cabeleireira parecia contrariada, mas concordou.

— Vai tingir? — perguntou, pegando a tesoura de uma das gavetas.

Negou com a cabeça.

Não conseguia se imaginar loira, ruiva ou com o cabelo castanho.

— Eu nunca vi um cabelo tão bem tratado, não vou ter trabalho algum com você.

Por um momento, parecia que ia perguntá-la como que conseguia, mas por sorte não o fez.

Jane não saberia como explicar. Era sempre outras pessoas que faziam. Naquela semana, no hotel, só tinha usado o shampoo e o condicionador que já estavam no banheiro.

Pouco depois, ela chamou outras duas mulheres. Uma delas cuidava de suas unhas, que já estavam com algumas cutículas da última semana sem cuidados, enquanto a outra passava loções nas suas pernas e braços.

Cheirava a morango. Precisou controlar-se para não enfiar o seu nariz em seu braço.

— Qual cor?

Jane não estava acostumada a pintar as unhas. Fazia parte do protocolo só usar cores neutras.

— Eu gostei desse azul esverdeado — ela indicou com a cabeça, já que as mãos estavam ocupadas.

Elas pareceram aprovar a escolha.

Logo depois que elas saíram, uma outra mulher apareceu para fazer a sua maquiagem.

— Uma maquiagem leve? — ela sugeriu.

Devia ser a única sugestão que Jane aceitou de primeira naquela noite.

Olhando para o lado, viu Sirena quase dormir, enquanto seu cabelo era lavado.

— Pronto, querida — a maquiadora disse — Agora você vai para aquele canto ali. Uma das araras tem o seu nome e você pode escolher o que vai vestir hoje.

Jane levantou-se da cadeira, concordando.

Aparentemente, tinham separado os vestidos para toda a semana. Não demorou a reconhecer o vestido azul no meio de todos aqueles.

Ele era seu. Tinha levado em sua mala, quando chegou em Illéa.

Puxou-o do cabide e foi se trocar, percebendo que ele combinava perfeitamente bem com a cor das unhas. Assim que terminou, uma mulher fixou um broche prateado com o nome “Janeth Mirren”, antes de guiá-la para outra área cheia de mais cadeiras e mais biombos.

Um fotógrafo tirou uma foto sua, quando estava despreparada, e saiu antes que ela pudesse reclamar. Devia estar horrível no “depois”.

A mesma mulher que a guiou até ali, sentou-se em uma cadeira à sua frente, puxando um tripé com uma câmera para a sua frente.

— Agora você vai responder a algumas perguntas. Tudo bem? — ela perguntou.

— Está bem — respondeu Jane, encostando as costas na cadeira.

Olhou para cima, sorrindo ao ver Sirena passar, parecendo entediada.

Voltou a olhar para a câmera quando uma luz vermelha acendeu-se.

— Isso que eu chamo de uma grande mudança — a mulher começou a falar, com um tom de voz mais alto e forçadamente simpático do que antes, como se estivesse atuando — O que fizeram com você?

— Eu pedi que cortassem o meu cabelo mais curto — Jane sorriu.

Imaginou sua mãe em casa vendo a mudança, antes de lembrar-se que a Seleção não passava nos televisores internacionais. Não simultaneamente, pelo menos.

— Ficou realmente adorável. Por que escolheu esse vestido? — ela perguntou.

— Eu me sinto... — Jane passou as mãos pelo tecido da saia — Em casa. Ele me faz me sentir em casa.

— Você é uma das quatro selecionadas da casta cinco. Como se sente em relação a isso?

— Na verdade, eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer as outras ainda, mas tenho certeza de que nós iremos representar bem a nossa casta.

A entrevistadora parecia surpresa por sua falta de conhecimento e interesse na concorrência.

— Já que não conhece às outras, quem você fotografaria, só olhando pela beleza?

— Sirena.

Não hesitou na resposta.

— Como a experiência da Seleção tem sido até agora?

Estressante.

— Confusa, eu acho.

— Acha que a sua transformação vai impressionar? Tem medo de que alguma das outras meninas tenham ficado melhor?

— Não cortei o cabelo para impressionar. Cortei porque eu quis. E não tenho medo de como as outras tenham ficado, com certeza elas ficaram bem melhores.

Ela ficou encarando-a por uns instantes, parecendo bem confusa com as suas respostas, antes de desligar a câmera e levantar-se.

— Certo. Espere naquele sofá até que venham buscá-la.

Jane seguiu pelo caminho que ela tinha apontado, quase afundando de tão confortável e macio que era o sofá.

Sirena veio ao seu encontro não muito tempo depois, sentando e levantando várias vezes, parecendo divertir-se em afundar no sofá. Ela quase não tinha mudado o seu visual, e seria uma completa loucura se o tivesse feito.

— É loucura que tenham passado loção na gente, sendo que tem gente que vai tomar banho, já que passamos horas de viagem — ela começou a falar, ainda brincando com o sofá — E nos maquiamos e vestimos só para tirar fotos e responder perguntas. Logo depois, iremos para nossos quartos.

— Ah! Não brinca! — Jane reclamou.

A outra apenas riu.

Duas selecionadas aproximaram-se. Uma olhava assustada para Sirena, como se ela fosse uma louca que fosse matar a todos ali, e a outra nem olhava para elas. Olhava para o chão, como se temesse que um buraco a engolisse a qualquer momento.

— Venham, tentem fazer isso — disse Sirena, e depois virou-se para Jane — É muito confortável.

— Dispenso — ela disse na mesma hora.

— Não seja chata!

Levantou-se do sofá e a que olhava estranho para Sirena arregalou os olhos, pensando que elas começariam a se bater ali mesmo, mas Jane apenas jogou-se de volta para o sofá, afundando as duas bem mais baixo do que Sirena tinha conseguido antes.

McGonagall aproximou-se das quatro, olhando repreensora para Jane e Sirena, que tentaram esconder o sorriso. A menina ao lado dela afastou-se, parecendo assustada pela companhia repentina.

— Sigam-me. Irei apresentá-las ao castelo e depois as guiarei até seus dormitórios.

Sirena jogou-se no sofá uma última vez, antes de segui-la para o corredor, junto com Jane e as outras duas.

— Você sabe o nome delas? — Jane perguntou em voz baixa, mas tudo soava absurdamente alto por ali.

— Por que eu saberia? — Sirena parecia surpresa por sua pergunta.

— Você sabia de Lucy.

— E quem não conhece Lucy Malfoy?

Jane ergueu as sobrancelhas, como que dizendo “eu”.

— Vocês sabem quem é Lucy Malfoy? — Sirena perguntou às outras duas.

— A loira — a mais baixa respondeu, parecendo ter medo até da própria sombra.

— Que específica — reclamou, sem parecer satisfeita.

A outra finalmente parou de olhar para o chão.

— Não, eu não sei. Isso realmente importa? — disse, parecendo cansada.

Jane sorriu para ela.

Calaram-se quando McGonagall abriu uma das portas.

— Aqui é a Sala de Jantar. Os seus lugares já estão marcados. Sugiro que comecem a decorar, pois depois de amanhã, essas plaquetas irão sumir.

Jane aproximou-se e viu que estava sentada entre Sirena e Reyna Lupin. À sua frente sentava Lucy Malfoy.

— Isso que eu chamo de falta de sorte — Sirena deu uns tapinhas estranhos nas costas de Jane.

Ela lembrava-se de ver as pessoas fazendo isso em meio de um abraço quando iam consolar quem estava chorando.

— Onde acabaram de sair é o Salão das Mulheres, onde passarão grande parte de seu tempo. Ali é o Grande Salão, onde ocorrem as festas e banquetes — McGonagall fechou a porta, indicando o outro lado — Jantariam ali se fossem muitas.

— Ela acha 35 pouco? — Sirena murmurou.

McGonagall mostrou a sala onde gravavam o Jornal Oficial de Illéa e também o escritório onde os monarcas trabalhavam, que era proibido para elas.

Jane não sentia vontade de voltar lá. Não era grande coisa. Mas os olhos de Sirena brilharam quando escutou a palavra “proibido” ser pronunciada.

— O segundo andar é onde os seus quartos ficam. O terceiro andar é da realeza, portanto, estão proibidas de ir lá em cima — McGonagall continuou, sem parecer notar o brilho perigoso no olhar de Sirena — O resto do castelo conhecerão com o passar do tempo. Vou mostrar-lhes os seus quartos. Acompanhem-me.

Jane cruzou os dedos, torcendo para ter boas vizinhas de porta.

— Não preciso dizer que não devem ir lá fora sem permissão, eu espero. Também espero não precisar repetir o regulamento que vocês assinaram quando foram selecionadas — ela olhou severa para as quatro, como que esperando que alguém a contrariasse — Muito bem. As suas coisas já foram levadas para os seus quartos. Se quiserem mudar algo na decoração, basta avisarem às criadas. Vocês terão três ao seu dispor.

A mais baixa deixou a boca cair, como se fosse algo surreal para ela ouvir que teria três para cuidarem dela. A outra pareceu empalidecer à menção das criadas, mas nada disse.

— Antes do jantar, se reunirão no Salão das Mulheres para a exibição do Jornal Oficial de Illéa.

O estômago de alguém roncou e Sirena precisou lutar contra um ataque de risos. A mais baixa das quatro corou, parecendo envergonhada.

— Então, deixo-as aqui.

Elas percorreram o segundo andar, procurando por seus nomes nas placas em frente às portas.

— Parece que somos vizinhas — a menina falou pela primeira vez, ainda pálida, parando em frente à porta que dizia “Reyna Lupin”.

A outra entrou, sem se despedir, no quarto que indicava “Petya Pettigrew”.

— Até daqui a pouco, Jane — Sirena deu uma piscadela para ela, antes de girar a porta da maçaneta e entrar no seu quarto.

O que mais queria naquele momento era que pudesse deitar na cama e descansar, nem lembrava-se mais que não tinha comido desde o almoço.

As criadas já estavam desfazendo sua mala quando Jane entrou no quarto, e pararam imediatamente, como se tivessem feito algo de errado.

— Não roubei nada — uma delas disse imediatamente, largando um dos vestidos.

A outra olhou de olhos arregalados e indignada para a que falou.

— Ninguém roubou — ela tentou esclarecer — Nós só estávamos...

— Desfazendo as malas — Jane completou.

— Isso! — as três concordaram no mesmo momento.

— Eu notei — ela observou a decoração do quarto.

É, ela iria mudar algumas coisas sim.

— Bem, continuem — disse Jane, ao notar que elas ainda estavam paradas, olhando-a assustadas.

Foi como se tivessem recebido um choque. Voltaram a pegar os seus vestidos e colocá-los dentro do armário. Os livros foram imediatamente para a estante, mas nem todos couberam lá, então precisaram espalhar por algumas gavetas.

Jane sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, observando-as curiosa, sem querer atrapalhar.

— Vocês foram criadas na Seleção do príncipe Petuel? — fez uma das perguntas que estavam rondando a sua cabeça.

— Sim, senhorita — a que parecia a mais velha das três respondeu, enquanto dobrava uma calça.

Jane conteve o impulso de mandá-la jogar a calça pela janela.

— Isso não é... Cansativo? — perguntou.

A que estava perto do armário aproximou-se para colocar um livro na mesa de cabeceira, mas ficou por lá mesmo, inclinada.

— A Seleção foi muito rápida — ela fofocou, os olhos arregalados dramaticamente — E a nossa selecionada foi eliminada rápido. Aliás, eu acho que na primeira semana foram 13 eliminadas.

Jane arregalou os olhos. 13? Tão rápido?

— Myrtle! — a mais velha repreendeu, fazendo a outra voltar ao trabalho rapidamente.

— Eu não sei ainda os seus nomes — disse Jane, assim que elas terminaram de desfazer as suas malas.

— O meu nome é Pomona — disse a mais velha — Essas são Myrtle e Hope.

Hope apenas levantou o olhar quando seu nome foi chamado, mas manteve-se calada e quieta durante todo o momento.

— Prazer em conhecê-las — Jane sorriu — Sou Janeth Mirren, mas me chamem apenas de Jane.

Assim que a apresentação acabou, ouviram batidas na porta. Antes que Jane pudesse levantar-se, Myrtle correu para a porta.

— Eu atendo — disse, como se estivesse competindo com alguém, mas Hope e Pomona nem se moveram.

Sirena entrou rapidamente, com aquele sorriso aberto típico dela.

— Pensei que haveria alguma diferença nos quartos, mas parece ser tudo igual — ela comentou — Estava entediada, então resolvi ficar aqui com você.

— Eu estava a ponto de ficar — confessou Jane, também sorrindo.

— Não vou tirar esse vestido. Acho o maior desperdício de tempo a gente ter que se vestir de novo.

Apesar de não terem combinado sobre isso, Jane também não planejava trocar de roupa.

— Peguei essa revista lá do Salão das Mulheres, estava pensando na gente conferir quem são as selecionadas, já que a gente tá completamente perdida nessa zorra — Sirena mostrou a revista.

Jane deu de ombros, parecia uma boa ideia.

Só tiraram os sapatos para poderem deitar na cama mais confortavelmente.

Myrtle, Pomona e Hope ficaram em um canto do quarto, como espectadoras silenciosas, mas Jane já estava acostumada a isso, e Sirena aparentava estar também.

— Eu nunca esperei ver tantas garotas da Casta Sete antes — ela confessou — Na Seleção do irmão, não tinha nem da Seis.

— Azar, eu suponho — Jane deu de ombros — É tudo feito em sorteio, não é?

Exceto a província de Angeles.

Sirena olhou para ela, como se fosse ingênua demais.

— Não. Todo mundo sabe que é manipulado — ela disse — Acha mesmo que Lucy Malfoy foi selecionada? O pai dela é conselheiro ou sei lá o quê do rei.

Jane surpreendeu-se.

— Primeiro ministro — disse Myrtle, antes de receber uma cotovelada de Hope.

Elas resolveram ignorar para evitar constrangimentos e voltaram seus olhos para a revista.

Lembrava-se de alguns nomes, mas os que realmente conseguiu decorar foram os da sua casta: Fabiane Prewett, Thalia Rowle e Stelle Podmore.

— É, não deixa de ser predominância Dois e Três — concluiu Sirena, depois de um tempo.

A porta abriu-se sem que houvesse batidas antes. McGonagall olhava transtornada para elas.

— Senhorita Black — disse, olhando aliviada para ela.

— Não podia sair do quarto? — Sirena perguntou inocentemente.

* * *

Jane estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Sirena, as duas sentadas no sofá, vendo as imagens da saída de todas as selecionadas com comentários de Rita Skeeter no Jornal Oficial de Illéa.

— As câmeras não puderam captar a chegada de Sirena Black, ela já estava na praça quando começou a organização da despedida.

Algumas selecionadas olharam espantadas para Sirena, que nem desviou o olhar da TV.

— Reyna Lupin parecia extremamente desconfortável, foi a mais rápida a sair. Isso pode dar uma impressão bem desfavorável para ela. Esperemos que essa imagem mude conforme a competição aconteça.

Era realmente irritante quando cada uma era citada e todas olhavam para ela.

— Janeth Mirren realmente impressionou hoje. De todas as selecionadas, eu diria que ela é a mais misteriosa. Ela saiu de um hotel, não houve despedidas e foi a única a não ter um cartaz torcendo por ela na recepção do aeroporto.

Lucy parecia extremamente satisfeita com isso. Apenas algumas olharam para Jane, mas pareciam divididas entre a curiosidade e a pena.

Ela não representava uma ameaça para aquelas garotas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Quando Jane acordou, no dia seguinte, era cedo. Os pássaros não cantavam ainda, embora o sol já estivesse no céu, e Hope, a criada que tinha combinado com as outras duas que seria ela a velar o sono da princesa daquela vez — fato que ela não tinha a menor ideia —, dormia sobre o sofá do quarto. Foi um detalhe que a deixou com o coração mais quente, mas a vida em Illéa continuava sendo bem diferente da sua vida na Nova Germânia. Pelo menos, tinha voltado para um palácio.

Levantou-se de sua cama, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Dessa forma, caminhou descalça até o armário para pegar o vestido que usaria no dia, sentindo-se estranha por esse contato com o chão. Estava acostumada a ter sempre um sapato em seus pés, exceto quando entrava na banheira. Assim que abriu a porta do banheiro e começou a tentar desamarrar o laço da parte de trás da camisola, percebeu pelo espelho que Hope começava a acordar.

— Senhorita Mirren?

Ela pareceu assustada ao não vê-la na cama, mas acalmou-se quando percebeu a porta do banheiro aberta.

— Eu não queria acordá-la — disse Jane em tom de desculpas.

Não estava acostumada com criadas dormindo em seu quarto e não existia um protocolo para isso.

— A senhorita realmente acorda muito cedo — Hope permitiu-se comentar, antes de ajudá-la a tirar a camisola.

Concluiu que o problema de lidar com a situação era que não conhecia os funcionários daquele castelo e não era monarca de Illéa. Na Nova Germânia, ela ficava mais à vontade porque as pessoas sabiam quem ela era e a respeitavam. Ali, ela era somente mais uma selecionada, então sentia que o mais correto era agir como uma.

Não muito tempo depois, Pomona e Myrtle apareceram para ajudar no banho e troca de roupa. Pôde sentir o peso das expectativas sobre os seus ombros. Aquele era o primeiro dia que as selecionadas teriam um contato com o príncipe Liam, então podia supor que as três esperavam que ela se destacasse tanto quanto as outras.

Assentiu para o seu reflexo no espelho, ainda tentando acostumar-se com os seus cabelos curtos. Aquilo simplificava as coisas, sem necessidade de penteados elaborados, embora fossem bonitos de se ver. Olhou para o seu vestido salmão, aprovando a sua própria escolha. Não se lembrava de já ter usado aquela cor antes, mas não podia negar que era linda.

Tinha tentado maquiar a si mesma, mas Myrtle parecia empolgada para tentar. Apesar de quererem que ela usasse uma maquiagem mais pesada, Jane realmente não achava necessário, ela não estava em uma festa de gala.

A última coisa que faltava era a escolha das joias. Ou semi joias. Elas poderiam enganar facilmente qualquer selecionada, mas Jane podia perceber só de olhar que aquelas não eram joias puras e imaginava que a família real não teria tanta confiança nas selecionadas a esse ponto, não podia repreendê-los.

— Eu acho que vou pegar das minhas coisas mesmo — Jane disse, por fim.

— O quê? — Myrtle perguntou, parecendo chocada — Não vai usar joias?

— Eu vou, mas não essas.

Não tinha uma desculpa boa o suficiente para explicar como que uma Cinco possuía joias, mas realmente não tinha opção. Se colocasse um brinco ou pulseira daquela caixa, começaria a se coçar no mesmo instante, ela era alérgica.

Pôs o relicário em seu pescoço e então escolheu um par de brincos médios e um anel, dando-se por satisfeita. Não muito extravagante, não muito simples. Elegante, como sua mãe diria, a elegância estava no equilíbrio.

— Até mais tarde, então — Jane sorriu, despedindo-se delas.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, vendo o corredor vazio e silencioso. Supunha que as pessoas ainda estavam acordando e se arrumando. Bateu na porta de Sirena, encostando-se na parede ao lado.

Uma das criadas abriu a porta, parecendo irritada.

— Ela ainda não acordou — disse-lhe.

As outras sacudiam Sirena, tentando ser delicadas e conseguir acordá-la ao mesmo tempo. Era uma visão divertida. A garota tinha um sono pesado.

Jane fechou a porta, assim que entrou, tentando pensar em um jeito de acordá-la. Aproximou-se da cama e subiu, deitando em cima da garota.

— Deixem-me dormir — Sirena resmungou, o rosto virado para o travesseiro, tentando tirá-la de cima.

— Hora de acordar — Jane começou a cantarolar, ajeitando-se para sentar nas pernas dela — Vamos, Sirena. Se você não for, a McGonagall vai vir te acordar ela mesma.

Quase podia imaginar a cena.

Sirena voltou a resmungar, mas apenas virou de lado, quase derrubando-a no chão.

— Okay, agora é questão de honra — Jane tirou os saltos altos para poder subir na cama, sob o olhar das três criadas.

E então começou a pular, assustando Sirena, que precisou segurar-se na mesa de cabeceira para não cair da cama.

— Mas que m...? — ela sentou-se de olhos arregalados — Jane?

— Vejo que está acordada — desceu da cama com o máximo de dignidade que ainda a restava — Bem na hora! Precisa se arrumar.

Colocou os sapatos sem dificuldades, ciente dos olhares abismados de todas as presentes no quarto.

— Vou te esperar lá fora, então — disse Jane, virando as costas.

Sua versão de 6 anos estaria bem orgulhosa.

* * *

Murissa Fletcher estava com tantas joias que qualquer sol que batia nela dava dor de cabeça a todas as outras. Em comparação, Reyna Lupin usava o vestido mais simples do seu armário, e ainda parecia achar exagerado demais.

— Está gostando do seu sonho de Cinderela, Gata Borralheira?

E Lucy Malfoy continuava destilando o seu veneno para manter a sua autoestima alta.

Jane aproximou-se mais de Reyna, tentando demonstrar apoio à garota.

— Fã de contos de fada, Lucy? — Sirena intrometeu-se, descendo as escadas até onde o grupo estava — Eu nem sabia que você era capaz de ler.

Lucy ficou muda, parecendo enfurecida. Não por causa da troca de farpas, mas porque Sirena estava maravilhosa. Jane precisava tirar o chapéu para as criadas dela, e também para o estilista que tinha feito os seus vestidos.

— Você está linda, Sirena — elogiou Fabiane Prewett, os seus cabelos ruivos destacando-se.

— Obrigada, Fabi — ela deu uma piscadela, antes de ficar ao lado de Jane.

McGonagall não demorou a aparecer e não teve a menor paciência para esperar as selecionadas que restavam, dizendo que todas deveriam acostumar-se aos prazos e horários, se queriam se tornar princesas de Illéa. As que estavam prontas, seguiram a instrutora até o Grande Salão, que estava coberto de sofás e equipes de filmagem.

Jane perguntou-se se o Salão das Mulheres estava ocupado para que precisassem ser levadas até lá.

— Espero que tenham descansado bem essa noite. Hoje o nosso trabalho começa — McGonagall começou a falar, assim que elas se acomodaram — Começaremos com as aulas de etiqueta e comportamento, que seguirão até o fim da Seleção. Qualquer mau comportamento será relatado à família real imediatamente.

Fran Longbottom lançou um olhar assustado a Edge Bones, sentada ao seu lado.

— Hoje teremos a nossa primeira aula. Antes de uma refeição com a família real, precisam saber como se comportar à mesa...

Jane e Sirena trocaram um olhar entediante. As duas sabiam de cor e salteado as regras de etiqueta, então aquela seria uma aula inútil para ambas. Petya parecia assustada, mas parecia sempre assustada, então Jane não sabia se deveria levar isso em conta. Reyna parecia engolir cada palavra que McGonagall dizia, concentrada.

— Deveria haver uma prática. Só decorar tudo isso e tentar lembrar na hora é demais para o meu sono e fome — ouviu Artemisa Weasley murmurar, outra que os cabelos ruivos chamavam a atenção — Eu aprendo mais na prática.

— Você pode tentar dez vezes e nunca conseguirá ter a destreza de uma casta superior, Weasley — Lucy sorriu, maliciosamente — Nasceu pobre e permanecerá pobre a sua vida inteira. Se fosse você, nem esperaria pela vinda do príncipe antes de pedir para sair. É melhor poupar-se da vergonha.

— Ninguém pede para sair, Lucy, o príncipe dispensa. Você é burra ou só surda? — Jane não pôde evitar retrucar.

Quase todas as selecionadas olharam surpresas para ela.

A sua invisibilidade na recepção do aeroporto, o fato de quase não conversar com os outros e de que era Sirena sempre a que calava a boca de Lucy pareceram fazê-las acreditar que Jane era incapaz de dizer palavras grosseiras como aquelas a qualquer pessoa que fosse.

No entanto, a rainha Euphemia sabia perfeitamente bem as vezes em que precisou controlar a boca de sua única filha.

As portas do Grande Salão abriram-se e as garotas restantes entraram, parecendo extremamente envergonhadas por seus atrasos, mas provavelmente só porque o grupo não as esperou, fariam de novo se fosse assim.

— Estão atrasadas — disse McGonagall, torcendo a boca — Que isso não se repita.

A aula continuou pelo que pareceu ser a eternidade.

Sirena ensinou em voz baixa Jane a brincar com o dedo polegar. Precisava desviar do polegar da amiga e tentar empurrar o dela para baixo. Ficaram brincando daquilo até que McGonagall decidiu dispensá-las para o café da manhã.

Estava perguntando-se se Fabiane e Artemisa tinham algum parentesco, quando a última a parou.

— Eu só queria agradecer pelo que disse a Lucy mais cedo — ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha — Aquilo foi muito legal.

— De nada.

As meninas tinham acabado de se levantar quando as portas abriram-se novamente e o príncipe Liam entrou.

— Alteza — McGonagall o cumprimentou.

As outras meninas a repetiram, exceto Jane, que demorou a perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Aquele rapaz não podia ser o mesmo que tinha visto no televisor havia uns dias.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando recebeu uma cotovelada discreta no braço de Sirena, então fez uma reverência rapidamente, tentando ignorar o olhar curioso do príncipe e o repreensor de McGonagall.

— Espero não ter atrapalhado a sua aula — Liam disse.

— De modo algum, já estávamos nos dirigindo para a Sala de Jantar — respondeu McGonagall.

— Eu espero que não se incomodem se eu tomar mais alguns minutinhos de vocês — ele dirigiu-se às meninas, sorrindo — Vou chamá-las individualmente para que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

E então dirigiu-se para Cara Dearborn, sentada na ponta direita da primeira fileira. Os dois foram para um dos sofás mais afastados conversar, sem a presença das câmeras.

— Você é louca — a voz de Sirena fez com que Jane desviasse o olhar do príncipe.

— Eu... Eu me esqueci! — tentou defender-se.

— Esqueceu de fazer reverência? — perguntou Reyna, incrédula.

Pensou em dizer que não estava acostumada a sair reverenciando as pessoas, mas sabia que soaria estranha, então resolveu ficar calada.

— Janeth dando vexame outra vez. Nenhuma surpresa — Lucy provocou-a, antes de caminhar até onde Cara se despedia do príncipe, sem esperar ser chamada.

Jane mordeu o interior da bochecha, envergonhada ao se lembrar do acontecimento no aeroporto. Lucy nunca a deixaria se esquecer daquele momento.

— Ei, ignore-a — disse Sirena — Vamos mudar de assunto. O que acha que o príncipe vai nos perguntar?

— Talvez ele queira ver com quem tem mais afinidade — Reyna entrou na conversa, tão calma quanto elas diante da perspectiva de uma conversa com Liam — Será que ele irá eliminar alguém depois?

Jane lembrou-se de Myrtle falando das 13 eliminadas na primeira semana da seleção de Petuel. Tinham sido todas naquele momento? Ou outros eventos ocorreriam?

Lucy voltou radiante para o sofá, gabando-se de sua primeira conversa com o príncipe com Chavelle Wilkes. De acordo com a revista que compartilhou leitura com Sirena no dia anterior, Chavelle era filha de uma Elite. Ou seja, a mãe dela tinha sido uma das 10 mulheres a competirem pelo coração do até então príncipe Charles Evans, junto com a rainha Doralice. Não era de se estranhar que Lucy tivesse tanto interesse nessa amizade.

Sirena precisou dar outra cotovelada em Jane para que ela pudesse entender que era a sua vez. Ela seguiu até o sofá onde o príncipe estava, lembrando-se de fazer a reverência dessa vez.

— Alteza — ela disse.

— Senhorita — Liam olhou para o seu broche — Janeth. Sente-se, por favor.

Aquela era uma situação decididamente desconfortável.

— Por favor, Janeth não — ela pediu, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Odiava aquele nome que tinham lhe dado.

— Então como devo chamá-la? — perguntou Liam.

Dava para notar que ele estava bem curioso em relação a ela. Não entendia que tanta curiosidade era essa, era só mais uma entre 34 garotas.

— Jane, talvez. É como todos me chamam — sugeriu.

— Tudo bem, Jane — ele concordou — Qual é a sua profissão?

Duvidava que ele não tivesse dado uma espiada que fosse na ficha das selecionadas e que sabia sobre cada uma delas.

— Eu sou fotógrafa — respondeu mesmo assim.

— Casta cinco? — Liam parecia espantado — Você não parece uma Cinco.

Ela ajeitou-se no sofá, sentindo que tinha sentado errado.

— Isso era para ser um elogio? — perguntou, vendo Sirena conversar com Reyna e Petya do outro lado do salão.

— Perdão. Não quis soar ofensivo — Liam corrigiu-se.

Ela nem ligava para a casta cinco, só se incomodou porque ela estava naquela casta, supostamente.

— Não tem problema. Suponho que seja a reação da maioria das pessoas — Jane deu de ombros.

— Surpreender-se com você?

Ela sentiu o rosto corar, sem entender muito bem o porquê.

— Eu não quis dizer isso — deixou escapar um sorriso.

— Eu sei, queria ver se conseguia te fazer sorrir um pouco — Liam sorriu — Você é um pouco séria, Jane.

— Eu não sou!

Era verdade.

Quando estava com Sirena, ela sempre estava brincando e sorrindo.

— Bem, então espero poder ver esse seu lado mais vezes — ele disse.

Parecia que a conversa tinha terminado.

Liam levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse levantar-se. Os dois despediram-se com uma reverência e então era a vez de Reyna.

— Você gosta dele — Sirena acusou, assim que ela aproximou-se.

— O quê? Não! — exclamou Jane, sem olhá-la.

— Você fica toda envergonhada e sem graça perto dele!

Ela pedia aos céus para que Sirena calasse a boca.

Artemisa olhou curiosa para as duas.

Reyna parecia bem à vontade com Liam, depois do constrangimento inicial. Eles talvez tivessem muito em comum.

Só tinha conversado com o príncipe por dois minutos, não sabia nada sobre ele e ele só sabia que ela era fotógrafa. Mesmo assim, ele terminou a conversa com ela mais cedo do que fez com as outras meninas. O que isso significava? Já sabia que não combinavam nada e que podia mandá-la para casa? Ou ele tinha visto algo nas entrelinhas que o satisfez?

— Muito obrigado pelo seu tempo, senhoritas — Liam sorriu, assim que terminou de conversar com todas — A quem pedi que ficasse, por favor, espere aqui. As outras podem seguir a McGonagall para a Sala de Jantar. Eu já estarei lá em breve.

Jane reconheceu Igone Karkaroff e Aura Rookwood. Sirena lembrou-a os nomes de Gretel Goyle, Imogen Travers e Viola Selwyn. Com certeza o fato de entrar na casta três faria uma grande diferença para Gretel, que vinha da seis.

— Muito bem, senhoritas, vamos — McGonagall foi à frente.

A rainha Doralice e o rei Charles já estavam em sua mesa na Sala de Jantar, as mãos dadas em cima da mesa até a chegada das selecionadas, quando eles tiraram as mãos.

— Curvem-se — McGonagall falou só com os lábios, seguindo o próprio exemplo em seguida.

Mas Jane já tinha feito uma reverência antes mesmo dela precisar dizer, atraindo um sorriso de Doralice.

— Sejam bem-vindas, senhoritas. Espero que sua estada seja o mais confortável possível — ela disse.

— Sentem-se — foi apenas o que o rei disse.

Jane já tinha percebido que a sua esposa era muito melhor em lidar com as pessoas do que ele. Por um momento, sentiu simpatia, lembrando-se do ocorrido no aeroporto. Ele também sentia essa claustrofobia perto da multidão?

Quando o príncipe Liam retornou, o café da manhã já havia sido servido. Jane e outras meninas apressaram-se para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele rapidamente descartou:

— Não há necessidade. Continuem a comer.

Jane observou-o se sentar com os pais.

— Elas não voltaram — escutou Deina Diggle comentar em voz baixa.

— É claro que não — disse Chavelle, cortando a sua omelete com tranquilidade — Foram eliminadas.

As outras, que não sabiam disso, surpreenderam-se.

— Mas já? — perguntou Fabiane.

— É a primeira eliminação — respondeu Chavelle — Na época da minha mãe, dez meninas foram eliminadas só no segundo dia. E na da minha irmã, foram doze. Tivemos sorte que dessa vez foi menos.

— Sua irmã? — perguntou Edge.

— Minha irmã participou da seleção do príncipe Petuel. Não chegou à Elite.

Parecia ser um negócio de família, concluiu Jane.

— Demetria, não é? — perguntou Lucy, tentando demonstrar que sabia, apenas para gabar-se.

Chavelle assentiu.

— Vocês sabem, o príncipe eliminava as garotas aleatoriamente — ela sussurrou para não ser escutada pela família real, olhando por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que nem Petuel nem Veta estavam lá — Desde o primeiro dia sabia muito bem quem ele queria escolher. Só não terminou a seleção imediatamente por causa do protocolo.

— Bem, ele não foi muito discreto, não é? — comentou Sirena.

— Isso é tão injusto. Não deu nem uma chance para as outras garotas — disse Stelle Podmore, agindo como se a irmã fosse dela.

Chavelle deu de ombros como quem dizia que a vida não era justa.

Depois disso, as conversas foram se fragmentando. Jane continuou calada, concentrada na sua refeição. Não estava acostumada a conversar à mesa, somente em grandes eventos, mas aí ela não comia muito para poder conversar melhor.

— Será que o casamento dos príncipes será na mesma época? — perguntou Benny Fenwick, repentinamente.

— Ou será um dos eventos para testar a nossa capacidade como princesas — apontou Amora Diggory — A Seleção é cheia desses.

— Você teve muita conversa com o príncipe, Reyna — comentou Cara, virando-se para ela.

Reyna paralisou.

— Não tanto — tentou fingir tranquilidade, voltando a comer com lentidão.

— Você foi a que mais demorou para ele dispensar — disse Lucy com rancor.

— Sim, sobre o que ficaram conversando? — perguntou Cara.

— Eu pensei que essa era uma competição — Sirena intrometeu-se — Vocês iriam mesmo revelar os seus segredos?

— Só não revela os seus segredos quem tem o que temer — Lucy retrucou — Eu não tenho nada a temer.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Jane — Bem, isso é o que veremos conforme a competição avance.

Um silêncio constrangedor e cheio de tensão fez com que todas se concentrassem apenas na comida.

— Prova a torta de limão — Reyna sussurrou para Jane, que olhou-a surpresa — É uma delícia.

Não voltaram a conversar, mas ela sorriu, seguindo o conselho da garota.

Realmente era muito boa. Nem muito azeda, nem muito doce, a mistura perfeita.

— As tortas da empregada da minha casa são muito melhores — Lucy resmungava para quem quisesse ouvir.

— Certamente não está aqui por causa da comida — Sirena caçoou.

— Ah! Falem por vocês! — disse Petya, e ninguém sabia se ela estava mesmo falando sério ou não.

Jane tinha que confessar que nunca viu um grupo de garotas que brigasse e acalmasse o clima quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

— O príncipe Liam convidou a Chavelle para um encontro! — Fabiane exclamou, entrando apressada no Salão das Mulheres.

Ela olhou para os lados, assustada, mas relaxou ao ver que nem a rainha Doralice nem McGonagall estavam lá para repreendê-la por sua atitude nada convencional a uma dama.

— O quê? — perguntou Petya, largando as roupas que estava costurando.

Lucy pareceu encher-se de inveja, enquanto que Sirena levantou-se apressada do sofá, indo para a janela.

— Estão nos jardins! — ela exclamou.

Jane permaneceu sentada no sofá, enquanto as outras acompanharam Sirena para espiar como o encontro de Liam e Chavelle estava indo.

— Em que momento a convidou? — Cara perguntou — Eu não me lembro de ter visto eles conversando.

— Talvez tenha sido nas conversas individuais — sugeriu Edge.

— Ou talvez ele tenha ido até o quarto dela — disse Fran, de olhos arregalados.

Foi demais para Lucy e seu orgulho. Ela levantou-se de seu lugar, abandonando as suas revistas de moda e fofoca e saiu do Salão.

— Aposto que ela vai estragar o encontro deles — comentou Barbara Crouch, sem desviar os olhos de seu livro.

— Por favor, que estrague — murmurou Jane, atraindo alguns olhares.

Pensou que tivesse sido mais discreta.

— Uma das regras diz que, se interferirmos no relacionamento do príncipe com outra selecionada, seremos dispensadas — tentou defender-se, sentindo o rosto corar.

— Cada um joga com as armas que tem — Margot Mulciber deu de ombros — A dela é irritar a todas nós.

Repentinamente, Amora soltou um gritinho e todas abaixaram-se na janela.

— Ai, meu Deus! Será que ele nos viu? — Deina perguntou.

Sem poder evitar, Sirena começou a rir da situação em que elas se encontravam, e então todas começaram a rir.

As portas do Salão das Mulheres abriram-se e um soldado parecia assustado. As meninas, que estavam encolhidas na janela, levantaram-se, tentando aparentar normalidade.

— Ouvi um grito. Está tudo bem com as senhoritas? — o homem perguntou.

— Está sim, senhor. Obrigada por se preocupar — Queensley Shacklebolt o dispensou, sorrindo.

Elas voltaram a rir, assim que as portas se fecharam.

— Ah! Não! — exclamou Petya, parecendo decepcionada — Eles sumiram!

— Devem ter ido para um lugar mais reservado, para que não os vigiássemos — disse Reyna, voltando a se sentar.

Não demorou muito para que as outras também se afastassem da janela.

— Te incomoda? — Sirena sussurrou para Jane — Que ele esteja em um encontro com a Chavelle agora?

— Não, você me incomoda — ela retrucou.

Escutou-a rir de seu mau humor.

* * *

Esperava que fosse Sirena, quando a porta do seu quarto abriu-se mais tarde, mas era apenas Hope, vinda da cozinha.

— Pensei que a senhorita gostaria de um pouco de chocolate — disse, sentando-se ao pé de sua cama e estendendo um pote com algumas bolinhas de chocolate com granulado — Parece abatida.

— O que é isso? — Jane perguntou, deixando o seu livro de política de lado.

Não estava conseguindo focar nas palavras das páginas havia um certo tempo.

— Brigadeiro. A gente está acostumado a comer isso em Panama — respondeu Hope.

Parecia delicioso.

Ajeitou-se na cama, sem incomodar-se em como estava sentada e abriu o pote para começar a comer.

— Ai, caramba!

Hope riu da sua reação.

— Isso é muito bom! — Jane elogiou, esquecendo-se de não falar com a boca aberta — É injusto que o resto do país não conheça isso.

— Agradeço, senhorita — ela curvou-se de brincadeira.

A porta abriu-se outra vez, dessa vez era Pomona trazendo um envelope de carta e papéis.

— Vossa Alteza pediu para que entregasse material para que você possa escrever para a sua família, assim como as outras selecionadas estão fazendo agora — ela disse.

Jane ficou em silêncio, continuando a comer os doces.

Hope olhou repreensora para Pomona que, sem entender, apenas disse:

— Vou deixar aqui na gaveta, caso você precise.

— Obrigada, Pomona — respondeu Jane, sem olhá-la.

— Por que você não sai para fotografar um pouco? — aconselhou-a, pondo a mão em seu ombro — Vai te ajudar a espairecer.

Todo aquele afeto a lembrava dolorosamente de sua mãe.

E lembrar de sua mãe, a fazia lembrar-se de seu pai.

O corpo morto.

O sangue.

— Ótima ideia — ouviu-se dizendo.

Pegou a maletinha da câmera fotográfica e foi até a porta.

— Obrigada, Hope — disse, antes de sair.

Esgueirou-se pelos corredores do segundo andar. Não era proibido caminhar, mas era proibido ir até os jardins. Aproximou-se de uma das portas do corredor menos agitado, que não tinha guardas. Era uma porta de correr de vidro, que podia se passar facilmente por uma janela. Deslizou-a para o lado, as mãos prensadas contra o vidro, olhando para trás para ter certeza de que ninguém iria impedi-la.

Sentir o ar puro a fez sentir-se melhor instantaneamente e perguntou-se o porquê daquela proibição. Se estavam tão preocupados, poderiam pelo menos criar uma estufa dentro do castelo para que elas pudessem ir, seria mais confortável e “seguro”.

Do que eles tinham tanto medo, afinal?

Trocou as lentes da câmera e deu uma limpada com a barra do vestido, antes de começar a fotografar as plantas. Identificou dálias, flores provinciais de Sonage, as margaridas de Clermont, amarílis rosas como as que Sirena usava no dia em que vieram ao castelo. Elas não combinavam entre si, mas eram como um arco íris com tantas cores reunidas no mesmo espaço.

Virou-se para pegar mais filme na mala, quando percebeu o príncipe sentado no banco do jardim, observando-a. Há quanto tempo estava ali?

Sabia que o correto era curvar-se ou pedir desculpas por estar fora sem permissão, mas apenas manteve-se olhando-o com a câmera nas mãos.

Liam parecia que ia dizer algo, mas pareceu desistir de ideia.

— É melhor você voltar para dentro — ele disse — É perigoso aqui fora.

— É mesmo? Então Vossa Alteza não deveria estar aqui fora — Jane retrucou, atrevida.

— Preciso zelar pela segurança de vocês neste castelo.

Liam levantou-se do banco e Jane perguntou-se o que esperava ver de diferente.

Uma marca de batom na gola da camisa?

— Tenho certeza de que os guardas exercem bem esse trabalho — voltou a virar-se para as flores.

— Janeth...

— É Jane.

De repente, estava irritada.

Irritada com Liam, irritada com Chavelle, irritada com o assassino...

Estremeceu, lembrando-se de seu rosto. Ela precisava esquecer disso.

— A senhorita está bem?

Não sentia mais a mínima vontade de ficar do lado de fora, vendo as rosas vermelhas derrubando a água que tinha regado-as, como se fosse sangue. Sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— Eu preciso ir — sussurrou, pegando a maleta e indo para a porta de vidro.

Caminhou rapidamente para dentro, quase correndo pelos corredores, até chegar em seu quarto. Deixou a maletinha em cima de sua cama e foi direto para o banheiro.

— Senhorita Jane! — exclamou Pomona, ao vê-la passar direto por elas.

Myrtle deixou um gritinho escapar quando escutou-a vomitar.

Hope foi a primeira a segui-la, ajudando-a a lavar a ponta de seu cabelo, que tinha ido para a frente e sujado um pouco, e a sua boca. E então começou a desamarrar o laço do seu vestido para trocá-lo.

Jane olhou sua imagem pálida pelo espelho, começando a chorar.

Não parecia nada com uma princesa, naquele momento.

— Por favor, senhorita, não chore — Hope parecia agoniada.

— Tem algo que podemos fazer pela senhorita? — perguntou Pomona.

— Sirena — foi o único nome que conseguiu pensar.

Pomona foi rapidamente para o quarto ao lado.

— Você está horrível, Jane — foram as primeiras palavras que Sirena disse.

Deitou-se na cama, tentando fazer a sensação do nó da garganta e do estômago embrulhado sumirem.

— Esbarrei com Liam no jardim — ela murmurou.

— E sentiu vontade de vomitar? — brincou Sirena — Já estão nessa etapa do relacionamento?

— Pelo menos não vomitei nele — tentou fazer piada.

— Isso seria certamente muito engraçado.

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa entre elas.

Pomona foi abrir a porta e afastou-se rapidamente.

— Senhorita Mirren, eu sou o doutor Thickey. O príncipe Liam me mandou aqui para verificar o seu estado de saúde — o homem apresentou-se, aproximando-se da cama com uma maleta branca em mãos.

— Ótimo — disse Sirena, antes que ela pudesse reclamar, levantando-se do seu lado para dar espaço ao médico — Ela vomitou e tenho a impressão de que está muito pálida.

O doutor Thickey verificou os seus batimentos cardíacos, pôs a mão em sua testa para ver se não estava com febre ou fria demais e também verificou a sua pressão.

— Eu estou bem, foi só um mal estar passageiro — Jane tentou justificar-se.

— Eu poderia dizer que os ares do palácio fazem mal a muitas selecionadas. Uma já me procurou com sintomas de alergia à mudança do tempo — o doutor comentou — Mas com você morando em Angeles é realmente estranho. Talvez seja apenas um mal estar mesmo, eu me sentiria mais confortável que as suas criadas me avisassem caso isso ocorra outra vez.

Hope e Pomona concordaram rapidamente.

— Tomou as vitaminas? — Thickey perguntou, e Jane pôde ver a sua ficha na prancheta dele, com todas as suas informações.

— Que vitaminas? — ela perguntou.

O médico pareceu espantado por sua pergunta.

— Todas as selecionadas abaixo da casta três recebem um suplemento alimentar. Não recebeu um? Eu preciso verificar se as suas amigas receberam. Se só você não recebeu, certamente foi uma falha.

Ele rabiscou na folha de papel, antes de levantar-se.

— Vou pedir para trazerem aqui essas vitaminas. Talvez esse mal estar seja causada pela falta de alguma delas.

Thickey despediu-se de suas criadas, conversando baixo com elas para que prestassem atenção na Jane.

Ela sabia que as vitaminas não eram causa do seu problema. Era estresse pós traumático. Não precisava ser uma médica para unir o fato de pensar na morte de seu pai e passar mal em seguida.

— O príncipe chamou um médico para você — comentou Sirena, assim que o doutor saiu.

— Eu não entendo — disse Jane, olhando para o teto — Se eu tivesse passado mal na frente dele, faria sentido, mas...

Ela revirou os olhos, voltando a se sentar.

— Ele viu que você não parecia bem e ficou preocupado. Achei isso meigo.

Foi a vez de Jane revirar os olhos.

Ele mesmo tinha dito que era seu dever como anfitrião e monarca zelar pela segurança das suas selecionadas, considerando que uma delas seria a sua futura esposa. Pensar nisso fez o seu estômago embrulhar, mas não de enjoo.

— Ainda bem que não foi intoxicação alimentar — disse Jane — Eu não me perdoaria se tivesse alergia a brigadeiro.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Sirena.

Ela riu, olhando para Hope, que sorria.


	5. Capítulo 4

— Esse ou esse?

Aquela frase lembrou a Jane de um exame de vista, em que precisava escolher entre uma imagem e outra, sendo uma sempre mais borrada que a outra. A diferença era que Myrtle punha dois vestidos estonteantes à sua frente para que ela escolhesse, e nenhum era “borrado” ou menos que perfeito.

No entanto, era difícil se concentrar. A criada estava na frente da cômoda em que, na noite anterior, um vaso de flores tinha sido posto. Tinha que obrigar os seus olhos a se desviarem de lá e a sua boca a não curvar-se em um sorriso toda vez que olhava para o ramo de rosas brancas que Liam tinha levado, junto com um cartão com o desejo de melhoras.

— Senhorita! — reclamou Myrtle, parecendo irritada.

Jane sacudiu a cabeça, forçando-se a se concentrar.

— Certo, o lilás — decidiu.

Por já passarem minutos naquela indecisão, todas pareceram entrar em um consenso de não discutirem a sua decisão, mesmo que não fosse o que elas realmente quisessem.

Ia ser a sua volta para a competição, além de a primeira vez em que todas as selecionadas apareceriam no Jornal Oficial de Illéa. O que toda criada de uma selecionada mais queria, naquele momento, era empurrar maquiagens marcantes e vestidos chamativos para que elas não corressem o risco de passar despercebidas, mesmo que acabassem sentadas na última fileira.

Pomona e Hope ajudaram Myrtle a vesti-la e maquiá-la rapidamente, olhando a todo o momento para o relógio, parecendo calcular o quanto de tempo que tinham antes que ela se atrasasse para o estúdio. Nem tentaram convencê-la a pegar uma das “joias”, sabendo que ela recusaria, então pegaram o mesmo relicário que Jane sempre usava em seu pescoço e um par de brincos simples, em formato de uma flor, que ela apontou.

Assim que o ponteiro do relógio virou mais uma vez, elas deram uma olhada nervosa entre si, enquanto Jane decidia colocar um de seus anéis de última hora.

— Por que estão tão nervosas? — ela perguntou.

E então ouviu batidas na porta.

Olhou indignada para elas, percebendo o motivo de seu nervosismo antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a porta.

— Vossa Alteza, é uma honra recebê-lo — Pomona cumprimentou-o, curvando-se junto com Hope e Myrtle, a última tentando segurar-se para não gargalhar abertamente.

— É sempre um prazer vê-la novamente, Pomona — Liam respondeu, também parecendo conter um riso.

Ele sabia o nome das suas criadas?

— Vamos, senhorita Jane? — ele perguntou a ela, estendendo o braço.

Só restou a ela olhar irritada para as três malandras, o seu olhar prometendo uma conversa séria mais tarde, e aceitar acompanhá-lo até o Jornal Oficial.

— Fico feliz que esteja melhor — Liam disse, enquanto eles desciam as escadas do segundo andar.

— Agradeço pelo desejo de melhoras, Alteza — Jane respondeu.

E então ela manteve-se em silêncio.

Se fosse qualquer outra selecionada, estaria aproveitando aqueles minutos ao máximo, mas ela estava agradecendo pelo fato da monarquia ser obrigada a usar ternos grossos por cima das camisetas de manga comprida, o que o impedia de notar o quão suada a sua mão estava.

Talvez não estivesse tão recuperada do mal estar quanto pensou.

Dentro do estúdio do Jornal Oficial, os funcionários corriam de um lado para o outro, apressados. Os reis já estavam em seus tronos, conversando em sussurros sobre algum acontecimento certamente engraçado.

— Alteza! — uma das funcionárias correu até ela, parecendo aliviada — O Jornal está quase para começar!

Jane tirou a mão do braço dele, curvando-se rapidamente, antes de ir até onde as outras garotas estavam. Tentou não engolir em seco quando percebeu que não havia uma que não estivesse olhando para ela.

Só porque tinha entrado com o príncipe parecia que já tinha ganhado a Seleção, de acordo com os pensamentos aparentes delas.

— Não sente nada, hum? — Sirena murmurou, assim que ela sentou-se ao seu lado, o único lugar vago.

Não teve tempo de responder, já que as câmeras começaram a filmar.

Sabia que deveria manter o queixo erguido, olhando para a frente, mas ela só conseguia olhar para as suas mãos. Suas unhas já estavam descascando. Isso era porque ela tinha adquirido o hábito de roê-las? Sua mãe a mataria.

— Boa noite a todos, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer — escutou a voz animada de Rita Skeeter, perguntando-se se era aquela característica que a fez ser contratada — Faz exatamente uma semana que a Seleção começou!

Esse era o anúncio?

Qualquer pessoa com um calendário faria aquela brilhante conclusão.

Sirena revirou os olhos, ao seu lado.

— Cinco garotas já foram mandadas para casa. Agora restam apenas trinta belas mulheres para que o príncipe Liam faça a sua escolha.

E qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de noção matemática também.

Queria compartilhar as suas ironias com Sirena, mas o estúdio estava silencioso demais e seria escutada por toda Illéa.

— Semana que vem, a maior parte do Jornal Oficial de Illéa será dedicada a essas incríveis jovens — concluiu Rita, sorrindo.

Algumas meninas não puderam evitar cochichar entre si.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou Jane.

— Significa que vão nos fazer perguntas sobre o nosso relacionamento com o príncipe — respondeu Reyna, prontamente.

— Deve ser por isso que ele tem tido tantos encontros ultimamente... — comentou Sirena, olhando para as pontas do seu cabelo.

Encontros? Depois de Chavelle?

Jane voltou a olhar para a frente.

— Diga-nos, Alteza, são todas essas jovens gentis e meigas como aparentam ser? — perguntou Rita.

Sirena inclinou-se para a frente. Fabiane olhou-a estranha, achando que ela estava passando mal, mas Jane conseguiu ver as suas costas movendo-se descontroladamente. Era bem improvável que estivesse chorando, então imaginou que ela estivesse rindo.

“São todas essas jovens gentis e meigas como aparentam ser?”

Sem poder evitar, cobriu a sua boca para não começar a rir ali também.

— Oh! Por favor, comportem-se — disse Reyna, o mais dignamente que podia.

— Elas são mais do que isso — escutou Liam responder.

Imaginava quantos corações tinham se derretido com essa resposta. Só fez com que a sua vontade de rir triplicasse.

Olhando para o lado, notou que Fabiane também estava dando um sorriso estremecido e que desviava o olhar de Artemisa, que parecia concentrada demais em olhar para o chão.

Sirena tinha espalhado uma crise de riso para todas.

Notou o quão séria era a situação quando até mesmo Reyna estava dando umas tossidas baixas para disfarçar.

— Boa noite, Illéa — escutou Rita dizer, depois do que pareceram séculos.

E então Sirena ergueu o tronco, começando a gargalhar descontroladamente, acompanhada de todas as anteriormente mencionadas. Mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, viu algumas selecionadas que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo darem um sorriso envergonhado ou fingirem rir apenas para não ficarem deslocadas no panorama.

Todos pareciam temporariamente incapazes de opinar, olhando abismados para a cena, até que McGonagall resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Senhoritas! — ela exclamou — Este não é o comportamento de uma futura princesa!

Lucy Malfoy levantou-se de seu lugar, querendo demonstrar o quão superior era por não estar esboçando o mínimo sorriso, mas Jane achava que Liam estava se divertindo.

Ela certamente estava.

* * *

Edelweiss Tonks fechou a porta silenciosamente.

O Salão das Mulheres só era iluminado pela luz natural da lua, vinda das janelas. Depois do jantar, era para todas estarem em seus quartos, preparando-se para dormir, mas Jane descobriu que essa não era a vontade daquele grupo.

Assim que se viu em seu quarto, vestida de camisola, depois do jantar, bateram na porta novamente. Ela sentia esperanças de que fosse Liam, convidando-a para um encontro no dia seguinte. Afinal, por que ele faria questão de levá-la para a gravação do Jornal Oficial de Illéa? Mas era Sirena, acompanhada de Reyna, Edelweiss, Fabiane, Artemisa, Edge, Cara, Stelle e Fran.

Os quartos delas, embora grandes, não eram tanto para abrigarem um terço das selecionadas ainda presentes na competição, então Sirena teve a brilhante ideia de irem até o Salão das Mulheres.

Brilhante, mas perigosa. Era inacreditável que conseguiram esgueirar-se pelos corredores sem esbarrarem com os guardas noturnos.

— Nós poderíamos fazer uma festa do pijama aqui — comentou Cara, puxando o tapete para que todas se sentassem nele.

— Precisaríamos da permissão da rainha — disse Reyna.

— Ah! Claro! A rainha autorizou essa nossa reunião — retrucou Sirena, sarcástica.

— Tem uma diferença entre dez garotas caminharem pelo castelo e dez garotas caminharem pelo castelo com colchões e cobertas! Além do mais, já viu o tamanho daqueles colchões?

Jane não viu nada demais no colchão, mas, pela expressão facial delas, supôs que era maior do que estavam acostumadas a ver.

— Ah! Mas seria muito bom — suspirou Fran, imaginando a cena.

A única coisa que Jane conseguiu imaginar foi a rainha se unindo a elas, e era uma cena bem estranha de se imaginar. Seria assim que os seus súditos se sentiam ao imaginá-la usando roupas casuais, em vez dos vestidos ostentaciosos?

— A gente podia jogar verdade ou desafio — sugeriu Sirena.

— Fala sério! — implicou Fabiane — Isso é tão clichê.

— Era a minha desculpa para desafiar alguém a ir ao terceiro andar.

Todas pareceram prestar atenção, olhando entre si.

— Mas por que o terceiro andar? — perguntou Jane — Não tem nada demais lá!

— Nada demais? — repetiu Stelle, incrédula — É onde o príncipe dorme!

— Como você pode saber se não tem nada demais? — Sirena questionou-a — Nenhuma de nós esteve lá!

Todas olharam para Jane, suspeitando.

— Eu também nunca fui! — ela mentiu.

— Então por que não vai e nos diga como é? — sugeriu Artemisa.

— Não! Isso não vai dar certo! — protestou Reyna — O terceiro andar deve ser bem guardado do início ao fim do corredor!

— Quem vai desconfiar dessa carinha? — Sirena puxou a bochecha de Jane, que afastou-se, reclamando.

— Por que não vão vocês? — perguntou Jane.

— Nós vamos, mas não todas ao mesmo tempo. Seria idiotice.

Como se não tivessem ido todas até o Salão das Mulheres.

— Eu voto por ficarmos! — Jane levantou a mão.

Edelweiss começou a rir, apenas Reyna acompanhou-a.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor! — exclamou Fabiane, antes de lembrar de manter o tom de voz baixo para não serem pegas — Por que você não pega a sua câmera fotográfica e tira uma foto do príncipe dormindo?

— Isso é psicopatia!

Sirena olhou para ela, implorando com os olhos.

— Por favor, Jane, por favor! Eu nunca mais toco naquele assunto!

Reyna e as outras olharam curiosas para elas.

Droga, Sirena sabia ser persuasiva.

* * *

— Ai! O meu tornozelo!

Os guardas foram rapidamente para onde Sirena estava, fingindo ter torcido o tornozelo, enquanto Jane caminhava rapidamente pelo lado oposto do corredor com o coração batendo forte.

Reconheceu a porta que guardava o escritório dos monarcas, ao lado da sala de reuniões. Caminhou mais rapidamente, encontrando então as portas mais afastadas. A mais afastada de todas supôs ser dos reis, então abriu com cuidado uma das outras duas portas.

Não era o quarto de Liam, mas tinha uma porta a um lado que, certamente, conectava ao quarto do príncipe.

Não pôde evitar ficar observando, antes de lembrar-se que não poderia estar naquele corredor. Era proibido para as selecionadas. Mesmo que Sirena distraísse os guardas, ela também estaria atraindo atenção, muito em breve, quando o doutor fosse até lá.

Fechou a porta e respirou fundo, antes de abrir a do quarto ao lado.

Pegou a câmera fotográfica, escutando as vozes de Sirena do lado de fora. Posicionou-a em seu olho, aproximando-se o máximo que podia da cama onde Liam dormia. Assim que pressionou o botão, o flash saiu e ela saiu correndo do quarto, assim que ele começou a se mover.

Jane seguiu calada e xingando Sirena até o Salão das Mulheres, onde as outras permaneciam sentadas no tapete, esperando-as. A amiga chegou logo depois, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ah! Olhe! Eu consegui! Isso é um milagre! Obrigada, cavalheiros — Sirena disse, rindo, lembrando-se de como tinha se livrado dos guardas.

Fabiane começou a aplaudir o mais baixo que podia.

— Você deveria se tornar uma atriz! — ela elogiou.

— Prefiro dar trabalho para os meus pais — respondeu Sirena, sentando-se junto com elas — Mostre a foto, Jane!

Ela suspirou. Precisou pegar uma outra câmera, a sua não revelava a foto instantaneamente, mas esperava que as fornecidas pelo castelo fossem apenas das melhores. Ou seja, esperava que o flash bastasse para uma boa resolução.

— Ele é realmente lindo — suspirou Cara.

Fran pegou a foto das mãos delas, tendo logo tirada das suas. Todas estavam curiosas para ver a foto.

— Você é uma excelente fotógrafa, Jane — disse Edelweiss, tentando ver por cima do ombro de Artemisa.

— Sim, você com certeza deveria se tornar a fotógrafa oficial — concordou Edge, contente — Por favor, se eu me casar algum dia, seja a fotógrafa do meu casamento.

Jane riu, achando difícil ainda estar em Illéa, caso isso acontecesse, mas sentindo-se feliz de imaginar a cena.

— Se casar algum dia? — repetiu Artemisa, franzindo o cenho — Não acha que irá ganhar a Seleção?

— Só estou sendo realista — Edge deu de ombros — Quero dizer, se eu ganhar, ficarei certamente feliz, mas se não...

Dava para imaginar que aquele assunto era delicado.

Algumas estavam ali pelo dinheiro que era fornecido pelo seu tempo de estada, outras estavam pelo coração do príncipe, e ainda havia as que estavam pela coroa.

Muita coisa em jogo em uma só competição.

— Eu tomei o risco, então eu fico com isso! — disse Jane, pegando a foto e levantando-se.

Elas começaram a protestar.

— Exijo guarda compartilhada! — sugeriu Fabiane, mas com o seu sorriso não dava para saber se ela estava falando sério ou não — Vou contratar os serviços da Queensley.

— O pagamento dela vai ser a foto? — brincou Artemisa.

— É capaz de nos processar por invasão da propriedade — disse Sirena.

Elas escutaram passos do lado de fora do Salão das Mulheres e calaram-se, olhando umas para as outras de olhos arregalados.

— Eu não fico mais aqui! — sussurrou Fran, levantando-se.

Assim que ela saiu da sala, elas esperaram mais um pouco, antes de seguirem pelo mesmo caminho, apressadas.

* * *

— Senhorita Jane, acorde!

Ela sentou-se na cama, ainda tonta pelo sono, mas com seu corpo em alerta.

— Os rebeldes estão vindo? — perguntou.

— A senhorita está atrasada — disse Pomona, olhando estranha para ela.

Tentou não resmungar.

Tinha dormido tarde no dia anterior, por causa da história da foto do Liam e de ter ficado conversando com as outras meninas. Imaginava se elas estariam na mesma situação que ela ou se já estavam acostumadas a dormir tarde e acordar cedo.

Claro que não poderia dar uma palavra sobre isso às suas criadas.

— Ladra! Confesse!

Escutou Hope reclamar quando ela afastou-se delas, antes que pudessem terminar de abotoar o seu vestido. Abriu a porta, vendo Valerie Yaxley gritar com uma de suas criadas, algumas portas também abriram-se para observar o que estava acontecendo.

— Senhorita, eu não roubei nada! Eu juro! — a criada chorava.

— O príncipe Liam saberá sobre isso! — Valerie caminhou rapidamente para as escadas.

— Não! Por favor! Eu não fiz nada!

Reyna correu para perto da criada, abraçando-a.

— Acalme-se, Gema — escutou-a sussurrar.

— O show acabou! — gritou Sirena, quando notou os sorrisos de algumas selecionadas de castas mais elevadas.

Lucy foi a última a voltar para dentro de seu quarto, aumentando o seu sorriso irritante e malicioso. Assim que fechou a porta, o salto alto de Sirena bateu na porta. Se fosse uma madeira menos bem trabalhada, com certeza o sapato teria ficado cravado e nunca mais sairia dali.

— Senhorita Sirena! — uma das criadas repreendeu.

Ela apenas fez um gesto amplo com o braço, antes de voltar para o seu quarto.

Pomona tentou convencer Jane a voltar para dentro, mas ela ficou para ver Valerie puxar o príncipe Liam, enfurecida. Ao vê-lo, Gema pareceu chorar mais forte ainda, nos ombros de Reyna.

— Alteza, eu juro! Eu juro que não fiz o que a senhorita está dizendo! — ela tentou dizer.

— Mentirosa! — Valerie acusou — Ninguém mais tem acesso ao meu quarto...

A porta atrás de Valerie abriu-se e Queensley Shacklebolt saiu, os braços cruzados, já completamente vestida.

— Você a viu roubando? — ela perguntou.

— Não, mas... — respondeu Valerie.

— Todas nós temos três criadas. Se for mesmo uma delas, como poderia dizer que foi ela? — Queensley interrompeu-a.

Valerie não pôde responder a essa pergunta.

— Me diga o que foi roubado, faremos uma busca pelo castelo e pelo seu quarto, talvez o tenha perdido por aí — sugeriu Liam.

— E se tiver sido alguma das outras selecionadas? — perguntou Valerie, seus olhos parando em Jane.

Ah! Era só o que faltava!

— Entrar em nosso quartos é violação da privacidade — disse Queensley.

— Os quartos não são nossos, são da realeza — retrucou Valerie.

— Que estão sendo doados temporariamente a nós. Portanto, nossos.

Liam resolveu intervir.

— Não vou fazer uma busca nos quartos, a não ser que tenha provas de que alguém pegou as suas coisas — ele disse.

— Então devemos aceitar essa situação? — Valerie ofegou, ofendida.

— É claro que não. Roubo é inaceitável, isso está nas regras. A partir de agora, todas vocês terão um guarda à sua porta para a segurança pessoal de vocês e de seus pertences.

Hope puxou o braço de Jane delicadamente para dentro do quarto.

— Não é bonito ficar espiando! — ela repreendeu, fechando a porta.

— Ah! Fala sério! — reclamou Jane.

— Eu acho que não houve furto algum — disse Myrtle, terminando de abotoar o seu vestido — Yaxley parece ser do tipo que mentiria para chamar a atenção do príncipe.

— Gema jamais roubaria — concordou Pomona — Ela não é desse tipo. Nunca jogaria a vida no castelo fora, ela era quase uma Oito.

— Oito? — perguntou Jane, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim, você sabe: os mendigos, incapacitados fisicamente que não têm familiares, órfãos, criminosos depois de sair da cadeia... — disse Hope, dando de ombros.

Viu Myrtle pegar a sua caixa de joias, já acostumada com essa rotina.

Não conseguiu prestar atenção nos anéis e brincos, então apenas aceitou os que sugeriram.

Oito? Ela pensava que só existiam sete castas!

* * *

— Foco, Jane!

Como as entrevistas se aproximavam, elas tiveram a ideia de fingir ser Rita Skeeter e treinarem o que poderiam dizer no Jornal Oficial de Illéa na semana seguinte.

Stelle, inclusive, resolveu encarnar bem na personagem, vestindo uma peruca loira platinada cheia de cachos e nada natural e um vestido verde estranho. Ela era artista de teatro, então para ela era natural se fantasiar daquela forma, embora a sua atuação fosse diferente das atuações das atrizes da casta 3, pendendo mais para o humor e exagero do que retratação do cotidiano.

— Senhorita Jane, foi você quem invadiu o quarto do nosso príncipe favorito? — ela olhou para a sua prancheta, fingindo seriedade, os óculos emprestados na ponta do nariz.

Cara começou a rir, nervosamente.

— Vocês acham que ela já sabe? — perguntou.

— Eu não duvido que o príncipe tenha comentado com alguém — disse Edelweiss — É meio que a segurança dele em risco.

— Ainda mais depois das reclamações da Valerie — Reyna indicou com a cabeça a selecionada, que olhava irritada para todas no Salão das Mulheres, esperando descobrir quem era a culpada pela perda de sua pulseira de brilhantes, dada em sua quinceñera.

— E depois ela é a política do grupo — debochou Fabiane.

— Sou mais a Queensley, acabou com o surto dela — disse Sirena.

Todas precisavam concordar que ela era uma excelente advogada.

Reyna olhou estranhada para Jane, que estava calada.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou.

— Eu só fiquei incomodada. Precisava tratar a criada daquele jeito? — Jane tentou justificar-se.

— Gente como a Valerie só sabe agir assim. Não duvido que ela bata nas criadas dela.

— Mas isso não é certo!

Não conseguia entender como todas agiam tão calmas quanto a isso. Queria discutir sobre a história da casta oito, mas sabia que todas estranhariam. Afinal, ela era illeana, deveria saber que existia uma oitava casta.

— Então, quando se tornar rainha, faça algum projeto que mude isso — disse Sirena.

— Rainha? — perguntou Fran — Um pouco difícil de acontecer, não acha?

— Quem sabe o reino dá sorte e um ataque de rebeldes resulta...

Quem escutou-a, olhou de olhos arregalados para ela.

Era realmente maluca de dizer aquelas coisas, sendo que a qualquer momento a realeza poderia aparecer, mesmo que ninguém ali gostasse de Petuel.

— Senhorita Jane, já teve um encontro com o príncipe? — Stelle retomou.

— Na verdade não, Rita — tentou entrar na brincadeira.

As portas do Salão das Mulheres abriram-se e todas as meninas levantaram-se. A peruca loira de Stelle caiu no chão, tornando a sua levantada cômica.

— Jane, poderia vir aqui fora, por favor? — pediu Liam, já que ele não podia entrar sem a permissão expressa de sua mãe, que não estava presente.

Sirena deu uma piscadela cúmplice para ela, que preferia que ela não tivesse dado.

— O que acha de darmos um passeio agora? — ele perguntou, assim que ela fechou as portas do Salão.

Imaginava tranquilamente as suas amigas com os ouvidos atrás da porta, curiosas para saber o que ele queria falar com ela.

— Ótima ideia — disse Jane.

Apesar de gostar da companhia das outras, não se sentia com cabeça para prestar atenção em suas piadas naquele momento. Tinha esquecido-se momentaneamente da invasão ao quarto.

— Você parece incomodada — Liam observou.

Pelas roupas que vestia, era como se ele tivesse acabado de sair de uma reunião e conseguido um tempo curto livre para desperdiçar com alguma das selecionadas. Ele ainda tinha que ter um encontro com todas elas até o dia da entrevista, o que explicava o seu sumiço. Jane não se importava realmente com isso, nunca tinha ido a um encontro antes.

— A situação de mais cedo me incomodou — repetiu a desculpa — Aliás, perdoe-me por ter ficado olhando para a conversa. Foi falta de educação da minha parte.

— Queensley também estava lá, e Reyna — Liam lembrou-a — Se fosse um assunto tão formal, teria pedido que saíssem.

Ela com certeza ficaria envergonhada por precisar de um pedido para deixar de espiar.

— Foi agradável? — perguntou, antes de poder frear-se — O encontro com Queensley.

Arrependeu-se da pergunta assim que a fez.

— Todas vocês são agradáveis — respondeu Liam.

Aquilo não era uma resposta.

— Alguma vez já foi até a cidade? — perguntou Jane.

— Raramente — ele admitiu, parecendo curioso — Houve uma revolta em Likely uma vez e os rebeldes já invadiram Baffin também.

Eles pararam de caminhar próximo do jardim.

— Poderia lembrar às suas amigas que o terceiro andar é proibido?

Jane ficou um tempo sem entender, até que se lembrou da noite anterior.

— Aconteceu algo? — fingiu-se de desentendida.

— Os guardas viram Sirena caminhando por lá.

Se havia algo a mais, ele não falou, então conseguiu relaxar. Não estava pronta para receber uma bronca por ter desobedecido às regras.

— Certo, eu direi — concordou.

Um dos guardas aproximou-se deles e sussurrou no ouvido de Liam, que suspirou, descontente.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse, antes de dar um beijo de despedida na mão dela — Nos veremos em breve.

— É claro — Jane respondeu, observando-o se afastar apressado.

* * *

Ela não voltou para o Salão das Mulheres, pelo resto do dia.

— Como foi o encontro? — perguntou Sirena, indo no seu quarto mais tarde.

— Não teve um — Jane deu de ombros.

— O quê? Você ficou no quarto o dia inteiro?

Sirena ficou mais indignada do que ela mesma.

— É porque tem realmente muita coisa para fazer por aqui — debochou Jane.

— E o que você quer fazer? — ela perguntou, como se pudesse resolver os seus problemas facilmente.

Voltar para casa.

— Qualquer coisa — murmurou, voltando a esconder o seu rosto no travesseiro.

Sirena puxou o travesseiro dela, obrigando-a a olhá-la.

— Então levante dessa cama agora — disse, parecendo irritada.

Era difícil de dizer como que elas conseguiam arrumar tanta coisa para fazer, mas como Jane não tinha tamanha criatividade, seguiu Sirena direto para o quarto de Reyna. O mesmo grupo de sempre: Cara, Stelle, Fabiane, Fran, Edelweiss, Artemisa e Edge.

Vários vestidos ocupavam a cama e Reyna erguia um deles à frente de Gema, que parecia extremamente desconfortável, apesar dos esforços de todas.

— O que você acha, Jane? — perguntou Reyna, assim que notou a sua presença.

— Eu acho que ela deveria experimentar — respondeu.

— Apoiado — disse Sirena, jogando-se no canto da cama.

Observou Reyna repreendê-la por ter amassado alguns vestidos que tinha estendido na cama. Jane viu como Hope observava silenciosamente da porta. Seguiu o seu olhar, vendo como Reyna e Fabiane seguravam Gema para que conseguissem pôr o vestido, já que ela parecia apavorada pela simples ideia. Tendo Valerie como sua selecionada, ela não a culpava. Quando voltou a olhar para a porta, Hope já tinha ido embora.

— Nós deveríamos fazer isso com todas as criadas pelo menos uma vez — Artemisa disse a Jane — Elas se dedicam muito a esses trabalhos.

Conseguia visualizar facilmente Myrtle com um vestido delas.

— Agora nós vamos andar pelo castelo! — disse Edge, alegremente.

— O quê? — Gema parecia que ia passar mal.

— Vamos, Gema! Não comece! — exclamou Cara, assim que terminou a maquiagem dela.

Sabia que se negasse sair do quarto, Sirena voltaria para perturbá-la, então seguiu a comitiva de garotas de caminhada pelo castelo, atrás do grupo. Elas passaram rindo e conversando, apenas parando e abaixando o tom quando os guardas ou funcionários passavam, então elas cumprimentavam.

Ninguém parecia notar a diferença de Gema em relação às outras.

— E se a gente arrumasse um namorado para ela? — Stelle empolgou-se com Edelweiss — Poderíamos fazer isso com todas elas!

— Tipo um Liebstertag? — perguntou Jane.

— O que é isso? — Edelweiss ficou confusa.

Eles não tinham um dia dos namorados em Illéa?

— Eu sei! — exclamou Stelle — Uma parte boa de ser artista de teatro é que você tem conhecimento sobre algumas coisas a mais que as outras pessoas. Eu não entendo de germânico, mas a Nova Germânia é um dos únicos países na atualidade a comemorar o que se chamava antigamente de Valentine’s Day. Um dia criado para comemorar o amor! Eu já fiz isso em uma peça, uma vez.

Ela parou de tagarelar, quando as meninas à frente pararam de caminhar outra vez.

— Senhoritas — o príncipe olhou curioso para elas, acompanhado de um de seus assessores.

Liam notou Gema no meio delas, que parecia nervosa, mas ele curvou-se, sorrindo.

— Está linda, senhorita.

E então ele continuou a caminhar. Jane evitou o seu olhar, encostando-se à parede contrária.

— Vocês brigaram? — Edelweiss perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Ah! Não! Eu não quero que ele te mande embora! — lamentou Stelle.

— Eu não vou ser mandada embora! — Jane disse — E eu não briguei com ele.

Mesmo assim, em todo o caminho todo de volta ao quarto de Reyna, elas continuaram olhando-a como se esperassem que ela fosse se desintegrar do nada.

Antes que pudesse abrir a porta de seu quarto, viu Chernobyl Lovegood saindo do dela.

— Olá, Jane! — ela cumprimentou-a.

— Olá, Cher — respondeu, agradavelmente — Encontro?

— Na verdade, eu estive pensando em dar uma olhada nos agapantos do primeiro andar. Vi umas criaturinhas estranhas e queria catalogar, talvez sejam os zonzóbulos.

Pelo que se lembrava da ficha divulgada na revista, ela era inventora, então não entendia muito o seu interesse em catalogar animais. E zonzóbulos? Era digno das narrações surreais de Gintare Lockhart, que não conseguia enganar a ninguém com suas histórias.

— O que seriam zonzóbulos? — perguntou, curiosa.

— São umas criaturas que confundem o nosso cérebro, nos deixam confusas. Elas entram pelos nossos ouvidos até o nosso cérebro — Chernobyl explicou.

Concordou com a cabeça, decidindo que não queria debater com ela sobre aquele assunto.

— Alguma de vocês já pediu alguma coisa ao príncipe? — ela perguntou.

— Não que eu saiba — respondeu Jane.

— Eu realmente sinto muita falta da civilização. Será que ele nos deixaria visitar a cidade algum dia? Não me importo em conhecer Angeles, sei que seria difícil de voltarmos às nossas casas antes do fim da Seleção.

Na verdade, aquela era uma ótima ideia. Completamente diferente do que esperava escutar.

— É realmente uma ótima ideia — sorriu — Se precisar de ajuda para convencê-lo, acho que as outras meninas não iriam se opor.

— Obrigada, Jane. Até logo.

E então foi caçar zonzóbulos.

A porta do quarto de Reyna abriu-se, e Gema saiu conversando animada com Fran e Edelweiss. Parecia bem mais à vontade do que antes. Já voltava a usar as suas vestes de criada, mas ainda mantinha a maquiagem.

— Eu tenho certeza de que aquele soldado nunca mais a olhará de outra forma — Fran dizia sobre algum momento que Jane perdeu na caminhada.

A porta do quarto de Valerie abriu-se e ela olhou friamente para a criada.

— Onde esteve a tarde inteira? Você é a minha criada! Deveria me servir! — reclamou.

Gema abaixou a cabeça, perdendo o sorriso.

— Entre — disse Valerie.

Jane não teria se importado mais do que já se importava com aquela situação, se não tivesse notado que ela segurava um cinto na mão.

— Se está tão insatisfeita com sua criada, por que não a substitui? — perguntou, pondo uma mão no ombro de Gema para impedi-la de entrar no quarto.

— Os criados precisam se acostumar a nós. Essas três estão me servindo desde que cheguei ao castelo... — Valerie começou com o seu discurso político.

— Mas certamente o príncipe Liam a concederia essa exceção, não? Ou não são tão próximos? Vocês me pareciam...

Tocou em um ponto sensível. O cinto pareceu afrouxar na mão de Valerie, mas não caiu ao chão.

— É claro que o príncipe me concederia. E ele me concederá.

Olhou para Gema, antes de completar:

— Você não me serve mais. Está dispensada.

Jane só tirou a mão do ombro dela quando a porta se fechou.

— Senhorita Jane, se eu não servir mais a vocês, terei que voltar para a cozinha — disse Gema, tristemente — Ser criada de uma selecionada é uma honra para poucas.

— Tenho certeza de que Liam terá uma solução para isso. Não se preocupe.

Tentava acalmar mais a si mesma do que a ela.

Fran olhou-a de um jeito estranho, e então percebeu que tinha chamado Liam pelo nome em voz alta. Tentou não se envergonhar, retomando a conversa:

— Tenho certeza de que Reyna ficará mais do que encantada se você desejar conversar com ela mais um pouco, até essa situação ser resolvida. 

Girou a maçaneta de seu quarto, podendo finalmente gozar de um pouco de paz.

Myrtle afastou-se da janela, a mando de Pomona, mas foi logo para perto de Jane, os olhos brilhando pela empolgação de uma fofoca.

— O que você acha se formos espiar o encontro?

— Com quem ele está se encontrando agora? — Jane tirou os seus saltos, jogando-os a um canto.

— Sirena.

Ela levantou a cabeça, não podendo evitar mostrar um sorriso debochado.

— Chame Reyna.


	6. Capítulo 5

— Isso não é certo. Não deveríamos estar aqui.

Jane afastou alguns galhos do arbusto de seu rosto, tentando enxergar Sirena e Liam caminhando pelo jardim, mas sem se denunciar para um observador externo. Reyna estava às suas costas, olhando nervosa para qualquer lugar que não fosse onde o príncipe estava.

— Por favor, Jane, vamos voltar.

Novamente, ignorou os pedidos da amiga.

Pegar os vestidos das empregadas era realmente uma excelente ideia, que Hope e Pomona odiaram, mas que chamaria menos atenção do que os vestidos luxuosos do castelo. De brinde, os guardas que não reconhecessem os seus rostos não se incomodariam em deixá-las passar para o jardim, como foi o caso.

— Vamos, eles estão se afastando — Jane sussurrou, saindo daquele arbusto para ir até outro mais afastado.

Se não fosse uma princesa e chegasse até a Elite, com certeza consideraria trabalhar como investigadora secreta da monarquia. Muitos países tinham essa profissão, imaginava que Illéa também.

Assustou-se quando Myrtle esbarrou em seu ombro, pensando ser algum guarda. Respirando fundo, voltou a observar Sirena encostar-se contra o corrimão da ponte. Ela e Liam não combinavam nem um pouco, pensou sem maldade.

— Ela parece que está curtindo com a cara dele — Myrtle murmurou.

— É, esse é o estado natural dela — respondeu Reyna, impaciente — Vamos embora, por favor.

— Espiando o príncipe?

Jane pôs as mãos na boca para não deixar o seu grito soar muito alto.

Um dos guardas observava-as, parecendo divertir-se em pegá-las no flagra.

— Nós já estávamos indo, senhor — Myrtle apressou-se a dizer — Já estávamos voltando ao trabalho.

— Sim, claro — ele respondeu, debochadamente.

— Você não está aqui a trabalho — Jane disse em um tom cúmplice, antes que Reyna pudesse abrir a boca — Também está espiando o encontro do príncipe, McKinnon.

Nunca tinha visto aquele guarda antes, então agradecia por ele ter um broche pregado no uniforme informando o seu sobrenome.

— Estou zelando pela segurança de Vossa Alteza — ele disse.

— E estamos zelando pelo bem estar de nossa selecionada — Jane retrucou.

— Você não é criada.

Ela continuou olhando-o, sem mudar a sua expressão.

— Tudo bem, vamos cuidar dos nossos superiores e mantermos essa conversa em segredo — McKinnon disse, notando que Liam e Sirena começavam a se mover.

Reyna olhou surpresa para Jane, que apenas voltou a seguir a dupla, como estava fazendo antes de serem interrompidas. Imaginava como a cena seria hilária, um guarda e três criadas espiando um encontro, mas imaginava que a fofoca não devia ser tão incomum por ali, pelo menos se fosse como na Nova Germânia.

Continuaram observando de longe, escutando vagamente a conversa dos dois, Reyna parecendo decepcionada por McKinnon ter decidido unir-se a elas em vez de convencê-las a voltar para o castelo.

— Eu não consigo ver — resmungou Myrtle.

A última coisa que Jane sabia era que a criada tentou trepar nas murtas, mas os galhos da planta eram fracos demais para suportar o peso de uma pessoa, então ela caiu em cima de Reyna. McKinnon ficou paralisado, assim como Jane, quando o príncipe olhou na direção deles.

— Vamos embora agora — murmurou Jane, tentando esconder o seu rosto com o cabelo.

Pela expressão no rosto de Reyna, ela parecia ter vontade de gritar “Ah! Agora você quer ir, não é? E nos últimos dez minutos quando eu estive pedindo isso?”, mas estava desesperada demais para voltar ao quarto para começar uma discussão no meio das plantações do jardim.

McKinnon seguiu-as até o corredor do segundo andar e Jane só notou o quão estranho isso era quando foi abrir a porta do seu quarto.

— Parece que eu sou o seu guarda — ele comentou, colocando-se ao lado da porta.

Tinha se esquecido que, por causa do sumiço do pertence de Valerie, agora todas elas seriam obrigadas a ter um segurança particular dia e noite.

— Eu sou uma criada — ela ergueu o dedo indicador, como em uma ordem silenciosa para ele não contar nada a ninguém.

— Sim, claro.

Os guardas deveriam ser tão bem humorados assim?

Assim que entrou, Pomona as recebeu irritada.

— Francamente, que ideia mais estúpida — ralhava com Myrtle, enquanto ajudava Jane a tirar o vestido.

Sinceramente, depois de usar calças, nada poderia incomodá-la mais, nem mesmo o vestido curto e colado das empregadas.

— Onde está Hope? — perguntou Jane, quando Pomona afastou-se para pegar o seu vestido.

— Foi atrás de vocês, mas pelo visto se desencontraram — a criada resmungou — Seja útil e me ajude, Myrtle.

Quase protestou com a brusquidão com que tratou a mais nova das três, mas ela não pareceu se importar e, sinceramente, não queria levar uma bronca dela também. Não gostava nada da ideia de alguém tratá-la como somente sua mãe deveria, ela era uma princesa.

Assim que Pomona terminou de abotoar as costas do vestido, Jane escutou batidas na porta.

— Oh! Não! — lamentou Myrtle, parecendo aterrorizada.

Conteve a vontade de sair correndo até o banheiro, mas não se sentiu muito mais digna quando Sirena entrou, em vez do príncipe, gargalhando dela.

— Oh, Jane, você sabe que eu te contaria tudo... — ela apertou a sua bochecha, provocante.

— Você prometeu que não falaria mais nesse assunto — Jane ameaçou-a.

— Bem, os Dois não cumprem as suas promessas — deu de ombros, sentando-se na sua cama, sem pedir por sua permissão —, mas tudo bem. Se não quer que eu fale do Liam, eu não falo.

Bufou, irritada, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Estava praticando escalada, Myrtle? — Sirena perguntou à criada envergonhada, como Jane nunca tinha visto antes — Eu já fiz muito isso, quando queria sair do quarto lá de casa e não podia. É surpreendente como uns lençóis amarrados suportam o nosso peso, é uma experiência bem agradável.

— Você vai continuar me torturando? — Jane resmungou, sentindo-se como uma criança.

— Então... Eu não sei se ele é educado demais para deixar claro o quanto eu o irrito, ou ele se divertiu bastante com as minhas piadas — ela disse, penteando os seus fios longos, que quase caíam para dentro do decote do vestido, mesmo que não fosse tão pronunciado.

— Um pouco dos dois, talvez... Só ficaram conversando nos jardins?

Sirena voltou a rir, fazendo com que Jane voltasse a ficar emburrada.

— Eu não tenho ideia de onde ele planejava me levar, mas foi difícil continuarmos o encontro depois daquela cena — ela explicou, quando conseguiu parar de rir, mas ainda tinha um sorriso zombeteiro enfeitando o seu rosto — Nós rimos tanto. Ele me perguntou se, depois de terem feito a Gema ter um dia de princesa, resolveram vocês terem um dia de criadas.

— Então ele não desconfiou que estávamos o observando? — perguntou Jane, esperançosa.

— Se notou, foi educado para não comentar.

Aquela educação toda era realmente frustrante.

— Oh! Pare de rir! — reclamou Jane, batendo no ombro dela — Precisamos arrumar um emprego para Gema.

— Não, nós precisamos dormir — Sirena retrucou — Já está tarde e acordamos cedo amanhã.

— Temos o jantar ainda.

Ela deu de ombros, virando de costas, como que dizendo que ia dormir ali.

— Vou revistar as suas coisas, então...

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, escutou Sirena levantando-se da cama para ir atrás dela.

— Tenho certeza de que ele ficará bem...

Jane parou, as mãos na maçaneta, sentindo que estava escutando uma conversa que não deveria — o que era compreensível, ou não estaria escutando atrás da porta.

— Seu pai nunca ficou tanto tempo sozinho — escutou a voz de Hope.

Um estalo meio que surgiu na sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que Sirena reclamava:

— Não ouse, Janeth Mirren — ela disse, tentando lançar o seu olhar mais ameaçador, mas hesitando ao ver a sua expressão — Algo errado?

A porta foi aberta e Jane precisou soltar a maçaneta para não ser puxada e cair.

Reyna olhava para as duas com o rosto pálido.

— Ela é a sua mãe — afirmou Jane.

Apesar de saber que tanto Hope quanto Reyna eram da casta seis, era estranho pensar que a mãe dela estava lá aquele tempo todo, trabalhando no castelo. Sendo a sua criada. Podendo conviver todos os dias com sua filha, mas sem poder deixar claro que o era, já que tinha sido escolhida para cuidar de outra selecionada.

— Hope, eu não posso mais fazer isso — Jane disse, depois de um tempo absorvendo a notícia.

— Eu entendo, senhorita — respondeu Hope — Eu suponho que, como não falou ainda com o príncipe sobre Gema, irá me substituir por...

— Eu não vou te substituir.

Ela olhou-a confusa. Reyna levantou o olhar, sentada na cadeira da penteadeira.

— Mas espero que você compreenda que eu não posso dar ordens à mãe de uma amiga — Jane continuou — Tampouco continuar tratando-a como uma subalterna.

— A senhorita nunca tratou-me como uma subalterna.

Resolveu não discutir, virando os seus olhos para Reyna.

— Entendo que não queira contar a ninguém, farei o mesmo.

Tentou não sentir-se incomodada com os olhares impressionados delas e de Sirena.

— Garota, você existe? — a última pronunciou.

— Sirena! — Reyna repreendeu.

— Não, é sério! Ela é da casta cinco, mas não parece! Ela tem todo o jeito de realeza!

— Bem, não é o que estamos tentando fazer aqui? — perguntou Jane — Você também é da Dois e age de outra forma!

— É diferente.

Escutaram batidas na porta, mas ela não se abriu, apenas escutaram a voz de McGonagall chamando Sirena para o jantar.

— É melhor irmos, antes que ela tome susto outra vez — pronunciou-se, lembrando que a instrutora parecia achar que as meninas ficariam sempre reclusas em seus quartos, em vez de irem conversar umas com as outras.

* * *

Se tinha algo que Jane odiava, essa coisa era vestido de cintura baixa.

Parecia que o estilista tinha errado feio nos cálculos de onde a faixa de cetim deveria cruzar a sua figura esbelta, evidenciando os seus quadris em vez da sua cintura. Para quem já não tinha muito quadril, era um verdadeiro pesadelo.

— Jane, pare com isso! — McGonagall repreendeu-a, notando que ela não parava de tentar descer a faixa, mesmo que alguns centímetros.

Não havia escolha nenhuma. Todas estavam com o mesmo vestido ruim e talvez fosse maldade pensar que não tinha como alguém ficar bom nele, mesmo Sirena com seu corpo de dar inveja. A genética a premiou com curvas e simetria, em vez de deixá-la parecendo reta e sem cintura.

Se estivessem nos primórdios da Nova Germânia, muitos séculos antes...

— Pare com isso — disse Reyna, olhando-a com censura.

Teve que controlar-se para não fazer cara feia. Sentia como se cada pensamento seu estivesse sendo controlado.

Todo mundo parecia fazer um esforço para manter a postura com o peso da echarpe vermelha, torcendo para chegar logo a sua vez de tirar foto com Liam e poder ir embora, mas Jane estava reclamando do vestido creme com a costura pecaminosa.

Sim, o decote não era pecaminoso, mas não saber colocar uma faixa no lugar...

— É a sua vez — Chernobyl lhe deu o delicado toque.

Ela respirou fundo, antes de seguir pelo tapete até onde o fotógrafo estava.

— Sem mais crises? — foi a primeira coisa que Liam perguntou, enquanto fingia ajeitar as suas medalhas.

Aquela era uma coisa que a encantava.

Sabia que alguma daquelas medalhas não era apenas herdada de seu pai, mas conquistas próprias. Os príncipes iam para batalhas também. Apenas as princesas ficavam em casa. Bem, a maioria das princesas. Seu pai nunca foi de seguir normas que achava estúpidas.

— Terminei de tomar as vitaminas, se é o que está perguntando — não pôde evitar tocar em algumas medalhas, olhando admirada, antes de sentir o primeiro flash da câmera.

— Isso é bom, me deu um susto e tanto — Liam respondeu.

— O quê? Não está acostumado a ver garotas passando mal?

O fotógrafo indicou para que ela virasse as costas para ele e pôde sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura, puxando-a até que encostasse no seu peito. Mesmo quando mudaram de posição, ainda pôde sentir a sensação das mãos dele por cima do tecido.

— Na verdade, não — disse Liam — O que acha de nos vermos mais tarde? Tem um lugar que eu queria te mostrar.

Continuou olhando fixamente para a câmera. Não entendia o fascínio dos illeanos de documentar cada passo. Gostava de câmeras e existiam fotógrafos na Nova Germânia, mas as coisas não eram daquele jeito. Eram menos calorosas.

Considerou declinar o convite, imaginava como seria a reação dele, mas passar a tarde no quarto sem nada para fazer era uma péssima perspectiva.

— É, pode ser.

Nem precisaram passar para o sofá, como algumas outras tinham feito, o fotógrafo dispensou-a rapidamente. Assim que Jane voltou para perto das amigas, sem despedir-se de Liam, ela arrancou a faixa estúpida.

— Senhorita Mirren! — escutou McGonagall reclamar.

Sirena e Reyna foram logo atrás dela, para fora do Salão.

— Ele te chamou para sair! — Sirena logo exclamou, pulando empolgada.

— Assunto proibido — Jane lembrou-a.

— Fala sério! Eu não consigo te entender. Primeiro, você está gamada nele, depois o ignora completamente!

Ela parou de caminhar, quase fazendo as amigas trombarem nela.

— Eu não sei como agir! Está bem? — retrucou, virando-se para elas.

Não podia fazê-las entender sem explicar toda a sua história. Nunca tinha sentido um encantamento como aquele por outra pessoa. Encontros com garotos? Era sempre uma questão de negócios, política, nada envolvendo assuntos pessoais ou românticos.

— Quem sabe essa sua bipolaridade o instiga — disse Sirena, por fim, suspirando.

— O quê? Estamos em um jogo agora? — perguntou Reyna, sentindo vontade de rir.

— Algumas parecem que sim. Se você acha que a Lucy é irritante com o príncipe por perto, está enganada.

— Eu nunca achei isso — disse Jane — Seria burrice. Ela é irritante, ninguém a suporta, mas deve ser incômodo você se casar com uma pessoa e descobrir que ela é completamente diferente do que você pensava.

— É um risco a se correr, não?

Jane voltou a caminhar, pensando no que elas disseram. Como seria quando voltasse para casa e fosse prometida em casamento sem ter aquela chance de conhecer e poder declinar.

— Mas nós também não o conhecemos — ela disse.

— Desencana — Sirena revirou os olhos — Você se preocupa demais com as coisas.

Era fácil para ela falar.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, respirou aliviada, sem esperar pelas criadas para poder livrar-se do tecido, sem se importar que ele tenha rasgado.

— Que vestido horrível é esse? — perguntou Myrtle, parecendo horrorizada.

— Até parece que vocês já não o viram antes — disse Jane, enquanto Pomona pegava um vestido que ela tinha apontado do armário.

— Na verdade, não. Os vestidos usados para a fotografia da seleção do príncipe Petuel foram diferentes — retrucou Hope.

Aquilo não era nada justo.

— Era mais bonito? — choramingou.

Hope sorriu, parecendo conter a vontade para não rir de sua reação.

— Você fica linda em qualquer roupa.

Elas ouviram batidas na porta.

— Tenho que ir — disse Jane, olhando-se rapidamente no espelho.

— Onde você...? — Pomona começou a perguntar.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu, empurrando Liam, antes que elas começassem a fazer escândalo porque a roupa que tinha escolhido era simples demais para um encontro com o príncipe.

— Vamos? — perguntou, ignorando o olhar surpreso dele e o guarda McKinnon parado ao lado da porta.

— Alteza — McKinnon fez uma reverência, mas a sua voz soou debochada e pessoal demais para que Jane conseguisse levar a sério.

— Vamos — Liam pareceu ter se recuperado — Alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

Jane olhou para ele, perguntando silenciosamente do que estava falando.

— Você parecia estar fugindo — ele apontou para a porta.

— O quê? Queria entrar no meu quarto? — ela cruzou os braços — Você já o conhece.

Liam ajeitou o cabelo, parecendo um pouco desconfortável, então ela decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Você disse que tinha algo para me mostrar.

— Certo, me siga.

O que Liam sabia sobre ela para que pudesse decidir para onde iriam?

Supôs que ele iria mostrá-la alguma parte do jardim que não tivesse visto, já que ele a flagrou lá mais vezes do que poderia contar. No entanto, seguiram pelo terceiro andar, proibido para as selecionadas, exceto quando resolviam durante a noite tirar uma foto do príncipe dormindo.

Tentou manter a sua expressão serena. Lembrou-se que ele tinha pedido para que ela alertasse as suas amigas para manterem-se longe de lá. Algum dia descobriria o que ela tinha feito?

Precisava parar de quebrar as regras.

— Essa é a biblioteca — Liam apontou para uma porta dupla — Ali do lado fica a sala de reuniões, é onde nos reunimos quando temos que nos resolver com o conselho, mas eu quero te mostrar outra coisa.

Ele seguiu para uma parede mais ao fim do corredor e moveu a madeira para o lado, revelando uma passagem. Não era grande surpresa que o palácio tinha passagens secretas.

— E essa é a galeria de arte.

O espaço não era tão pequeno quanto parecia, mas também não era tão majestoso quanto as pinturas espalhadas em amostras de museus. Alguns quadros estavam pendurados nas paredes brancas, mas algumas obras permaneciam fora de suas molduras, enroladas em cima de prateleiras.

Liam parecia bem familiarizado com aquele lugar, caminhou diretamente para uma das prateleiras, pegando uma caixa pequena.

— Isso são... — disse Jane, enquanto ele voltava para perto dela e lhe dava a caixa.

— Fotos — ele respondeu — Abra.

Sentou-se em cima de um pequeno banco que estava encostado à parede, admirando aqueles quadrados plastificados envelhecidos, alguns eram sépia e outros em preto e branco. Obras de arte tanto quanto os quadros pintados a mão.

— Mas essa foto é da Segunda Guerra Mundial! — espantou-se.

— Do fim dela, na verdade — Liam corrigiu, sorrindo.

Era incrível como Illéa tinha conseguido conservar algo tão antigo por tanto tempo. Uma verdadeira relíquia histórica. Queria tanto poder dividir os conhecimentos que tinha aprendido da Nova Germânia, conversar sobre todos aqueles séculos da humanidade que quase se perderam por completo por causa das três últimas guerras.

Mas ela não podia. Os illeanos não tinham ideia de todos aqueles fatos. Eram muitos anos para se aprender, uma carga pesada que só cabia aos governantes conhecer para não repetirem dos mesmos erros.

— Isso é lindo, Liam — ela disse, incapaz de desviar os olhos daquela mesma foto, mesmo depois de ter visto tantas — Obrigada por me mostrar isso.

Ele ficou parado por um momento, parecendo surpreso, antes de responder:

— Não precisa agradecer, Jane.

Ele nunca tinha chamado-a assim antes.

— Sobre o que é essa foto? — ela perguntou, puxando outra de dentro da caixa.

Liam puxou um outro banco, sentando-se ao lado dela, e começou a explicar o que sabia sobre a Revolução Russa.

* * *

— A senhorita não tinha o direito! — Pomona começou a reclamar, assim que Jane pisou de volta no quarto, horas depois.

— Como foi? — perguntou Myrtle, interrompendo a bronca de Pomona, ao notar o sorriso no rosto dela.

— Ah! Nós ficamos vendo algumas fotografias e falando sobre a história do mundo — Jane deitou-se na cama.

Hope levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Parece que o príncipe soube como entretê-la.

— Bom, pelo menos não há dúvidas que foi original — Myrtle se pronunciou — Afinal, quem mais nesse castelo ia ficar conversando sobre história e fotos em um encontro com o príncipe?

— Eu sou fotógrafa — Jane protestou.

— Então ele podia levá-la a algum lugar lindo que você pudesse tirar fotos.

Teria sido bem previsível. Ela agradecia por não ter sido assim.

A empregada voltou a passar o espanador por cima da grande cômoda que não tinha nem um grão de poeira, e abriu uma das gavetas, tirando um envelope de dentro.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, confusa.

Jane levantou-se da cama imediatamente, tirando-o das mãos de Myrtle.

— Está bem. Eu tenho uma e apenas uma regra. Não abram essa gaveta, por favor — ela pediu, antes de pôr o envelope de volta.

— Eu só estava limpando — a criada protestou, ao notar o olhar de desaprovação de Pomona.

— Deixe pegar poeira à vontade. É bom, algo que torna o quarto diferente, equilibrado.

Pomona riu, murmurando algo que soava como “artistas”.

— Já sabe o que vestirá para o jantar? — perguntou Hope — Afinal, é o seu primeiro jantar depois de um encontro com o príncipe.

Jane voltou a sentar na sua cama, revirando os olhos.

— Vocês criam importância para coisas tão normais — ela disse.

— Ah! Claro! Eu saio com um príncipe toda semana — retrucou Myrtle.

A porta do quarto abriu-se um pouco bruscamente, então não foi surpresa que Sirena estivesse por trás dela, quase saltitando.

— Assunto proibido! Assunto proibido! — Jane começou a gritar, tampando os ouvidos.

— Não! Não! Não! — Sirena fechou a porta e sentou atrás dela, tentando afastar as mãos dela — Você não tem direito!

Myrtle largou o espanador em cima da cômoda e foi para junto das duas, ignorando o olhar de Pomona.

— Você não ouse! — Jane gritou para ela.

— Por favor, Jane, por favor!

Hope resolveu intervir.

— Por que vocês estão sempre discutindo?

— Se ela não insistisse tanto nesse assunto... — Jane reclamou.

— Se ela não insistisse tanto em esconder as coisas... — retrucou Sirena.

— Você sabe que ela não te deixará em paz.

Jane suspirou, deitando-se na cama.

— Como eu disse antes, não foi nada demais. Ficamos vendo algumas fotos raras.

— Eu só não reclamo porque o meu encontro com o Liam foi ficar andando no jardim — respondeu Sirena — Deve ser difícil arrumar 30 encontros e ele nunca ter tido um. Será que o rei dá conselhos para ele?

Jane ajeitou sua pose, sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

— Eles são como qualquer família normal — ela disse — A diferença é apenas os títulos.

— Difícil de acreditar nisso. Ele jantam com uma coroa na cabeça.

— E você sai do banho com a toalha enrolada no cabelo.

Sirena riu.

— Vou me denominar a rainha do banheiro, então.

Uma das criadas de Sirena entrou no quarto de braços cruzados.

— Devo pedir ao príncipe para incluir uma porta? Ou talvez derrubar essa parede? Parece que compartilham do mesmo quarto — ela disse.

Sirena deu uma piscadela para Jane, antes de seguir a criada.

Olhando para Pomona, Hope e Myrtle, concluiu que nem todas as selecionadas tinham a mesma sorte.

* * *

Foi a primeira noite que jantaram sem a presença de Liam.

— Parece que alguém ficou indisposto hoje — comentou Lucy, enquanto cortava o filé, mas Jane conseguiu notar o veneno em sua voz.

— Com quem ele saiu hoje? — perguntou Petya.

Algumas entreolharam-se, tentando descobrir quem tinha sido. Jane só tentava passar despercebida na conversa.

— Não com Fletcher ou Snape, com certeza — disse Lucy — Ou já teriam sido eliminadas.

— O que você disse? — perguntou Murissa, fazendo menção de levantar-se, mas foi contida por Anneliese, que começou a conversar em voz baixa com ela.

— Apenas verdades — ela deu de ombros, voltando a comer.

Severina Snape não respondeu à sua provocação, olhando-a fixamente, como se fosse capaz de descobrir todos os seus segredos apenas observando.

Quando a porta de entrada do salão abriu, Jane já sabia que aquele jantar não acabaria nada bem.

— Isso é algum tipo de pesadelo? — Sirena cochichou — O Liam resolve faltar no dia que o irmão e a cunhada resolvem dar as caras.

Petuel ignorou completamente as selecionadas, indo diretamente para a mesa onde seus pais jantavam, tentando aparentar tranquilidade, mas sem muito sucesso. Veta, em contrapartida, passou seus olhos por elas, uma a uma, julgando cada mínimo detalhe.

— O que significa isso? — escutaram o príncipe perguntar aos pais.

— Aqui não é lugar para discussões, Petuel — disse Doralice.

— Exatamente, saiam — Veta disse a elas — Estão surdas? Saiam daqui agora!

Estava bastante claro o motivo do descontentamento dos illeanos.

— Você não é rainha. Aliás, você não é coisa alguma — disse Rachel Lestrange — Devemos obediência às majestades e ao príncipe, não a você.

— O quê? — Veta perguntou, chocada pelo atrevimento.

— Se esse é o problema, eu ordeno que saiam agora — Petuel interviu.

— Você não manda aqui.

Jane nunca viu Liam tão furioso antes.

— Senhoritas, por favor, nos deixem a sós — ele pediu — O resto do jantar será servido em seus aposentos, se assim desejarem.

Assim que chegaram ao andar dos quartos, Rachel fechou a sua porta com força, o som ecoando pelo silêncio do castelo, assustando a um dos guardas.

— Onde está Murissa? — perguntou Deina.

Nenhuma delas parecia saber a resposta ou mesmo se importar.

— Ótimo, se ela for pega, será menos uma — disse Lucy, antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Reyna segurou Sirena pelo braço, impedindo-a de abaixar para pegar o seu sapato de salto alto e tacar contra a porta.

— Você não pode sair dando sapatada nas pessoas! — ela repreendeu.

— Eu não ia dar sapatada nela, ia dar sapatada na porta!

McKinnon engasgou com a própria risada.

— Esse corredor está bem apertado, não? — perguntou Jane.

— É para compensar o tamanho do quarto da sua senhorita — ele deu uma piscadela para ela.

— Oh! Sim! — fez uma expressão séria — Voltarei ao trabalho imediatamente.

— Faça isso.

Apenas Hope estava no quarto, adormecida no sofá.

Assim que tirou os seus sapatos, percebeu que não tinha conversado com Sirena sobre toda a discussão do jantar. Perguntava-se o que tinha acontecido. Voltou a abrir a porta do quarto, ignorando estar descalça — mais um pouco de rebeldia plebeia. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para conversar com McKinnon, percebeu Severina dispensando a companhia do seu guarda, antes de se esgueirar para longe de seu quarto, sendo quase que completamente ignorada pelos outros. A função deles não era cuidar de todas elas, apenas de uma.

— Essa profissão é muito interessante — ele murmurou.


	7. Capítulo 6

— Isso não é certo!

Jane mexeu-se na cama, escutando as suas criadas irem de um canto a outro do quarto, sussurrando nervosas e apressadas.

— Eu só cumpro ordens, senhoras.

Ela levantou a cabeça antes de abrir os olhos, sentindo o peso de não ter acordado por conta própria. Sábado não era dia de descanso? Abriu ligeiramente os olhos, antes de registrar a cena à sua frente. Levantou-se rapidamente, jogando o edredom para longe, quando notou que um guarda abria as gavetas da sua cômoda enquanto outro revirava o seu armário.

— Ei! O que significa isso? — perguntou Jane, puxando o braço de um deles.

— Jane, não! — Hope exclamou.

— Não pode entrar assim no meu quarto! Eu estou de camisola! — ela começou a irritar-se — Isso é inapropriado e desconsiderado de sua parte!

— Só seguimos ordens, senhorita.

Liam tinha ordenado que revirassem as coisas dela?

— Você não tem o direito! — ela saiu do seu choque, gritando, quando um dos guardas puxou o envelope de dentro da sua gaveta e começou a abri-lo.

Vance — como dizia o seu crachá — levantou o braço, afastando-a com força, quando Jane tentou recuperar a carta de suas mãos. Myrtle soltou um grito horrorizado, quando ela caiu no chão, sendo impedida de ir para perto da selecionada pelo outro guarda, que Jane não conseguia ler o nome no crachá.

— A senhorita está interrompendo o nosso trabalho, isso é desacato. Saia daqui ou será presa — disse Vance, puxando-a pelo braço.

— Esse é o meu quarto! — Jane gritou, debatendo-se — Solte-me, está me machucando!

A porta do quarto abriu e McKinnon apontou a arma para Vance. O outro guarda também tirou a arma do coldre, apontando para ele, o que fez Myrtle soltar outro grito apavorado.

— Solte-a.

Vance soltou o braço de Jane, que aproximou-se quase que correndo de McKinnon, que não abaixou a arma.

— Saiam daqui agora — ele ordenou.

— Estamos seguindo ordens — Vance repetiu o seu bordão.

— De quem?

Os guardas ficaram em silêncio, antes que o outro respondesse:

— A senhorita Dursley deu falta de uma pulseira de prata. Ela exigiu que o quarto de todas as selecionadas fosse revistado.

Jane mal conseguiu se recuperar da situação, antes que ouvisse outros gritos do lado de fora.

— O que é isso? — McKinnon perguntou de cenho franzido, antes de pôr a arma de volta no coldre e ir para o lado de fora.

Myrtle aproveitou a distração dos guardas para correr para perto de Jane, que seguiu McKinnon para o corredor. Um guarda, não muito mais gentil que Vance, tinha empurrado Noelia Avery para fora do seu quarto e jogado várias das coisas dela no chão.

Toda a confusão tinha atraído atenção. Tanto os guardas pessoais das selecionadas quanto outros funcionários do palácio e as selecionadas estavam ocupando o corredor, observando o desenrolar da situação. E então Veta surgiu, empurrando algumas criadas. Um dos guardas, sem dizer nada, apenas mostrou uma pulseira de prata para ela, como que perguntando se era a mesma.

— Senhorita Avery, está expulsa da Seleção e será julgada por seus crimes — ela disse — Prendam-na.

Veta lançou um olhar duro na direção de Rachel, antes de sair, segurando a pulseira. Os choros de Noelia e Rachel foram escutados por um bom tempo depois.

* * *

— Foi a Snape.

Sirena olhou-a através da prateleira de livros, antes de pegar um volume bem acima de seu alcance.

— Como tem tanta certeza disso? — ela sussurrou, folheando rapidamente algumas páginas.

Aquela era a parte da biblioteca que elas podiam acessar. Nenhuma edição perigosa ou muito rara, apenas as informações que consideravam necessárias que elas soubessem, como possíveis futuras rainhas de Illéa. Era um absurdo que não houvesse uma réplica que fosse de algum daqueles quadros que Liam tinha lhe mostrado, apenas uma janela para quem gostava de ler sob a luz do sol.

— Ela saiu ontem à noite do quarto — respondeu Jane, pegando um livro escrito em germânico — Pouco depois que todas entramos.

— Já contou isso ao Liam?

Ela levantou o olhar, vendo os guardas, que guardavam a grande porta aberta da biblioteca.

— Não, ainda não.

Fechou o livro, pegando um que falava sobre a história aprofundada de Illéa, antes de contornar a prateleira e ir para uma das mesas, atrás de Sirena.

— E o que garante que ela tenha saído para roubar a Veta? — perguntou Reyna, sem levantar os olhos do seu livro de geografia, assim que Jane sentou-se ao seu lado — A Murissa também não tinha entrado no quarto até aquele momento. Talvez tenha ido atrás dela.

— Desde quando elas são amigas? — Sirena descartou a ideia.

— Desde quando você sabe sobre as amizades das outras selecionadas? — ela retrucou — E por que você não acha que tenha sido a Noelia?

— Você acha que foi? — perguntou Jane — Seria muito fácil encontrar a pulseira no quarto dela, para quem conseguiu entrar no quarto da Veta. Outra coisa: o primeiro furto foi da pulseira da Valerie. Os guardas jogaram todas as joias da caixa da Noelia no chão, teriam visto a pulseira dela, porque quem pegou a pulseira da Valerie é a mesma pessoa que pegou a da Veta.

Sirena soltou um assobio, impressionada pelo raciocínio dela.

— Tem razão. Não faria o menor sentido — ela concluiu — Então, colocaram a pulseira no quarto da Noelia para incriminá-la.

Jane sacudiu a cabeça, não satisfeita.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido. Para quê uma pessoa vai roubar uma pulseira para colocá-la no quarto de outra? — ela perguntou — Seria lógico que a Veta iria atrás, mas quem tem algo contra a Noelia para fazer isso?

— Talvez não tenha algo contra, apenas entrou em desespero de ser pega — comentou Reyna.

— A Rachel pareceu bem abalada — disse Sirena — Ela e a Noelia eram próximas. A Rachel tinha desafiado a Veta ontem. Acham que foi ela?

— Mas por que não colocar no quarto da Rachel? — perguntou Jane.

Ela conteve um grito quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Senhoritas, precisam ir — disse um guarda, sorrindo simpático — Está na hora do almoço.

— Oh! Obrigada, senhor — agradeceu Reyna, pegando os livros das mãos delas para pôr nos respectivos lugares.

— Como ela sabia de onde eu peguei o meu, se ela nem estava olhando? — perguntou Sirena, assombrada.

Jane apenas deu de ombros.

Ela podia fazer teorias sobre furtos e crimes dentro do castelo, mas sobre as capacidades de percepção de Reyna era demais para ela.

— Vamos compartilhar mais uma agradável refeição com a Dursley e seu noivo — debochou Sirena, assim que Reyna aproximou-se delas.

— Eu estou com enxaqueca — ela resmungou.

— Não vai colar — cantarolou.

Sábado era o dia reservado a visitas no castelo, então todas já tinham sido alertadas sobre essa possibilidade. Então, quando passaram por um grupo de diplomatas conversando em irlandês, tentaram agir naturalmente. Exceto Sirena.

Em vez de passarem reto e paralelamente, os dois grupos pararam. Sirena encarava fixamente um homem de barba e cabelos negros, os olhos azuis beirando ao cinza e ao verde, a sua expressão de desprezo. Jane notou com estranheza como um homem loiro de olhos azuis claros familiar sorriu cortês, cumprimentando.

— Senhoritas.

— Senhor — cumprimentou, estranhando ainda mais aquela situação.

Os diplomatas seguiram seu caminho, enquanto Sirena permaneceu parada. Assim que viraram o corredor, antes que Reyna ou Jane pudessem dizer algo, ela saiu em disparada em direção à escada.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Reyna, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

— Eu não sei — ela respondeu.

* * *

Quando se tratava de Sirena, forçar uma conversa era sempre uma péssima ideia.

Por esse motivo, Jane passou o resto da manhã e começo de tarde no Salão das Mulheres ao lado de Reyna, enquanto Sirena estava em seu quarto, dizendo ter sofrido algum mal estar passageiro. Porém, assim que algumas horas se passaram, ficar confinadas naquele espaço tendo opções limitadas de entretenimento cobrou o seu preço.

— Eu queria falar com Noelia — Reyna lhe confidenciou, em voz baixa, enquanto costurava alguns panos escondida.

Se Hope visse sua filha fazendo aquilo, daria uma bronca monumental nela — ela e qualquer outra empregada se sentiria ofendida por ver uma selecionada fazer algo que era o trabalho delas —, mas a garota não se importava realmente com isso. Jane conseguia entender como poderia ser relaxante manter as mãos e mente ocupadas.

— Mas ela está nas masmorras — ela respondeu.

Recebeu um olhar estranho da amiga, que deixou a sua costura de lado por um momento.

— O quê? Não, a prisão não fica no subsolo — Reyna franziu o cenho — Isso é realmente medieval.

— Então onde fica? — perguntou Jane, surpresa.

— Do lado de fora. Tem uma entrada. Bem, tudo bem que não é na superfície, mas não é uma masmorra, como você disse.

— Isso não é perigoso? E se houvesse uma fuga em massa?

Era sempre desconfortável conversar com Reyna, ela era a que notava com mais facilidade os erros cometidos e, apesar de não insistir, duvidava que simplesmente esquecesse.

— Não é como se tivesse tantos prisioneiros assim. E não tão perigosos, no geral — ela respondeu, vagamente.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Jane percebeu que não deu uma resposta para a pergunta muda que iniciou a conversa.

— Vamos, então? — ela perguntou.

Reyna pareceu surpresa, como se não fosse plano seu realmente realizar o seu desejo.

— O quê? — ela perguntou — Mas... Nós não podemos ir até lá. Liam jamais permitiria.

— E quem disse que ele precisa ficar sabendo?

Rachel permaneceu imóvel por todo o tempo, olhando pela janela do Salão, enrolando a ponta de seu cabelo nos dedos, sentada no peitoril.

— Vamos, aqui não é lugar para conversar — sussurrou Jane, ao notar que Severina parecia bem interessada em encará-las, como se estivesse desconfiada de que estivessem aprontando alguma.

Bem, elas estavam. E não era da conta da Snape.

A vontade de Reyna pareceu sobrepôr-se a sua sensatez, pois ela rapidamente seguiu a amiga pelos corredores do castelo.

— Mas é uma prisão! Cheia de celas de contenção bem guardadas — ela sussurrava tão baixo que Jane precisava fazer um esforço para conseguir escutar e entender o que ela dizia.

— Conheço o cúmplice ideal.

Apesar de todas as selecionadas estarem no Salão das Mulheres, a maioria dos guardas ainda permanecia guardando as portas dos quartos, para evitarem que outros furtos ocorressem naquele meio tempo. Talvez fosse mais fácil simplesmente instalar uma tranca na maçaneta. Sinceramente, qual era o problema daquele castelo com chaves? Nem o castelo da Nova Germânia era tão arcaico quanto a segurança dos monarcas.

— McKinnon — Jane disse, assim que aproximaram-se do guarda.

— Não — ele disse, sem hesitar, assim que olhou em seu rosto — Não tenho ideia do que você vai pedir, mas a resposta é não.

— Preciso da sua ajuda — ela continuou, não desestimulada por sua recusa — É importante.

— Eu sigo ordens, prin... — McKinnon corrigiu-se rapidamente — Senhorita.

— Sim, você é meu guarda. Portanto, minhas ordens — Jane resolveu mudar de estratégia — Preciso consultar o príncipe quanto a isso?

— Se você precisa de ajuda, por que não pede a ele? — rebate.

— Porque ele não vai aceitar.

Eles continuaram encarando-se por um tempo.

— Está bem — McKinnon deu de ombros — Quer entrar onde?

Reyna deixou o queixo cair, parecendo impressionada. Como se não se lembrasse que aquele mesmo guarda tinha encobrido-as anteriormente nos jardins.

— Preciso falar com a Noelia — Jane sussurrou.

— Precisamos — Reyna corrigiu.

Não seria loucura se ele de repente recuasse, dissesse que não poderia fazer isso. Afinal, só poderiam imaginar o que Liam faria se soubesse.

— Okay — foi apenas o que ele respondeu, antes de guiá-las pelo corredor.

Reyna trocou mais um olhar impressionado com Jane, antes de segui-lo.

Aquele dia estava cheio de surpresas.

* * *

— Vieram zombar de mim?

Noelia nem levantou os olhos para elas, quando aproximaram-se das grades de metal da cela.

Era absurdo. Jane não podia acreditar que Liam simplesmente tinha deixado que as coisas terminassem daquele jeito. O vestido colorido, que outrora fora limpo e elegante, contrastava completamente com o ambiente de aparência metálica e estabular.

— Está tudo bem contigo? — as palavras escaparam da sua boca — Eles te... maltratam aqui?

Reyna deu um olhar sombrio para Jane.

— Não, não maltratar — respondeu Noelia — Só é uma mudança brusca de ambiente. De tudo. Eu preferia voltar para casa.

— Você já falou com Liam? — perguntou Reyna, agachando-se para ficar mais perto dela, que estava sentada.

— Ele me disse que resolveria a minha situação. Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar.

Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão misterioso e de poucas palavras?

— Você brigou com alguém? Alguém que teria motivos para fazer isso? — perguntou Jane.

Noelia olhou para a parede, dando uma revirada de olhos completa.

— Por que estão me interrogando? O que as garante de que eu não roubei mesmo aquela pulseira? — ela perguntou — E por que estão tentando provar o contrário? Eu sou a adversária. Todas nós somos.

— Porque eu não penso como você — retrucou Jane, sem paciência para ser delicada — Se quer ficar aqui, ótimo. Não responda.

Reyna continuou parada, enquanto ela ajeitou o vestido para caminhar para longe.

— A única pessoa que entrou comigo no quarto foi Murissa — Noelia respondeu — Quero dizer, Rachel nunca faria isso comigo e eu confio no guarda. Ele não arriscaria a própria profissão sem ganhar algo em troca e as joias são falsas.

— Do que está falando?

— As joias do palácio. Não são de verdade. Eles não nos deixariam levá-las assim do nada, não é? A Evanna me contou, os pais dela são donos de uma joalheria, ela sabe reconhecer uma joia falsa. E isso explica porque nem a Janeth nem a Valerie usam.

Reyna olhou para Jane, que tinha parado a alguns passos de onde elas estavam, escutando calada a conversação.

— Eu acho que entrou no meu quarto para tentar pegar alguma das joias, mas deve ter sido pega — continuou Noelia — Talvez o guarda tenha se incomodado. Não podem deixar selecionadas sozinhas nos quartos das outras.

— E o quê? Colocou a pulseira de Veta dentro da caixa? — perguntou Reyna, sem entender.

— Escutei-os discutindo do banheiro. Quando cheguei ao quarto para que ele soubesse que eu estava lá, o vi revistando-a. Ele não achou nada, e então depois apareceram os guardas da piranha.

Jane saiu daquele espaço sem esperar pela amiga ou despedir-se da prisioneira.

Precisava conversar com Liam sobre o que tinha escutado.

Escutou os saltos baixos de Reyna pouco tempo depois, tentando alcançá-la em um dos corredores do castelo. O terceiro andar era proibido para elas, mas esperava que aquele tipo de situação fosse...

Parou de caminhar, assim que viu Liam conversando com Severina. Reyna pensou rápido, puxando-a pelo braço para trás de uma armadura, que permaneceu silenciosa apesar de sua movimentação.

— Eu a segui naquela noite.

— E por que você faria isso?

— Estava desconfiada. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com a Valerie. Não foi a Noelia.

— Isso não muda muita coisa.

Escutaram Severina caminhar atrás de Liam.

— Como não? — ela perguntou — Ela é inocente! Não pode ficar lá embaixo!

— Sim, ela será solta, mas ainda voltará para casa hoje.

Eles continuaram se afastando.

— Ela demorou para contar a ele — comentou Reyna, assim que ficaram sozinhas.

— Eu não confio naquela garota — Jane saiu de trás da armadura.

— Não faça nenhuma loucura.

O silêncio de Sirena durou até Jane chegar ao seu quarto, após a incursão pelo castelo. McKinnon já estava de volta em seu posto, parecendo entretê-la até a sua chegada. Assim que notou-a, levantou-se da cadeira da penteadeira, pondo as mãos a frente do corpo.

— Podemos conversar? — ela pediu.

Jane esperou McKinnon sair e fechar a porta do quarto, antes de virar-se para Sirena, que ainda estava de pé.

— Não seja ridícula — retrucou, tirando os sapatos de salto.

— A verdade é que eu não vim para cá nos melhores modos — confessou Sirena.

— Queria sair de casa, não é? — ainda lembrava-se da conversa que tiveram no avião.

— Era para a minha irmã, Regina, se inscrever. O meu pai é parte do conselho do rei, então ele iria mexer os pauzinhos para que ela entrasse.

— Aquele homem?

Fazia sentido a sua reação. Encontrar o seu pai, que te trata tão friamente e parece nutrir ódio por você, não deve ser nada fácil.

— Sim, estraguei os seus planos. Estava desesperada. Mais um dia naquela família e eu poderia me tornar exatamente como eles são.

Jane abriu os braços, fazendo-a olhá-la sem entender.

— Eu preciso ser mais clara, Black? — ela reclamou.

Então Sirena foi até lá, deixando-se ser abraçada.

Sabia os segredos de Reyna, sabia os segredos de Sirena. E elas não tinham ideia de quem ela era.

* * *

Se possível, o clima do jantar era pior do que o do almoço. Murissa e Noelia tinham sido eliminadas naquela tarde, a primeira por causa do roubo e a outra por puro capricho de Veta. Aparentemente, voltar atrás não era algo que a monarquia considerava. Jane não levantou os olhos do prato por nenhum segundo, sentia que a sua raiva por Liam aumentaria se o olhasse por um segundo que fosse, ainda mais considerando as demonstrações de afeto do casal de noivos que, embora não fossem indecentes, ainda causavam um embrulho no estômago. Ao fim, ela quase não tinha tocado em seu prato. Permaneceu sentada, olhando para a mesa, esperando o momento em que seriam liberadas para os seus quartos.

Petya parecia completamente alheia ao clima tenso ao seu redor, Rachel ainda olhava com ódio mascarado na direção de Veta. Nada nem ninguém poderia convencê-la de que não havia uma participação na tramoia que tinha eliminado sua amiga. Ninguém parecia verdadeiramente incomodado por Murissa, ainda mais sabendo de tudo. Valerie estava sentindo-se especialmente vingada, mas Jane duvidava que os guardas sairiam da frente de suas portas depois daquele episódio. Não reclamava de McKinnon, mas esperava não cruzar com Vance outra vez em seu caminho.

Só percebeu que algumas garotas cochichavam entre si quando Reyna assentiu para Stelle, sentada ao seu lado, e virou-se para Jane, sussurrando:

— Salão das Mulheres depois do jantar.

Os monarcas pareceram notar o clima ruim e, por isso, liberaram-nas mais cedo, antes que eles acabassem de comer, ficando sozinhos na Sala de Jantar. Apesar de não terem certeza se era contra as regras, ainda assim fecharam as portas do Salão das Mulheres, após entrarem.

— As fotos saíram esta tarde — disse Gintare, mostrando uma revista ainda com o plástico envolvendo-a — Pedi a uma das minhas criadas para pegar para mim, eu tenho contatos na editora...

Lucy puxou a revista da mão dela, antes que ela terminasse de falar.

— Muito bem, vamos ver o que o povo acha de vocês — ela disse, mostrando um sorriso debochado.

Assistiram-na rasgar o plástico e virar as páginas sem o menor cuidado, atrás da matéria que ilustrava a capa.

— Isso só pode ser uma piada — disse, depois de alguns minutos.

— Se você não vai ler, não atrapalhe quem está interessado — Fabiane tirou a revista da mão dela — Estou sentindo como se estivesse vendo o meu boletim da escola.

— Eles nos classificaram por notas — Stelle leu por cima do ombro dela — E tem um Top 10 das melhores classificadas.

— Você me chamou aqui para isso? — Jane resmungou para Reyna.

— O quê? Vai me dizer agora que não está curiosa? — ela retrucou.

— Jane está em primeiro lugar — disse Fran.

Todas olharam para ela, que se sentiu no meio de um julgamento criminal.

Lucy saiu batendo os pés e a porta do Salão das Mulheres, ainda mais irritada quando puseram em voz alta o que tanto a incomodou.

— Ela está em segundo, não sei do que reclama — comentou Edge, olhando para a direção em que ela foi.

— Isso deve mudar depois das entrevistas de sexta — disse Margot.

Stelle e Fabiane olharam para Artemisa no mesmo momento, os pescoços se virando tão rápido que até um estalo tinham dado. As três trocaram olhares cheios de significado que não foram compreendidos ou compartilhados por mais ninguém.

— Sei que as senhoritas devem estar muito agitadas para dormir, mas peço que vão aos seus quartos — a rainha Doralice pediu-as, sorrindo docemente e ninguém conseguiu negar tal pedido.

Benny e Stelle começaram a puxar a revista, tentando ver quem conseguia levar.

— Jane, eu posso falar com você? — Artemisa pediu.

Esperaram a maioria das selecionadas ir na frente, a caminho de seus quartos, antes da ruiva começar a falar.

— Pode me ensinar?

— Ensinar o quê? — perguntou Jane, sem entender.

— Você saiu em primeiro lugar. Todo mundo percebe que você tem um jeito que encanta as pessoas, um jeito como o da rainha — Artemisa disse.

— Está sendo gentil. Eu não faço nada demais, não tenho o que ensinar.

— Eu não consigo pegar as lições tão fácil. Por favor, Jane, eu não tenho coragem de pedir ajuda para a McGonagall.

Não sabia o que responder, mas não tinha escolha.

— Tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

* * *

— Postura ereta — Jane pôs o dedo no queixo de Artemisa, tentando fazê-la levantar o rosto mais — A realeza não cruza as pernas, cruza os tornozelos. Assim, de lado.

Foi assim que as garotas as encontraram no dia seguinte.

O Salão das Mulheres estava vazio até então, aproveitou o espaço e tempo disponíveis para começar a ajudar Artemisa a agir de uma forma mais adequada para o palácio.

— Do jeito que você explica, parece fácil — ela comentou.

— Mas é fácil, você só precisa... — Jane virou-se, vendo a porta finalmente aberta — se lembrar dessas regras o tempo todo.

Sirena levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, aproximando-se.

— É algum tipo de pacto para eliminar a todas nós? — ela perguntou.

— Ela só me pediu ajuda — Jane respondeu.

— Ajude a nós também, oras. Direitos iguais.

Se já era difícil arrumar algo para dizer a Artemisa, imaginava como seria as outras.

— Certo — cedeu novamente — Vamos mais uma vez, então.

Era difícil de dizer quem era mais cômica: Stelle ou Fabiane. Elas não tinham seriedade o suficiente para caminhar pela sala com um livro na cabeça. Toda hora caíam na gargalhada ou faziam os outros caírem na risada com suas brincadeiras e caretas.

— Isso é impossível! — concluiu Reyna.

O livro não parava na cabeça de alguém.

— Teria que ser um livro curvo ou de capa mole. Duro assim não tem como ficar na sua cabeça.

— Só se você quiser andar como uma lesma — Sirena acrescentou.

Jane levantou-se do sofá, pegando o livro da mão dela.

— Permita-me.

Ajeitou a postura, um pouco enferrujada pelo tempo que esteve tentando agir naturalmente no castelo, e pôs com cuidado o livro na cabeça, antes de começar a caminhar.

— Quero ver sentar sem deixar o livro cair — desafiou Fabiane.

Apoiou as mãos na cadeira, antes de sentar com cuidado.

— Essa é a cena mais bizarra que já vi na minha vida — comentou Sirena.

— Quero ver correr sem o livro cair — brincou Stelle.

Jane tirou o livro de cima da cabeça e pegou o travesseiro para jogar na direção dela, que desviou rapidamente.

— Vamos, Reyna, vamos tentar de novo.

Ela ajudou a amiga a erguer os braços para ver se isso a ajudaria a manter o equilíbrio.

— Feche os olhos — aconselhou.

— Se os braços estivessem erguidos para a frente, você ia parecer um zumbi — brincou Sirena.

Reyna riu, se desconcentrando e fazendo o livro cair.

Jane lançou um olhar repreensor para a amiga, antes de voltar a ajudá-la.

— Controle a respiração, relaxe — ela estava com a mão pairando abaixo dos braços dela, sem encostar, para ajudá-la caso caísse — Um passo de cada vez.

Fran ajeitou-se no sofá, observando atentamente a linguagem corporal dela. Edelweiss ofereceu algumas fatias de abacaxi, que suas empregadas tinham pegado da cozinha, silenciosamente às outras meninas.

Assim que Reyna abriu os olhos, elas aplaudiram-na por conseguir não derrubar o livro, fazendo-a dar um sorriso tímido e corar.

Sirena olhava para a porta e, quando Jane seguiu seu olhar, viu o príncipe Liam observá-las com um sorriso no rosto, antes de afastar-se. Voltou seus olhos para a amiga, que agora ria do desastre que Edelweiss e Artemisa estavam proporcionando. Elas começaram a dançar e cantar cantigas, que Jane tinha escutado de algumas festas tradicionais germânicas. Seguravam os livros em suas cabeças como se fossem chapéus, enquanto os braços livres entrelaçavam-se.

No final das contas, as duas tropeçaram e caíram no chão e Fabiane foi a primeira a correr para pular em cima delas.

— Lição número cinco: princesas não saem deitando umas em cima das outras — disse Jane, em um tom de brincadeira.

— Não somos princesas ortodoxas — retrucou Sirena, estendendo a mão — Me ajude a levantar.

Jane suspirou, derrotada, antes de erguer a mão para ajudar a amiga, que a puxou para que ela caísse, em vez de tentar levantar-se.

— Isso não é ético! — ela reclamou.

— Cale a boca e vamos ficar deitadas aqui.

A visão seria bem melhor se estivessem deitadas no jardim, com o céu se abrindo além de seu campo de vista.

Quantas vezes mais poderiam ficar apenas deitadas, rindo de alguma palhaçada?


	8. Capítulo 7

Estavam no meio da aula de história com a professora McGonagall quando os guardas interromperam, avisando que o correio tinha chegado.

Em qualquer outra situação, a instrutora ficaria estressadíssima, mas a ansiedade no rosto das selecionadas fez com que ela desistisse de concluir o seu raciocínio sobre a rivalidade entre a Irlanda Oriental e a Irlanda Ocidental.

Jane, Sirena e Severina foram as únicas a ficarem sentadas, sem a menor ansiedade para irem atrás de cartas para elas, talvez porque soubessem que não as receberiam.

— Deve ser por isso que os diplomatas estavam aqui no sábado — disse Sirena, sabiamente — Illéa é uma intermediária no conflito.

— Eu espero que eles consigam — comentou Jane — Essa situação é bem inconveniente.

— Querem um chá para continuar discutindo a geopolítica mundial? — perguntou Reyna, debochada, guardando um envelope em um bolso que as suas criadas devem ter costurado a seu pedido.

Provavelmente, uma carta vinda de seu pai. Ou será que ela tinha irmãos? Não, se tivesse um provavelmente já teria mencionado, como Sirena já tinha feito.

— Oh, por favor! O meu com gengibre — brincou Sirena.

— Odeio chá — respondeu Jane.

Elas pareciam surpresas por sua revelação.

— Não sabia que futuras princesas odiavam chá — disse Sirena.

— E o que você gosta de beber? — perguntou Reyna, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Cerveja — respondeu Jane, sem hesitar.

A professora McGonagall engasgou, enquanto as outras duas começaram a rir.

— Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Jane — comentou Reyna, solene.

Abriu a boca para perguntar qual era o problema de gostar de cerveja, confusa, antes que as outras meninas voltassem a seus lugares, sorrisos saudosos e empolgados nos rostos após conseguirem notícias de seus familiares.

— Sexta-feira vocês estarão no Jornal Oficial de Illéa para uma entrevista com a jornalista — McGonagall voltou a falar, depois que todas pareciam mais calmas e centradas — Se quiserem alguma ajuda para enfrentar essa situação, podem me procurar.

— Seria de grande ajuda se pegasse emprestada a pauta de perguntas da Rita Skeeter — Fabiane brincou.

— A surpresa é a graça da entrevista — retrucou Stelle — Imagina que chato seria se todas soubessem exatamente o que falar. Seria tudo apenas respostas decoradas.

— Não é como se a rainha pudesse fazer isso sempre, em reuniões diplomáticas — acrescentou Chavelle.

— Bom, exceto invasão de estúdio e furto de materiais jornalísticos, — disse McGonagall, fazendo-as rir da brincadeira — podem pedir a minha ajuda para o que precisarem.

Jane questionou-se se ela estava comentando aquilo por causa da pequena aula de etiqueta que deu para Artemisa e algumas outras selecionadas e quase sentiu-se mal, mas a leveza em sua voz não dava a entender isso.

Lembrou-se do brilho nos olhos de Liam e sentiu o coração aquecer-se por um momento. Ele teria contado a alguém o que viu? Gostaria de saber o que tinham feito para causar aquela expressão tão tenra, apenas para repetir e poder vê-lo assim mais vezes.

— Eu gostaria que você voltasse a falar sobre a Irlanda Oriental e sua relação com Illéa — pediu Queensley, recebendo a concordância de várias outras garotas.

McGonagall sorriu, antes de continuar com a sua aula.

* * *

Myrtle, Hope e Pomona estavam estranhas.

Elas fofocavam por suas costas, sempre parando de conversar nada naturalmente e super suspeitosamente quando entrava em seu quarto. Elas não eram muito boas em disfarçar que estavam escondendo um segredo dela.

Jane não gostava de sair pressionando as pessoas, mas a curiosidade começava a consumi-la. O que elas estavam escondendo tinha relação com ela? Com o príncipe? Com a seleção? Ou era um problema entre elas? Por que não confiavam nela?

Então, quando sexta-feira chegou, ela descobriu que elas não estavam escondendo um segredo, elas estavam conspirando contra ela — sua convivência com Sirena estava começando a afetar na sua personalidade.

Tudo começou quando ela estava sentada na cama, lendo um livro em irlandês. Se Illéa estava tão próxima das negociações entre a Irlanda Oriental e Ocidental, seria sábio considerar que talvez as selecionadas pudessem enfrentar aquela situação uma hora ou outra, e estar preparada era praticamente um dever seu como princesa, mesmo que ela não fosse princesa de Illéa. Estava ajudando a um aliado, apenas isso.

Então as três criadas confabuladoras entraram silenciosamente no quarto, Pomona segurando um cabide que estava com um tecido ao redor para esconder o seu conteúdo. Todas com sorrisos muito suspeitos.

— Podem começar — ela deixou o livro de lado, cruzando os braços — O que significa isso?

Hope desceu o zíper, mostrando um vestido azul de tirar o fôlego.

As mangas eram soltas, abaixo dos ombros, como se estivessem flutuando, de um azul transparente. Ela não sabia o nome do tecido, mas conseguia comparar ao véu de uma noiva. Na curva da cintura, pedrinhas brancas estavam costuradas juntas para demarcar. Cintura alta, não cintura baixa. Ela não conseguia ver alças nem um tecido transparente que tornasse possível aquela construção, e isso só o tornava mais perfeito ainda: a sensação de que as coisas estavam em seu lugar apenas por mágica. No início das mangas transparentes e da gola tomara que caia do vestido, as pedrinhas brancas também faziam presença, junto com desenhos florais.

— Não acha exagerado para uma entrevista? — perguntou Jane, encantada.

— Nada que você vista fica exagerado — respondeu Pomona.

— Já está na hora — disse Hope.

Então elas começaram a arrumá-la.

Não é que Jane não gostasse dos momentos em que era mimada e tinha a sua pele cuidada pelas loções e maquiagens, é só que ela não tinha o que fazer nesses momentos, além de ficar encarando o teto, esperando para acabar. Queria chamar Sirena para conversarem, mas ela também devia estar se arrumando para a entrevista, assim como Reyna e todas as outras garotas.

Encostou a cabeça em um dos braços, cheirando a loção que elas passaram.

— Esse cheiro é novo — ela notou — Pensei que todas éramos obrigadas a usar a mesma loção porque é o cheiro favorito do príncipe?

— Não combina com você — foi apenas o que Pomona respondeu — Macadâmia é bem melhor.

— Além do mais, você tem que se destacar, não é? — Hope deu uma piscadela discreta.

— Tem um gosto muito bom — disse Myrtle, parecendo distraída.

As outras duas pararam de passar a loção por suas pernas, olhando para a terceira criada.

— Macadâmia tem um gosto muito bom — Myrtle tentou explicar-se, envergonhada — É uma noz.

— Você não é alérgica, certo? — perguntou Hope, parecendo preocupada — Tem uma selecionada que é alérgica a nozes.

— Não, eu só tenho alergia a frutos do mar — respondeu Jane.

— Eu não tenho alergias, deve ser horrível — comentou Myrtle.

Pomona deu uma cotovelada nela, como que dizendo que deveriam se concentrar em arrumá-la, em vez de ficarem conversando.

* * *

— Jane, estamos atrasadas!

Sirena batia na porta do seu quarto, parecendo nervosa por sua demora. Assim que Jane saiu, viu-a encarando a madeira de braços cruzados e uma expressão entediada. McKinnon olhava de soslaio para ela, mas disfarçou quando notou que estava sendo observado.

— Vamos — disse Sirena, puxando-a pelo braço, antes que ela pudesse implicar com o guarda ou despedir-se das empregadas.

— O quê? Sem comitê do príncipe dessa vez? — Reyna provocou, acompanhando-as a partir das escadas.

— Muito engraçado — resmungou Jane.

Elas caminharam até a sala onde o Jornal Oficial era gravado e transmitido.

— Quando eu era criança, pensava que o Jornal era toda uma empresa na cidade — disse Reyna.

— Você achou mesmo que a realeza ia se deslocar toda sexta para a cidade? — debochou Sirena.

— Isso parece muito solitário.

Como em toda a transmissão, os jornalistas e técnicos das câmeras corriam de um lado para o outro. Assim que pisaram dentro do estúdio, um assistente foi guiar as três para onde as cadeiras de sempre estavam.

Se Jane achava que as suas criadas tinham exagerado no seu vestido, embora com estilo, não se comparava a alguns outros. Tanto brilho e tantas cores brilhantes chegavam a cegar os olhos. Se Murissa ainda estivesse lá, ela seria a razão principal da enxaqueca de muitas pessoas.

— Somos exibidas que nem troféus — resmungou Barbara, ajeitando o seu vestido à frente.

Ela não parecia ter mais paciência que Igone para questões diplomáticas.

A rainha Doralice estava ajeitando a gravata de Liam, e Jane ficou feliz por poder captar uma cena tão cotidiana entre eles. Era o tipo de coisa que os fazia ter certeza de que eram reais.

— Em seus lugares!

— Onde está Stelle? — perguntou Queensley.

Benny apenas deu de ombros, quando olharam para ela.

— Amizade é outro nível, não é, amores? — brincou Sirena, passando os braços pelos ombros de Reyna e Jane.

A assistente mandou Lucy guardar o espelho, argumentando que atrapalhava o foco das câmeras, o que desencadeou em reclamações por parte da loira.

— Ela está atrasada — Fabiane reclamou.

Todas acabaram se vendo preocupadas pela demora, quando todo o set já estava arrumado e começou a contagem regressiva para o começo do Jornal Oficial. Jane não conseguiu concentrar-se nas palavras de Rita Skeeter, olhando de tempos em tempos para a porta.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Reyna, preocupada.

Estavam comentando sobre alguma revolta quando Stelle finalmente apareceu, tentando entrar o mais discreta possível.

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou Benny, em voz baixa.

Antes que conseguissem manter uma conversa, Rita decidiu dar início às entrevistas, começando por Lucy, que parecia ter esquecido das reclamações sobre a assistente, o seu ego inchado por ter sido a primeira a ser chamada.

— Bom, teremos um descanso — comentou Fabiane.

— Ou não. Talvez ela fique se gabando — contradisse Sirena.

— Eu espero que tenhamos um descanso — apoiou Jane.

Rita agradeceu pelas respostas de Lucy, chamando Queensley, que era excelente com as palavras. Não era de se espantar que estivesse em uma alta estima pelo povo.

Todas as vezes em que Fabiane ou Stelle abriam a boca, faziam o público rir pelas piadas improvisadas. Provavelmente todos que assistiram aos cinco minutos de fala de Chernobyl, concluíram que ela era completamente pirada. Jane não estranharia se alguns psiquiatras da Casta 3 resolvessem fazer uma visita ao castelo, demonstrando preocupação por sua saúde mental. Severina era calada e só respondia monossilabicamente e esporadicamente às perguntas feitas por Rita, dificilmente alguém simpatizaria com ela. Gintare parecia querer gastar todo o seu tempo na televisão divulgando as suas obras e falando sobre situações que ela já passou dentro e fora da Seleção.

Sirena deu uma piscadela para Jane, antes de ser entrevistada e fazer a todas que a conheciam ficarem de boca aberta. Talvez para escandalizar e desagradar a família, ela tentou imitar as tentativas de Lucy de ser sedutora — ou vulgar, dependendo do ponto de vista. Reyna apenas negou com a cabeça, sorrindo, antes de ser chamada para substituí-la.

— Você não vale nada — Jane murmurou.

A morena aumentou o sorriso em seu rosto, provavelmente pensando nos frutos da sua rebeldia.

— Janeth Mirren, de Angeles.

Sirena deu um tapa de leve no seu ombro, apoiando-a.

— Janeth — Rita deu um sorriso, quando ela sentou-se à sua frente — O que você mais gosta de fotografar?

— Eu não tenho uma preferência. Pego a minha câmera fotográfica e tiro fotos de ambientes, pessoas, objetos, o que os meus olhos enxergarem como belo e que merece ser retratado — Jane respondeu.

— Estava hospedada em um hotel de Angeles quando recebeu a notícia de que foi selecionada. Como foi isso? Você esperava ser selecionada?

Ela era uma jornalista muito bem informada. Ela sabia sobre a verdadeira Jane?

— Apesar de ter nascido aqui em Angeles, eu passo muito tempo em outras províncias e às vezes em outros países fotografando. Eu sempre tive curiosidade para conhecer o castelo, aqui é realmente muito lindo. Nenhuma fotografia que eu tenha tirado antes se compara as que tirei aqui. Eu não sei o que esperava, só tentei, como muitas garotas aqui fizeram. Foi um pouco estranho porque eu estava jantando e todo mundo do hotel parou para me olhar, foi bem constrangedor.

— Agora você já deve estar um pouco acostumada com os olhos voltados para você, não é mesmo? — Rita riu — Você foi a primeira colocada nas listas de várias revistas como a favorita do povo para ganhar a Seleção. Por que você acha que recebeu tanta simpatia?

Ela tinha sido treinada para ser uma princesa.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. Não tenho feito nada de diferente ou extraordinário — respondeu Jane.

Olhando para trás, ela pôde ver Sirena revirando os olhos e Reyna rindo.

O quê? Ela não tinha feito nada!

— Sei — Rita disse vagamente, voltando a olhar para suas fichas de apresentação — Como tem sido a sua relação com o príncipe? Vocês saíram muito? Já se beijaram?

— O quê? Não! — Jane respondeu, pega de surpresa pela pergunta, não se lembrava das outras selecionadas terem sido perguntadas sobre isso.

— Não saíram ainda? — a jornalista parecia surpresa.

— Não, não é isso o que eu quis dizer. Nós saímos, é claro, todas já saíram com o príncipe...

— Mas nenhuma o beijou, certo?

Jane ficou sem saber o que responder.

— Eu não posso dizer pelas outras — disse, por fim, antes que a sua demora ficasse constrangedora — Nós nunca nos beijamos.

— Isso não te incomoda? — Rita perguntou.

Ela parecia bem confortável em confrontá-la. Na verdade, a cada momento em que ela se enrolava, Rita parecia mais contente. Viu pelo canto do olho, Liam se mexer na cadeira, como que querendo intrometer-se na entrevista.

— Estamos há apenas algumas semanas no castelo — disse Jane — Se alguém já o beijou, essa pessoa tem muita sorte porque eu não consigo ver o príncipe tomando uma atitude precipitada.

Aplaudiu-se internamente por ter conseguido não chamá-lo pelo nome na frente de todos, isso seria bem mais constrangedor do que chamá-lo pelo nome na frente de suas amigas.

— Essa é a sua opinião sobre ele? Se pudesse classificá-lo em uma palavra, qual seria?

Essa pergunta sim ela tinha escutado as outras responderem.

— Uma palavra só? — Jane riu — Ah! Não dá!

— Tudo bem, não precisa corar — Rita deu uma piscadela — Obrigada por sua companhia, senhorita Mirren.

Respirou aliviada pelo fim da entrevista, mas só conseguiu relaxar totalmente quando voltou a se sentar. As câmeras deviam ter acompanhado-a até que a jornalista chamou Valerie.

— _Uma palavra só?_ — repetiu Sirena, dando uma risada debochada.

— _Ah! Não dá!_ — completou Reyna, também debochada.

— Calem a boca — resmungou Jane, olhando para a frente.

McGonagall lançou um olhar para ela, repreendendo-a por sua posição: as costas curvadas longe do encosto da cadeira, enquanto ela apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo em uma das mãos.

— Jane virou da plebe agora — comentou Sirena — Não notou? Toda certinha quando a gente entrou na Seleção, e agora ela senta assim.

— Uma palavra que você definiria o príncipe Liam? — Rita perguntava.

Só naquele momento Jane percebeu como Valerie parecia frustrada com alguma coisa, não estava sorrindo nem fazendo seus joguinhos. Ela estava tão apática quanto Severina, e não poderia imaginar a garota que fez um escândalo com as criadas por causa de pulseira agir desse jeito em frente às câmeras, em frente à realeza.

— Cavalheiro — respondeu Valerie — Ele é muito cavalheiro.

— Vocês já tiveram um encontro, certo? Como foi? Vocês se beijaram?

— Sim, nós já nos beijamos.

Sirena, ao lado de Jane, arregalou os olhos, assim como várias outras garotas, que pareceram completamente espantadas com a notícia. Reyna, ao contrário delas, apenas franziu o cenho, parecendo pensar em alguma coisa. Jane não estava conseguindo expressar nenhuma reação, nem escutar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Assim que as luzes das câmeras se apagaram, levantou-se de sua cadeira, saindo o mais apressada que podia.

— Jane!

Tirou os sapatos de salto, apenas alguns corredores depois do estúdio, antes de subir correndo as escadas.

— Jane, o que houve? — McKinnon perguntou, preocupado.

Ela não conseguiu responder, sentindo um nó enorme na garganta, então apenas deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do quarto e trancando-a.

Encostou a testa na porta, sentindo aquele aperto no peito aumentar e a pressão em seus olhos, derrubando algumas lágrimas.

— Jane, abre a porta! — escutou a voz de Sirena do outro lado.

“ _Estamos há apenas algumas semanas no castelo. Se alguém já o beijou, essa pessoa tem muita sorte_ ”.

Ela era uma idiota.

Sentou-se no chão à frente da porta, jogando os sapatos o mais longe que conseguiu, com raiva, antes de encolher-se, encostando a testa nos joelhos.

Escutou as portas da sacada baterem, provavelmente pela força do vento. Ou foi o que pensou, antes de sentir uma mão na sua testa. Bateu as costas na porta, assustada, pensando se o assassino de seu pai tinha vindo atrás dela.

— Ei! Calma! — disse Sirena, sentando-se ao seu lado — Está tudo bem.

— Como você entrou? — Jane perguntou, contendo um soluço.

— Pela janela — ela apontou para as portas da sacada — Você não me deu muitas opções, não é? Pulei da minha sacada para a sua. Fácil.

Considerando que ela ainda usava o vestido longo, era uma proeza realmente admirável.

— Acho que você ainda não estava preparada para isso — comentou Sirena.

Jane passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando-o das lágrimas.

— É, eu acho que não — ela respondeu.

— Eu vi muitas reações. De todas, você foi a única a chorar.

McKinnon voltou a bater na porta, preocupado. Sirena respondeu também dando umas batidas e Jane perguntou-se se estariam falando em código Morse.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — respondeu.

— Tudo bem, mas você vai ficar bem?

— Eu sempre fico.

* * *

Já era de tarde, mas aos sábados não havia uma exigência de seguir rotinas, como era durante a semana. Por isso, Jane estava encolhida debaixo das cobertas, tentando aquecer-se do frio. Talvez alguma mudança de estação estivesse próxima de acontecer.

As criadas teriam que arrumar vestidos mais quentes, não que ela fosse reclamar. Era mais condizente com os tipos de roupa que estava acostumada a usar na Nova Germânia, apenas algumas semanas em Illéa não mudariam isso.

— Jane, você não vai acreditar — Sirena fechou a porta do quarto, deitando-se ao lado dela.

Ela não parecia sentir muito frio, já que ainda usava os vestidos de manga curta usuais.

— A essa altura, eu acredito em tudo — murmurou Jane.

— Valerie foi expulsa da Seleção.

Ela sentou-se na cama, segurando o edredom consigo, para cobrir o seu tronco desprotegido.

— Expulsa? Como assim? — perguntou.

Era difícil de acreditar que o príncipe expulsaria uma garota com quem trocou saliva.

— A Valerie nunca teve um encontro com ele — disse Sirena — Ou seja, eles nunca se beijaram. Ela mentiu para toda a nação. Ele ficou furioso! Disse no café da manhã que não admitiria esse tipo de coisa novamente. Pensando bem, foi a primeira vez que ele nos deu satisfações sobre uma eliminação.

De toda a mensagem, a única coisa que Jane ouviu foi...

— Eles nunca se beijaram? — perguntou para confirmar.

Sirena revirou os olhos, rindo. Ela pôs as mãos em um dos travesseiros de Jane, mas pareceu desistir da ideia de causar uma guerra de travesseiros.

— Foi o que eu disse — implicou — Ninguém realmente lamentou. Ela era uma chata. As empregadas com certeza fizeram uma festa. Então, nos dará a honra de sua presença no almoço?

— Só se você me arrumar um vestido de manga comprida — Jane respondeu, ainda encolhida sob as cobertas.

— Hope! — Sirena gritou.

Resmungou, encolhendo-se mais na cama, sentindo que tinha ficado surda com o grito da amiga. Qual era a necessidade daquilo, afinal?

Precisou arrumar-se com as reclamações de Sirena, que dizia que elas iam se atrasar para o almoço. Se dependesse dela, nem estaria saindo do quarto, aos sábados não eram obrigadas, tanto que a realeza muitas vezes nem estava lá.

Apreciou a lareira acesa, assim que pisaram na Sala de Jantar. O calor da lareira e o tecido pesado do vestido foram uma boa combinação para aquecê-la daquele tempo.

— Sortudas — Reyna reclamou, indicando as que estavam mais afastadas na mesa e, portanto, ao lado do fogo.

— O clima daqui não se compara ao de Whites — comentou Evanna.

— Mas não deixa de ser mais frio do que Panama.

Jane só podia concluir com aquelas conversas que Illéa era um país enorme.

— Ele não para de olhar para você — Sirena sussurrou.

Tentou não ficar muito nervosa com essa informação, concentrando-se apenas na sua refeição.

— Algum plano para essa tarde? — perguntou Reyna.

— Eu vou tirar um cochilo — respondeu Sirena — Estou me sentindo particularmente preguiçosa hoje.

— Eu dormi a manhã inteira, queria alguma coisa para fazer — disse Jane, sorrindo.

— O que acha de irmos até as cozinhas do castelo? — Reyna sugeriu, em uma voz mais baixa para que não fossem escutadas.

— Querendo apresentá-la o futuro lar dela? — perguntou Sirena.

— Estava pensando em cozinhar alguma coisa. É bem relaxante.

Jane pousou o garfo no prato.

— Eu gostei da sua ideia.

Reyna olhou para a frente.

— Deveríamos chamar mais alguém? — parecia estar pensando em voz alta.

— Não, vamos só nós mesmo... Um grupo muito grande chamaria a atenção — respondeu Jane.

Sirena tinha se desligado da conversa, parecendo muito mais interessada em observar a sobremesa.

— Ele ainda está te observando — ela comentou, os olhos ainda fixos na torta.

— Pare com isso — reclamou Jane.

Só como vingança, ela cortou um pedaço da torta, pondo-a em seu prato, fazendo Sirena olhá-la chocada.

— Ah! Que se dane! — ela resmungou, antes de também pegar um generoso pedaço.

Reyna apenas revirou os olhos para as duas.

* * *

Jane não deveria estar acostumada a se esgueirar pelos corredores do castelo, mas a verdade é que já tinha tido muitas oportunidades para fazer isso e era sempre surpreendente como os guardas não pareciam se importar com isso.

— O castelo tem muitas passagens secretas — disse Hope, antes de empurrar alguma pedra de uma parede qualquer, que deu espaço para uma porta de madeira — A maioria são abrigos criados para o caso de um ataque rebelde, mas muitos são atalhos para o subsolo e outras áreas inacessíveis.

— Como a cozinha — completou Reyna, maravilhada.

Jane lembrou-se da passagem secreta perto da biblioteca que dava para aquele depósito de quadros e fotografias antigas. Realmente, era um enorme palácio cheio de segredos, imaginava como seria divertido passar a infância desvendando as passagens, como tinha feito em sua casa. Não tinha passado muito tempo em outros castelos, só lembrava-se de ter vindo a Illéa uma vez quando criança. Isso com certeza era algo que ela gostaria de mudar nas relações entre as monarquias.

— Com cuidado — disse Hope, indo à frente.

Uma enorme escadaria curva e estreita abria-se à visão, apenas algumas luzes presas à parede permitiam que vissem o caminho e bem pouco.

— É, fazia algum tempo que eu não descia aqui — comentou Hope — Geralmente, as criadas dormem aí. Ah! Os guardas também! Tem uma passagem do outro extremo que dá para o lado de fora, nas rondas que eles dão pela propriedade.

Jane parou de caminhar, assustada.

— Os guardas? — ela perguntou.

— Eles não irão questionar — Reyna empurrou-a de leve, para que ela voltasse a caminhar — Ainda mais com a minha mãe aqui. Talvez se estivéssemos sozinhas...

Depois de mais alguns degraus, a passagem parou de ser estreita para desembocar em uma enorme cozinha, que dava para um corredor mais à frente, onde Jane supunha que ficavam os quartos. Ao lado, mesas extensas de madeira e bancos tão longos quanto deviam servir para as refeições dos criados. Apesar de ser um lugar tão oculto, era muito agradável.

— Você sabe, as casas normais não são assim — Reyna brincou — Quero dizer, não costumam ser. Eu não sei como é a casa da Sirena.

— Reyna — uma das criadas aproximou-se, pegando nas suas mãos — É tão bom te ver!

— Olá, Papoula. Está esquentando algumas folhas?

— Eu acho que Charity está ficando doente outra vez. Se ela for demitida, o que será de sua família?

— Não acho que o príncipe deixaria que fizessem isso com ela.

Papoula sorriu, como se Reyna fosse ingênua demais para entender.

— A monarquia não pode se importar com os empregados enquanto tem um país inteiro para governar — ela respondeu — E uma bela moça para escolher.

— Dessa vez esperemos que seja uma bela moça mesmo — disse Hope, pegando uma das panelas.

Jane cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando não gargalhar.

— Mamãe! — exclamou Reyna, fingindo estar surpresa — Você falando mal de alguém?

— Eu não disse nada! — ela deu uma piscadela — Venha, Jane, vou te ensinar a fazer um bom brigadeiro. Está se sentindo bem hoje, não é?

— Ela tem que provar o de morango.

Colocar as mãos nos ingredientes e ver como tudo era feito era uma experiência completamente diferente das que Jane estava acostumada a vivenciar. Reyna tinha toda a razão, cozinhar era relaxante.

* * *

— Deveríamos levar para a Sirena — sugeriu Jane, conforme elas subiam as escadas.

Hope tinha ficado para trás para visitar Charity e ajudar Papoula.

— Ela não quis vir, perdeu — Reyna deu de ombros — Quem sabe da próxima vez...

Elas calaram-se, ao escutar gritos e correria do outro lado da porta. Jane aproximou-se para abri-la, quando Reyna puxou a sua mão para impedi-la.

— Vamos voltar — ela disse, séria.

Voltaram a descer as escadas, apressadas. A cozinha parecia bem menor dessa vez, várias criadas que não estavam lá antes e muitos guardas também.

— Pensei que tivessem subido — disse Hope, parecendo aliviada por estarem ali — Vamos para dentro.

A empregada puxou as duas pela mão, levand-os para o corredor onde ficava os quartos dos criados do castelo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Jane atreveu-se a perguntar, assim que Hope abriu a porta de um dos quartos, que supôs ser dela.

— Os rebeldes estão no castelo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Uma criança estava encolhida perto da mãe, que cobria os ouvidos dela, enquanto cantarolava, tentando distraí-la do som dos tiros e de metais batendo nos andares superiores.

Era a primeira criança que Jane via no castelo e não na melhor situação.

Como se ficar esperando quietos, como se um suspiro mais alto fosse chamar a atenção dos rebeldes lá de cima, não fosse o suficiente, o que realmente estava desconfortando-a naquela situação era ter que ficar perto do guarda Vance. A cozinha era grande, mas não estava acostumada a abrigar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, então todos os criados e guardas estavam lado a lado, próximos, esperando pelo silêncio.

— Jane...

Ela tentou afastar-se, sacudindo o braço que tinha sido agarrado com força.

— Eu não te dei essa intimidade — Jane retrucou — É senhorita Mirren e não toque no meu braço.

Hope levantou o olhar, ao lado de Reyna, desconfiada para Vance. Ele pareceu notar que estava sendo observado, então se recompôs.

— Senhorita Mirren, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por meu comportamento da última vez que nos vimos.

Continuou desconfiada e olhando para a frente, mas assentiu.

— Está desculpado, senhor Vance.

Um último som de metal ecoou, uma das criadas tinha esbarrado em uma panela e derrubado-a no chão. E então veio o silêncio. Esperaram por mais algum tempo, antes de Vance e outros guardas se moverem.

— Fiquem aqui — um deles disse, antes de decidirem verificar.

— Ah não — a criança lamentou, como se a falta de guardas os condenasse nas mãos dos rebeldes.

Permaneceram esperando que os sons voltassem, se entreolhando na mesma tensão de momentos antes. Alguns se tensionaram mais quando voltaram a escutar passos descendo as escadas, mas eram de apenas uma pessoa e calmos demais para serem de um rebelde querendo ferir alguém.

— Os rebeldes foram embora — McKinnon surgiu no campo de visão, indo na direção delas, parecendo muito irritado — Vamos, senhoritas.

Hope deu um leve empurrão em Reyna, fazendo-a seguir Jane para fora das cozinhas.

— No que estavam pensando? — perguntou McKinnon, sibilando — Apesar de estarem em um castelo vigiado, ainda somos atacados por rebeldes. Não dá para ficarem se isolando, se vestindo de empregadas toda hora.

— Empregadas passam despercebidas, selecionadas não — retrucou Jane, cruzando os braços — O que garante que eles não queriam atacar a uma de nós?

Reyna parou de caminhar, olhando para a parede do castelo.

Tinha uma caveira e uma cobra pichadas em verde e preto.

— Vamos — McKinnon puxou-as delicadamente pelos braços, parecendo tão incomodado por aquela marca quanto Reyna.

— Alguém morreu? — ela perguntou, parecendo arrependida.

Morrer? Do que eles estavam falando?

— Ainda não terminamos de revistar o castelo — disse McKinnon.

— O quê? E o que garante que ainda não estão aqui? — perguntou Reyna, espantada.

— Talvez por isso seria bom que déssemos pressa, não crê? Achei que o príncipe talvez não tentasse me esganar, caso acreditasse que protegi as senhoritas em seus quartos, em vez de tê-las perdido nas cozinhas.

A visão de Liam partindo para a violência não condizia muito com o que Jane conhecia dele.

— E por que ele faria isso? — perguntou Jane.

McKinnon não respondeu.

Assim que chegaram no corredor dos quartos, ele as encaminhou para o quarto de Jane.

— Tranque a porta — ele indicou, ficando do lado de fora.

Ignorou o que ele disse, indo direto para a cama e a amiga não fez diferente.

— Espero que elas estejam bem — disse Reyna.

Jane a olhou sem entender, então ela esclareceu:

— As nossas empregadas. Eu não vi as minhas lá na cozinha.

— Talvez estejam em algum outro esconderijo — sugeriu.

— Sim, provavelmente.

A porta abriu-se bruscamente e Sirena quase pulou em cima delas.

— Onde vocês estavam? Nós ficamos tão preocupados — ela disse.

— Estávamos aqui — respondeu Jane com naturalidade.

— Deveriam ter ido até o abrigo da realeza.

— Era arriscado — mentiu Reyna — De qualquer forma, estamos bem. Eles não tocaram nos quartos.

Sirena assentiu, parecendo mais calma por isso.

— Bom, o príncipe quer todas uma hora antes na Sala de Jantar — ela avisou — Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para os nossos quartos, Reyna.

Sem muita discrição ou explicação, ela puxou a amiga pelo braço para fora do quarto, sem se despedir.

Jane deitou na cama, fechando os olhos. O quarto ficava realmente vazio sem a presença de Pomona e Myrtle.

Escutou a porta se abrir e logo ficou em alerta. Seria algum rebelde que ainda estaria no castelo, apesar de todas as buscas? Ele conseguiria passar por McKinnon?

— Senhorita Mirren?

Ela abriu os olhos, sem a menor vontade de levantar-se.

— Olá — respondeu.

Liam parecia bem perdido, medindo as suas palavras com cuidado, como se esperasse que ela tivesse adormecido.

— Posso me sentar? — ele perguntou.

— Claro — respondeu Jane.

Ele aproximou-se, ainda pensativo.

— Certo — disse, por fim, após sentar-se do lado oposto da cama — Senhorita...

— Liam — Jane interrompeu-o — Nós ainda não passamos dessa fase?

— O quê? — ele perguntou, sem entender.

— Ainda não passamos dessa fase de nos chamar de senhor e senhorita?

Liam ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de soltar uma risada leve.

— Você me deu um grande susto, — ele disse — quando percebi que você não estava lá no abrigo.

— Sinto muito — ela respondeu — Não sabia que isso ia acontecer.

— Não tem como prever. Nós tentamos, mas não é como os terremotos...

— Terremotos?

— Tem uma placa tectônica do lado de Angeles e Likely, bem na fronteira das províncias. Acho que são as que mais sofrem com isso.

Jane assentiu.

— Rebeldes, terremotos... Mais alguma coisa sobre esse castelo que eu deveria saber? — tentou brincar, mas a expressão no rosto de Liam não mostrava que tinha dado muito certo.

— Eu vou entender se quiser ir embora. Petya pediu para sair, está apavorada com o ataque de hoje. Parece que nem a comida a mantém aqui mais.

Ela levantou-se preguiçosamente, sentando-se.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum — ousou pousar a mão em cima da dele — Não até você me dispensar.

— Isso é um desafio? Temo não poder corresponder às suas expectativas — Liam brincou, olhando para baixo.

— Nem ouse tentar.

McKinnon bateu na porta semiaberta com um sorriso estúpido.

— Está na hora de falar com as selecionadas, príncipe.

Liam logo fechou a cara, olhando para ele.

— Estou seguindo suas ordens — o guarda justificou-se.

Jane levantou-se da cama, indo em direção a McKinnon.

— Espera! Você vai assim? — ele perguntou, indicando o vestido de empregada.

— Não gosto de me atrasar por futilidades — ela virou-se, dando uma piscadela para o príncipe — Vamos, Alteza?

— O quê? Não passamos dessa fase ainda? — Liam resmungou, indo atrás dela.

* * *

Com exceção de Petya, todas as selecionadas pareciam estar recuperadas do susto do ataque. Algumas olharam estranho para Jane e Reyna, que ainda usavam os vestidos das empregadas. Se sentiu melhor ao saber que a amiga não tinha trocado de roupa, pelo menos não estava diferente sozinha.

Assim que Liam certificou-se de que todas estavam realmente bem e que nenhuma mais planejava sair da Seleção por causa do incidente, o jantar foi servido sem a presença do rei e da rainha. Ele parecia um pouco solitário na mesa dos monarcas, observando as interações delas, parecendo pensativo.

— É, eu preciso admitir — disse Sirena — Essas garotas estão com as mãos bem apertadas na coroa, ou em outra coisa, porque as chances de alguém ter morrido nesse ataque...

— Vamos ter uma conversa agradável, Sirena — pediu Reyna.

— Mas o que eu disse demais? — ela perguntou, parecendo exasperada.

— Pode ser que algumas sejam mais firmes para aguentar esse tipo de situação — disse Jane — Não sabemos se elas já não enfrentaram algum ataque.

— Vejamos, temos sete selecionadas abaixo da casta 4 aqui, as outras dezenove provavelmente nunca enfrentaram um ataque rebelde na vida — Sirena analisou — Acho que não é fibra moral não.

— Acontece que não houve um ataque na seleção do príncipe Petuel — Chavelle intrometeu-se no assunto delas — Esse é o primeiro a acontecer na seleção do príncipe Liam, provavelmente o único, e ninguém saiu ferida.

— Isso faz mais sentido — Reyna concordou, encerrando o assunto, olhando superiora para Sirena.

— Vocês ficam encantadoras com essa roupa — comentou Lucy, dando um sorriso debochado, antes de beber um gole de seu copo — Já estão planejando um modo de ficar no castelo, quando perderem a Seleção?

— Tenho certeza de que qualquer uma preferia morrer do que servir a você — retrucou Sirena.

— Me sinto honrada por saber que eu serei a próxima rainha.

Jane soltou uma risada, sem poder evitar.

A ideia de que Liam escolhesse uma mulher como Lucy era hilária.

— Do que você está...?

Liam levantou-se de seu lugar, depois de limpar a boca com o guardanapo de pano.

— Senhorita Mirren, poderia me acompanhar?

Sirena soltou um sorrisinho e Reyna abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar o dela.

— É claro, Alteza — Jane frisou a última palavra, antes de levantar-se.

Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que algumas meninas a olhavam com inveja dissimulada, nem mesmo uma tola pensaria que ela tinha sido chamada para receber uma bronca, já que a sua discussão com Lucy não tinha sido unilateral e nem mesmo séria o suficiente para isso.

— Perdão, eu não podia esperar pelo final do jantar — disse Liam — Não consegui te dizer tudo o que gostaria mais cedo, antes de sermos interrompidos pelo seu guarda.

— E não podia esperar pelo fim do jantar para continuar a nossa conversa — Jane sorriu — Sinto-me lisonjeada, Alteza.

— Enquanto estava no abrigo, eu só consegui pensar que não conversamos sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

Lembrou-se de Sirena dizendo, durante o almoço, que ele não parava de observá-la.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou, sem entender.

— Sobre as entrevistas — respondeu Liam, como se estivesse óbvio — Sobre o que Valerie disse.

— Você não tem que se explicar. Essa é a sua Seleção.

— Você disse que não conseguia me ver tomando uma atitude precipitada. Ou vai me dizer que isso não afetou o seu julgamento?

Jane não conseguia olhar para o rosto dele, determinada em não deixar transparecer nada em sua expressão facial.

— Eu tenho que me acostumar com o fato de que eu não sou a única — ela disse, odiando como não conseguiu soar tão casual quanto quis.

— Olhe para mim.

Liam pôs a mão dele em seu queixo, levantando o seu rosto.

Esperou que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, mas ele aproximou-se.

— Tinha razão, eu não tomo atitudes precipitadas.

Fechou os olhos quando ele selou os seus lábios.

Aquela pequena pressão foi o suficiente para que o seu coração batesse forte, como se quisesse sair do peito.

— Nos vemos amanhã, senhorita — Liam sussurrou, antes de afastar-se.

Jane permaneceu encostada a parede de pedras por um tempo, tentando controlar as batidas do coração e o estremecimento.

Chegou a conclusão de que “senhorita” não tinha nada a ver com intimidade.

* * *

— Ele te beijou?

— Como assim você nunca tinha beijado?

Jane e Reyna viraram-se para Sirena, incrédulas.

— O quê? As leis falam de não poder transar, não sobre beijar — ela defendeu-se.

— Eu também nunca beijei — Reyna apoiou Jane — Uma vez o filho do patrão tentou me agarrar a força, mas ele não conseguiu...

— Amiga, isso foi praticamente uma declaração de amor — disse Sirena, interrompendo o que ela estava dizendo — Toda essa história de que estava pensando em você no abrigo. Ele não se justificou com mais ninguém.

— Justificou sim. Você me contou. Ele disse que tinha expulsado a Valerie da Seleção — replicou Jane.

— É diferente. Foi impessoal, ele falou pessoalmente com você. Ele demonstrou preocupação pelo que você pensava dele. No nosso caso, ele só deu o recado de que não admitiria mais mentiras como essa.

Reyna acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o que ela disse, o que era um pouco raro de acontecer.

— Pelo que você descreveu, eu aposto que não foi só você quem deu o seu primeiro beijo essa noite — disse Sirena, resoluta.

— É, mas você sabe... Os príncipes não costumam ter uma relação como acontece com vocês — Jane disse, sem pensar.

— Viu? Ela já está até se vendo como rainha já — ela brincou, olhando para Reyna.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — tentou explicar-se, amaldiçoando-se por ter escolhido mal as palavras.

— De qualquer forma, rainha só quando Petuel e Veta morrerem sem deixar herdeiros — disse Reyna, sem muita sensibilidade, era difícil ter alguma quando se tratava daqueles dois.

— Vamos em partes. Primeiro ela é escolhida e depois ela cuida deles.

Jane ajeitou-se na cama.

— Ser escolhida? Mas quem disse que ele vai me escolher? — ela perguntou — Ainda tem muitas garotas e muito tempo. Tudo pode mudar.

— Ele só está protelando. Se a Seleção acabar rápido, ele vai virar chacota tanto quanto o irmão já é — explicou Sirena — Eles estão tentando agradar a população, não piorar as coisas.

— No dia que houver um plebiscito e mudarem a ordem da sucessão ao trono, aí sim a população vai agradecer. Por que Liam não nasceu antes? — Reyna lamentou-se.

— Eu não posso dizer que sentirei falta de Petya. Eu tentei me aproximar dela, mas aquela ali... Não sei como ela não foi eliminada de cara junto com Igone e as outras.

— Não seja cruel.

Jane encontrava difícil prestar atenção na conversa delas e pensar em Liam ao mesmo tempo. Puxou o edredom para baixo, escondendo as suas pernas embaixo do tecido.

— Eu não sei porque trazermos as nossas roupas se nem chegamos a usá-las — disse Sirena — Exceto a Reyna e os seus pijamas.

— Eu não gosto de camisola. Já estou usando saia o dia inteiro — ela respondeu a mais uma provocação e então olhou para Jane — Acho que deveríamos sair agora. Ela parece cansada com tantas emoções.

— Vamos deixá-la com os seus sonhos — deu uma piscadela, levantando-se.

— Boa noite para vocês também — resmungou Jane.

Reyna desligou a luz.

* * *

— O aniversário de Illéa se aproxima. Essa será a tarefa mais difícil que caberá a vocês até então — disse McGonagall — Os países aliados enviarão seus representantes para a confraternização. É claro que estamos organizando essa reunião há meses, ainda não é hora de vocês cuidarem dos preparativos, mas terão que estudar muito.

Então a professora pegou algumas pastas com anotações e entregou a cada uma delas.

— Aí estão tudo o que precisam saber sobre os países aliados e os representantes que serão encaminhados. Eu estarei nessa festa especialmente para supervisioná-las, então nada de priorizar uma delegação acima de outra — McGonagall continuou — As nossas aulas a partir de agora serão especificamente para esse momento. Alguns professores de idiomas estarão disponíveis, caso precisem de aulas extras.

Jane abriu a sua pasta, que não tinha elásticos para fechá-la, parecendo mais um fichário, dando de cara com o representante designado da Nova Germânia.

— Deckshaufen — sussurrou.

Sirena levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— O nome do cara é Deckshaufen? — ela perguntou.

— O quê? — Jane virou-se — Não! 

McGonagall olhava para ela, enquanto as outras selecionadas olhavam as suas pastas com atenção, parecendo querer passar algum recado apenas com sua expressão facial.

— O primeiro professor será o de germano. Tentem gravar alguma coisa — ela sugeriu, antes de levantar-se.

Aquelas aulas de idiomas seriam um completo tédio.

* * *

— O professor de francês é um charme, vai — Fran deu uma cotovelada de leve em Stelle.

— Prefiro os fardados — ela confessou.

— Vocês se contentam com tão pouco — disse Lucy, depreciativa.

Elas calaram as conversas quando a rainha Doralice entrou no salão e sentou-se na cadeira dela, silenciosa.

— Não deveríamos... — antes que Cara pudesse completar sua frase, Lucy e Chavelle levantaram-se e foram conversar com a rainha — Deixa pra lá.

— É uma pena que nenhuma cinco selecionada seja música — comentou Sirena — Eu adoraria escutar alguém tocando.

— Mas não são apenas os cinco que tocam — disse Jane — Só que eles vivem disso.

— Você sabe tocar alguma coisa, não sabe? — ela perguntou, perspicaz.

— O quê? Eu não disse nada disso! 

— Oh! Por favor! Você tem cara de quem sabe tocar piano.

— É verdade? — Edge mostrou interesse — Por que você não toca algo para nós? 

— Porque estamos estudando — Jane tentou frisar o que disse, erguendo a apostila — Temos apenas algumas semanas antes do aniversário...

— Estamos lendo essas anotações desde que acordamos. Eu não aguento mais — reclamou Fabiane.

— Não conseguimos prestar atenção. Cérebro cansado demais — justificou Benny.

— É, você vai ter que tocar — disse Edelweiss.

Até mesmo Queensley deu um sorrisinho, soltando suas anotações.

— Tem um piano bem ali — Deina apontou para o canto da sala.

Sem opções, Jane levantou-se. Sirena era uma maldita e ela ainda faria a amiga pagar por essas situações que ela a colocava.

Assim que sentou no banco e abriu a tampa do piano, refletiu sobre as músicas que conhecia. Podia tocar Tchaikovsky, que era seu compositor favorito, ou Beethoven, que era mais conhecido, mas preferiu pegar uma melodia mais calma e curta, composta por Hurwitz.

Começou a deslizar os dedos pelas teclas, visualizando perfeitamente a música, mesmo sem a partitura. Lucy e Chavelle pararam de conversar com a rainha, também prestando atenção na melodia que Jane tocava. Fazia um tempo que não chegava perto de um piano, era difícil de aprender e as coisas que exigiam muito dela, ela não tinha muita paciência para aperfeiçoar.

Depois de pouco mais de um minuto, ela deslizou os dedos pela direita das teclas, finalizando a música. Apesar de não ter sido um compositor germano, era uma das suas músicas favoritas.

— Por que você escolheu ser fotógrafa mesmo? — Sirena interrompeu o silêncio que se seguiu.

— Bom, ela ganha mais dinheiro como fotógrafa do que como pianista — disse Fabiane — Deve ser por isso.

— E quanto você ganha fazendo as pessoas rirem? 

— Sorrisos.

Queensley voltou o olhar para a sua pasta.

— Você bem que podia tocar enquanto nós estamos aqui entediadas — ela comentou.

— Deve ser cansativo — disse Cara.

— Nem tanto — respondeu Jane.

Ela estava para se levantar quando o príncipe Liam parou à porta.

— Mãe — ele chamou a rainha, os olhos em Jane e no piano.

Doralice dispersou Lucy e Chavelle delicadamente, antes de sair do Salão das Mulheres. Ela poderia simplesmente ter permitido que ele entrasse, mas Jane desconfiava que ela apenas não queria continuar aquela conversa, só era educada demais para deixar isso claro.

— Você devia tocar para ele — disse Sirena, assim que Jane voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Dê um tempo — ela pediu.

— É sério!

Sirena olhou para Reyna, como que pedindo o seu apoio, mas ela evitou o olhar.

— A aula de italiano é daqui a pouco, eu acho — comentou Benny.

— Tenho aula extra de francês porque eu não entendi nada — disse Fran, fechando a sua pasta e levantando-se.

— Estava distraída demais prestando atenção no professor — provocou Artemisa.

Fran apenas caminhou mais depressa para a porta e elas podiam jurar tê-la visto corar.

— Eu nunca tinha escutado essa música. É linda — Chavelle murmurou para Jane — Qual é o nome dela?

— Prologue.

Ela assentiu.

— O começo das coisas. Bem apropriado — sorriu e voltou a estudar a tabela de verbos germânicos.

* * *

Considerando que Jane sabia o básico de todos os idiomas dos aliados de Illéa, que eram os mesmos da Nova Germânia, ela não precisou assistir às aulas extras, apenas deu uma revisada antes de se ver sem ter o que fazer.

Aproveitou o vazio do Salão das Mulheres para tocar o piano mais um pouco. Dessa vez, decidiu tentar um pouco de “Goldberg Variations” de Bach.

Liam sentou-se ao seu lado no banco, assim que começou a tocar, mas não parou mesmo assim.

— Sirena tem razão, você é muito boa — ele elogiou-a, depois que a música terminou.

— Exagero. Há músicas muito mais difíceis do que essa — Jane respondeu prontamente.

— Mas você não é uma pianista profissional. Vamos, aceite o elogio.

Ela riu, desistindo.

— Muito bem, então, obrigada.

— Disponha — ele respondeu prontamente.

— Veio aqui por um motivo específico?

— Te ouvir tocar não é um bom motivo?

Ele teria ouvido-a tocar antes? Ou teria sido apenas uma coincidência do momento?

— Suponho — Jane respondeu, tentando não demonstrar estar tão desanimada quanto realmente estava.

— Na verdade, estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos dar um passeio — Liam sugeriu, animando-a outra vez — Todas as garotas estão em aula. Curiosamente, você é a única com tempo livre por aqui.

— Ah! Eu acho que já estou preparada — sorriu — Talvez eu seja um pouco autodidata.

— Não tenho dúvidas disso.

Realmente não havia uma garota que não estivesse ocupada com os preparativos para o aniversário de Illéa e a chegada dos convidados. Algumas tinham ido um pouco mais longe, como no caso de Lucy, e perguntaram a Minerva se poderiam ajudar em algo a mais além de decorar as informações e aprender idiomas.

Os corredores só eram ocupados pelos guardas e por ocasionais empregados, que carregavam mesas e outros objetos para dentro do Grande Salão, guiados por McGonagall. Os preparativos eram praticamente sigilosos, já que nem Skeeter tinha podido dar uma olhada no aspecto que estava tomando, pouco a pouco, o salão.

— A minha mãe ama organizar essas coisas — comentou Liam — Meu pai tem que deixar tudo nas mãos de Minerva, senão a rainha mesmo quer resolver.

— E qual o problema nisso? — perguntou Jane.

— Não, nenhum — ele não soube responder a pergunta, ou apenas não quis — Tem algum lugar em específico que você queira ir?

— Ah! Tanto faz! Quero dizer, tenho aula de etiqueta daqui a alguns minutos, mas eu sinceramente não me importo.

— Você não precisa.

Ela nunca tinha comentado com Sirena ou Reyna, mas o que realmente a incomodava era a sua aparente incapacidade de manter uma conversa com Liam. Nunca conseguia encontrar algum assunto interessante para ficarem conversando por horas, isso só parecia acontecer quando algo acontecia no castelo.

— Eu fico feliz que não a assustei — Liam disse, depois de alguns minutos.

Por sorte, geralmente era ele quem puxava a conversa. Só esperava que essa sua timidez mudasse com o tempo, era bem frustrante.

— Me assustou? — perguntou Jane — Mas por qual motivo me assustaria?

— Por causa de ontem... Do beijo — ele explicou-se.

— Você sempre sente necessidade de se explicar? — ela riu.

— Só para você e para a minha mãe, eu acho.

Continuou rindo, até ver os guardas reunidos à frente. Quando passaram, eles fizeram uma reverência ao príncipe. Jane procurou ignorar a presença de Vance, continuando o seu caminho.

— Algum problema? — perguntou Liam, perceptivo como sempre.

— De forma alguma — ela respondeu — Como foram as buscas no castelo? Houve alguma baixa?

— Algumas, mas acho que foi o menor ataque que já tivemos. Eles não se demoraram, talvez só quisessem assustar.

— Quem são eles?

Liam olhou ao redor, pelo corredor vazio, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos.

— São um grupo de rebeldes, eles estão instalados mais para as áreas vazias das províncias do norte. Eles se autodenominam Death Eaters. Começaram a surgir de uns tempos para cá — ele respondeu — Escutei que eles atacam a outros países também, não sei o que pretendem.

Todesser.

— E aquele símbolo da cobra e da caveira? Significa alguma coisa? Eles sempre picham aquilo? — Jane perguntou.

Liam olhou-a nos olhos por alguns momentos.

— É claro que você viu... — ele resmungou — Eu não sei, é o símbolo deles. Uma vez conseguimos capturar um desses, ele tinha uma tatuagem com esse mesmo símbolo. É a marca registrada deles, já foram encontradas por toda a cidade.

— Sim, eu já tinha visto isso antes — Jane concordou.

Não em Angeles.

Não em Illéa.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse repentinamente.

— Certo, nos vemos mais tarde — Liam despediu-se.

Não soube o que fazer, se deveria dá-lo algum beijo ou abraço, então apenas assentiu, afastando-se.

Escutou o som dos saltos altos acompanhando-a pelo corredor, junto com o vestido arrastando pelo chão. Suas mãos foram para as laterais da saia, para não fazê-la tropeçar, apressando a sua caminhada e mantendo-as ocupadas.

Desde quando os Todesser tinham saído da Nova Germânia?

Estava atacando a outros países? Que países eram esses? Qual era o objetivo deles?

Assim que chegou ao quarto, abriu a gaveta que tinha estipulada como “proibida” para qualquer um que não fosse ela. Deixando a foto que tinha tirado de Liam de lado, puxou um envelope lá de dentro, junto com os papéis de cartas que ela nunca tinha usado.

Olhou fixamente para a caligrafia no envelope, ignorando o seu conteúdo e olhando para o endereço escrito atrás dele. Copiou o endereço no topo do papel de carta, antes de voltar a guardar o envelope.

Estava sentada na escrivaninha do quarto, escrevendo uma carta, quando Pomona entrou no quarto, segurando alguns tecidos para costurar. Ela não interrompeu o seu raciocínio, procurando a maleta com agulhas e linhas que deixava embaixo da cama de Jane.

Quando ela levantou-se, Pomona estava preparando a linha.

— Vai a algum lugar? — ela perguntou.

— Tenho aula — respondeu Jane, escondendo a carta em suas costas.

Nessas horas, seria bom ter bolso no vestido, como Reyna fazia. Caminhou para fora do quarto, tomando cuidado para que ela não visse a carta em suas mãos.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou McKinnon.

— Sim — respondeu, depois de ponderar um pouco — Eu preciso que leve isso para onde as cartas ficam antes de serem enviadas.

— É, se chama correio — o guarda retrucou, rindo e pegando o envelope que ela estendeu a ele — Não é porque está no castelo que muda de nome.

— Tanto faz — respondeu, cruzando os braços e afastando-se.

— De nada — escutou-o resmungar e viu-o guardar o envelope no bolso da carta.

É, ela com certeza pediria para que Hope fizesse o favor de acrescentar algum bolso nos vestidos diários.


	10. Capítulo 9

O castelo estava uma verdadeira loucura.

Jane não achava que as suas criadas conseguiriam superar o vestido da primeira entrevista ao Jornal Oficial de Illéa, mas o aniversário do reino parecia ser um desafio intenso o suficiente para elas se superarem. Imaginou se elas poderiam ser grandes estilistas caso tivessem nascido em outra casta, ou nos extintos Estados Unidos da América.

Pomona e Hope divertiam-se contando a Jane como tinha sido a seleção do príncipe Petuel, talvez tentando ajudá-la a se preparar para o que viria pela frente. Considerando o pouco tempo de duração, achava difícil que já não tivesse passado por todas as mesmas etapas. Mesmo assim, imaginava o quão divertido seria se todas se reunissem para ver alguma fita cassete ou CD que tivesse aquele evento gravado.

McKinnon tinha lhe dito que a carta já havia sido despachada, mas desde então não tinha recebido uma resposta. Mas seria possível que sua mãe iria ignorá-la completamente? Ela já estava infiltrada em uma Seleção em outro país, escondida às vistas de todos, sem notícias de casa. O que mais queriam dela? Nunca mais teria notícias da mãe? Voltar para casa parecia uma opção tão distante agora, se sentia tão solitária, apesar de acompanhada de tantos criados do castelo e selecionadas. Observar a família real à mesa todas as refeições se tornava cada vez mais doloroso.

Certa noite, Liam parou-a no meio do corredor, assim que ela saiu mais cedo do jantar. Fazia exatamente dois meses da morte de seu pai, e assim que constatou isso o ar tornou-se muito difícil de respirar.

— Está tudo bem, senhorita? — ele perguntou, preocupado — Está sentindo-se mal?

Ela não respondeu, apenas aproximando-se para abraçá-lo.

Sabia que se abrisse a boca, começaria a chorar e não gostava de demonstrar as suas fraquezas. Tinha sido ensinada a não fazê-lo e talvez por isso surtava tão facilmente. Conter as emoções não fazia bem a ninguém, mas era necessário às vezes.

Liam não insistiu, apertando-a mais próxima dele, esperando pacientemente até que Jane se sentisse melhor e se afastasse. Poucos minutos depois que chegou ao quarto, Sirena e Reyna foram até lá, parecendo ter adivinhado que ela estava mal. Imaginou que isso e o fato de ter tantos guardas com os olhos postos sobre ela no dia seguinte fossem culpa do príncipe. Isso fez com que se sentisse melhor, saber que alguém ainda se preocupava com ela.

No meio de tamanha confusão para os preparativos, estava se tornando difícil encontrar com McGonagall. Lembrava-se que Doralice tinha deixado claro que poderia contar com a discrição da instrutora para o que precisasse e queria muito algumas respostas.

Era coincidência demais que os Todesser tivessem migrado para Illéa, justo onde ela estava, naquele exato momento. Na Seleção anterior, não houve um ataque de rebeldes. A causa era ela? O que eles queriam com ela? Estava sendo paranoica demais?

— Ai!

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que deu um pulo de susto quando sentiu uma agulha picá-la de leve na cintura.

— Myrtle! — Pomona repreendeu-a.

— Foi mal, foi mal — ela respondeu, impaciente, os olhos fixos na faixa do vestido, que todas sabiam ser extremamente importante para Jane.

Pelo menos souberam depois de ouvirem-na reclamar por horas da maldita faixa do vestido que teve que usar para as fotografias das revistas, ao lado do príncipe Liam. Tinha odiado como sua pessoa tinha ficado, mas manteve um recorte de revista consigo só pelo fato de estar ao lado dele.

— Esse tipo de recepção parece muito entediante — comentou Myrtle, tentando quebrar o silêncio que ficou na sala.

— Realmente é — respondeu Jane, distraída.

— Já esteve em um desses?

Ela olhou para a mais nova das criadas, que a olhava curiosa.

— Já estive em um casamento, fotografando — deu de ombros — Imagino que seja a mesma coisa. A única coisa que vai valer a pena é a comida.

— Bem lembrado. Vamos dar uma olhada lá embaixo hoje? — Myrtle virou-se animada para Hope, que estava a um canto do quarto.

— Isso se sobrar comida — ela disse — São muitos convidados hoje.

Vê-las ficando tão empolgadas por cometer infrações pequenas e inocentes quanto surrupiar um pouco de comida, atitude que uma criança tomaria, aquecia o coração de Jane.

— Pronto, terminei — Pomona puxou o vestido mais para baixo, tentando ajeitá-lo a sua silhueta — O que achou?

Jane olhou-se no enorme espelho do quarto. Rosa não era exatamente a sua cor favorita, mas a mudança de tom gradual do decote até a barra do vestido dava um efeito lindo, além das pétalas de rosa que elas tinham usado para decorá-lo.

— Vocês vão fazer o vestido do meu casamento — ela disse, com medo de mexer nas rosas e elas despregarem da costura.

— Você terá estilistas fazendo fila para isso — Pomona descartou seu pedido.

— E eu serei rainha, escolherei vocês.

Myrtle abriu um sorriso imenso, olhando para Hope e Pomona, interpretando a fala dela de outra forma.

Voltou a observar-se no espelho, pensando pela primeira vez em como seria se fosse escolhida. Teria que contar a verdade para Liam sobre a sua família. Ele aceitaria? Era justo demais para escolher uma esposa que não fosse filha de Illéa. E caso aceitasse, a faria abdicar do trono germano? Ela seria capaz disso? Quem governaria em seu lugar? Como o povo reagiria se soubesse? Ou eles manteriam segredo?

Eram tantas possibilidades, tantas perguntas sem resposta. Por toda a sua vida, soube perfeitamente como seria a sua vida, e de repente já não tinha mais essa certeza. Era isso o que significava ser da realeza? Ter que se deparar com mudanças tão bruscas?

— Toc toc — disse Sirena, empurrando a porta já aberta — Majestade, saberia me dizer onde está a minha melhor amiga Jane?

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando para a amiga.

— Majestade? — repetiu.

— Não é minha culpa se você está parecendo uma rainha — Sirena deu de ombros.

— Já se olhou no espelho hoje? — perguntou, indicando o seu vestido de duas peças azul marinho.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão, descartando o elogio, enquanto observava melhor o acabamento do vestido de pétalas.

— Nós precisamos tirar uma foto — disse, repentinamente.

— O quê? Não! — Jane reclamou, descendo da cadeira que estava servindo como pódio para que as criadas pudessem ajeitar os últimos detalhes.

Hope ignorou seu resmungo, indo rapidamente para uma das gavetas, onde guardava a câmera que a rainha Doralice tinha dado a ela, como forma de disfarçar a sua real profissão.

— Você é uma fotógrafa profissional e não gosta de tirar fotos? — perguntou Sirena, agradecendo à mãe de Reyna com um sorriso.

— Exato, eu tiro fotos de outras pessoas, não minhas! — exclamou Jane.

— Deveria tentar. É uma técnica muito interessante chamada “selfie”. Venha aqui agora!

À contragosto, aproximou-se da amiga, que segurava a câmera um pouco errada, sorrindo. Elas tiraram uma foto, antes que Sirena percebesse que faltava alguém.

— Oh! Espere! Está faltando Reyna! Chame ela, por favor, Myrtle.

Se Jane abrisse a boca para pedir algo às empregadas de Sirena, duvidava que fosse tão bem recebida quanto era ao contrário.

Reyna abriu a boca para perguntar o que elas queriam, claramente tentando acostumar-se com o fato do vestido ser mais curto na frente do que atrás, até que viu a câmera na mão de Sirena.

— Ah! Não! Foto não! — reclamou, sem mover-se da porta.

— Qual é o problema de vocês com fotos? — Sirena revirou os olhos, puxando-a pelo braço — Vamos, vocês não querem uma foto de nós três quando chegarmos ao fim da Seleção?

— Não — respondeu Reyna.

— Que pena — ela apertou no botão de tirar foto, sorrindo.

— Ei! Não vale! Eu não estava preparada! — Jane reclamou.

— Então menos conversa e mais sorriso.

Reyna desistiu de discutir, pondo o sorriso tímido característico dela, que contrastava muito com o sorriso estonteante de Sirena. Se elas quisessem, poderiam facilmente ganhar a Seleção.

— Tá, a parte de imprimir essas fotos e fazer cópias para nós duas é função sua, fotógrafa — Sirena deu uma piscadela para ela — Agora vamos.

— Espere! — Myrtle interrompeu a saída delas, pegando uma tiara de cima da mesa e pondo-a na cabeça de Jane — Pronto.

Hope ajeitou o vestido de Reyna, murmurando o quanto ela estava linda, antes de dar-se por satisfeita. Sirena apenas ficou encarando-se no espelho, os fios negros estranhamente presos em um coque muito bem feito.

— O príncipe vai ter muita dificuldade em decidir qual das três está mais bela — Pomona elogiou, sorrindo.

— Vai nada — retrucou Sirena, dando um sorrisinho para Jane.

Muitas garotas ainda estavam se preparando para a festa, mas como elas já estavam prontas, decidiram descer para ver como as coisas estavam.

Tiveram um breve vislumbre de como estava o Grande Salão, antes que McGonagall aparecesse para levá-las até o Salão das Mulheres, onde algumas outras selecionadas já estavam esperando o horário da chegada dos convidados.

Era difícil de dizer o que Lucy queria que chamasse mais a atenção: as suas panturrilhas, as suas costas, os seus ombros ou os seus seios. Tinha tanto decote naquele vestido que, apesar de ser longo, tinha pouco pano para cobrí-lo. As alças eram de ombro caído, um decote em V até acima do umbigo tornava difícil não reparar no vão entre os seios, um decote em U nas costas deixava-as quase completamente à mostra, e uma pequena abertura lateral na cauda do vestido exibia parte de sua coxa e toda a sua panturrilha direita.

Já Chernobyl chamava a atenção de longe por causa do seu vestido incomum. As criadas do castelo não poderiam fazer algo que fosse tanto do gosto dela, mas não deixava de ser estranho. Ela parecia aquelas mulheres do movimento hippie das fotos que Liam tinha mostrado a Jane.

— Parece bem confortável — comentou Reyna, sem um pingo de sarcasmo na voz.

— Se a Cher vencesse essa Seleção, pelo menos teríamos uma rainha bem divertida — disse Sirena, puxando um dos pufes para sentar-se.

Não era tão difícil vê-la ao lado de Liam quanto parecia. Na verdade, apenas algumas das selecionadas, como Lucy e Barbara, não combinavam nem um pouco com ele.

— Sim, você poderia imaginar as coisas que ela faria — concordou Jane, também sentando-se.

Viraram para trás quando escutaram o som de saltos caminhando até o Salão das Mulheres. O vestido de Severina Snape parecia o corpo de um morcego e a gargantilha preta no seu pescoço parecia uma coleira de cachorro.

— Au au — murmurou Sirena, fingindo ajeitar a tira do sapato.

Reyna olhou-a com repreensão por causa do comentário.

Apesar de entrar logo depois de Severina, Fabiane não foi ofuscada, mesmo porque era difícil não notar os seus cabelos cor de fogo. Ela foi rapidamente para perto das três, parecendo um pouco desconfortável com a cauda de vestido sereia.

— Você está linda — elogiou-a Sirena.

— Não podemos dizer o mesmo de outras pessoas — Fabiane puxou um pufe para sentar-se ao lado delas — Me tira uma dúvida aqui. Essa gargantilha não é daquelas que vendem em sex shop?

Jane e Reyna arregalaram os olhos uma para a outra, sentindo-se mais do que nunca as mais inocentes do castelo nesse tipo de assunto.

— Existe essas coisas em Illéa? — perguntou Jane.

— O quê? Você acha que o voto de castidade é cobrado dos homens como é cobrado das mulheres? — retrucou Fabiane.

— Algumas mulheres da Oito sobrevivem assim, ninguém se importa com o que elas fazem — disse Sirena — Pergunte pra Severina, ela parece saber muito bem sobre isso.

Mesmo quando Artemisa e Stelle juntaram-se a elas, o vestido da Snape continuava sendo assunto para os seus cochichos.

— Eu pensei que a realeza só podia usar vestido preto em enterros — a cauda do vestido da loira tinha uma abertura dos dois lados, mas nada mais além disso, ela estava sensual sem vulgaridades.

Depois do vestido de mangas compridas simples de Artemisa e o vestido com manga de apenas um lado de Gintare, Jane parou de reparar nas roupas das outras garotas. Parecia que depois de um tempo, era difícil ter alguma originalidade, e isso porque ainda não tinham visto as representantes dos outros países. É, chamar a atenção seria uma missão bem complicada para quem estivesse lá apenas para isso.

McGonagall só deixou com que as selecionadas entrassem depois que todas estavam prontas no Salão das Mulheres e as delegações dos países convidados para a festa já estavam dentro do Grande Salão.

Os reis já estavam lá para recepcionar a todos, como era de praxe, mas Liam não era visto por nenhum canto do corredor. Guardas guardavam as portas e cantos do Salão, a segurança era redobrada no castelo por causa do evento. Não poderiam se dar ao luxo de terem um ataque de rebeldes e pôr em risco tantas pessoas internacionais importantes.

Era um evento tão prestigiado que até mesmo alguns dos conselheiros do rei Charles estavam exibindo toda a sua diplomacia. Por sorte, nem Jane nem Sirena esbarraram com o pai dela. Seria um encontro muito desagradável para uma noite tão linda.

— Os representantes das duas Irlandas estão aqui — a observação de Queensley deixou algumas delas tensas, lembrando-se da aula que McGonagall tinha dado algumas semanas antes.

Apesar de terem lido os seus nomes nas apostilas, não acreditavam que a Irlanda Oriental se daria ao luxo de enviar um representante a Illéa, sabendo que o representante da outra Irlanda estaria lá, apesar de estarem em meio a negociações. Isso poderia ser uma notícia maravilhosa, assim como uma notícia terrível.

— Bem, não vamos deixar com que se sintam incomodados, não é mesmo? — Chernobyl disse a ela, antes de pegar duas bebidas e ir na direção de um deles.

Queensley deu de ombros e foi na direção do outro representante, antes que Lucy quisesse dar uma de estrela e estragasse tudo, mas a loira parecia interessada demais em saber onde Liam estava para preocupar-se com essas coisas.

— Vão ficar paradas que nem uma parede aqui? — ela jogou um último comentário ácido, antes de resolver afastar-se daquelas a quem tanto desprezava.

— Nunca vi paredes com tantas curvas — Sirena deu uma piscadela para Fabiane.

McGonagall lançou um olhar para elas de longe, como que lembrando-as que precisavam socializar com os representantes dos outros países, era a missão delas como selecionadas. Jane suspirou infeliz, odiava confraternizar com pessoas que não conhecia e provavelmente nunca mais veria. Levou um enorme susto quando sentiu uma mão na sua cintura.

— Venha, Jane — Liam não pareceu notar o efeito que causou, guiando-a pelas pessoas no Salão — Você é boa em germânico, certo?

— _Ich spreche_ — respondeu Jane, olhando para onde Sirena e Reyna ainda estavam — Mas por que eu?

— Se eu não me engano, estava na sua ficha que você fala e é a única, que eu me lembre.

— Boa memória, Alteza.

Liam pareceu encontrar quem ele queria encontrar e soltou a sua cintura.

— O _Botschafter_ Adam Köhler e sua noiva Karleen Einloft — ele apresentou o casal a ela — Esta é Janeth Mirren.

— _Es freut mich_ — Karleen sorriu, cumprimentando-a.

— _Sehr erfreut_ — Jane respondeu.

Geralmente, na região de Dortmund, o cumprimento usual era um aceno de cabeça, os germânicos do oeste não eram muito chegados a contato físico. Apesar disso, o clássico beijo na mão era muito visto no palácio. Quando esteve em Brandenburg, mais ao norte do país, viu muitos apertos de mão. Nunca esteve no sul do país, mas sabia que eles eram mais calorosos em seus cumprimentos, estava esperando um abraço.

Em vez disso, Adam aproximou-se rápido demais para que Jane reagisse. Ela empurrou-o com força, antes que ele pudesse encostar os seus lábios. Olhou para Karleen, que parecia acostumada a esse tipo de ação. Ao seu lado, Liam, apesar de não ter feito nada, cerrou as mãos em punhos e estava com os dentes trincados.

— _Mir verzeihen_ — Adam riu de sua reação — É difícil encontrar um lugar que seja mais formal do que Bayer.

— Não se trata de formalidade, senhor Köhler, se trata de respeito — disse Jane, atropelando as palavras pelo nervosismo — Aqui em Angeles beijar uma dama à força é considerado de extremo desrespeito. Se o senhor é um _Botschafter_ , deveria saber dos costumes dos locais os quais visita.

Adam riu mais forte ainda depois que ela terminou de falar.

— Você deve ter algo de sangue germânico, hum? O nosso temperamento é terrível às vezes — ele disse, virando-se para Liam, que ainda estava sério — E como _Seine Durchlaucht_ está?

— Bem, obrigado — foi a resposta curta e grossa, antes que Liam recuperasse a paciência — E o senhor? Está gostando da festa?

— É a primeira vez que venho a Illéa, um clima muito agradável — Adam respondeu — E não esperava encontrar tantos belos exemplares de moças, tinha me esquecido já da Seleção.

— Sim, são muito belas mesmo.

Karleen olhava ao redor para as pessoas dançando e conversando no Salão, parecendo alheia e desinteressada à conversa. Jane perguntava-se como ela poderia não se importar com o seu noivo falando de outras mulheres bem ao seu lado, sem respeitar a sua presença. A Nova Germânia não era um reino tão extenso, mas pelo visto o sul era bem diferente do restante do território.

— Deve ser maravilhoso. _Schnitten nageln_ — o _Botschafter_ continuava a ser inconveniente.

— A Seleção serve para que o príncipe escolha a sua futura esposa, não para que ele _schnitten nageln_ — Jane respondeu-o.

— Com sua licença, senhor, senhorita — Liam arrumou uma brecha para afastar-se.

Antes que pudessem sentir-se ofendidos por seu afastamento, o que Jane achava difícil, a rainha e o rei aproximaram-se para cumprimentá-los. Chavelle estava do outro lado do Salão, conversando com os representantes da França.

— Não são representantes — disse Liam, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos — São os próprios sucessores do trono, _Son Altesse Royale_ Monsieur Delacour e sua esposa Apolline.

— Isso é incomum — comentou Jane, que esperava que ele desse uma bronca nela por causa do modo como tratou os representantes da Nova Germânia.

— Sinto muito, não esperava que eles reagissem daquela forma.

— Nem eu. Pelo que eu saiba, os germanos não são fãs de contato físico.

Liam parou de caminhar, dando um beijo na sua testa.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse, antes de se afastar.

Olhou novamente na direção de Adam, que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a conversa que estava tendo com Deina. Karleen tinha sumido de sua vista, não estava mais ao lado do noivo.

— Esses germanos são uns bárbaros — escutou Thalia resmungar com Lucy, uma taça de vinho na mão — Parecem que nunca viram uma mulher na vida antes.

Apesar de Adam não ser o melhor exemplo do cavalheirismo germânico, escutar Rowle generalizando todo o seu povo a incomodava profundamente.

— Nos ajude aqui a lembrar o nome de todos, Jane — Sirena a chamou, ela e Reyna estavam atrás de uma pilastra, provavelmente fugindo dos olhares críticos de McGonagall.

— Os representantes da Nova Germânia são Adam Köhler e Karleen... — Reyna dizia.

— Einloft — completou Jane — Os da França são Monsieur e Apolline Delacour.

— Os príncipes — concordou Sirena — O da Irlanda Oriental é Pan Flannery.

— E o da Irlanda Ocidental é Shaw Lenihan — disse Reyna.

— Tá, mas não tem só esses aqui. E os da Itália?

Não se lembravam dos nomes deles, mas eram fáceis de identificar no meio da multidão.

— Eu não estou muito com vontade de socializar — murmurou Jane.

Sirena pegou uma taça de bebida e entregou para ela.

— Vamos, o que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Um _Mistkerl_ tentou me beijar na frente do Liam — respondeu Jane, antes de esvaziar a taça de uma vez só — E na frente da noiva.

— Então ele te levou para conversarem com o Köhler — Sirena levantou o olhar, tentando não demonstrar tanta surpresa ao ver a sua taça vazia — Acho que a noiva cansou dele, não a vejo.

— Se depender da Cher, acho que a Irlanda Oriental acaba de ceder no armistício — Reyna indicou um espaço que Jane não conseguia enxergar pelo grande fluxo de pessoas.

— Acho que depois de hoje, tanto ela quanto a Queensley vão subir no ranking do príncipe.

Apesar da vigília de McGonagall, elas não eram as únicas que estavam tentando descansar. A alguns metros, Artemisa fazia companhia a Fran, que estava massageando os pés descalços, os saltos estavam ao chão. Resolveram aproximar-se delas para conversar e saber o que estava acontecendo.

— São esses sapatos que me deram — reclamou Fran — Eu odeio usar salto.

— Você poderia pedir para o professor de francês te levar de volta para o quarto — implicou Artemisa.

— O quê? Já desistiu do príncipe? — perguntou Reyna.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Fran, sinceramente.

— Vamos, você precisa beber alguma coisa — Sirena entregou um copo para ela.

— O que é isso?

— Não faço ideia.

Fran ajeitou-se na cadeira e bebeu um gole do copo, antes de engasgar.

— Opa — Fabiane riu, aproximando-se — Com calma, com calma.

— Podem ir, eu fico com ela — disse Thalia — Meus pés também estão me incomodando.

Jane não tinha motivos para implicar com ela, além da sua clara xenofobia com outros povos, mas naquele momento ela não confiava nem um pouco naquela conversa.

— Não, obrigada, eu fico com a minha amiga — disse Artemisa, mas sem parecer ter a mesma desconfiança.

Thalia não pareceu ter gostado da recusa, mas afastou-se sem insistir.

— Eu disse para as minhas criadas para me deixarem vir com sapatilhas — Fran lamentava.

— Quer que a gente chame o Liam? — perguntou Jane.

— Ele já está bem acompanhado.

Identificou um tom de decepção na voz dela e olhou para trás para ver de quem se tratava, assim como Reyna. Liam estava acompanhado de Lucy, falando com alguns diplomatas.

— Mais um motivo — Sirena deu de ombros — A gente atrapalha os planos dela.

— Não, é sério, eu estou bem — Fran riu.

Tiveram suas atenções direcionadas quando a rainha Doralice começou a falar.

— O aniversário de Illéa não é apenas para comemorar o fim da guerra, é também para lembrar a todos do que passamos para chegar aqui hoje. O nosso caminho está longe de acabar para alcançarmos a plena paz e harmonia entre nossos povos...

Jane sentiu uma mão feminina em seu ombro.

— _Ihre Durchlaucht_.

Virou-se assim que escutou essas palavras. Todos os outros estavam concentrados no discurso da rainha para prestar atenção em Jane e Karleen afastando-se para o corredor.

— A Vossa Majestade me mandou aqui — ela sussurrava apressada, ciente da presença de alguns guardas nos corredores, e tirou um envelope do decote do vestido — A sua carta, e um pedido.

— Que pedido? — perguntou Jane, no mesmo tom.

— Diga o nome.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, caminhando até a janela.

— É perigoso demais! Não posso fazer isso.

— Tem alguma relação com os Todesser? — Karleen aproximou-se dela.

Jane não respondeu, olhando para o lado de fora.

— Sua mãe está em perigo, precisa saber em quem pode confiar.

— Se ela souber, vai mudar o tratamento e ele vai perceber.

Karleen apenas olhou-a.

— Então é um homem.

— Talvez seja a hora de pedir ajuda — Jane sugeriu.

— Ela não vai querer sair do castelo.

— Não poderemos proteger o nosso povo se estivermos mortas.

Escutaram aplausos de dentro do Grande Salão. Precisavam voltar.

— Alteza — Karleen impediu a sua volta — Por favor.

Jane sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, aflita e um nó na garganta. Não aguentava mais guardar esse segredo consigo mesma.

— Tom Riddle.

Karleen arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca abrir-se pela surpresa de escutar aquele nome. Jane guardou a carta no decote do vestido e caminhou de volta para o salão, sem ser impedida.

Agora muitos mais casais dançavam e pessoas se sentiam à vontade para provar dos petiscos da mesa, que não eram exatamente petiscos.

— Você está chorando? — perguntou Edelweiss, ao esbarrar com ela.

— É claro que não — respondeu automaticamente.

Afastou-se antes que insistisse no assunto, passando as mãos por seus olhos para limpar as lágrimas. Fungou, tentando recompor-se.

— Isso é tudo o que teremos hoje — dizia Sirena, encostada à mesa de um jeito que McGonagall não aprovaria.

— Prove, Jane, isso aqui é muito bom — sugeriu Evanna, estendendo um prato de canapés a ela.

Ainda impactada pela conversa e sem querer discutir, pegou um deles por educação e logo o pôs à boca.

— Onde está Reyna? Vocês duas somem do nada — reclamou Sirena.

— Ai, meu Deus — escutaram Fabiane gritar.

O grito dela chamou a atenção de todos. Sirena e as outras foram na direção dela, encontrando Fran desmaiada, o copo de bebida quebrado ao seu lado. Os guardas rapidamente chamaram Jano Thickey para descobrir o que havia de errado com ela.

A conversa com Karleen tinha afetado tanto a Jane que ela estava começando a sentir-se um pouco claustrofóbica. Resolveu sair para os jardins, ver se conseguiria respirar melhor.

Caminhando pelos corredores, percebeu que sua falta de ar não poderia ser causa da discussão, pois sentia um nó enorme na garganta que não era natural. Ela só tinha sentido isso uma vez: aos 4 anos, quando comeu peixe pela primeira e última vez.

Parou de caminhar, apoiando-se na parede com dificuldade. O ar não chegava aos seus pulmões. Mas ela não tinha comido...

Os canapés.

— Jane! — McKinnon estava caminhando pelo corredor, quando encontrou-a naquele estado.

“Verflucht” pensou, antes de desmaiar.


	11. Capítulo 10

_— Je suis tellement désolé._

_— Vous ne semblez pas ressentir autant._

_— Je vais le laisser se reposer._

Tinham deportado-a para a França?

Jane deixou escapar um gemido de dor, sentia o seu pescoço coçar e arder dolorosamente, fazendo-a querer enfiar as suas unhas ali até sangrar. Além disso, tinha certeza que aquela sensação de acidez toda era azia. Estava com tanto sono que era como se alguém tivesse ministrado sossega leão.

Quando abriu os olhos, concluiu que não estava em Noyon. Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Fran deitada na maca, que mais parecia uma cama, ao lado. Ela estava lendo algum livro em francês, parecendo bem melhor do que aparentava quando desmaiou, apesar das ataduras nas mãos e outras partes do corpo, que pareciam estar impedindo que pequenos chips saíssem da sua pele. Ela já tinha visto aquela tecnologia, eles poderiam servir para tirar algo do sangue tanto quanto para ministrar alguma medicação.

— Skeeter vai ficar _enchanté_ de descobrir o que aconteceu com a gente — Fran comentou tranquilamente, provavelmente sentindo o seu olhar.

Jane piscou os olhos com força mais uma vez, tentando afastar o sono.

— O que aconteceu contigo? — perguntou.

— Envenenamento — ela deu de ombros — Parece que alguém queria nós duas fora da competição.

Fran desviou os olhos do livro, ainda mantendo-o aberto.

— Acho que consigo entender o porquê de te quererem fora.

Jane negou com a cabeça, sentando-se na cama com cuidado, o pescoço perturbando muito a sua paciência.

— Não, Evanna sugeriu que eu comesse canapés, ela não sabia da minha alergia.

— Ela também me sugeriu que tomasse aquele _Marc de Provence_. Aposto que também não sabia que tinha veneno dentro.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

— Não tem esse vinho aqui no castelo. A rainha detesta — Jane jogou as pernas para fora da cama, em uma tentativa de senti-las menos mortas.

— Não, foi cortesia dos franceses. Você acha que algum deles faria isso?

Ela sabia bem demais que vinhos dados de cortesia para a realeza não eram sempre confiáveis, mas sabia também que os reis tinham funcionários nas cozinhas preparados para testar e comprovar que estava limpo. E considerando que mais ninguém tinha passado mal com o vinho, não era algo para se alarmar.

— Você contou isso ao príncipe? Ele precisa saber para jogar a garrafa fora — perguntou Jane.

Fran voltou os olhos para o seu livro, torcendo a boca, incomodada com a mudança de assunto.

— Acho que ele tem outros problemas para resolver agora — ela respondeu.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Além de eu ter decidido tomar um _Marc de Provence_ envenenado em vez de provar _Deutsches Weintor_ ou aquele irlandês? Bom, meus pais não estão muito satisfeitos com o acontecimento de ontem à noite.

Já era de se imaginar. Não conseguia imaginar algum pai agradado em receber a notícia de que sua filha estava na enfermaria do castelo por causa de veneno. Só talvez o pai de Sirena.

— Tenho certeza de que Liam está acostumado a lidar com pessoas furiosas — ela disse — Outra coisa: aquele vinho irlandês não era vinho, era whiskey. Você teria uma ressaca daquelas.

— Não entendo porque esses irlandeses colocam whiskey em garrafa de vinho — Fran resmungou — E o príncipe nunca teve que lidar com os meus pais. Eles querem me tirar da Seleção.

— Eles deveriam pensar no que você quer.

Ela não respondeu, passando o dedo no canto da boca antes de virar a página, uma mania que Jane achava particularmente horrorosa.

— Você quer ir embora? — perguntou.

— Acho que vai ser o melhor. Não tenho como competir estando em uma cama de hospital.

Jane voltou a deitar-se. pondo as pernas de volta em cima da cama. Esfregou a área lateral do pescoço no travesseiro, sentindo alívio e dor ao mesmo tempo. Aparentemente a primeira crise alérgica de alguém era facilmente esquecida, porque não tinha a mínima lembrança sobre isso. Ficou olhando para o teto, apertando as barras da cama com força para evitar que as mãos caíssem na tentação de coçar.

— Como estamos? — Thickey entrou na enfermaria vazia, parecendo bem feliz por algum motivo.

Fran olhou-o entediada, já que provavelmente só o que ele poderia fazer era tirar os chips e colocar novos no lugar, enquanto Jane olhou-o com o ódio que estava sentindo por causa dos sintomas.

— Certo, vamos para a mais urgente — ele pareceu ficar com medo dela, ignorando Fran, que voltou a ler o seu livro, sem importar-se.

Enquanto Thickey examinava o seu pescoço, Jane conseguiu ver em cima da mesa de cabeceira um jarro com flores e o nome “Alec” se sobressaiu. Voltou a olhar para Fran concentrada no seu livro de francês.

Agora sabia quem estavam falando em francês antes dela acordar.

* * *

Fran tinha sido movida para sua casa havia algumas horas e, por esse motivo, Jane estava sozinha na enfermaria. Toda vez que sentia dor, ela tinha que apertar uma bola de silicone, que automaticamente iria fazer com que mais um pouco de analgésico fosse para a sua corrente sanguínea. E toda vez que sentia coceira, era só esfregar uma pomada com agilidade na garganta.

Thickey devia ser uma pessoa muito ocupada porque quase não o via, apesar de estar tecnicamente em serviço, então a enfermaria ficava vazia. Depois de um tempo, notou um padrão em suas saídas. Em uma delas, arriscou-se a sair da cama, puxando o suporte de soro consigo para o banheiro, vendo pela primeira vez como estava.

A sua garganta estava um pouco inchada, mas o que realmente assustava era o quão vermelha estava a sua pele do pescoço e colo, era como se tivesse tido uma forte insolação.

Depois de mais algumas horas sem nenhuma alta e podendo ver que não sentia mais dor nem coceira, apesar de ainda estar um pouco vermelho, Jane decidiu que não suportaria ficar mais naquele quarto. O que tinha de errado com todos? Estavam tão ocupados que nem podiam tê-la visitado?

Amaldiçoou todos os antepassados de Sirena, enquanto arrancava o soro do seu braço, mas deixando os adesivos, isso ela poderia tirar depois. Parecia que todas as paredes do castelo estavam vazias, ou todos os guardas tinham sido remanejados para ajudar na saída dos representantes dos países.

— Senhorita Mirren!

Demorou para perceber que falavam com ela, ainda era difícil se acostumar com aquele sobrenome às vezes.

— Volta para a enfermaria agora! — Liam cruzou os braços.

— Não volto — Jane cruzou os braços dela também, dando as costas para ele.

— É uma ordem, senhorita.

— Eu não estou ouvindo, Alteza! Eu não posso cumprir uma ordem que eu...

Jane soltou um grito, quando Liam a alcançou e a tirou do chão.

— Vou colocar guardas na porta da enfermaria — ele resmungou.

— Não, por favor, me deixa ir pro quarto. Eu não aguento mais ficar na enfermaria, não tem ninguém lá.

Liam não a soltou, mas pareceu estar ouvindo, então ela continuou:

— No meu quarto, eu vou estar muito mais confortável, de repouso, sendo bem cuidada, sob observação do guarda e das minhas três criadas, além de não morrer de tédio.

— Você vai continuar deitada em uma cama — ele disse.

— Mas vou ter alguém para conversar.

— Ei! Eu posso conversar com você!

Jane levantou uma sobrancelha, com medo de cruzar os braços como tinha feito antes e acabar caindo.

— Não entendi o deboche — Liam se fez de desentendido, indo até as escadas.

— O quê? Você vai me levar até o quarto? — ela perguntou.

— Tem razão, ninguém tem ideia do nosso relacionamento.

Como se eles tivessem algum relacionamento...

— Isso não tem graça.

Pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele, torcendo para que não a deixasse cair.

McKinnon soltou uma risada quando os viu, sem conseguir disfarçar, então para não receber alguma bronca e se livrar rapidamente daquela situação, abriu a porta para que Liam a levasse.

— Está vendo o que me faz passar? — perguntou Jane.

Liam ajudou-a sem necessidade a sentar-se na cama.

— Vou pedir para McKinnon chamar as suas empregadas, elas devem ter passado o dia na cozinha.

— Obrigada, Alteza.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, ela aproveitou para tirar os sapatos e deitar-se mais confortavelmente. A maca da enfermaria podia ser boa, mas não era melhor que as camas do castelo. Esticou as mãos o máximo que pôde nas costas, tentando encontrar os botões do vestido para desabotoá-lo.

Hope e Pomona não disseram nada quando abriram a porta, indo rapidamente ajudá-la, mas Myrtle ficou para trás, os olhos vermelhos de chorar.

— O que houve? — Jane perguntou.

— Não recebemos notícia nenhuma a noite inteira — Myrtle fungou — Eles se esquecem das criadas. Só sabíamos que havia tido envenenamento durante a festa e a senhorita não voltou.

Elas tinham ficado preocupadas com ela?

— Eu disse a ela — Hope olhou para a mais nova — que não poderia ser. Reyna me disse que você tinha sumido e que Fran tinha passado mal durante a festa.

— Mas imagino que todas tenham pensado que era algum envenenamento em série — disse Jane, ainda pensando na conversa que teve na enfermaria.

— Acho que elas estão bancando as detetives pelo castelo. Todo mundo esteve muito ocupado e preocupado com essa situação.

Ela deixou as costas seminuas caírem no colchão. Não tinha muita coisa que ela poderia fazer, considerando que ainda estava em recuperação e que, aparentemente, as aulas tinham sido canceladas.

— Estou muito cansada — puxou o edredom para cima do seu corpo — Vou dormir um pouco.

* * *

Olhou-se pelo espelho da penteadeira de todos os ângulos possíveis. A gola alta da camiseta, que suas criadas tinham costurado às pressas, escondia completamente a vermelhidão do seu colo e pescoço, apesar de estar mais fraco do que no dia anterior.

Sabia que, assim que Liam olhasse para ela, mostraria sua tal reprovação por ela estar voltando à rotina dois dias depois de sofrer uma reação alérgica, mas Jane sabia que não poderia continuar mais tempo parada. Fran mostrou sua preocupação por ficar atrás na competição e ela sabia que era verdade, muitas coisas aconteciam em pouco tempo, mesmo que o príncipe estivesse tentando protelar ao máximo.

— Resumo dos acontecimentos: Fran pediu para sair — Sirena folheava sem cuidado uma revista — Chernobyl também. A Deina e a Thalia foram eliminadas.

— O quê? — Jane desviou o olhar do seu reflexo — Vamos por partes: Chernobyl pediu para sair? Por que ela faria isso?

— Se encantou com o representante da Irlanda, aquele que ela passou a noite toda junto.

— Certo. O que aconteceu para a Deina e a Thalia serem eliminadas? E juntas? Elas não brigaram, certo?

Sirena estalou a língua, parecendo insatisfeita com o que lia.

— Não, foram motivos bem contraditórios, na verdade — ela disse — Thalia ficou falando mal dos visitantes o tempo todo, principalmente os germanos, então Liam disse que a futura princesa de Illéa não poderia agir dessa forma, teria que ser diplomática. Bye bye, Rowle. E a Deina foi... muito amigável com os germanos.

Os germanos eram a base de tudo naquelas eliminações?

— E qual o problema disso? — perguntou Jane, sem entender.

— Ela estava bêbada e muito louca — respondeu Sirena — Liam não gostou. Novamente: não é o tipo de coisa que se espera da futura princesa de Illéa. Ela não teve muita compostura, mas tudo bem, ela nunca foi muito reservada, sempre falou o que pensava, só não era mal educada. Acho que ela seria uma boa rainha da Itália, se fosse o caso.

Deina era muito alegre, mas não poderia opinar sobre sua saída, ela estava na enfermaria ocupada tendo problemas de respiração por causa da alergia, então não viu as cenas que fizeram com que Liam tomasse essa decisão.

— Quatro eliminações em um dia, temos um recorde! — Sirena levantou o braço, como se brindasse um drinque invisível — Exceto pelo primeiro dia, claro. Podemos ir agora?

Jane revirou os olhos, antes de ir em direção à porta.

— Ótimo — disse Sirena, jogando a revista para um canto qualquer do quarto e seguindo-a para fora.

* * *

Assim que McGonagall a viu entrar no Salão das Mulheres, junto com Sirena, ela pareceu ficar muito emocionada, o que era muito estranho. Talvez a saída de tantas pupilas a estivesse chateando.

13 garotas estavam fora da Seleção, ainda restavam 12 para chegarem a Elite.

Considerando que na festa não teve a chance de avaliar a performance delas na pista de dança, resolveu fazer uma aula especial apenas para ensiná-las a dançar. Não estava no cronograma, mas era algo interessante, diferente de tantas aulas rígidas de etiqueta.

A instrutora pôs Stelle e Fabiane para dançarem juntas, o que foi uma péssima ideia, já que elas moviam os braços dados como se estivessem dançando uma música eletrônica. Apesar disso, Minerva mostrou-se incapaz de repreendê-las, até soltando algumas risadas discretas, junto com as outras.

— Vamos, mostrem o que vocês sabem! — exclamou Stelle, ainda movendo-se com rapidez, o seu corpo indo para o lado e voltando — A Minerva não pode avaliar sem ver...

— Eu as daria um sete, o que vocês acham? — perguntou Sirena, como se fosse a juíza de uma competição de dança.

— Eu acho que preciso de um par — Jane levantou-se, puxando Reyna consigo — Vamos, vou te ensinar uma dança germânica.

Sirena fez cara feia, antes que Edge a puxasse para que ficassem rodando de mãos dadas, uma dança que Jane já tinha visto algumas crianças fazerem até ficarem tontas e tropeçarem.

— Eu não sei dançar — Reyna lembrou-a.

— Aproxime a sua mão da minha, imitando a minha posição — Jane instruiu-a.

As duas puseram a mão esquerda atrás das costas, enquanto a mão direita era erguida, encostando-se, mas nunca tocando-se.

— Agora a gente vai dar uma volta — ela disse, caminhando lentamente até que Reyna entendesse como era.

— Para você, eu dou um cinco — implicou Sirena, depois que ela e Edge tinham parado de girar, apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira.

— Cinco? — repetiu Reyna, indignada — Eu estou tendo dificuldades aqui, respeite minhas limitações.

Queensley, que tinha tido aulas de dança hispânica como forma de pagamento por um serviço de uma família que não tinha condições financeiras de pagar uma advogada, estava mostrando a uma curiosa Edelweiss como mover a saia do vestido.

— Está bem, vocês sabem... — McGonagall observou-as, impedindo que a palavra “dançar” saísse de sua boca — alguns movimentos, mas está na hora de mostrá-las como a rainha dança com os convidados.

Lucy levantou-se do seu lugar na poltrona contrariada por estar ali, parecia querer pular a Seleção inteira até o momento em que poderia mandar e desmandar em todos com facilidade. Talvez cortar algumas cabeças, Jane podia imaginar.

— Dançar com outras garotas não é a mesma coisa — Amora reclamou, sendo posta em frente a Cara.

Estava de costas para a porta, mas pôde ver Sirena arregalar os olhos, olhando para trás dela. Escutou uma batida na porta, pensando que somente um homem faria isso, já que era o Salão das Mulheres.

— Entre, Liam — McGonagall sorriu.

Passando por entre elas, ela empurrou de leve o rosto de Benny, para que ela olhasse para a sua companhia em vez de para trás.

— Estou ensinando um pouco de dança para elas.

— A Jane podia tocar — Jane escutou Artemisa murmurar atrás dela.

Qual era a cisma das pessoas com ela tocando piano?

— Então talvez eu pudesse mostrar como que se faz — Liam respondeu — Ver antes de repetir é sempre bom.

— Jane — McGonagall chamou-a, fazendo Sirena dar um sorriso debochado — Por que não vem aqui? Tenho certeza de que você sabe dançar muito bem.

É claro que ela tinha certeza...

Se usando salto alto ela ainda era mais baixa do que Liam, agora sem eles estava sentindo-se uma anã. Suas empregadas decidiram que, caso ela desmaiasse, cair de salto poderia causar danos ao seu tornozelo, como se tontura fosse sintoma de alergia.

— Você encolheu? — e é claro que ele a provocaria.

— Eu vou pisar no seu pé — ameaçou-o.

Sim, lembrarem-na do quão baixa era a irritava tremendamente.

— Como podem ver, a mão esquerda de vocês ficará no ombro do seu parceiro de dança e vocês darão a mão direita — McGonagall disse, assim que eles ajeitaram a posição, como se eles fossem objetos de estudo científico — Queixos erguidos, costas retas, postura.

Artemisa resmungou da fileira de telespectadores, Jane sabia o quão difícil aqueles padrões eram para ela.

— Sabia que a valsa surgiu na Áustria e na Alemanha? — Liam murmurou, dando os primeiros passos para a frente.

— Sabia — Jane respondeu.

— Tem alguma coisa que você não sabia?

— Oh! Me desculpe, Alteza. Então eu não sabia.

Ele riu, antes de erguer a mão para que ela pudesse girar. Girou de maneira mais lenta para que as meninas pudessem aprender para repetir o movimento depois.

— Isso compensa o fato de que não a tirei para dançar durante a festa?

Jane quis dar de ombros, mas sabia que McGonagall a repreenderia, então apenas respondeu:

— Talvez.

Ele esteve tão ocupado durante aquele dia e os dias seguintes.

Antes que Liam pudesse abrir a boca para continuar a conversa, ela parou de dançar. McGonagall voltou a falar, então ela voltou para a fila de selecionadas, que a olhavam de cara feia por ter tido a chance de dançar com o príncipe.

— Captaram? Eu espero que sim — Minerva disse — Vamos, voltem para os pares que eu montei.

Liam saiu da sala sem se despedir, ao ver que a aula voltava ao normal.

— Eu pegaria na bunda dele, se fosse você — Sirena murmurou, fingindo que estava ajeitando os pés no chão.

— Sirena! — Jane exclamou.

— O quê? Eu disse que não pegaria na sua cintura — ela se fingiu de desentendida, pondo a sua mão esquerda no seu ombro.

— Não disse não — Reyna meteu-se na conversa, fazendo par com Gintare, que parecia mais interessada em observar a dança das outras garotas do que fazer a sua própria.

Sirena mostrou a língua para ela, antes que McGonagall se aproximasse dela para corrigir sua postura.

* * *

Jane ainda estava rindo das reclamações de suas colegas quando fechou a porta do quarto. É, talvez usar sapatilhas em vez de saltos altos não tivesse sido uma ideia tão ruim de suas criadas, tinha que dar mais crédito a elas. Afinal, suas amigas estavam com dores nos pés e ela estava plena, embora o calcanhar incomodasse um pouco pela força com que pisou nos degraus da escadaria.

Tropeçou no tecido do seu vestido da noite da festa, que ainda estava no chão. O quarto estava vazio, as suas empregadas ainda não tinham chegado, mas ela não se incomodava. Puxou o tecido, vendo com tristeza uma flor despregar da costura. Era uma pena que ele provavelmente nunca mais seria usado: era assim que as roupas funcionavam na Seleção.

Assim que ele foi completamente para cima da cama, puxado pela cauda, um envelope caiu da dobra interior do decote. Inicialmente estranhou, abaixando-se para pegar, e quando viu a caligrafia curvilínea lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Karleen antes que voltasse ao Salão.

Rasgou o envelope sem muito cuidado, puxando o papel de dentro.

_Mein lieber Jane,_

_Estou escrevendo como sua Königin e não como sua Mutter, então espero que preste muita atenção em minhas palavras. Queime esta carta assim que terminar de lê-la e não me envie uma resposta. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos comunicar, pelo menos não por enquanto. É muito perigoso._

_Em breve, saberei a resposta que deu a Karleen sobre minha pergunta e então espero que possamos resolver toda essa situação, mas por enquanto esqueça os Todesser. Eles não têm motivos para feri-la, se não sabem que está aí e quem você é. Se os viu, então você não é o alvo. Não se preocupe, Doralice e Charles sabem como lidar com isso, então não banque a corajosa._

_Temos muito o que conversar sobre os planos deles, mas não agora. Não por carta. No entanto, tome cuidado, não sabemos se eles têm espiões em Illéa e outras nações. Não se esqueça que ninguém pode saber quem você é, meine Prinzessin. O nosso povo depende de sua sobrevivência._

_Se cuide. Ich liebe dich._

_Ihre königliche Majestät._

Releu a carta várias vezes, sem importar-se com o fato de que suas criadas poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento. Apenas precisava de um momento como aquele, ler a letra de sua mãe, passar a mão por cima das deformidades do papel causadas pela pressão da caneta tinteiro.

A sua vontade era de guardar aquela carta junto com a outra que mantinha na gaveta, mas o conteúdo dela era muito mais perigoso, caso descoberto. Sabia que era seu dever queimá-la, era uma ordem da rainha. Então, levantou-se de sua cama, sentindo vontade de chorar de saudades.

Os quartos não tinham lareiras, mas aquecedores para os períodos mais frios do ano. Foi até o banheiro, colocando a carta dentro da pia e procurou nos armários por uma caixa de fósforo, mas achou apenas álcool. Talvez alguém já tivesse tentando se suicidar em alguma Seleção, embora ela achasse esse um evento bem difícil de acreditar.

Sem fogo, ela jogou o álcool por cima do papel, tornando rapidamente as palavras ininteligíveis e o papel rasgável. Talvez por isso ela tenha usado caneta tinteiro, aquela tinta era mais fácil de se desfazer, embora fosse mais grossa do que a de uma caneta normal. Puxou o papel embebido de álcool e começou a rasgá-lo em pedaços, deixando com que fossem ralo abaixo. Ligou a torneira, por fim, para que nenhum pedaço permanecesse atrás.

As pessoas geralmente se desfaziam de provas usando o lixo ou o vaso sanitário, nunca o ralo da pia.

Escutou a porta abrir-se e aproveitou para lavar as mãos.

— Que cheiro de álcool horrível! — Pomona reclamou.

— Jane, está tudo bem? — Hope perguntou.

Ela desligou a torneira, secando as suas mãos na pequena toalha do lado do espelho.

— Estou — respondeu, vagamente.

Voltou para o quarto, ainda usando o vestido de quando voltou das aulas.

— Aí está você! — Hope exclamou, aproximando-se para ver se ela parecia bem.

— Você parece cansada, deveria descansar antes do jantar — Pomona sugeriu.

— Na verdade, estive pensando em aproveitar esse tempo livre para caminhar um pouco pelo castelo — Jane disse — Passei muito tempo deitada na cama, esticar as pernas me ajudará.

— Então está bem, nos vemos mais tarde.

— Estaremos te esperando aqui — disse Myrtle, pegando o vestido de rosas de cima de sua cama, provavelmente pensando no que faria com o tecido.

Jane caminhou tranquilamente até a porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si, assim que passou. Encostou a cabeça na porta, que estava desprotegida. McKinnon devia estar fazendo alguma ronda. Respirou fundo, antes de tomar caminho para a escadaria que a levaria até o terceiro andar.

Sabia que não era permitido que selecionadas fossem até lá, mas precisava falar com Liam.

Como esperado, dois guardas barraram a sua entrada.

— A senhorita não pode entrar — um deles disse.

— Por favor, preciso falar com o príncipe, diga que é urgente — Jane pediu.

Talvez sua voz tivesse autoridade, eles perceberam algo em sua expressão ou nem toda as selecionadas inventavam uma desculpa para interromper Liam em seu trabalho burocrático.

Um deles ficou olhando em seu rosto, enquanto o outro entrava na sala de reuniões para falar com Liam. Pelo pouco que a porta foi aberta, ela pôde ver que a sala estava vazia, talvez por isso ele gostasse de trabalhar lá, era um espaço bem amplo e ele podia ficar a sós consigo mesmo.

— Pode entrar — o guarda disse, por fim, assim que voltou.

— Obrigada — ela curvou a cabeça levemente, antes de entrar.

Liam levantou-se, assim que ela entrou, alguns papéis espalhados pela mesa de reuniões, como já era esperado.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

— Bem, provavelmente não é nada — disse Jane.

— Mas você está preocupada — Liam observou.

— Estou.

Ele puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado, convidando-a para se sentar.

— O que houve? — perguntou, assim que ela sentou-se.

— Durante a comemoração do aniversário de Illéa, eu tive a oportunidade de conversar com Karleen Einloft, a representante da Nova Germânia.

— Esta é uma grata surpresa, considerando...

Ele não precisou completar para ela saber que se referia a Adam Köhler e sua atitude grotesca.

— Sim, tivemos a oportunidade de conversar e ela disse que, assim que chegasse a Nova Germânia, me mandaria uma carta para podermos manter contato — Jane mentiu, mexendo no anel fino de seu dedo indicador — Eu não sei a exata distância de avião entre os dois países, mas creio que ela já deveria ter chegado. Quero dizer, provavelmente é apenas coisa da minha cabeça...

Liam, no entanto, ficou com o rosto sombrio, conforme ela continuou a falar.

— Algum problema? — perguntou Jane, parando de falar.

— Na verdade, sim — ele respondeu, olhando para o outro lado — Veja, Jane... Houve um ataque a alguns aviões que estavam partindo de Illéa. Creio que os rebeldes não deixariam essa oportunidade passar.

Não, eles não deixariam.

— E? Ela está ferida? — perguntou.

Liam não respondeu, parecendo muito interessado em voltar a olhar os seus papéis de contabilidade do reino.

— Ela está morta — disse, por fim.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-la.

— Mas... Eu não entendo — disse Jane, afastando a cadeira.

— Eles nem puderam chegar a Nova Germânia — Liam pegou a sua mão — Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Eles.

Os Todesser tinham matado Karleen e todos os tripulantes antes mesmo que pudessem sair do território de Illéa.

Isso com certeza causaria discussões políticas, essa era a questão para eles? Ou eles acreditavam que ela e sua mãe estariam no avião? Eles simplesmente resolveram atacar a todos para causar um impacto e somente os germanos sofreram com isso? Os alvos foram apenas eles?

Sua mãe não tinha recebido a sua resposta.

Ela não sabia que Tom Riddle era o assassino de seu pai.


	12. Capítulo 11

Jane acordou gritando. Pomona, Myrtle e Hope estavam aos lados de sua cama, tentando acordá-la, as mãos em seus ombros, sussurrando palavras de consolo para um problema do qual não tinham ideia do que era. Ela estava suando, a camisola pregada às suas costas, como se o tecido tivesse derretido e agora fizesse parte de sua pele.

Já não era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos.

— Nos deem licença, por favor.

Myrtle parecia pronta para protestar, mas como criada do castelo, devia obediência aos monarcas. Jane era apenas uma selecionada, e em breve iria para casa.

— Você precisa de ajuda — disse Liam, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado da sua cama, assim que todos saíram do quarto.

A ajuda que precisava ninguém poderia dá-la.

— Eu estou bem — tentou levantar-se.

— Não, você não está — ele retrucou — Deveria conversar com alguém sobre isso.

Não poderia conversar com ninguém sobre Tom Riddle.

Sobre como ele invadia os seus pesadelos.

Como ele abria a janela da sacada do quarto do castelo com uma faca ou um revólver, pronto para matá-la, antes que ela acordasse. Ou como ele a enforcava, impedindo-a de gritar e respirar.

Seria tão fácil para ele apenas rodear seu fino pescoço com suas mãos ou apenas puxar o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e pressionar com força em seu rosto até que ela se tornasse incapaz de respirar, morta asfixiada.

— Anneliese é psicóloga, você sabe. Ela tem me ajudado muito — Liam sugeriu — A mim e a outras selecionadas. Caso você não queira se consultar com o doutor Thickey...

Ela certamente não gostaria de se consultar com um médico que passava mais tempo nas cozinhas bebendo do que cuidando da Ala Hospitalar do castelo, mas também não gostava da ideia de expor suas fraquezas para outra selecionada, que não seria sequer capaz de ajudá-la.

— Eu estou bem — Jane repetiu, firme.

Liam suspirou, parecendo frustrado pela primeira vez desde que ela o tinha conhecido, isso se não contasse da vez que Adam tentou beijá-la à força.

Era errado pensar nisso agora que ele estava morto.

Ele e toda tripulação da confederação da Nova Germânia.

— Eu queria que você confiasse em mim — escutou-o murmurar, antes de ir em direção à porta.

— Liam — ela o chamou, sentindo-se culpada.

Ele olhou para trás, sem erguer a mão em direção à maçaneta.

— Você pode ficar aqui até eu dormir? — a pergunta infantil escapou de sua boca.

Apesar de chateado com ela por não falar sobre os seus pesadelos e preocupações, ele sentiu-se incapaz de negar o seu pedido. Puxou a cadeira da penteadeira para mais perto da cama.

Jane tentou ajeitar-se para ficar mais confortável, virada na direção dele. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto ela tentava voltar a dormir, mas as imagens do seu sonho ainda estavam bem nítidas, todas as vezes em que ela fechava os olhos.

— Não consegue dormir? — perguntou Liam, depois de algum tempo.

— Não — ela respondeu, mesmo sem necessidade.

— Eu posso tentar uma coisa?

Ela não perderia nada mesmo.

Ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto e, depois de hesitar, começou a passar a mão no seu cabelo solto.

— O que é isso? — Jane perguntou, achando graça.

— Quando cantar e contar histórias não funcionava, a minha mãe me fazia dormir assim — Liam respondeu, parecendo um pouco sem graça — Ela dizia que afastava os maus pensamentos.

Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, rindo silenciosamente.

— Pare de rir, por favor...

Era difícil quando ele parecia mais constrangido a cada minuto.

— Desculpe-me — finalmente conseguiu se controlar.

Se tornou bem mais fácil de cair no sono depois daquilo, tanto que ela acordou no dia seguinte sem se lembrar em que momento adormeceu.

* * *

Rachel tinha ficado calada por toda a manhã.

Durante as lições da professora McGonagall, durante o café da manhã, durante os intervalos entre esses dois acontecimentos.

Ela só abriu a boca para falar quando estavam sozinhas no Salão das Mulheres, depois que a rainha precisou sair para conversar com algumas criadas.

— Isso é tão revoltante! — ela expressou-se tão espontaneamente que ninguém conseguiu entender o que era revoltante.

— O quê? — perguntou Margot.

— Quatro eliminadas em uma mesma noite! — exclamou Rachel, como se fosse óbvio — Quatro!

Elas já tinham tido cinco em um só dia.

— A Cher pediu para sair — Edge lembrou-a.

— A Fran foi envenenada! Fala sério, olha só onde estamos! Deveríamos estar seguras nesse castelo!

Algumas garotas olharam temerosas para a porta, como que esperando que a conversa delas fosse escutada.

— Fale baixo — Queensley a censurou, lendo calmamente o seu livro no sofá.

— Eu não vou falar baixo, eu não vou me acalmar. Está exatamente como a seleção do príncipe Petuel, ele arruma os motivos mais idiotas para nos eliminar e nós temos que nos contentar com isso.

— Sabíamos que isso aconteceria quando nos inscrevemos, Rachel — Cara disse.

— Eu não acho que tenham sido motivos idiotas — Reyna pronunciou-se — Fran precisou sair para cuidar da saúde, Cher pediu para sair, Thalia foi grosseira em suas opiniões sobre os estrangeiros e Deina ultrapassou os limites.

— Tem pessoas aqui que pensam exatamente igual a Thalia, mas não dizem em voz alta. Pelo menos ela foi verdadeira — Rachel olhou diretamente para Lucy.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Lucy apertou os olhos em sua direção.

— Exatamente o que eu disse. Você é uma falsa, ninguém te suporta, você só está aqui porque tem as costas quentes.

— Você irá descobrir muito em breve que sobrenome é muito importante por aqui, sua tola.

Elas pararam de discutir assim que as portas do Salão se abriram com a volta da rainha. Lucy pareceu ficar mais pálida do que era, já Rachel não importou-se no mínimo.

— Você precisa se acalmar — Jane disse a ela, em um tom de voz mais baixo.

— Eu não aguento mais isso, Jane. Nenhuma de nós tem a menor chance nessa competição, essa é a verdade. Sempre que olho para alguém e penso “essa será a próxima rainha de Illéa”, essa pessoa é eliminada — Rachel desabafou.

— Você quer mesmo estar aqui? — perguntou Sirena — Porque você parece ir de mal a pior desde a eliminação da Noelia.

— Você tem razão.

Ela não explicou o que quis dizer com aquilo.

— Ela está um pouco certa — Artemisa retomou o assunto, mais tarde — Até agora nada do príncipe Liam eliminar quem fez isso com vocês.

Estava se referindo a Jane e Fran.

— Acha que foi alguma das selecionadas? — perguntou Reyna, ingênua.

Jane lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Fran na Ala Hospitalar.

— Quem fez isso não iria pôr as mãos na sujeira — disse Sirena — Se é que me entendem...

Ela virou o rosto para olhar na direção de Lucy.

— Ela tem muitas amigas por aqui — disse Jane.

— Eu não poria as mãos no fogo por nenhuma delas — concordou Cara.

Barbara, Amethyst, Evanna, Margot, Anneliese e até mesmo Chavelle eram amigas próximas dela.

Mesmo que Chavelle tivesse sido gentil com Jane em vários momentos, muitas pessoas agiam pelas costas das outras. E o fato de que Barbara não gostava das câmeras não significava que ela era boa pessoa, assim como o fato de Anneliese ser psicóloga, isso podia até ser pior.

— O príncipe queria que eu me consultasse com Anneliese — Jane disse.

— Só ele se consulta com ela. Quero dizer, quem teria coragem? — perguntou Fabiane.

— Eu não — resmungou Benny.

* * *

Uma das regras da Seleção era que somente o príncipe poderia procurar pelas selecionadas para um encontro, elas não poderiam procurar por ele. Então, quando Jane soube que Rachel tinha ido atrás de Liam para conversar, apesar dele não ter muito dessa preocupação por regras tão bestas, temeu pelo humor da garota. Só não sabia dizer se temia por ela ou por ele.

— Ela deve ter pedido para sair — opinou Gintare.

Isso era bem provável, considerando toda a irritação dela de mais cedo.

A professora McGonagall não costumava interromper as suas refeições para dar avisos, mas ela estava ao lado da rainha Doralice quando ela resolveu fazer um comunicado.

— Não fazia parte do planejamento para a Seleção, mas o casamento de meu filho mais velho foi marcado para daqui a duas semanas. E como vocês são parte do castelo e, de certa forma, de nossa família nesse momento, todas terão de comparecer, a menos que sejam eliminadas até lá. Minerva irá ajudá-las e dirá o que precisarão saber.

A pergunta que Benny tinha feito no primeiro dia delas no castelo tinha sido respondida.

Veta nunca permitiria que o seu casamento acontecesse no mesmo dia que o casamento do cunhado, que sabia que teria muito mais as atenções do que o seu noivo. Era muito o tipo de coisa que Lucy faria. Imaginava o inferno que seria no castelo se as duas fossem as escolhidas, afinal de contas.

Assim que voltaram para os seus quartos, depois de se entediarem do Salão das Mulheres, como acontecia muito, puderam ver Rachel arrumando as suas malas. Como em toda eliminação, elas não tentaram perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido, ela não contaria, mas era como se um peso tivesse saído de seus ombros. Talvez estar na Seleção não era uma coisa boa para todas, afinal.

— Às vezes eu só queria que isso acabasse — confessou Artemisa — Não consigo imaginar como foram as Seleções anteriores, sabe, que duraram meses.

A ideia de passar meses naquele castelo era realmente muito cansativa, mesmo com todos aqueles eventos programados.

— Por que nós não damos uma escapada? — sugeriu Fabiane, o tom de voz baixo para não serem escutadas.

Edelweiss a olhou pasma com a sugestão.

— Não podemos fazer isso — ela disse.

— Isso não está nas regras — disse Stelle — Eles não falam nada de não poder sair do castelo.

Sirena já tinha os seus olhos brilhando, e Jane sabia que seria arrastada para aquela aventura querendo ou não, mas a verdade é que ela queria. Queria muito.

Poucos atos de rebeldia tinham sido permitidos a ela em toda a sua vida e passar o seu tempo de liberdade, o seu tempo sem ser a herdeira do trono da Nova Germânia, trancafiada em um castelo, como passou toda a sua vida, era realmente desalentador. Já tinha explorado cada canto daquele lugar, exceto talvez as passagens secretas, as quais tinha muita vontade de pedir para que Liam a mostrasse, ou talvez pudesse encontrar mapas.

Bom, ela precisaria desses mapas agora.

— Podemos ser expulsas, caso formos descobertas — Reyna lembrou-as.

— Então o povo de Illéa terá muito sobre o que comentar, não acha? — retrucou Benny.

— Nós vamos planejar isso com calma, não queremos ser pegas — disse Jane.

— Talvez possamos confiar no seu amigo — sugeriu Sirena.

— Estão loucas? Ele nos entregará para o príncipe no mesmo instante! — Reyna estava cada vez mais exasperada com a ideia.

— Ele já teve oportunidades para me entregar antes e não o fez — Jane respondeu.

Fabiane e Stelle a olharam curiosas sobre que situações teriam sido essas.

— Talvez ele pudesse vir com a gente — disse Edge.

Benny soltou uma risada nervosa.

— O príncipe? Ele nos impediria na mesma hora!

Elas olharam para Jane.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, sem entender.

— Ele nunca diz não para você — explicou Fabiane.

— E, de qualquer forma, se ele se negar, nós vamos mesmo assim. Gostaria de vê-lo impedir nove selecionadas de saírem do castelo — disse Artemisa.

— Dez, a Cara também vai com a gente.

Era sempre o mesmo grupo, no final das contas.

— Eu tenho dinheiro guardado comigo — disse Jane — O que eu ganho na Seleção fica comigo, já que eu não tenho família para receber.

— Isso nos ajudaria muito — concordou Sirena.

— Eu não acredito que vocês estão arrumando uma forma de sermos todas eliminadas — Reyna resmungou.

— Ou um “encontro” em grupo — Fabiane virou-se para Jane — Fale com ele, mas seja discreta. Se ele não estiver muito aberto à ideia, pode miar para a gente.

— Miar? — repetiu Edelweiss, rindo — Que raio de expressão é essa?

— Que expressão é “raio”? Fala sério!

Elas estavam prontas para entrarem em seus quartos quando escutaram um grito alto de um deles.

— Cara — disse Reyna, na mesma hora.

Benny, que era a que estava mais perto da porta, abriu-a e encontraram Cara jogada no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

— Chame o médico! — Jane gritou.

Fabiane saiu correndo, antes que qualquer uma das outras acordasse do choque e fossem elas mesmas.

Stelle e Benny tentaram puxá-la de volta para a cama, de onde aparentemente tinha caído, mas ela não conseguia se mover muito. Os seus braços estavam cruzados em frente à barriga.

— Era só o que faltava. Outro envenenamento — resmungou Sirena, assim que Thickey chegou e foram todas expulsas do quarto.

Elas estavam sentadas no chão mesmo, grudadas às paredes. Se McGonagall as visse assim, teria um ataque cardíaco.

— Eu fico igualzinha quando estou com cólica — disse Artemisa — Vai ver desceu.

— Desse jeito? Sério? Ela parecia que ia morrer! — replicou Fabiane.

— Você também menstrua ou isso é para as plebeias? — perguntou Sirena a ela.

— Pare de falar como se eu fosse da realeza — reclamou Jane.

— Você vai ser. Princesa Janeth Evans de Illéa — disse Stelle, solene.

— Não me chame de Janeth.

A porta do quarto de Cara abriu e era sorte que nenhuma delas estivesse sentada à frente, ou teria caído para trás. O doutor não disse nada, ele não era tão sociável, foi relatar seja lá o que tivesse acontecido para o príncipe.

— Cara, o que houve? — perguntou Reyna, sem vontade de levantar.

Nenhuma delas estava com vontade de levantar do chão.

— Eu vou ser eliminada — Cara respondeu.

— Não diga isso — pediu Edge — Você não tem culpa.

— Tenho sim. Eu tenho endometriose e não coloquei isso na minha ficha de inscrição. As chances de eu engravidar são bem poucas, e uma futura esposa da realeza precisa ter filhos, mesmo que não chegue a ser rainha.

Não havia nada que pudessem dizer para consolá-la.

Silenciosamente, Jane apenas levantou-se do chão e ajudou-a a arrumar as malas. De tanto observar as suas criadas fazerem isso, durante os momentos de tédio, ela já tinha aprendido. Cara continuou sentada na cama, como se estivesse em choque.

Pouco a pouco, as outras selecionadas foram levantando-se e ajudando-a a guardar as coisas de Cara, que pareceu se sentir mais miserável depois disso.

Era difícil de suportar algumas eliminações.

* * *

Jane nunca tinha usado um vestido cinza antes. Era de um tom claro, apenas alguns tons mais escuro que o branco, mas ainda era cinza. Diferente de tudo o que já tinha usado. Não era preto, como ela realmente gostaria de usar naquele dia.

Não era permitido usar preto, a menos que estivesse em um funeral.

Nas Índias, ela já tinha escutado, o preto não era a cor símbolo da morte. Era o branco. As mulheres não se casavam de branco, elas se casavam de vermelho. Antigamente, as mulheres se casavam de branco a todo o tempo. Ela tinha visto isso em uma das fotos antigas que Liam lhe mostrou, não sabia o contexto, mas tinha gostado daquela foto. Ainda havia casamentos com vestidos brancos, mas era sinal de dinheiro. As garotas de castas menos privilegiadas usavam vestidos mais curtos e de cores diferentes.

Azul claro. Rosa. Amarelo. Laranja.

Cores claras e vibrantes, que talvez trouxessem bons presságios. Como as cores que eram usadas na virada do ano.

— Você deveria falar com ele agora — comentou Sirena.

Elas estavam na biblioteca outra vez.

Como se não fosse suficiente ter que retomar às aulas que tiveram para o aniversário de Illéa, sobre idiomas e formas de se portar, McGonagall ainda tinha deixado alguns relatórios militares para elas. Jane já estava acostumada a lidar com isso, o que não queria dizer que ela gostava dessa parte burocrática.

Se algum dia se casasse, seu marido cuidaria dessa parte sozinha, porque ela não era obrigada.

— Trouxe algo para bebermos — disse Reyna, pondo algumas canecas em cima da mesa — Só não molhem os livros, ou poderemos nos meter em uma encrenca.

Era estranho que a biblioteca do castelo não tivesse uma bibliotecária, mas ela supunha que nem todos os países davam acesso para pessoas de fora.

— Obrigada — disse Jane, identificando chocolate quente só pelo cheiro.

Sirena apenas resmungou, sem levantar o olhar da maldita pasta.

— Essa _pirla_ poderia ter esperado um pouco mais antes de resolver casar, mas não... A _stronza_ quis chamar a atenção e quem se ferra somos nós.

Reyna revirou os olhos, tomando um gole generoso de sua caneca.

— Deveriam te dar um diploma depois dessa Seleção. Você vai conseguir se tornar a única mulher de toda a Illéa que sabe xingar os outros em mais de dez idiomas — disse Jane, levantando-se.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Reyna.

— Falar com Liam. Ele deve estar na sala de reuniões.

— Aquele lugar que somos proibidas de ir? — perguntou Sirena, ainda sem olhá-las — É, vai lá.

— Pode ficar com o meu chocolate, obrigada — disse Jane, só tomando um gole para matar a sede.

Sentiu o olhar de Reyna enquanto saía da biblioteca atrás do príncipe.

As portas duplas da sala de reuniões estavam sem guardas, o que era incomum, mas supunha que Liam não gostava daquele tipo de companhia o tempo inteiro. Mesmo sendo necessário, era difícil de suportar às vezes.

Antes que pudesse bater para pedir licença, uma das portas abriu-se e Severina saiu, parando o seu caminho assim que a viu.

— Jane? — Liam conseguiu vê-la do lado de dentro.

Snape desviou do seu caminho e afastou-se pelo corredor.

— Eu volto mais tarde — disse Jane, preparando-se para virar as costas.

— Ei! O que houve? — Liam levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi até ela para impedi-la de ir embora.

Ele notou o seu vestido cinza e ficou observando-o em silêncio.

— Eu não queria que a Cara fosse embora — disse para confortá-la.

— Então por que deixou-a ir? — perguntou Jane.

— Porque eu não tinha escolha. Eu não posso manter as pessoas aqui e fazê-las perder o tempo da vida delas se eu não sinto nada por elas. É disso que a Seleção se trata.

— Se é assim, por que não acaba logo com isso? Nos reduza a Elite e então escolha.

Liam puxou-a delicadamente pelo braço até que estivessem dentro da sala e então fechou a porta.

— Não é tão simples assim — ele disse, soltando o braço dela e voltando a se sentar em frente aos seus papéis.

Ele não sabia por quem tinha sentimentos?

Ou eram as questões burocráticas do tempo outra vez?

— Quanto tempo a população ficaria satisfeita? Seis meses?

Liam levantou o olhar dos seus papéis para ela.

— Sente-se — ele disse, simplesmente.

Podia ver a cadeira virada na direção dele, que provavelmente Snape tinha puxado, ou ele tinha puxado para ela. Caminhou na direção oposta, puxando a cadeira do lado dele para sentar-se.

— Estive focado nas últimas semanas em descobrir o que aconteceu naquela festa e acho que agora eu já consegui uma resposta — disse Liam, escrevendo alguma coisa em um papel em branco.

Jane não respondeu, olhando para as coisas da sala ao redor. A decoração era simples para os padrões da realeza, mas talvez fosse considerado elegante pelas outras selecionadas.

Liam notou o seu silêncio e deixou os papéis de lado.

— O que você se lembra daquela noite? Eu nunca cheguei a te perguntar...

— Mas perguntou a Fran. Ela deve ter te dito tudo.

— Eu quero saber de você.

Suspirou, completamente arrependida de ter saído da biblioteca.

— Thalia ofereceu-se para ficar com a Fran, mas as meninas não quiseram. Então ela se afastou, parecendo irritada — ela disse.

Liam franziu o cenho, como se não soubesse dessa parte.

Ou talvez só estivesse atuando.

— Ela quem ofereceu o canapé para você? — ele perguntou.

— Não, foi a Evanna, mas ela não teria como saber da minha alergia. Só minhas amigas sabem.

— Que amigas?

Jane ajeitou-se na cadeira, ofendida.

— As minhas amigas — repetiu.

— Talvez alguém tenha escutado vocês. Onde estavam conversando sobre isso? — perguntou Liam.

— Eu não sei! A gente não chega de repente e começa a falar sobre as nossas alergias!

Foi a vez dele suspirar. Estava deixando-o impaciente.

— Posso ir agora?

— Tem alguma coisa, além disso, que eu possa fazer por você?

Jane deitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, desfazendo a postura.

— Desculpe-me, é que o ar do castelo está me deixando... louca. Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui trancada.

Liam pareceu ficar inquieto e ela não entendeu o porquê disso, até ele perguntar:

— Você está querendo sair da Seleção?

— O quê? Não! — exclamou — Eu só... deixa pra lá.

— Eu não sei se cair do castelo é uma boa ideia — disse Liam, enquanto ela levantava-se — Sabemos que foi a Evanna quem deu o vinho envenenado para a Fran, mas ainda não sabemos quem o envenenou. Poderia ser alguém de fora do castelo que planeja atingir a vocês.

— Ou poderia ser ela mesma. Ela é filha de joalheiros, tem dinheiro para conseguir algo desse tipo.

— Por favor, me deixe pensar nessa ideia, está bem? Não posso colocá-las em risco. Já é muito perigoso ficar nos jardins, quem dirá no meio do povoado...

— A diferença é que o castelo é um alvo porque já esperam que estejamos aqui.

Liam não parecia aberto à ideia.

Ele voltou a pegar os papéis com os quais estava lidando, entre eles as fichas de inscrição de Evanna e Thalia, as duas com um carimbo de eliminação.

— Eu vou pensar nisso — ele repetiu.

— Está bem — disse Jane, indo em direção à porta.

— O que estava fazendo? — Liam perguntou — Antes de vir.

— Estudando aqueles relatórios militares.

— Bem, boa sorte.

Ele parecia odiar os tais relatórios tanto quanto ela e as outras selecionadas.

— Vou precisar — Jane resmungou, antes de fechar as portas da sala de reuniões atrás de si.

* * *

— Por favor, diga que ele concordou — pediu Reyna.

— Sirena, comece a preparar a nossa fuga — disse Jane.

Reyna soltou o ar, exasperada.

— Vocês precisam desistir dessa ideia! — ela exclamou.

— Vamos com as roupas de empregada de novo? — perguntou Sirena.

— Deve ter empregados que vão para a cidade periodicamente — disse Jane — Usar uniforme do castelo seria muito arriscado para eles. Converse com McKinnon, por favor.

Ela assentiu, levantando-se para ir atrás do guarda.

Reyna lançou um olhar mal humorado para ela, cruzando os braços.

— Não começa — pediu Jane.

— Você está com uma cara péssima. O que houve?

— Só estou de saco cheio.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa quando foi falar com Liam?

Ela era sempre muito observadora.

— Ele estava mexendo em uns papéis, investigando o que aconteceu na festa — disse Jane — Snape tinha acabado de sair da sala. Eu esbarrei com ela.

— Ficou incomodada? — perguntou Reyna.

— Acho que ela está ajudando ele a eliminar as selecionadas.

Ela descruzou os braços, parecendo espantada.

— O quê? Você quer dizer uma espiã entre nós? — ela perguntou.

Jane concordou com a cabeça.

— Acha que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

— Eu, sinceramente, não sei de mais nada — respondeu — É só que ela está sempre perto dele. Foi ela quem disse a ele sobre a Murissa, lembra? Ela está sempre em todo canto, só vigiando, esperando que alguém vacile para denunciar.

— Pode ser, mas isso a Liam ter algo a ver... Eu não acredito, não consigo acreditar — disse Reyna.

Ela deu de ombros, voltando a pegar a apostila dos relatórios militares.

— Os nossos relatórios são iguais? — perguntou.

— Eu não sei.

Reyna pegou os relatórios dela para que Jane pudesse compará-los.

— Você bem que podia pedir ajuda ao seu guarda, ele deve entender dessas coisas — ela comentou.

— Isso é mais a cara da Sirena.

Não precisava de ajuda para entender, só não gostava dessa parte da tarefa.

— Os números não estão batendo... — murmurou, vagamente.

Reyna levantou-se da cadeira para atender às batidas na porta.

— Eu vou dar uma volta — ela disse.

— Não tem necessidade — disse Liam.

Jane levantou o olhar, ele não era exatamente a primeira pessoa que ela estava afim de ver naquele momento.

— Eu queria saber se vocês já tiveram alguma notícia por parte de Chernobyl ou Fran — ele disse.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu Reyna — As garotas quando saem não nos mandam cartas contando como está a vida delas. Pelo menos não para nós.

— Bom, uma pessoa aqui no castelo pode falá-las sobre Fran, mas Cher já está fora do país. Pensei que talvez fossem querer saber...

— Obrigada, Alteza. Eu o acompanho.

Ela talvez se perguntaria mais adiante sobre o que aconteceu com as selecionadas eliminadas, mas mais adiante e não em um momento tão aleatório.

Myrtle, Hope e Pomona estavam fazendo às pressas o vestido que ela usaria no casamento de Veta, e provavelmente as outras criadas estavam no mesmo ritmo. Todo o castelo estava em um ritmo frenético, mas considerando que já tinham realizado eventos em menos tempo do que aquele, não imaginava que seria motivo de grandes preocupações.

Levantou-se da cama, deixando os relatórios de lado. Abriu apenas uma fresta da porta do quarto, vendo Sirena flertar com McKinnon, e Reyna e Liam conversarem perto das escadas.

A porta da sacada abriu-se repentinamente, fazendo um barulho que a assustou. As cortinas mexeram-se violentamente com a força do vento, fazendo desenhos no ar. Deixou a porta encostada e foi para lá passar a tranca, talvez deveria pedir para que reforçassem o trinco da porta, se estava abrindo com tanta facilidade.

Olhando para baixo, viu Lucy e Severina caminhando pelos jardins, lado a lado, mas parecendo discutir. Falavam baixo o suficiente para que suas palavras não fossem escutadas lá de cima.

— Eu consegui convencê-lo — disse Sirena, entrando no quarto.

Jane puxou as portas da sacada e fechou-as, fazendo com que a cauda do seu vestido e as cortinas parassem de dançar.


	13. Capítulo 12

— Evanna arrumou as coisas dela — comentou Edelweiss, enquanto lixava as unhas de Edge.

Não era um luxo que muitas daquelas garotas podiam se dar antes da Seleção, mas depois, quando fossem eliminadas, poderia ser até parte de suas rotinas. Como seria que o castelo cuidava da adaptação das ex-selecionadas?

Jane não estava inclinada a perguntar a Liam.

— Mais nove e seremos a Elite — disse Benny.

— Quem será que escolheu esses nomes? — perguntou Edge — Porque nós já somos tratadas como rainhas e não somos nem dez ainda.

— Com certeza pessoas que não têm ideia de como aqui é diferente de lá fora — retrucou Reyna.

— Tem tantas perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer, mas parecem tão pequenas e estúpidas — Artemisa manifestou-se — Ainda mais considerando todas essas tarefas que temos que fazer.

Ela se referia ao relatório militar.

— Eu não sei se agradeço a Veta por adiar o debate ou reclamo porque é mais um evento para comparecermos — confessou Stelle.

— Eu prefiro seguir a tática de reclamar — respondeu Sirena.

— Ah! Fala sério! Nós só vamos ficar sentadas por algumas horas, comer e socializar — disse Reyna, como se não fosse nada demais.

— Mas, sério, por que a Evanna foi eliminada? — Fabiane interrompeu-as — Nada contra, quanto mais castas altas eliminadas, mais chances da escolhida ser alguém que realmente vá mudar alguma coisa.

— Ela envenenou a Fran — Jane finalmente falou, em voz baixa.

Todas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ela, como se ela tivesse gritado ou coisa parecida.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirena — Foi ela?

— De acordo com o príncipe, sim.

Elas notaram o fato de que Jane não usou o nome de Liam, mas não comentaram.

McGonagall entrou no Salão das Mulheres, segurando uma prancheta em uma de suas mãos e parecendo estressada.

— Senhoritas! A aula de francês começou há 5 minutos! O professor está esperando-as! — ela deu a bronca.

Edelweiss levantou-se do chão, sob o olhar repreensor da instrutora, que sempre exigia que elas mantivessem a postura. Devia estar internamente escandalizada por ela estar ajoelhada no chão, lixando as unhas de outra garota, como se fosse uma manicure.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — resmungou Jane.

— Sim, senhorita Mirren. Essas aulas são necessárias — retrucou McGonagall, sem dar espaço para mais protestos.

Era o mesmo professor que tinha dado aulas de francês a elas quando estavam se preparando para o aniversário de Illéa. Pelo escasso tempo que passou com Fran na enfermaria, Jane sabia que ele se chamava Alec, e pelo que Liam lhe disse ele teria notícias sobre ela.

— Não é o professor que a Fran estava tendo uma paquera? — ela perguntou para Fabiane, ignorando completamente as palavras em francês.

Ela sabia falar o suficiente para sobreviver, mas não gostava muito do povo e do idioma, apenas era obrigada a aturar por questões diplomáticas.

— Que delícia — Sirena murmurou, escrevendo algumas palavras francesas no caderno. Palavrões, provavelmente.

Reyna revirou os olhos, tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

— Será que eles ficaram juntos? — perguntou Benny.

— Ele deu um livro de francês para ela — Jane comentou, como se não fosse nada.

Stelle precisou disfarçar o seu surto atrás delas, sem muito sucesso.

— Eu sempre soube! — ela sussurrou, agitada — Eu sempre soube que esses dois ficariam juntos!

— Senhoritas, por favor, prestem atenção — Alec repreendeu.

Assim que a aula acabou, Stelle puxou Benny para que elas perguntassem a ele sobre a Fran. Jane pegou o seu livro e saiu da sala, escondendo o rosto. Sentia vergonha demais de confrontar alguém dessa maneira, apesar da curiosidade.

— Agora temos um tempo livre — disse Sirena, grata por isso — Podemos ocupá-lo com coisas mais interessantes.

— Que tipo de proposta indecente está nos fazendo, senhorita Black? — perguntou Fabiane, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sirena fez um movimento com os lábios, sem soltar o som da palavra.

"Fuga".

Benny e Stelle correram atrás delas, aproveitando que McGonagall não estava lá para repreendê-las por isso. Stelle deu um pulo, tentando alcançar as costas de Fabiane.

— A Fran está noiva! — ela exclamou, mais empolgada que qualquer uma ali — Eu amo quando os casais que eu gosto ficam juntos.

— Eu também amo, mas os que eu gosto não colaboram — retrucou Reyna.

Sirena olhou de maneira estranha para ela, enquanto Jane preferiu ignorar a clara indireta, conseguindo não corar no ato.

— E como está o tratamento dela? — ela perguntou.

— Bom, o professor não deu muitos detalhes, mas ela está bem. Deve ficar completamente curada em pouco tempo — Stelle não deu tanta importância.

— Mesmo se tiver que ficar em tratamento pelo resto da vida, ela vai ficar bem — disse Benny — É uma ex-selecionada, noiva do melhor professor do país, e os pais dela têm dinheiro.

— Ela poderia ter aceitado a ajuda do príncipe Liam, mas se negou.

— É sério? — perguntou Jane.

— Não foi bem assim. Os pais dela se negaram — retrucou Fabiane, aborrecida — Agora, se não se importam, temos um assunto mais divertido para resolver.

Ela mexeu nas sobrancelhas, sugestiva, antes de puxar Sirena pelo braço.

— Diga-nos o que você já pensou — pediu.

Sirena apertou o braço dela com força, forçando-a a parar. Ficou parada e em silêncio enquanto Severina passava silenciosamente por elas.

— Aqui não — disse, os olhos ainda fixos na figura fofoqueira à frente.

Jane trocou um olhar irritado com ela. Estava começando a se encher daquela garota. Era melhor que Snape começasse a tomar cuidado, pois nenhuma delas iria abaixar a cabeça para as suas armações mesquinhas.

— Vamos para a biblioteca, ninguém vai lá — sugeriu Reyna.

— É, sabemos muito bem o porquê — Fabiane resmungou.

Apesar das reclamações, elas seguiram até a biblioteca, que estava vazia como na maior parte do tempo. Alguns guardas rondavam o corredor, mas apenas isso, nenhum deles pararia para escutar a conversa delas. Pelo menos era o que elas esperavam.

Deixaram os seus livros e anotações em cima das longas mesas de orvalho e puxaram as cadeiras para sentarem-se. Sirena ficou para trás para observar o corredor e fechar as portas duplas atrás delas.

— Pare de fazer suspense! — pediu Artemisa.

— Como o nosso querido príncipe não se mostrou aberto à ideia — Sirena começou a discursar.

Ela seria uma rainha que enervaria aos seus súditos até o último segundo.

Reyna deu de ombros, como se já fosse esperada essa atitude de Liam, e Jane sinceramente agradecia pelas coisas terem sido assim. Talvez naquela saída arrumasse uma forma de se reconciliar com Liam, mas talvez ele levasse Severina junto com elas. Ele seria do tipo que não permitiria privilégios a apenas algumas delas.

Não, isso ela não suportaria.

— Eu falei com McKinnon, o guarda da Jane — ela explicou, diante do olhar confuso de Edelweiss.

Fabiane lançou um olhar malicioso para ela.

— Nós usaremos um método já conhecido pelas minhas caras amigas — ela debochou, lembrando-se da vez em que Jane e Reyna usaram o uniforme de Myrtle para espiar o seu encontro com Liam nos jardins —, ou seja, nos disfarçaremos de empregadas.

— E depois? — perguntou Stelle.

— Reyna conhece o caminho para a cozinha. De lá, você tem grande acesso ao subsolo do castelo, inclusive para a passagem dos fundos, que os criados usam para ir até a cidade — ela explicou — Vamos tomar uma carona com alguns funcionários. Eles vão ficar pouco tempo, mas suficiente. A única coisa que precisamos é ajudá-los com o carregamento.

— Eu ajudo com o maior prazer! — exclamou Edge, um sorriso de canto a canto no rosto — Se eles quiserem, eu descarrego as mercadorias todos os dias!

Jane não pôde evitar rir do entusiasmo dela.

— O ar da cidade é muito diferente daqui do castelo? — Benny virou-se para perguntar a ela.

Quase respondeu que não tinha como saber, antes de perceber que tinha passado algumas semanas no coração de Angeles e que supostamente tinha morado os últimos anos lá.

— Para mim, não faz muita diferença — disse, sem saber o que deveria responder.

Foi tão pouco tempo, e passava o tempo todo comparando o clima com o da Nova Germânia, que era impossível lembrar-se de algum detalhe do tempo que passou naquele hotel.

— A gente só vai de caminhonete até a cidade, não vamos para o outro lado da província — retrucou Sirena.

— Nos tempos antigos, quando dois príncipes se casavam, eles viajavam por todo o país para conhecer os estados e ficarem mais próximos do povo — Jane comentou.

— Isso nunca aconteceria com Veta e Petuel — disse Reyna com certeza.

Não, não aconteceria.

* * *

Fabiane tinha pedido permissão a McGonagall para que ela e as outras garotas pudessem se aprontar para a festa no Salão das Mulheres. Apesar da ideia de trocar de roupa na frente das outras garotas não a agradasse, Jane tentou agir normalmente, enquanto elas conversavam para tentar relaxar antes do casamento.

Pela janela, agora coberta de cortinas, dava para ver a decoração suntuosa, organizada até os mínimos detalhes sob as ordens de McGonagall. Não era difícil de notar os pais de Veta tentando receber atenção dos criados, como se já pudessem sair mandando nas castas inferiores apenas porque sua filha tinha sido escolhida.

Repugnante.

— Com licença, senhorita Malfoy. A senhorita Dursley requer a sua atenção imediata — uma empregada chamou-a da porta.

Lucy levantou-se de sua poltrona já arrumada com uma pose arrogante.

Seja lá o que ela e Veta conspiravam durante a organização do evento, não dava a Jane boas sensações. Lembrava-se de um dia, durante as lições de etiqueta, em que Veta exigiu que McGonagall liberasse Lucy para ajudá-la na prova do vestido.

Ela não devia ter prestado a menor atenção às lições da instrutora, pois sua educação era falha.

— Lastimável — escutou Chavelle murmurar para si mesma, enquanto ajeitava o decote do seu tomara que caia.

O vestido azul que Pomona tinha costurado em volta de sua silhueta a lembrava muito o que vestia quando chegou a Illéa, meses antes.

O tom era mais claro, mas o modelo era praticamente o mesmo. Como todos os vestidos que as selecionadas usavam, a saia ia até o chão, escondendo muitas vezes os sapatos que usavam. Uma faixa da mesma cor marcava a cintura, as mangas curtas pendiam de seus ombros, deixando-os parcialmente expostos. Em seu pescoço estava o seu inseparável relicário.

Permaneceu olhando por uma fresta da janela para o lado de fora, quando uma ideia a atingiu como um raio.

— Sirena! — ela virou-se para a amiga.

Começava a pensar que ela se arrumava inteiramente sozinha, considerando que ela sempre estava instantaneamente pronta, enquanto todas as criadas demoravam mais tempo do que o necessário para evitar que os tecidos amassassem. Sirena não era do tipo que se preocupava com os fios no lugar, então não era de se estranhar que ela estava sentada toda jogada em um sofá, com a cabeça pendendo para trás, provavelmente tirando um cochilo.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, assim que ela acordou.

— Hoje seria um excelente dia para darmos um passeio, não crê? — Jane perguntou, fingindo normalidade.

— O quê? — Sirena ainda estava com sono, claramente, então estava demorando para raciocinar.

— Sirena, acorda! — ela sussurrou — Estão todos distraídos pensando no casamento. Depois disso tudo, estarão tão cansados que partirão imediatamente para as suas camas. Os guardas certamente estarão bêbados por terem bebido algo nas cozinhas.

Sirena continuou deitada ainda cansada, mas entendeu o que ela disse com todas as palavras em tom baixo.

— Claríssimo — resmungou.

Reyna aproximou-se delas, desconfortável como sempre com o vestido.

— Salmão com certeza é a sua cor — disse Jane.

— E azul é a sua — ela respondeu, sem saber dos traumas que um vestido como aquele lhe trazia.

— Podem conversar para lá? Estou tentando recuperar as energias para mais tarde — Sirena abraçou uma das almofadas do sofá, escondendo o rosto nela como uma bêbada.

— Não dormiu durante a noite? — Reyna a alfinetou.

— Ela precisará de energia para mais tarde. Todas nós precisaremos — Jane olhou significativamente para que ela entendesse.

Estavam a todo o tempo falando sobre a fuga do castelo, então ela rapidamente compreendeu a mensagem subliminar que Sirena demorou tanto a perceber.

— Para quê esperar mais? — Jane perguntou, em um sussurro.

— Não gosto dessa ideia — Reyna deixou, mais uma vez, clara a sua opinião, antes de levantar-se.

Mas como em tudo que elas planejavam, mesmo sem concordar, as acompanharia para garantir que as coisas não dessem tão errado quanto ela pensava que poderia dar. Ou talvez apenas para poder acompanhar o momento em que tudo falhava e poder dizê-las que tinha avisado sobre aquilo desde o primeiro instante.

Jane voltou a olhar para a janela, embora um pouco afastada dela, notando Liam caminhar pelos jardins para cumprimentar aos convidados, no lugar de seu irmão. Voltando o olhar para as outras selecionadas, percebeu Severina também olhando na mesma direção que ela, enquanto alguma de suas criadas ajustava o vestido que sempre parecia maior do que ela. Era magra demais para as medidas.

— Você deveria cortar as unhas, ou começará a ficar com as palmas marcadas — Sirena comentou, os olhos ainda fechados.

Jane olhou para as mãos, notando-as em punhos, relaxou o aperto.

Sempre tão previsível.

Reyna conversava em sussurros com Artemisa e Fabiane, do outro lado do Salão das Mulheres.

Quando o último vestido foi abotoado ou amarrado, a última pincelada de blush ou sombra foi passada, o último par de sapatos encaixado, tudo posto em seu devido lugar, McGonagall entrou no Salão das Mulheres para orientá-las até os jardins.

— Onde está Lucy? — escutou Queensley perguntar-se.

— Se tudo der certo, ela é despachada para a lua de mel junto com Veta e Petuel, três problemas bem longe de nós — respondeu Sirena.

— Vocês são tão ingênuas — comentou Amethyst, convencida — Lucy é uma das madrinhas de casamento de Veta.

— Então não precisaremos vê-la pelo resto da festa, a melhor notícia que poderia ter nos dado hoje, Carrow.

— Já o príncipe Liam...

Amethyst não completa a frase.

A decoração dos jardins estava impecável. O forte sol era encoberto pelas tendas que foram montadas por todo o espaço, inclusive do caminho até o altar.

— Só eu acho estranha essa amizade repentina entre a Malfoy e a Dursley? — perguntou Reyna.

— Eu não me preocupo com ela, não mais — Jane descartou — Quem realmente deveríamos temer, e ela também, é a Snape. Vai passar a perna nela na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

Sirena trocou um olhar com Reyna, sem comentar nada.

— Então, será hoje, não é? — tentou puxar assunto.

Jane reconheceu a cor amarelada de uma boa cerveja à distância, apesar de que os garçons no geral serviam champanhe e outros tipos de vinho para os convidados.

— Minerva vai enlouquecer se te pegar bebendo a essa hora — Reyna a repreendeu.

— Eu não fico bêbada — comentou Jane, pegando um copo e dando um gole — Essa cerveja é fraca.

Sirena pegou outro copo para si.

— Só você para achar essa cerveja fraca.

Demorou um tempo até que Petuel e Veta estivessem prontos e aí sim todos foram orientados para seguir caminho até os assentos perto do altar. Os lugares estavam marcados.

— Eu nunca fui a um casamento — Reyna comentou — Não como esse. Os casamentos em Panama são mais simples. Só cartório, nada de festas.

Jane tinha ido a muitos casamentos. Quando criança, ela era quase sempre a daminha que jogava as pétalas no caminho até o altar. Lembrou-se de um casamento de duques, na Hispânia, em que Liam a acompanhou, levando as alianças.

Era curioso como algumas memórias de infância surgiam tão repentinamente.

— Eu não prestava muito a atenção na cerimônia — disse Sirena, mexendo nas pontas dos fios capilares — Estava ocupada explorando novos horizontes.

Qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse minimamente, saberia que ela estava ocupando os cantos escuros dos salões de festa, fazendo companhia a algum padrinho dos noivos ou convidado da festa.

"É apenas mais um evento como qualquer outro" Jane disse a si mesma, tentando ignorar Lucy e Liam pelo restante da cerimônia.

* * *

— Assim que encontrar alguém, nos avise que já preparamos os vestidos de madrinhas.

— Sim, nunca se sabe quando o seu marido pode aparecer pela frente, não é mesmo?

Jane precisava se segurar para não gargalhar da expressão corada de Artemisa. Se qualquer uma das outras garotas tivesse pegado o buquê, ela saberia exatamente como seriam as suas reações.

Reyna ficaria tão envergonhada quanto Artemisa estava, mas talvez conseguisse disfarçar depois de um tempo de provocações, como já tinha feito antes em outras situações.

Sirena ficaria contrariada, dizendo que jamais se casaria e que era apenas uma crença estúpida.

Fabiane e Stelle ficariam fazendo piada para as outras. Podia imaginá-las fingindo estarem apaixonadas até pelo rapaz mais desengonçado da festa só para divertí-las. Era o que faziam de melhor, não havia tanta diferença entre uma artista de teatro e uma comediante.

Edelweiss talvez também ficasse tímida com as brincadeiras, assim como Artemisa e Reyna, mas conforme a conhecia, mais se surpreendia. Então ela poderia surpreendê-la mais uma vez e entrar na brincadeira, ou começar a listar os nomes dos rapazes que conhecia das fazendas ao redor de Labrador.

Edge provavelmente cozinharia alguma coisa para calar a boca delas. Considerando Sirena, Fabiane e Stelle, a comida era a melhor forma de calá-las.

Benny com certeza ajudaria Edelweiss a nomear os rapazes, elas moravam em fazendas próximas, bem na divisão entre as duas províncias, talvez discordassem por ter gostos diferentes.

Era uma hipótese meio louca, já que todas estavam competindo pelo coração de um só homem.

Ela com certeza agradecia por não ter pegado o buquê.

— Acorda, temos que nos apressar — Sirena estalou os dedos na sua frente.

O seu vestido de gala já estava no chão, o uniforme de empregada em seu lugar. Jane terminou de se trocar e acompanhou as outras até o corredor que Sirena e McKinnon tinham combinado de se encontrar.

Sem uma troca de palavras, ele deixou-se na frente da passagem secreta para as cozinhas. Era diferente da que Jane e Reyna seguiram antes com Hope, era mais perto da saída dos fundos e dos corredores dos aposentos dos criados.

A enorme caminhonete as esperava e assim que as nove garotas subiram, o carro deu partida. A parte lateral ainda estava vazia, mas em breve precisariam se apertar para que todas coubessem.

— Eu nunca pensei que sentiria falta de andar de carro — Edge murmurou de olhos fechados, aproveitando o vento contra o seu rosto.

— Sim, geralmente eu vomito, mas agora é tão confortável — Artemisa comentou.

Benny e Stelle se afastaram o máximo que puderam da garota, alertas pelo seu comentário. Ninguém estava afim de retornar vomitada.

— Que profissões querem seguir quando se tornarem Três? — Jane perguntou, tentando preencher o silêncio da ida.

— Eu não vou fazer nada, vou ser uma Elite — disse Sirena.

— Você é uma Dois — Fabiane riu — Não vai mudar nada para você.

— Acho que falo por todas quando digo que não temos a menor ideia — disse Artemisa — Crescemos a vida inteira nos preparando para essas profissões e agora simplesmente... Temos que mudar. Quero dizer, o que seria uma substituição de secretária para a Casta 3?

— Eu acho que vou escrever peças para que o pessoal da Casta 5 produza. É o mais próximo de comediante que eu vou achar, mas Sirena tem razão: ser Elite é uma excelente profissão.

— Eu sempre quis ser veterinária — confessou Benny — A fazenda em que trabalhava não era só vegetação, eles também tinham gado. Eu aprendi alguns truques de como cuidar de animais por lá, mas não é a mesma coisa. É só que tentávamos não gastar tanto dinheiro procurando por um médico.

— Eu vou ser professora — disse Reyna.

Ela tinha tido bastante tempo para pensar naquilo, era evidente.

— Bem, você não vai mais poder fotografar — Edge disse para Jane — Não profissionalmente.

— Ela pode virar cineasta. É praticamente a mesma coisa — disse Fabiane — Filmes não são nada mais do que fotos que se mexem e contam uma história.

— Essa é uma visão bem criativa — respondeu Jane, sorrindo.

Ela nunca precisaria se preocupar com uma profissão.

Ser rainha era em tempo integral até o momento em que ela passasse a coroa adiante para um herdeiro. O _seu_ herdeiro.

Era difícil dizer qual dos fardos era o mais pesado de se carregar. Ela gostaria de passar o resto da vida fotografando e ganhando dinheiro com isso. Sem precisar se preocupar com revoltas rebeldes, com a fome do povo, com as guerras, alianças e políticas de fachada.

— Chegamos — disse Reyna, pouco antes da caminhonete parar.

Estavam estacionadas no meio de um mercado a céu aberto de frutas e outros alimentos. Imaginava que a cozinha importaria do país mais próximo ou mesmo compraria em alguma das lojas frequentadas por castas mais altas.

— É isso o que precisamos pegar — uma criada mostrou a lista para Reyna, que era a que conhecia do grupo.

O sol quase estava se pondo, logo a escuridão da noite tomaria conta de toda Angeles.

— Obrigada, Papoula — Reyna respondeu a ela e então virou-se para elas.

Desceram do carro rapidamente e foram em busca das frutas em primeiro. Em seguida, iriam pelos legumes, verduras e grãos. Papoula e o outro criado que dirigia a caminhonete foram atrás das carnes brancas e vermelhas.

— Isso é tão estranho — desabafou Edge — Em Columbia, a gente já compra os sacos de arroz e farinha fechados. Aqui você pega o punhado e pesa. Isso deve ser muito mais caro do que a embalagem fechada.

— É a província da realeza, esperava o quê? — perguntou Reyna, já familiarizada com as frutas, analisando-as em frente aos olhos antes de decidir pôr ou não na cesta de madeira, que ela pegou sabe-se lá onde — Aqui as coisas são mais caras.

Jane não sabia o que fazer. Muitos cheiros se misturavam e todas pareciam saber exatamente o que procurar. Arriscou-se a pegar uma das maçãs, mas Reyna parou a sua mão, olhando-a espantada.

— Ficou louca? Essa fruta está podre!

— Ela não parece estar — Jane defendeu-se.

— Você nunca comprou comida para fazer, Jane? — Edelweiss perguntou, sem maldade.

— Eu não sei cozinhar. E passo muito tempo viajando e trabalhando, não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

Reyna apontou para que Jane ajudasse Fabiane e Stelle com os grãos.

Os mercantes não pediam por dinheiro ou qualquer coisa, viam os seus uniformes e sabiam que eram do castelo. Sabiam daquela rotina melhor que qualquer um e parecia entediados. Provavelmente, em qualquer outro dia, já teriam fechado as suas barracas.

— Em Panama, o mercado aberto só funciona de manhã — Reyna comentou.

— Talvez devêssemos dar como proposta que Vossas Altezas Reais visitassem outras províncias além da que eles já moram — disse Fabiane — Imaginem só Veta perto de um daqueles rios de esgoto em Panama. Eu daria todo o meu dinheiro da Seleção para quem a empurrasse.

Benny deu uma cotovelada nela.

Elas eram criadas do castelo e não selecionadas, não poderiam falar aquele tipo de coisa em uma praça pública.

— Eu daria mesmo — Fabiane sussurrou, dando uma piscadela para Jane.

Ela resolveu abafar a risada, pegando as sacolas de pano com as frutas escolhidas por elas e colocar na parte de trás da caminhonete. Sirena não demorou a acompanhá-la.

— É quase que estúpido que a gente esteja se arriscando só para vir ajudar a carregar compras — ela resmungou —, mas é tão bom poder caminhar além das paredes do castelo.

Jane sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando.

— Afinal, o que a gente poderia fazer, se não estivéssemos aqui? — ela retrucou, sentando-se onde a porta traseira da caminhonete ainda estava aberta — Nada. Sem seguranças, sem a permissão do príncipe.

Havia um garotinho perto da fonte da praça, tocando o seu violão. Ele não devia ter mais de sete anos e estava completamente sozinho, acompanhado apenas de sua música, esperando por colaboração por parte das pessoas.

Apesar de terem ido apenas até a praça, Jane tinha levado um pouco do dinheiro que reuniu da Seleção, caso elas decidissem de última hora dar uma volta por perto ou sentissem vontade de comprar algo que não poderiam pôr na conta do castelo.

Sirena observou-a se aproximar do chapéu virado de cabeça para baixo do garoto e pôs algumas notas, sem olhar quais eram, e voltar para perto dela, sem esperar por uma resposta do garoto, que parou de tocar espantado por terem prestado atenção nele.

Papoula e o criado que dirigia juntaram-se a todas quase ao mesmo tempo. Todos já estavam com tudo o que precisavam da lista carregado na parte traseira da caminhonete.

— Vamos? Ou vocês querem ficar mais um pouco? — perguntou Papoula, parecendo compreender o sentimento de sufocamento que as preenchia.

Elas pareceram dar uma última respirada profunda, sentindo o ar de Angeles entrar por seus pulmões. Não tinha o cheiro de pedras e mata que o castelo tinha. Misturava o ar da cidade, da civilização com os alimentos das barracas, que começavam a fechar, conforme o sol sumia no poente.

— Vamos, ou não voltaremos nunca mais — disse Stelle, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Artemisa e Edelweiss, mais próximas dela.

Todas concordaram e se despediram silenciosamente da cidade, enquanto voltavam a subir na caminhonete.

— Cuidado com as sacolas — disse o criado, praticamente indiferente à presença delas.

— Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer isso mais vezes — sugeriu Artemisa a elas, em um tom baixo, assim que estavam ajeitadas e a caminhonete dava a volta na estrada.

— A gente deveria fingir estar todas doentes um dia, tipo de manhã mesmo, e aí virmos para cá fazer alguma coisa — disse Sirena — Eu não sei. Turismo pela cidade.

Fabiane virou-se para Jane e então arregalou os olhos.

— Você é completamente louca! — exclamou.

Olharam-na sem compreender do que falava.

— Já imaginou se alguém tentasse nos assaltar? — perguntou Fabiane, pondo a mão por baixo do relicário que Jane não largava de jeito algum.

— E por que fariam isso? — Jane afastou-se, na defensiva.

Ela nunca tirava o relicário. Não via motivos para fazer isso agora.

— Não são todos que tem um relicário de ouro, você sabe — disse Stelle — Esses caras te pagam bem por causa de umas fotinhas.

A caminhonete passou por cima de um buraco na estrada, fazendo todas balançarem. Reyna ergueu as mãos para uma das sacolas para protegê-la.

— Ainda bem que é só comida — resmungou.

Elas não voltaram a conversar.

Jane não abriria mão da foto de seus pais só por causa de um disfarce. Já tinha aberto mão de muitas coisas.

* * *

Liam sabia que elas tinham saído.

Elas descobriram isso no momento em que pisaram no segundo andar, o de seus quartos.

Já não usavam os uniformes de empregadas. Tinham se trocado no mesmo lugar que mais cedo, como acordado com McKinnon. Ele pegou as vestes e voltou rapidamente para a cozinha, para colocá-las de onde as pegou ou devolver de quem os emprestou.

— Alteza — Sirena foi a que teve coragem para cumprimentá-lo.

McGonagall também estava ao lado do príncipe, olhando-as com repreensão. As portas de seus quartos estavam abertas, como se tivessem acabado de chegar para conferir se elas estavam lá, como nunca fizeram antes. McKinnon era o único guarda que não estava presente e Jane sentiu-se culpada, não seria a única a notar isso.

— Acompanhem-nos — foi a única palavra que Liam disse.

O seu tom de voz deixava claro que estava furioso, Jane nunca o viu assim.

Nem quando Valerie mentiu em rede nacional que eles tinham se beijado.

Desceram as escadas atrás dele, à frente de McGonagall, até o Salão das Mulheres. Fabiane parecia que ia reclamar que homens não podiam entrar, mas nenhuma delas estava confortável para piorar a bronca.

— Estou decepcionada, senhoritas — McGonagall disse — Sair do castelo dessa maneira, no meio dos criados, sem avisar a alguém. Pararam para pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso fossem reconhecidas? E se os rebeldes atacassem? E se fossem mortas?

A instrutora não fazia o menor esforço para ser delicada.

— Nós só... — a voz de Edelweiss diminuiu até sumir.

— Diga — Liam retrucou, tempestuoso — Por quê? Por que fizeram isso?

— O castelo pode ser bem sufocante às vezes — Fabiane teve a audácia de dizer o que estava entalado na garganta delas.

— Não têm tido o suficiente para fazer? — McGonagall perguntou — Precisam de mais tarefas? Porque, se for assim, tenho certeza de que suas empregadas se sentirão perfeitamente confortáveis em retornar às cozinhas. Assim, podem assumir o lugar delas, como fizeram esta noite.

Somente Jane podia ver com clareza que McGonagall e Liam estavam mais irritados com ela do que com as outras.

Na visão de Liam, ela era a culpada dessa escapada. Foi ela quem tentou sondá-lo sobre irem à cidade, ele tinha deixado claro que não aprovava a ideia e ela foi mesmo assim.

E McGonagall ficava furiosa porque Jane tinha posto sua segurança em risco.

— As empregadas não se retirarão — Liam interviu — Isso não é justo com elas. Eu, no momento, não posso tomar nenhuma decisão quanto ao que fazer com vocês. Não estou com cabeça para isso, mas, caso eu decidir eliminá-las, serão as primeiras a saber pela manhã.

Foi como jogar um balde de água fria sobre elas.

Não precisou notar o olhar de McGonagall outra vez para saber que era extremamente injusto. Ela jamais seria eliminada, sabia disso, mas as outras garotas podiam pagar por uma decisão que ela tomou.

— Voltem para os seus quartos. Se saírem durante a noite, eu ficarei sabendo — disse Liam, virando-se para a janela.

Era a deixa delas.

McGonagall as acompanhou bem de perto, como se elas fossem tentar escapar outra vez.

Assim que Jane fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, pensou que seria realmente muito bom ter uma porta que conectasse com o quarto de Sirena. Esperou tempo suficiente para escutar os saltos de McGonagall afastando-se pelo corredor, e então permitiu que sua raiva aflorasse.

Bateu na porta sem muita delicadeza e esperou-a ser aberta.

Severina não abaixou a cabeça, levantou-a como se a desafiasse pelo olhar.

Sabiam que não poderiam cair no tapa, como era de vontade mútua, então só podiam enfrentar-se por meio de olhares e palavras.

— Não pense que eu vou deixar barato. Essa foi a última vez que você se meteu na minha vida, Snape — disse Jane com a voz mais fria que já usou na vida — Sei muito bem o que está tentando fazer. Você não tirará Liam de mim.

— E quem disse que ele é seu? — Severina retrucou, impassível.

— Quer apostar?

Não esperou por uma resposta, lançando um último olhar de desgosto, antes de retornar ao seu quarto.


	14. Capítulo 13

As selecionadas não tinham telefones em seus quartos.

Era uma decisão inteligente. Qualquer uma delas poderia ser uma infiltrada dos Todesser, no final das contas. Qualquer uma delas poderia ter uma marca negra, não nos braços, mas em seus tornozelos sempre escondidos pelos vestidos longos e sapatos fechados.

Assim que conseguisse a coroa, ou o momento propício, poderia assassinar a todos da corte que não concordassem com os seus planos, fossem quais fossem.

Jane sabia disso tudo. Sabia também que seria muito suspeito se qualquer um dos guardas a visse usando um telefone no meio da noite, mas ela não conseguia dormir. A bronca de Liam e a discussão rápida com Severina tinham sido suficientes para apagar qualquer paz e sorriso que ela pudesse ter adquirido naquela saída não autorizada ao vilarejo.

Não demoraria muito para que enlouquecesse outra vez com os ares do castelo. Às vezes se perguntava se Riddle não decidiria mantê-la em um calabouço, em vez de matá-la imediatamente. A sensação seria provavelmente a mesma.

Fechou as portas duplas do escritório escuro atrás de suas costas. Depois de algum tempo no palácio, era natural que já tivesse aprendido algumas passagens secretas que cortavam caminho. Os guardas não tinham o porquê se preocupar em vigiar as passagens, já que apenas algumas pessoas deveriam saber sobre elas, ou os escritórios, já que papéis importantes eram muito bem guardados em outro lugar.

Os aposentos do terceiro andar sempre tinham telefones. A comunicação dos monarcas com aliados e subalternos devia ser preservada, independentemente das circunstâncias. Se estivessem cercados por rebeldes, não poderiam sempre chegar aos escritórios para fazer uma ligação.

O verso do envelope, que mantinha guardado na gaveta como se fosse uma sentença de morte, continha endereço e telefone. Sua mãe sabia que não tinha uma memória muito boa para decorar um conjunto de números quase inutilizados. No geral, ela estava do outro lado da linha.

Jane não era de pensar muito antes de agir, então não tinha sido uma ideia muito boa que tivesse anotado o telefone na parte de trás. Alguém podia descobrir.

Pelo menos os telefones eram iguais aos da Nova Germânia, diante de tantas diferenças entre os dois países. Ela preferia os modelos mais antigos, que quase não funcionavam e tinham sobrevivido a tantas guerras, mas não se importava. Pressionar os botões era mais rápido do que fazer aquela roleta girar.

Fechou os olhos, tirando o telefone do gancho e aproximando-o da orelha. Esperou os primeiros toques, sabendo que ninguém atendia tão rápido. Não era costume comunicarem-se por telefone, pois nem todos os países tinham linhas telefônicas. As cartas eram mais usadas, um pouco de retrocesso tecnológico, quando ela pensava nas fotos que tinha visto na coleção de Liam.

— Pois não?

O coração pulou para a boca e ela bateu o telefone no gancho sem esperar mais um segundo, sem importar-se com o barulho que soaria pelo corredor. Não tinha pensado na probabilidade de não ser sua mãe a atender, muito menos na probabilidade de ser Tom Riddle.

Ele devia estar monopolizando tudo no palácio, sem que ninguém percebesse.

Escutou passos discretos dos soldados do lado de fora e então esgueirou-se de volta para a passagem pela qual veio.

* * *

Todas as selecionadas já estavam no Salão das Mulheres, esperando pelo momento em que o Jornal Oficial de Illéa começaria. Algumas tinham anotações escritas às pressas em blocos de notas, outras tinham transcrito o que puderam dos relatórios militares, que tiveram de entregar algumas semanas antes.

Dessa vez, nenhuma delas se reunia para treinar o que falariam, já que o debate era entre todas elas. Seria imprevisível, cada uma por si.

— O príncipe! — exclamou Stelle, como se fosse um alarme de invasão.

Lucy, que estava deitada no sofá, jogou as pernas para fora, ficando sentada. Anneliese, que estava com as costas mais curvadas do que seria considerado saudável, tentando ler os papéis que estavam apoiados ao seu colo, encostou as costas na cadeira e ergueu as folhas de papel graciosamente à frente dos olhos. Talvez ela estivesse com algum problema de visão.

Todas se ajeitavam instantaneamente, ao saber que o príncipe entraria. Nenhuma delas estava para desistir da Seleção.  
Como era o Salão das Mulheres, Liam não podia entrar, apesar de ter ignorado claramente esta regra antes.

— Senhorita Mirren, venha aqui fora, por favor. Será rápido.

Jane era a única a não segurar papéis, interagir com as outras garotas ou pensar sobre o que diria no Jornal Oficial. Ela não poderia se importar menos com a criminalidade em Illéa.

A sua maior vontade era de negar ir para fora, mas não podia fazer isso diante de tamanha plateia. As selecionadas que estavam de costas para ela, o que ela tinha agradecido antes, viraram para trás, surpresas. Um ar de esperança perpassou o rosto de Margot, todas deviam ter notado que seu relacionamento com Liam não andava dos melhores.

Naquele momento, ela pensava que não acreditava que tinha perdido o seu BV com semelhante idiota.

Sirena e Reyna não ousavam perguntá-la, mas percebiam que eles não andavam se bicando nos últimos tempos, por diversos motivos, mas na realidade todos levavam a uma só pessoa: Severina Snape, que naquele momento não levantava os olhos de sua folha de anotações.

Graciosamente, negando-se a perder o orgulho e a postura, ela descruzou os tornozelos, levantando-se e indo até as portas do Salão das Mulheres.

Liam já estava aprontado para o Jornal Oficial. Suas roupas cobertas das medalhas militares ridículas que ele ostentava todas as sextas-feiras, à frente do público. Parecia que ele estava fazendo aquilo somente para intimidá-la, mas Jane não permitiria isso. Estava tão nobremente arrumada quanto qualquer outra selecionada.

— Sim, Alteza? — ela ergueu o queixo, deixando transparecer toda a sua arrogância.

Isso pareceu enfurecer a Liam mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ele manteve o seu temperamento sob controle.

— A senhorita se lembra das regras da Seleção, certo? Ou, pelo menos, que existem regras para que você e as outras selecionadas estejam aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Nunca recusei o seu chamado, embora eu sinta muita vontade de fazê-lo — antes que pudesse continuar, Liam a interrompeu.

— Certamente não se lembra do fato de que brigas não são permitidas.

Jane sentiu-se ultrajada com sua insinuação e tomou uma respiração pela boca, antes de responder com todo o autocontrole que possuía:

— Eu não encostei um dedo em ninguém — saiu quase entredentes.

— Mas as suas discussões com a senhorita Snape prejudicam a nossa relação.

Jane quase jogou a cabeça para trás para gargalhar quando ele mencionou o sobrenome da Sete, mas o seu ódio pela palavra “relação” ganhou e achou melhor apertar os dentes o mais forte possível, antes que pudesse dizer algo do qual pudesse se arrepender.

— Como príncipe e anfitrião, devo zelar pela saúde mental e física das minhas selecionadas. Portanto, este é um aviso para que não se esqueça desta regra — ele finalizou, com um tom quase ameaçador — Eu fui claro?

— Cristalino — retrucou Jane, virando-se para sair, sem pedir a sua permissão.

Voltando para o seu assento, procurou não externar a sua irritação. Quase assim que sentou-se, McGonagall surgiu pela porta, chamando-as para irem até a sala em que o Jornal Oficial era transmitido.

— O que houve? — Sirena sussurrou a ela, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor vazio.

— Nada — Jane rosnou.

Se falasse sobre o assunto, iria explodir.

As cadeiras estavam distribuídas de forma diferente da habitual. Em vez das fileiras de cadeira, elas estavam praticamente no centro da sala. Os holofotes estavam sobre elas naquela noite.  
Rita Skeeter apenas dava as notícias mais importantes da semana, antes de passar as câmeras para elas, dando início ao debate.

— A prisão está vazia, mas isso de nada adianta se a criminalidade só aumenta — disse Barbara.

— A criminalidade aumentou com a vinda dos Death Eaters a Illéa — Amora retrucou — Antes disso, apenas pequenos furtos eram cometidos...

— Pequenos furtos que não eram punidos!

— Os crimes não podem ser processados se as vítimas não denunciam...

As vozes de quem falava e o que diziam se confundiu na mente de Jane e ela desistiu de prestar a atenção. Seus olhos iam e vinham do relógio de parede, mentalizando quanto tempo faltava para que o Jornal acabasse e ela pudesse finalmente estourar.

Lucy e Margot estavam em uma discussão acalorada sobre os seus pontos de vista quando Rita Skeeter interviu.

— Sinto muito interromper, senhoritas, mas o nosso tempo de exibição já acabou — ela disse, sorrindo para a câmera — Puxa, isso que eu chamo de um debate entusiasmado! Agora nós sabemos um pouco mais sobre a opinião política da maioria das garotas.

Reyna olhou para Jane. Todas tinham percebido que ela ficou muda durante todo o programa, até mesmo Snape tinha intervindo, os olhos fixos nela, somente para mostrar que sabia do que estava falando.

Jane levantou-se, tentando não parecer tão desesperada para sair quanto estava realmente se sentindo.

* * *

Estava esperando que a sua eliminação chegasse, mas a próxima selecionada a arrumar as malas foi Anneliese, a psicóloga que ajudava Liam.

O que ela tinha feito? Dito algo que não o agradou? Tinha mexido com Severina, assim como Jane fez?

Nenhuma das outras selecionadas pareceu se comover com a sua saída, mas Amora parecia particularmente incomodada somente de olhar para a garota, conforme ela atravessava os corredores do primeiro andar em direção à entrada do castelo, as portas que cruzaria pela última vez.

— Ela é uma manipuladora — escutou Amora resmungar, na hora do almoço.

— Anneliese? — perguntou Gintare, curiosa.

Antes, Dolohov separava as duas selecionadas na mesa, mas agora elas estavam praticamente lado a lado, exceto pela cadeira vazia entre elas.

Amora olhou para o outro lado da mesa, onde Snape estava sentada.

— O que ela tem a ver com isso? — perguntou Jane.

— Nos convenceu a ir até o quarto de Anneliese na hora certa — ela responde, revirando a comida com o garfo, sem vontade de comer.

— Hora certa para quê?

Foi Gintare quem respondeu.

— Para flagrá-la.

— Ela estava traindo o príncipe? — perguntou Sirena, não aparentando dar tanta importância àquele assunto.

— Não exatamente — Amora disse, incerta.

— Oh vamos! Eu considero aquilo uma traição!

Amora pôs as mãos na boca de Gintare, indicando para que ela falasse mais baixo. Elas ainda dividiam suas refeições com a realeza e, com a mesa das selecionadas cada vez mais vazia, era mais fácil de terem suas conversas escutadas.

— As regras falam que não podemos nos envolver com outros homens, não diz nada sobre mulheres — ela murmurou.

Sirena deixou o garfo cair no prato, fazendo um som metálico alto, mas ela não pareceu se importar, ao contrário das outras.

— Espere, mas nenhuma outra selecionada foi eliminada — ela perguntou — Foi uma criada?

— Eu não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto — declarou Amora em um tom definitivo.

Reyna estava olhando na direção da mesa de Liam e seus pais, fazendo algumas caretas, como se estivesse se comunicando sem abrir a boca. Jane resolveu ignorar a clara traição da amiga. Não seria nenhuma novidade se, mais tarde, ela tentasse convencê-la de falar com Liam.

Em todo o tempo dela na Seleção, nunca McGonagall ou qualquer outra pessoa as apressou a terminar de comer. Elas não demoravam, mas só saíam depois que todas acabassem. Contudo, naquela tarde, a instrutora parecia estar com muita pressa para dar continuidade às aulas.

— Já que as senhoritas parecem estar muito entediadas, decidimos dar-lhes uma nova tarefa para a qual pensar — McGonagall disse, assim que estavam todas sentadas nas cadeiras do Salão das Mulheres — Essa tarefa será uma das mais importantes da Seleção. Haverá eliminação baseada nos resultados.

Todas as garotas se entreolharam, algumas parecendo bem aborrecidas com Jane e as outras que saíram na noite do casamento de Petuel, as outras apenas preocupadas com a chance de serem eliminadas.

— Todas as Seleções antes dessa passaram por isso — algo em seu rosto dizia que a de Petuel era uma exceção — Mesmo que vocês não se tornem a próxima rainha de Illéa, é muito importante que tenham em mente uma proposta de programa social. Algo que porão em prática, quando selecionadas, que fará a diferença na vida da população. Terão uma semana para elaborar essa proposta, que será apresentada no Jornal Oficial de Illéa.

Elas tiveram permissão para passar o resto da tarde começando a pensar em alguma proposta, em vez de seguirem com as aulas. Mesmo McGonagall tinha ideia de como aquela tarefa era importante. Talvez fosse mais difícil do que organizar recepções.

— Eu realmente não entendo o porquê de precisarmos lidar com isso. Como ela mesmo disse, nós não seremos a próxima rainha de Illéa — reclamou Sirena, assim que elas estavam na biblioteca, como sempre.

— A Seleção foi criada para escolher a próxima rainha — disse Reyna — Eles resolveram fazer uma segunda, isso não muda as regras. Quem sabe, conseguimos fazer as propostas mesmo com a Veta como rainha.

Era uma sorte que ela e Petuel estivessem em lua de mel. Eles não influenciavam tanto na Seleção, embora sua presença fosse incômoda, mas quando apareciam sempre era para causar algum desconforto.

— Eu nunca vou entender. Fazia nem seis meses que acabou a outra Seleção — comentou Sirena, negando com a cabeça.

— Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa, só temos uma semana — Jane mudou de assunto.

— Bem, Fabiane sabe bem o que sugerir, as visitas regulares às províncias. Quero dizer, isso se ela ainda se lembrar — disse Reyna.

— Nem eu me lembrava mais disso — retrucou Sirena.

— Temos que ser originais. Ter alguma ideia que ninguém mais vá ter. Não consigo imaginar o que aconteceria se alguma de nós tivesse a mesma ideia — Jane pensou em voz alta.

Reyna teve a ideia de pegar alguns livros quase que inutilizados sobre sociologia e história de Illéa, para quem sabe elas terem alguma ideia baseada nos livros.

— Se nós mostrarmos dados estatísticos, terá mais credibilidade e atenção — ela justificou-se — Assim como no debate dos relatórios militares.

O debate que ela não prestou a menor atenção, Jane quis acrescentar, mas resolveu deixar quieto.

— A minha proposta será construir uma piscina dentro dos muros do castelo. Esse calor está enlouquecedor — disse Sirena, não dava para dizer se ela estava falando sério ou não.

Realmente estava quente e as janelas e portas todas escancaradas não deixavam que o ventilador de teto adiantasse de muito.

Jane decidiu ir até as janelas laterais da biblioteca e fechá-las, para ver se a situação melhoraria. Como sempre, ela parecia atraída a olhar para os jardins, onde Liam estava passeando com Severina.

— A minha proposta vai ser um sorteio, em vez da Seleção — ela resmungou.

Imaginava o quão mais simples e justo seria. Justo para a população, já que Liam não teria chance de escolha, mas o que importava as suas decisões. Ele mudava de ideia fácil demais.

— A visão está boa? — perguntou Sirena, notando a sua demora em fechar a janela.

Jane sentiu a raiva por Liam retornar com maior força e fechou a janela sem discrição e delicadeza.

Duas horas depois de vê-los juntos nos jardins, Margot Mulciber foi eliminada.

* * *

— Para mim, parece bem claro — comentou Edelweiss.

Elas pareciam estar falando sobre eliminações mais vezes do que em qualquer outro momento da Seleção. Isso começava a irritar Jane de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. Por isso, preferia não desperdiçar seu tempo pedindo para que mudassem de assunto.

— Aposto que ela armou toda a história da Noelia e da Murissa — disse Fabiane.

— Isso explica porque ela ainda está aqui — Edge olhou para trás — Ela foi muito esperta. Ninguém suspeitaria dela, passou muito tempo longe dos holofotes.

— O problema é que nós subestimamos as pessoas — murmurou Artemisa.

Gintare também parecia estar cansada daquela conversa, já que elas apenas repetiam o que já tinham dito e todas já sabiam, então mudou de lugar, levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada e sentou-se mais perto de Jane.

A sua expressão de tédio estava tão evidente assim?

— Precisamos conversar — ela sussurrou, olhando para a frente.

Antes que pudesse responder, as portas do Salão das Mulheres abriram-se e a selecionada que estava faltando chegou. Não que alguma delas estivesse sentindo falta da presença de Lucy Malfoy.

Ela tinha um sorriso de um lado ao outro do rosto e isso não poderia significar uma boa notícia a qualquer uma delas.

— Como foi lá? — Amethyst perguntou a ela.

Elas nem se falavam no início da Seleção, mas Jane supunha que as semelhantes estavam se tornando escassas na competição. Exceto por Lucy, Barbara, Amethyst e Severina, elas eram um seleto grupo bem escolhido.

— Melhor encontro que eu poderia ter — Lucy disse, sem preocupar-se em falar em voz baixa — Agora que somos poucas, ele tem mais tempo para quem realmente importa.

Aquela alfinetada não era especificamente para ela, mas Jane sentiu mesmo assim. Fazia muito tempo que Liam não a chamava para sair ou conversar em particular. Na realidade, só conseguia lembrar de terem tido um encontro de verdade.

— Você está me matando de curiosidade! O que aconteceu que foi tão bom assim? — perguntou Amethyst.

Todas as garotas pareciam estar prestando a atenção na conversa das duas, por mais artificial que parecesse.

— É difícil ficar descontente, você sabe. Ele beija muito bem — disse Lucy, soltando um sorriso malicioso.

Gintare pareceu ter tido a mesma ideia que Reyna e Sirena, pois as três levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e puxaram Jane com elas para longe do Salão das Mulheres.

Pensou que iriam seguir para os quartos, mas elas decidiram ir para o jardim. A sensação era que os guardas estavam se tornando mais despreocupados com o passar do tempo com a regra de que selecionadas não podiam sair.

Pelo menos esse ar livre era permitido a elas.

Sirena começou a soltar palavrões que com certeza lhe renderiam uma boa eliminação da Seleção, caso fosse escutada por Liam.

— É óbvio que é mentira! — ela parecia estar afirmando mais para Jane do que para ela — Ela está tentando sair na frente de todo mundo. O príncipe não...

— Ele tem feito coisas que nós nunca diríamos que ele faria — Jane a interrompeu.

As outras lhe olharam confusas, sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

— Esquece, vocês não precisavam me tirar de lá — tentou mudar de assunto — Eu não ia pular em cima dela ou coisa do tipo.

— Esquece? Esquece nada! Jane, você não vê? É a nossa chance de tirar a Malfoy da competição! — exclamou Sirena.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou Gintare.

— O príncipe eliminou a Valerie Yaxley quando ela disse em rede nacional que eles tinham se beijado, sendo que não era verdade — Reyna explicou, entendendo o raciocínio da amiga, talvez até apoiando a ideia — E disse que não permitiria mais que isso acontecesse.

— Exato! — Sirena exclamou — Se nós falarmos com ele, ele irá...

— Ele não fará nada — disse Jane — Quem disse que a Malfoy está mentindo?

Sirena olhou pasma para ela.

— Você acha que ela está falando a verdade? — perguntou, incrédula — Nada que sai da boca dela é confiável!

— Como vocês disseram, ela sabia dos riscos. Por que faria isso, sabendo que podia se dar mal? — Jane retrucou.

— Porque sabia que nós pensaríamos assim!

— Isso para mim soa mais como psicologia inversa — Reyna manifestou-se — Além do mais, a Valerie falou no Jornal Oficial para o país inteiro escutar. A Lucy só está falando essas coisas para nós, no Salão das Mulheres.

— Exatamente — Jane apoiou — E quem disse que ele vai nos levar a sério?

— Testemunhas — disse Sirena, como se fosse óbvio.

— Ele não confia nas suas amigas, ainda mais depois da saída de vocês — Gintare falou como se conhecesse o príncipe mais do que parecia — E de fora quem vocês podem dizer que vai apoiá-las? Crouch? Carrow? Chavelle?

— Você poderia atestar.

— Eu sou só uma pessoa. E também não sei se podemos desacreditar do que ela disse.

Sirena deu um chute em um vaso de flores para descontar a sua frustração.

— É sério? Vamos perder a chance de nos livrar daquela mala sem alça? — ela perguntou, indignada.

— Eu não vou falar com o príncipe para, no final, ele dizer que foi verdade — disse Jane, dando um ponto final no assunto — Se você quiser tentar a sorte, fique à vontade.

Sirena olhou para Reyna, esperando apoio, mas ela desviou o olhar.

Se foi alguma mentira de Lucy, ela planejou muito bem aquilo.

— Eu acho que deveríamos ocupar o nosso tempo com coisas mais produtivas, como arrumar uma ideia para as propostas de programa. A data limite está cada dia mais próxima e ainda não temos o que apresentar — disse Jane.

— Está falando exatamente como Reyna — reclamou Sirena, como se tivesse sido traída.

Ela saiu andando.

Reyna revirou os olhos e foi atrás da amiga.

Antes que Jane pudesse acompanhá-las, Gintare a parou.

— Eu tenho feito umas pesquisas e acho que pelo menos dez eliminações que já tivemos foram por culpa da Snape — ela disse.

— Olha, Gin, eu realmente não estou com cabeça para discutir sobre essa mulher agora — Jane passou a mão pelo rosto.

— Eu entendo, mas me escuta. Toda a trama da Noelia e da Murissa foi muito estranha. Por que o Liam teria que eliminar a Noelia depois que estava comprovado que a Murissa foi quem roubou aquelas joias? E a Murissa dificilmente começou com esse hábito no palácio, o que significa que ela já fazia isso antes, mas não tem nenhum relatório de prisão dela...

Gintare era uma autora de livros, pelo que Jane sabia, mas faria muito mais sentido se ela fosse uma jornalista, do jeito que ela parecia interessada em desvendar todos os mistérios que surgiam à sua frente.

— Ou seja, ela era boa demais para ser pega. E foi pega? Assim? Fácil? E então teve a Petya que pediu para sair, mas pode ser que tenha sido convencida pela Snape. Tem a trama do envenenamento também, que eu duvido que a Evanna e a Thalia tenham realmente tido essa ideia sozinhas... Soa mais como se tivessem sido mandadas.

— Até onde sabemos, pode ter sido a Lucy — Jane interrompeu o seu discurso.

— A Snape e ela estão juntas nessa história. Eu tenho certeza, só preciso de uma prova disso antes.

Não entendia o porquê de estarem conversando sobre esse assunto.

— Você precisa me ajudar — Gintare pôs a mão em seu ombro — Qualquer coisa que você ver ou ouvir sobre a Snape, você precisa me contar.

— Por que isso é tão importante para você? — perguntou Jane, desconfiada.

— Eu não vim para a Seleção por causa da coroa ou do príncipe, eu sou uma escritora. E, como uma escritora, eu preciso descobrir tudo o que eu puder.

Ela falava como se fosse escrever um livro sobre a Seleção.

A ideia era tão absurda que Jane a descartou no mesmo instante.

— A última vez que a vi, ela estava conversando com Liam nos jardins, horas antes da eliminação da Margot — disse.

— Isso faz muito sentido — Gintare deixou a sua mão cair do ombro de Jane, de volta ao seu lado, pensativa.

— Por quê? Você sabe o porquê de ela ter sido eliminada?

— É claro. Amanhã, todos saberão também. Já deve estar em todas as revistas de fofoca do país.

Isso só aguçou a curiosidade de Jane.

— E o que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Aparentemente, Snape descobriu que Margot tinha um caso com um cara da política, um cara casado. Eu não sei se eles continuam com isso, mas mesmo assim é um escândalo. Suficiente para tirar alguém da Seleção.

Ela não viu o choque no rosto de Jane, pois virou-se para trás no mesmo instante em que terminou de falar.

— Escute, eu preciso ir, a gente se fala — Gintare despediu-se rapidamente dela, indo na direção oposta.

Ela era realmente boa em descobrir as coisas.

* * *

O método favorito de Sirena para ter ideias era ficar jogada na cama, olhando para o teto. Talvez estar entediada e se forçar funcionasse com ela, mas não adiantava em nada com Jane.

Mais cedo, Liam tentou falar com ela. Ou foi o que pareceu. Porém, ela não se orgulhava muito em dizer que era bem orgulhosa quando estava chateada, então ignorou abertamente as suas tentativas. Ele não insistiu, então talvez não fosse um assunto tão importante assim.

Mesmo assim, não podia evitar se sentir culpada. Estava deitada com Sirena, esperando Reyna voltar do seu encontro com Liam.

Era o quê? O segundo? O terceiro? Possivelmente mais.

— Então vocês estão brigados?

No geral, Jane odiava conversar sobre Liam com Sirena, mas ela estava realmente entediada. Ou outra coisa.

— Eu não sei. As coisas estão estranhas entre nós — respondeu, sabendo que não colaborava para as coisas melhorarem.

— Isso você nem precisava falar. Dá para perceber — comentou Sirena.

— As coisas eram tão mais fáceis no começo. Parece que aquele encantamento desapareceu e a gente está descobrindo quem o outro realmente é.

— Vocês superam.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza.

Reyna voltou com um grosso livro nas mãos. Talvez o encontro tivesse sido na biblioteca.

— Eu acho que isso pode nos ajudar — ela disse.

— Por quê? Tem uma maneira de nos livrarmos da Snape e da Malfoy? — perguntou Sirena.

— É um livro que registra projetos sociais que já foram apresentados na Seleção. Alguns nunca saíram do papel, outros estagnaram depois de um tempo...

E o livro era daquela grossura?

— Bom, é melhor começarmos logo — disse Jane.


	15. Capítulo 14

Dezessete.

Esse era o número de quantas selecionadas permaneciam na Seleção.

Não era um grupo tão grande, comparado ao que eram no começo, mas também não era pequeno. Elas não eram da Elite ainda. Mesmo assim, parecia ser o suficiente para que os reis decidissem tentar conhecê-las melhor.

Era quase que uma piada para Jane. A rainha Doralice e o rei Charles a conheciam mais do que qualquer outra pessoa naquele castelo, desde que ela era uma criança. Provavelmente antes disso, desde quando ela era bebê.

Sirena achava que era a forma deles tentarem não cometer o mesmo erro que cometeram com a Seleção do filho mais velho, o príncipe Petuel, mas Reyna discordava. Eles não tinham influência sobre as decisões de Liam.

Talvez eles só estivessem tentando acalmar as moças, já que assim que o chá acabasse, todas elas iriam para o estúdio do Jornal Oficial de Illéa e apresentariam as suas propostas de programa social para todo o país. Uma delas seria eliminada, com toda a certeza, pelo que McGonagall tinha dito. Talvez fosse apenas um blefe, mas nenhuma delas estava com vontade de subestimar um evento baseada em suposições.

Nem mesmo Jane.

Por que Liam ainda não tinha a dispensado?

Ele sentia alguma coisa por ela, apesar de todas as suas discussões?

Ele estava a mantendo porque já sabia sobre ela ser uma princesa? Se fosse assim, por isso estava se afastando dela? Para procurar opções que fossem viáveis para ele? Estava com tanta raiva dela pelas mentiras que não conseguia nem olhá-la no rosto?

Acordou de seus questionamentos quando Reyna bateu em sua porta, esperando-a para que pudessem ir juntas até a pequena sala onde aconteceria o chá. Ela não sabia onde Sirena estava, se ainda em seu quarto ou se já tinha chegado lá. Só sabia que seu guarda também estava fora do posto.

As duas seguiram o caminho sozinhas, tomando particular cuidado ao descer as escadas para não tropeçarem na borda do vestido. Era como se as criadas de Reyna e as de Jane tivessem combinado que um estilo mais casual seria o melhor para aquela noite.

O vestido de Reyna era floral e sem mangas, apenas alças. O de Jane era liso, sem desenhos ou detalhes, mas mangas curtas, sentiria como se estivesse usando camisola se não fosse pela faixa na cintura. Hope e Pomona pareciam cansadas de usar sempre tecidos azuis, ou eles estavam em falta por sua causa, então era verde.

Jane odiava verde.

Exceto os tons água marinha e verde chá. Esses ela podia suportar.

Eram tons mais claros, mais próximos do azul ou amarelo. Menos verdes.

A cor esmeralda só caía bem quando se tratava dos olhos de Liam.

Apenas a cor azul e suas variantes combinavam perfeitamente com a sua pele. Reyna não parecia ter problemas com cores, qualquer coisa que vestisse cairia bem nela. Liam também não tinha esse problema, apesar dos cabelos ruivos que deveriam segregar as suas opções.

Ele estava usando um terno azul escuro naquela noite. Caía muito bem nele, não apenas porque era a cor favorita de Jane.

A rainha Doralice estava conversando com Chavelle, enquanto o rei Charles tomava chá em um canto com Queensley. As outras selecionadas estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo. Liam conversava com Severina, como sempre. Levantou os olhos, assim que ela passou pela porta, mas não demorou dois segundos para voltar o olhar para a sua amiguinha.

Então era assim que ele agiria. Ignorando a sua presença.

— Vocês deveriam conversar.

Estava demorando para Reyna tentar convencê-la a falar com Liam.

Passando os olhos pela sala, ela não demorou a encontrar Gintare, que estava sentada próxima de onde Liam e Snape conversavam, claramente tentando escutar alguma coisa da conversa deles.

— Ele não quer falar comigo — viu-se dizendo a amiga, antes de afastar-se.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas disponíveis, ignorando as bandejas com bules de chá e xícaras vazias. Ela odiava chá. Era um costume anglo-saxão, não combinava com os povos germanos. Ela preferia muito mais cerveja.

— Prefiro café — ouviu Amethyst reclamar, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado.

Sentiu-se ameaçada. Não confiava naquela garota.

— Vaza — Sirena pôs as mãos nas costas da poltrona.

Amethyst olhou-a arrogante, considerando se valia a pena começar uma discussão na frente das majestades por causa de um lugar, tendo tantos vagos. Por fim, ela levantou-se e afastou-se, permitindo a Sirena sentar-se ao lado de Jane.

— Garota sem noção — ela resmungou, também ignorando as bandejas.

Poucos eventos no palácio permitiam que as selecionadas consumissem bebida alcoólica, infelizmente para Jane. Se não soubesse disso, diria que a amiga estava de ressaca.

— Quando que essa festinha vai acabar? — perguntou Sirena.

— Bem, o rei está conversando com a Queensley e a rainha está conversando com a Chavelle desde que eu cheguei — respondeu Jane, omitindo a acompanhante de Liam.

Sirena não precisava escutar, ela pôde ver com os próprios olhos.

— Acho que vou começar a contatar uns parentes de fora do país para não ter que suportar essa princesa toda sexta-feira no Jornal Oficial — ela resmungou.

Jane sentiu o estômago revirar só com a possibilidade de Liam escolher Severina.

— Você pode vir para a Nova Germânia comigo — ela sugeriu, tentando distrair-se.

Sirena não estranhou a sua sugestão.

— Senhorita Mirren — a rainha dispensou Chavelle, chamando-a.

O rei, ao mesmo tempo, chamou Reyna para conversar.

— Você não parece estar muito bem — Doralice comentou, assim que ela aproximou-se dela — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É claro que não, Majestade — Jane respondeu, mecanicamente — Estou bem.

Ela não convenceu-se, mas resolveu não insistir.

— Eu tive que chamá-la, ou ficaria muito suspeito, você sabe — ela sussurrou, olhando para o lado.

— É claro, não se preocupe.

Seguindo o olhar da rainha, ela percebeu que estava olhando para Liam e Severina.

— É tão difícil não poder opinar. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Petuel — Doralice parecia estar falando consigo mesma.

— Liam é sensato. Ele não vai cometer os mesmos erros — Jane não sabia o que responder.

— Eu sei, mas... Ele é tão temperamental.

Doralice lançou um olhar constrangido para Jane, parecendo querendo dizer com os olhos algo que não podia expressar em palavras. Se era algo importante, tinha sido inútil, pois Jane não entendeu a mensagem.

— Com licença — por fim, ela foi incapaz de ficar parada.

Aproximou-se de Liam, pondo uma mão em seu ombro e murmurando algo em seu ouvido. Para evitar o olhar de qualquer um, Jane aproximou-se da bandeja de chá e encheu uma xícara que não tomaria.

Snape foi para junto de Lucy, após dar uma reverência à rainha. Liam foi para perto de onde Fabiane e Stelle conversavam. Doralice ainda com uma expressão incomodada e preocupada, voltou para perto de Jane.

— Eu fico com isso, não se preocupe — ela sussurrou para Jane, pegando a xícara de chá e pondo alguns pequenos cubos de açúcar — Eu mandei que a cozinha preparasse alguns biscoitos de leite para acompanhar, sei que você gosta. Ou gostava, quando era criança.

— Sim, são uma delícia, Majestade.

Doralice concordou com a cabeça, como se esperasse que a conversa delas rendesse mais do que algumas poucas palavras trocadas.

Faça uma princesa agir como selecionada por alguns meses e ela não esquecerá tão cedo.

— Eu deveria chamar outra garota para conversar agora — ela disse, sem olhá-la.

— Sim, o tempo está a correr. Em breve, será tempo do Jornal Oficial.

— Está nervosa?

Jane pegou um biscoito de chocolate com menta que acompanhava o pires da xícara. Era outro que ela gostava de comer, mas com café, não chá.

— Não, eu estou preparada para isso — ela respondeu.

— É claro. Não é nenhuma novidade para você — Doralice deu um sorriso discreto em sua direção — Quem você sugere que eu chame agora?

— Eu posso ser bem parcial.

A rainha não deu sinais de ter mudado de ideia, ainda esperava por uma resposta.

— Se quiser rir, Fabiane e Stelle são uma boa opção. Ou se quiser escutar uma boa história, Gintare é boa nisso.

Exceto quando se tratava de Snape.

— Você se contradiz com grande frequência, senhorita Mirren — disse Doralice — A sua parcialidade não indicou nenhuma de suas melhores amigas.

Ela preferia poupar Reyna do nervosismo que ela enfrentava quando ia conversar com alguém da realeza, e também a própria rainha de ter que escutar as coisas que Sirena poderia dizer sem pensar. Não estava com vontade de ter suas amigas fora da competição, embora a escolha fosse de Liam.

— Pode ir — a rainha disse, tomando um gole de sua xícara de chá, como se fosse água.

Jane fez uma reverência, antes de afastar-se.

Olhando de soslaio, era difícil dizer quem ria mais: Fabiane, Stelle ou Liam.

Talvez por isso Doralice tivesse decidido chamar Gintare para conversar.

— Eles descobriram as suas transgressões? — Sirena provocou Reyna, em voz baixa.

— Considerando que eu precisava de dados estatísticos para montar a minha proposta, eles não podem me punir por isso — Reyna sussurrou em resposta.

Não demorou muito tempo mais para que os reis Charles e Doralice dispensassem as suas conversas.

— Já está na hora. Então, senhoritas, se puderem fazer o favor de nos acompanhar até o estúdio — Doralice foi, como sempre, a anfitriã.

— Ele falou muito? — Jane perguntou a Reyna.

— Acho que ele não gosta de se dirigir a grandes multidões.

Sim, ela já tinha percebido o mesmo.

Rita Skeeter e seus assistentes estavam andando de um lado ao outro do estúdio, dando os últimos retoques para que tudo ficasse perfeito para a transmissão.

As cadeiras permaneciam em seus lugares, mas uma mesa quadrada estava no centro da sala, onde as selecionadas ficariam quando fosse a vez delas de apresentar. Antes disso, a câmera se dirigiria alguns centímetros ao lado, onde Rita estaria sentada, dando as notícias, próxima dos tronos reais.

— Vão para os seus lugares, senhoritas — disse McGonagall, sempre por perto para orientá-las.

* * *

Sirena quis ficar no meio daquela vez.

Era sempre Jane quem ficava entre Sirena e Reyna, mas daquela vez ficou entre ela e Artemisa.

A ruiva estava muito nervosa, concentrada relendo as suas anotações.

A proposta que Reyna teve era de criar um hospital público para atender doentes e acidentados das castas mais baixas (Oito, Sete, Seis e Cinco), sem condições de pagar por um tratamento ou visita de médicos da Três.

A proposta de Sirena foi de que a realeza formasse plebiscitos para decidir algumas questões importantes, como a mudança na ordem de sucessão ao trono. Se Petuel e Veta não estivessem de lua de mel, com certeza aquela edição do Jornal terminaria em barraco.

Até mesmo Liam deixou escapar uma risada fraca ao escutá-la.

Artemisa tinha passado as últimas semanas muito ocupada acertando os detalhes do seu projeto. Tinha tido um pouco de ajuda de McGonagall e até de algumas selecionadas mais próximas. Ninguém tinha se esforçado mais do que ela.

— Senhorita Mirren.

Sirena recolheu os papéis que tinha deixado em cima da mesa e voltou para a área das cadeiras para dá-la espaço. Esbarrando-se no meio do caminho, ela deu um rápido aperto de encorajamento em sua mão, que possivelmente as câmeras não captaram.

Parecia apresentação de escola, mas Jane não pôde evitar. Apenas chegar lá na frente e falar era muito coisa de jornalista, e Skeeter mesma tinha o apoio das imagens da edição e da televisão para corroborar o que dizia. Por isso, ela fez uma pequena maquete de um prédio, bem simples, apenas para ter algo para colocar em cima da mesa.

— Há algumas semanas, nós da Seleção tivemos um debate sobre o aumento da criminalidade nas cidades, e algumas apontaram que o crescimento dos Oito era a causa para isso.

Ela sabia que deveria levantar o queixo e olhar para a câmera, mas era quase como se pudesse ver a multidão por trás das lentes das câmeras apontadas para ela. Permaneceu com os olhos fixos na pequena maquete.

— Os Oito não têm oportunidades de emprego. Muitos deles se tornaram Oito por terem deficiências físicas ou mentais que os incapacitam de trabalhar, sem um familiar ou amigo responsável para cuidar deles. Por isso, eu acho que um abrigo ajudaria muito essas pessoas.

Não tinha uma folha de papel com dados estatísticos para expor, a mesa tinha apenas a simples maquete.

— Não sou de me iludir acreditando que apenas isso resolverá essa questão, mas já é um passo. Grandes mudanças acontecem com pequenos avanços.

A parte boa da apresentação era que ninguém fazia perguntas.

Não era como a escola (ou a ideia que Jane tinha da escola, já que nunca frequentou uma).

Voltando para o seu lugar ao lado de Sirena, ela pensou que talvez unir mais de uma das propostas apresentadas, como a dela e de Reyna, ajudaria muitas pessoas. Sabia que não eram projetos fáceis de serem postos em prática quando o reino estava em guerra, tendo que controlar os seus gastos, mas talvez fosse um sacrifício que rendesse bons frutos no futuro.

— Senhorita Malfoy.

Lucy não carregava nada.

Nem maquetes, nem cartazes e muito menos papéis.

Talvez fosse parte de seu plano mostrar que tinha conhecimento sobre o que falava sem precisar ler nenhuma informação. Pelo menos seria uma apresentação rápida, elas não precisariam perder muito tempo escutando-a.

— A minha proposta, na verdade, é muito simples — ela disse, apenas corroborando para a sua imagem de quem tinha pressa — Quaisquer outros programas aqui levariam muito dinheiro dos cofres públicos.

É claro que ela daria um jeito de descartar todas as ideias dadas anteriormente. Teria sido interessante se ela fosse uma das primeiras a apresentar, sem base para esse tipo de argumentação.

— Como Janeth disse, pequenos avanços podem fazer grandes mudanças. Sendo assim, por que não tentamos pensar no que os Oito precisam, em vez de tentar adivinhar?

Sirena soltou uma risada debochada não muito baixa.

— Claro, porque a Dois sabe definir o que os Oito precisam — ela sussurrou.

Fabiane poderia ser chamada logo depois dela para apresentar e falar sobre a proposta de intercâmbio de castas. Seria bem engraçado.

— Eu proponho algo simples e que vai ajudá-los. Eu chamo de "cesta básica". Não apenas para os Oito, como também aos Sete e Seis, as castas mais baixas e necessitadas.

A expressão de Lucy poderia enganar a qualquer um, pensando que ela realmente se importava com as castas menos privilegiadas, mas não as selecionadas, que a conheciam bem demais para se deixarem levar por seu rosto lindo e suas palavras.

— Grãos, alimentos não perecíveis, produtos de limpeza, coisas que dêem para sobreviver durante o mês. Esta é a minha proposta.

Por algum motivo, as palmas educadas vieram somente das amigas de Lucy e da realeza.

Jane olhou para o lado e percebeu Artemisa ficar pálida, enquanto Edelweiss e Benny pareciam simplesmente boquiabertas. Fabiane e Stelle tentavam conversar em voz baixa com a ruiva, que estava sem reação.

— Senhorita Weasley.

— Eu não posso — Artemisa sussurrou, parecendo a ponto de chorar.

Liam percebeu que algo estava errado e sussurrou para Rita, que rapidamente corrigiu-se:

— Senhorita Wilkes.

Ele foi até o grupo de selecionadas, as câmeras desviaram-se de lá sob um aceno de sua mão, dando mais privacidade a todas.

— Temis, o que houve? — Reyna sussurrou, esticando-se para tentar ficar mais próxima dela, já que tinha Sirena e Jane entre elas.

Artemisa não respondeu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, chorando.

— A proposta dela é igualzinha a da Malfoy — Edge mudou de lugar nas cadeiras para dar espaço a Liam, aproximando-se delas.

— Igual quanto? — perguntou Sirena, os olhos já faiscando em direção a Lucy.

— Pior — ela sussurrou, olhando na direção de Artemisa, para não magoá-la — Ela sugeria que montassem quentinhas todos os dias para dar às castas menos privilegiadas.

— Eu não achei tão parecido assim — Reyna tentou consolá-la indiretamente — Além do mais, é uma escolha inteligente. A proposta da Malfoy é burra. Como ela espera que os Oito tenham onde cozinhar os grãos e alimentos não perecíveis? Ou usar os produtos de limpeza?

Mesmo assim, Artemisa se negou a apresentar, o que era compreensível. Eram soluções muito parecidas, algo que McGonagall não aceitaria que fosse ao ar.

* * *

— Aquela cascavel maldita! — gritou Sirena, quase derrubando um jarro em direção ao seu fim.

— Foi uma coincidência infeliz — Reyna tentou dizer.

— Coincidência? — Fabiane perguntou, agressiva — Você realmente acredita nisso? Com aquela lá?

Ela apontou em direção à porta fechada.

Se alguém encostasse as orelhas na porta, conseguiria ouvir claramente o que estava sendo dito ali. Talvez nem precisasse chegar tão perto.

— Fala sério, Reyna! Ela claramente copiou a ideia da Arty! E não bastando isso, ainda acrescentou coisa para fazer a egípcia — ela completou o raciocínio.

— Sair pela tangente — Benny concordou.

Era realmente difícil de acreditar que Lucy Malfoy fosse fazer algum projeto de filantropia para ajudar aos Seis para baixo. Ela tinha tão pouca criatividade e vivência que achou mais fácil pegar a ideia de outra selecionada, alguém que ela considerasse fraca.

Talvez Snape teria a ajudado. Teria Gintare visto alguém?

Isso faria alguma diferença? Com Noelia não fez.

— Esse lugar não é para você, Temis — disse Jane.

Fabiane olhou chocada para ela, praticamente a ponto de empurrá-la em direção ao guarda roupas para asfixiá-la.

— Você só merece gentileza e bondade. Não vai conseguir isso nesse lugar. Aqui é a decadência feminina, as mulheres fazem qualquer coisa para ficar por cima umas das outras. E estou começando a achar que o príncipe não vale tudo isso.

Nenhuma das garotas a respondeu, enquanto ela abria a porta para sair do quarto.

* * *

Artemisa deixou o palácio assim que amanheceu.

O cartaz foi a única coisa que ficou para trás em seu quarto, jogado em uma lixeira pequena demais para ele.

A porta ficou aberta enquanto as criadas punham panos extensos por cima dos móveis para evitar a poeira e o desgaste, já que não se sabia quando aqueles quartos seriam ocupados antes. Então, as criadas trancariam a porta e voltariam para as suas rotinas nas cozinhas, como era antes da Seleção acontecer.

O mundo não parava por causa de mais uma eliminação.

As revistas de fofoca do dia falavam sobre como tinha sido a apresentação dos seus projetos no dia anterior, dando comentários às vezes fúteis e às vezes úteis. Era agradável saber que os espectadores pensavam a mesma coisa que elas quanto à proposta que Lucy deu — ou melhor, roubou.

Incompleta. Irrealista. Estranha.

Não seria a primeira vez que ela ficaria irritada por causa das críticas do público, mas daquela vez era muito bem feito. Ela podia ter tirado Artemisa da competição, mas não estava em bons lençóis, mesmo que Liam não tivesse como eliminá-la.

Outra selecionada que não passou longe das reclamações foi Barbara. Ela foi massacrada pelas críticas, como em quase todas as vezes em que Jane podia se lembrar de tê-la visto ser mencionada. Daquela vez, no entanto, parecia ter sido o suficiente.

Assim que leu o que dizia a revista, assim como todas as outras garotas curiosas, ela saiu da sala sem dizer mais uma palavra, parecendo a ponto de chorar.

Já era de se imaginar que ela não suportaria o foco das câmeras por muito mais tempo. Ela nunca quis isso para si.

— Ela pode não ser da Elite, mas ex-selecionadas são acompanhadas por um tempo depois que a Seleção termina — comentou Sirena — Ela não vai ter paz tão cedo.

Então elas eram quinze.

Mais cinco garotas iriam para casa e então elas seriam da Elite.

E, antes que pudessem perceber, uma nova rainha seria coroada.

Decidiu dar uma passeada pelo castelo, talvez pudesse ir até aquela saleta que tinham tido o chá para tocar um pouco de piano, já que no seu quarto não tinha um. Essa era uma coisa que podia ter pedido para mudarem.

Estava subindo as escadas com uma das mãos deslizando pelo corrimão de madeira. Alguns soldados marchavam pelo corredor, entre eles estava o que tinha invadido o seu quarto junto com Emmett a mando de Veta, atrás de sua joia roubada.

Fazia muito tempo que não via Vance.

Pelo que se lembrava, desde o ataque rebelde em que ela e Reyna ficaram presas na cozinha e ele veio com aquela conversa estranha sobre pedir desculpas pelo modo como a tratou.

Hope, Pomona e Myrtle estavam fofocando quando ela chegou em seu quarto. Elas sempre tinham algum assunto sobre o que acontecia no castelo para falar. Algumas vezes, Jane ficava escutando disfarçadamente, outras ela se metia no meio do assunto, mas daquela vez ela não estava com muita vontade de conversar.

— Sabem o que aconteceu com aquele guarda? — ela perguntou, interrompendo a conversa.

— Qual deles? — perguntou Myrtle, imediatamente.

Ela devia saber tudo sobre cada um dos guardas.

Os envolvimentos entre guardas e criadas não eram nenhuma novidade.

— Vance. Aquele idiota que invadiu o meu quarto — disse Jane.

— Ele foi transferido — quem respondeu foi Hope.

— Nós até achamos estranho porque ele estava aqui no castelo fazia muito tempo — concordou Pomona — Ele não comentou nada com ninguém.

— Ele deve ter feito algo bem sério para que o transferissem — disse Myrtle — Difícil mudarem os guardas daqui, tem que ser sempre os melhores e de confiança.

Ele tinha aberto a gaveta com a carta intocada naquele dia.

E se as joias fossem apenas um pretexto?

Liam tinha o afastado por descobrir que ele era um apoiador dos Todesser?

Não, ele não teria mudado seu posto. Ele teria o demitido ou mandado para a prisão. Ou talvez a mudança de posto tivesse sido apenas uma desculpa para não assustar aos moradores do palácio.

Se isso fosse verdade, o quão perto os assassinos estiveram dela?

— Senhorita? Está tudo bem? — perguntou Pomona.

Então Jane percebeu que estava parada, olhando para a sacada por um tempo.

— Eu vou até a saleta tocar um pouco de piano, caso precisem de mim — ela disse, vagamente.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça.

* * *

Antes que alguma delas sugerisse mais uma fuga do castelo — o que Jane achava difícil de acontecer, considerando a bronca que receberam da última vez —, o Grande Salão começou a ser decorado mais uma vez. As portas sempre trancadas foram mais uma vez abertas e tanto a rainha quanto McGonagall e os funcionários do castelo começaram a visitar, não para mudar os móveis de lugar, mas para considerar o espaço e como poderiam ocupá-lo.

Já tinham visto esse processo acontecer antes, quando houve o aniversário de Illéa.

— A recepção.

Jane se virou para trás, assim como as outras garotas, que tinham ficado paradas para observar a rainha e alguns funcionários movendo alguns móveis de lugar, mas sem tirá-los do Salão. McGonagall fez um gesto para que elas a seguissem até o Salão das Mulheres.

— A recepção é uma tarefa muito importante para vocês como selecionadas — ela disse, assim que as portas fecharam-se — Esse é o momento para vocês demonstrarem a racionalidade de vocês, escolherem quem vocês querem ao seu lado nesse momento, os seus contatos farão muita diferença.

— Contatos? — perguntou Edelweiss.

McGonagall sentou-se em sua cadeira graciosamente.

— Sim, senhorita Tonks. Os seus contatos. Vocês escolherão duas pessoas para acompanhá-las à recepção. Sugiro que escolham as pessoas de maior casta e influência que conheçam — respondeu — Não há forma mais delicada de dizer isso, e sinto muito, mas essa é uma competição na qual precisam usar as suas melhores armas.

Era uma clara mensagem para as garotas de castas mais baixas que não conheciam ninguém que se encaixasse nesses parâmetros.

_— Você irá descobrir muito em breve que sobrenome é muito importante por aqui, sua tola._

Agora a fala de Lucy fazia bastante sentido.

Evitou olhar em sua direção, pensando se ela teria se lembrado da mesma coisa.

— Deixarei-as pensando sobre quem convidarão — McGonagall levantou-se — Ah! Sim! Preciso da lista o mais rápido possível. Os telefones estarão disponíveis em seus quartos para que possam fazer os convites. Se preferirem fazer por carta, me avisem para que eu possa providenciar os papéis.

Lucy se juntou com suas amigas a um lado da sala, certamente se gabando sobre os contatos que ela tinha e fingindo que não saberia quem convidar.

— Eu acho que, dessa vez, o Liam elimina cinco — disse Amora, sábia.

— Você acha? — perguntou Benny.

— Faz sentido — Queensley concordou — Ele tem tentado nos dar o máximo de tempo que pode, eliminando uma a uma, mas agora é diferente. Não tem mais como ele fugir disso.

— Seria um alívio — disse Jane, massageando o pescoço, tinha acordado com um pouco de torcicolo.

— Eu tenho uma ideia — Fabiane levantou o olhar para Edge — Nós não temos contatos importantes e não podemos ir de mãos abanando. Nós vamos ser eliminadas, mas vamos sair com classe.

— Vocês não vão ser eliminadas, parem de dizer isso — reclamou Reyna.

— O que você sugere? — perguntou Edge, interessada.

— Nós podíamos chamar algumas garotas eliminadas. Elas são ex-selecionadas, não deixam de ser um contato. Seria legal saber como elas estão — sugeriu Fabiane.

Stelle, Benny e Edelweiss ajeitaram-se em suas cadeiras, interessadas.

— Gostei da ideia — disse Benny.

— Se quiserem, nós podemos doar alguns contatos a vocês — disse Queensley.

— Não, eu gostei mais dessa ideia — recusou Stelle — Eu já sei quem eu vou chamar.

— Quem? — perguntou Sirena.

— Segredo — ela deu uma piscadela e puxou Fabiane para um canto do Salão.

Edelweiss, Edge e Benny foram atrás delas para decidirem quem chamariam.

Com o passar do tempo, o grupo de Lucy e algumas outras garotas saíram do Salão para resolverem tudo o que precisavam sobre a recepção, deixando só aquele restrito grupo de amigas.

— Eu vou trazer Artemisa — disse Fabiane, como se fosse uma competição — Ninguém tira essa garota de mim!

— Mal saiu e já vai voltar — comentou Reyna, rindo.

— Você só escolheu uma. Já tem mais alguém em mente? — perguntou Sirena.

— Segredo — ela repetiu o que Stelle disse mais cedo, misteriosa.

— Eu quero trazer a Cara e a Fran — disse Stelle.

— Mas e o namorado da Fran? — perguntou Jane.

— Se a gente for trazer os namorados de todas as garotas, não serão muitas — argumentou Reyna.

— Eu gostaria de trazer a Rachel. Eu gostava dela — comentou Benny.

— Você pode trazer a Noelia também! Elas iam gostar de se ver novamente — sugeriu Edelweiss.

— Quem você vai trazer? — Edge perguntou a ela.

— Eu gosto da ideia de trazer a Deina. Ela era bem divertida. E você?

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem vou trazer.

— Precisamos pensar das selecionadas que saíram quem foram as menores piores — disse Sirena — Evanna, Thalia e Valerie nem pensar!

— Credo! Ninguém é louca! — concordou Fabiane.

— Eu acho que não tivemos intimidade o suficiente com a Igone, Aura, Gretel, Viola e Imogen para trazê-las — opinou Reyna.

— Certo, então temos oito opções a menos para pensar — disse Jane — Quem faltou?

— A Murissa vai assaltar todo mundo. Não tenho nada contra a Anneliese ou a Margot — Edelweiss olhou para o teto, as sombras da luz solar começavam a sumir conforme entardecia.

— A Cher! Como a gente pôde esquecer dela? — exclamou Edge, repentinamente.

— Eu vou convidar a Cher — Jane respondeu.

— Você já tinha pensado nisso? — perguntou Reyna.

— Já. Ela é noiva de um representante da Irlanda. É um bom contato.

Quem ela realmente queria convidar jamais aceitaria.

— Não é que eu tenha algo contra a Anneliese e a Margot, mas eu prefiro convidar a Petya — disse Edge.

Reyna estava anotando os nomes em um pedaço de papel para que nenhuma delas se confundisse ou repetisse o convite.

— Eu chamo a Anneliese então, mas você vai ficar com uma pessoa a menos — disse Edelweiss.

— Não vai não. Vocês se esqueceram da Barbara — Sirena interviu.

— Verdade! A Barbara! — Edge exclamou — Eu prefiro ela do que a Margot.

— Sou incapaz de opinar — disse Fabiane — Para mim, são todas farinha do mesmo saco.

Ela levantou-se do tapete, onde estavam sentadas, sem importar-se com os modos. Era mais confortável.

— Quem você vai convidar? — Sirena levantou-se atrás dela, curiosa.

Antes que Reyna sair do Salão, Jane a parou.

— Venha comigo — ela pediu — Eu preciso pegar o telefone da Cher, ela não deixou com ninguém. Você sabe onde ver essas coisas?

— Sei. Deve ter uma lista telefônica no mesmo lugar onde eu peguei o livro de registros — disse Reyna.

Elas seguiram pelo primeiro andar, passando por corredores que Jane nunca viu necessidade de seguir até chegarem a uma passagem secreta. Era bem longe de onde ficavam os escritórios e a biblioteca, dois andares de distância, mas talvez a realeza tivesse essas coisas guardadas por todas as passagens possíveis para qualquer emergência.

Reyna sabia bem como entrar, já que Liam tinha a mostrado como fazer antes. Ela entrou como se tivesse total conhecimento do lugar e passou as mãos pelas lombadas dos livros até puxar o que Jane procurava.

— Se eu fosse você, anotava em vez de levar — sugeriu.

Jane concordou, sentando-se na poltrona que tinha ali e virando as páginas em busca dos dois nomes.

— Você precisa também? — perguntou, assim que acabou.

— Não, eu já sei os números de cabeça — respondeu Reyna, pegando o livro e colocando-o no exato lugar em que o tirou.

Como se ele nunca tivesse sido tirado de lá.


	16. Capítulo 15

Jane odiava mangas bufantes, por mais curtas e discretas que elas fossem.

Mesmo assim, ela fez uma exceção para aquela noite. Preferia as mangas transparentes, postas por cima de seus ombros como se fossem uma jaqueta, do que os ombros nus por causa do vestido tomara que caia.

A parte de trás, pelo que pôde ver no espelho, fechava o vestido como se fosse um corpete, com o mesmo estilo de cadarço, mas era apenas decorativo. A saia era longa como sempre, mas bem afastada de suas pernas, os tecidos transparentes azuis sobrepondo-se até o momento em que não havia mais transparência a ser exibida.

— Eu acho que vocês não deveriam ir.

Reyna fechou o fecho do medalhão, virando-se para a sua mãe.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou, rindo.

Jane soltou seu cabelo, que tinha afastado para ajudá-la a ter uma melhor visão do seu colo. O medalhão de prata não ficava muito bom com alguns vestidos, mesmo que não fosse tão grande ou grosso, mas ela não queria deixá-lo. Queria ter a presença da sua mãe consigo por aquela noite, mesmo que ela não estivesse realmente ali.

Não podia arriscar que Tom Riddle a acompanhasse direto para Illéa. Ela não sabia que era ele quem estava tentando matá-la, não poderia esperar tal dedução dela. Sabia o quão convincente e manipulador o conselheiro podia ser.

— Eu não estou com uma boa sensação sobre essa noite, Rey — disse Hope.

— Ei, o que pode dar errado? — Jane tentou tranquilizá-la, sorrindo.

— Da última vez, a senhorita teve uma crise alérgica e a senhorita Fran foi envenenada — Pomona respondeu por ela.

— Tenho certeza de que Liam tomou providências em relação a isso — disse Reyna, dando um olhar censurado a ela — E não é como se tivéssemos escolha. Estamos na Seleção, temos que seguir um cronograma.

— Eu sei — Hope segurou as suas mãos — Eu sei, minha filha.

— Se você quiser, a gente promete que não vai beber nada ou colocar qualquer coisa na boca — disse Jane.

Sirena deu uma única batida na porta, antes de abri-la.

— Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com o que fala. Pode ser mal interpretada — ela brincou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Vamos, já estamos atrasadas — disse Jane, delicadamente, pondo uma mão no ombro de Reyna.

Ela assentiu, dando um último abraço na mãe ainda aflita.

— Aproveitem as comidas das cozinhas — sugeriu Jane, lembrando-se de como elas pareciam empolgadas da última vez para isso.

— Eu acho mais seguro que nós fiquemos aqui durante a festa — disse Pomona — Caso aconteça alguma coisa, será mais fácil de sabermos.

— Você sempre tão positiva, Pom — retrucou Reyna, parecendo irritada porque ninguém colaborava para a sua tentativa de acalmar a mãe.

Elas seguiram direto para o Grande Salão, daquela vez. Sem necessidade de pararem no Salão das Mulheres, como da outra vez. Ficariam ali esperando as suas companhias chegarem, enquanto as majestades lidavam com os jornalistas. Depois, não teriam um momento de sossego dos fotógrafos e repórteres.

— Eu não tive muita escolha — disse Sirena, nem um pouco animada com os seus visitantes.

Pelo seu tom de voz, Jane esperava que os próprios Orion e Walburga aparecessem pela porta, mas foram dois rapazes que ela nunca tinha ouvido Sirena falar sobre. No máximo, tinha escutado-a comentar sobre sua irmã mais nova, Regina.

— Eu não esperava por isso, chamaram o meu primo favorito — ela comentou.

— Por que não chamaram a sua irmã? — Jane perguntou, já que era o que fazia mais lógica para ela.

— Minha mãe nunca aceitaria que sua querida Regina recebesse os meus "restos" — Sirena revirou os olhos — Já a minha tia Druella está desesperada o suficiente porque Narciso não consegue manter um noivado e Andrew consegue afastar todos os pretendentes.

— Consigo ver quem é seu primo favorito.

Assim que eles aproximaram-se o suficiente, Sirena ignorou Narciso e foi abraçar Andrew, sorridente.

Jane conseguiu ver Reyna fazer uma reverência a um casal, que apenas ignorou. O homem pôs a mão no ombro dela gentilmente, enquanto a mulher a abraçava. Fabiane conversava com outras duas mulheres ruivas, uma ela sabia ser Artemisa. Amethyst fazia o cumprimento militar a dois homens iguais, um mais velho que o outro, o pai e o irmão dela, que faziam parte do exército de Illéa.

— Jane! É tão bom te ver! — ela foi pega de surpresa no abraço de Chernobyl.

Antes que pudesse retribuir, a loira afastou-se, as mãos ainda em seus braços, admirando o seu vestido.

— É como se você fosse a Cinderela — ela comentou.

— Eu acho que estou bem longe da Cinderela, Cher — respondeu Jane, sorrindo.

— Acho que você já conhece Pan — Cher gesticulou em direção ao noivo.

— É claro — Jane fez uma reverência, que foi correspondida.

— Meus sinceros agradecimentos por seu convite, senhorita — Pan disse.

— Eu quem agradeço a vocês por terem vindo.

Então os jornalistas entraram no Salão, acompanhados da realeza.

— Vamos, sorriam — Cher disse, ficando entre Pan e Jane, abraçando-os de lado, assim que um fotógrafo aproximou-se deles.

Assim que a música começou a tocar, Cher arrastou Pan para longe para dançarem. Ela tinha uma energia ilimitada, era difícil de acompanhar.

— Os meus patrões eram os únicos influentes que eu conhecia — Reyna estava conversando com Sirena, próximas da mesa de petiscos, como sempre.

— Você podia ter aceitado a minha ajuda — argumentou Sirena — Você não vai voltar a trabalhar para eles mesmo.

— Não, você fez muito bem — disse Jane, encostando-se com elas na pilastra — Os jornalistas querem uma explicação para as pessoas que convidamos. Como você explicaria duas pessoas que nem conhece? Além do mais, são o que você é.

— Queria ter chamado meus pais, mas minha mãe disse para que eu não me atrevesse — Reyna revirou os olhos.

Gintare aproximou-se, afastada do dono de uma editora e um colega de trabalho, também autor.

— É sempre melhor jogar limpo do que pedir convidados emprestado — ela disse, olhando para Jane significativamente — Não precisa saber somar dois com dois para saber onde que Snape conseguiu os seus "contatos".

Ela pôs uma cereja na boca, enquanto Jane olhava para trás.

Lucy conversava com Snape e os seus quatro convidados, provavelmente pessoas muito famosas da casta dois.

Seria ela quem ditava quem deveria ser eliminada da Seleção?

Como ela pôde pensar que Liam estava envolvido com essa sujeira?

— Ainda bem que eles não tem um filho, né? Ou você poderia se apaixonar — Sirena deu uma cotovelada de leve em Reyna.

— Talvez eu seja incapaz de me apaixonar, no final das contas — ela disse, sem sorrir.

— Se a Sirena se apaixonou, você consegue — disse Gintare.

As três ficaram em silêncio enquanto a autora se afastava.

— Que história é essa? — Jane perguntou a garota.

— Ela é mais louca do que a Cher — Sirena quase deu uma gargalhada — Eu? Apaixonada? Ah! Faça-me o favor!

Ela apanhou uma taça de champagne, que estava passando em uma das bandejas dos garçons que circulavam pelo salão, e esvaziou-a de um só gole.

Reyna lançou um olhar desconfiado para Jane.

— Vamos nos juntar as outras — ela sugeriu — Quem sabe descobrimos quem convidou quem.

As ex-selecionadas e as poucas atuais estavam em um canto do Salão, que era praticamente o centro das atenções dos fotógrafos, que tiravam fotos de longe para não atrapalhar as suas conversas.

— Eu tenho certeza de que é Celestina Warbeck, aquela cantora — Fabiane estava fazendo a aposta, os olhos fixos em uma das acompanhantes de Lucy.

Ou seria a de Snape?

— Não tem nada a ver com a Celestina — disse uma garota às costas de Jane — É a Glynnis Griffiths, aquela jogadora de...

De qual esporte era Jane não soube, pois Sirena olhou para trás e soltou um grito.

— Fala sério, vai dizer que nunca viu gêmeas antes, Black? — perguntou Fabiane, debochada.

Jane também olhou para trás e entendeu do que elas estavam falando.

A outra menina ruiva que Fabiane tinha trazido para a recepção era idêntica a ela.

— Para quem teve problemas de visão pelos últimos vinte minutos, essa é a minha irmã, Gideane — ela disse para o vento.

— Sua mãe tem um gosto horrível para nomes — comentou Artemisa.

— E você tem um gosto horrível para garotos — Fabiane alfinetou e, por algum motivo, ela corou.

— Não souberam? Acho que viraremos cunhadas bem em breve — Gideane foi mais direta — Temis está de olho no nosso irmão.

— Não sabia que tinham um irmão — disse Sirena.

— Bem, você não sabia que eu tinha uma irmã — Fabiane deu de ombros.

— Bom argumento.

Reyna pôs o braço ao redor de Jane, assim que um fotógrafo aproximou-se para tirar uma foto mais próxima do grupo. Elas tinham certeza de que, até o final da noite, estariam com as bochechas doendo de tanto sorrir.

Jane se distraiu das tentativas das garotas de definirem qual o filme que o ator, que Amora tinha levado como companhia, tinha feito, quando Liam entrou em seu campo de visão, conversando com algum dos convidados.

— Faz um tempo que vocês não conversam, não é? — perguntou Sirena, notando para onde seu olhar se dirigia.

— É, pois é... — disse Jane — Nós meio que ficamos brigados.

— Ele não parece querer voltar a falar contigo.

Reyna deu um olhar irritado a ela, mas não era mentira.

Todos aqueles encontros que ele estava tendo nos últimos tempos.

Os dois tinham brigado, ela quase não conseguia mais se lembrar do motivo, e desde então não tinham conversado. Ele queria que ela se desculpasse, provavelmente, já que pediu para Reyna falar com ela.

Jane ainda era orgulhosa demais para ir falar com ele.

— É, ele não parece sentir tanta falta — ela se viu dizendo — Eu espero que ele acabe com isso essa noite.

Olhou para trás das garotas sentadas à sua frente, vendo Edelweiss afastada do grupo, conversando com um dos primos de Sirena.

— Elas estão explorando as opções delas — foi o que Gideane disse, ao seu lado — Eu, sinceramente, acho esse assunto todo de casamento muito chato.

— Não vai ser complicado para vocês? — perguntou Jane — Fabi vai virar uma Três.

— Eu tentei me inscrever na seleção do outro príncipe. Aliás, me inscrevi nas duas, mas não passei em nenhuma — ela respondeu.

— É, eles não estavam brincando quando disseram que era sorteio — comentou Fabiane, decepcionada — Pode imaginar o quão legal seria ter gêmeas na competição?

O mais sorteio possível.

E escolher a dedo não tinha servido muito, já que ela muito em breve sairia.

Ela não esperava fugir para sempre mesmo.

— Nossa, eles realmente não têm a visão do marketing — disse Sirena, meio debochada.

— Eles tentam ser justos. Se eles escolhessem, muitas de nós não estaríamos aqui — disse Reyna.

— O quê? — Fran fingiu-se de ofendida, estava sentada em uma cadeira de rodas com um respirador portátil no nariz — Está dizendo que nós não somos bonitas ou suficiente?

— Ou talentosas o suficiente? — completou Cara, também fingindo estar ofendida.

— Eu acho que mesmo se houvesse uma escolha, seria exatamente esse grupo — opinou Jane.

— Talvez sem a Snape — disse Benny.

Ela fez uma careta sem perceber.

Não, se dependesse de Liam, Snape entraria mesmo assim, mesmo sem conhecê-la pessoalmente, disso ela tinha certeza.

Talvez seria até pior. Outras Snape.

Quem entraria em seu lugar? A futura rainha de Illéa? Ou alguma outra eliminada descartável?

— Os jornalistas estão se aproximando — Edge sussurrou — Eu acho que eles não vão tirar fotos, dessa vez.

Era cansativo ficar à mostra como se fossem parte de uma vitrine de uma loja. Sem poder conversar em paz, sem que fotógrafos e jornalistas ficassem incomodando. Era o mal de estar na Seleção. As ex-selecionadas nem preocuparam-se, continuaram tomando as suas bebidas e conversando, ignorando suas presenças, elas não precisavam mais aturar isso. Principalmente Barbara, que conversava com Noelia e Rachel, ignorando abertamente um jornalista que tentava perguntar algo a elas.

Liam escolheu esse momento para aproximar-se delas, talvez tirar um pouco das atenções sufocantes das câmeras, acompanhado de Cher e Pan. Apesar disso, os seus olhos estavam fixos nela e ele parecia estar indo em direção a ela.

— Senhorita Mirren.

Uma jornalista se pôs no caminho entre eles.

— É verdade que tem contato com a rainha Euphemia Potter da Nova Germânia?

Jane paralisou por alguns instantes, o seu cérebro tentando raciocinar como a conversa tinha começado daquela maneira. Liam e Cher estavam agora bem perto para escutar o que ela dizia, tinham inclusive parado a sua aproximação por causa da intervenção da jornalista.

— Não, eu não tenho contato com a rainha — respondeu.

Não era mentira.

— Mas você a conhece, certo? — a jornalista perguntou.

— Fui a Nova Germânia fotografar um casamento uma vez. Ela recebe pessoalmente os viajantes de países aliados — ela pôs uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha — Foi apenas isso.

— Não pensou em convidá-la para essa recepção? Ela seria a convidada de mais alta influência.

— Eu estou muito satisfeita quando minha convidada, obrigada.

Cher aproveitou a deixa para aproximar-se com Pan.

— E a Irlanda Oriental está muito satisfeita com o convite — ela delicadamente puxou a atenção da jornalista para si — Illéa tem sido um ótimo intermediário nas negociações de paz entre as Irlandas...

Jane afastou-se dos três, voltando para perto de Sirena e Reyna.

— Provavelmente será notícia amanhã — comentou Sirena — "Selecionadas e ex-selecionadas respondem grosseiramente aos repórteres".

— Não é obrigação delas participar desse show — disse Reyna, referindo-se às convidadas.

— Cher me salvou agora de uma bem insistente — disse Jane.

— Deve ser bom ser da realeza. Eles podem afastá-los educadamente e ninguém insistirá — Sirena resmungou.

— Sim, mas educadamente — retrucou Reyna.

Após os jornalistas afastarem-se, o grupo voltou a se reunir.

Liam tinha sumido mais uma vez. Era como se todo mundo resolvesse atrapalhar o que quer que ele estivesse querendo dizê-la.

— Ele, na verdade, é obrigado a ficar por perto — dizia Fran — Caso vocês precisem de mais aulas, mas ele não se importa de ignorar essa regra. Ele estava hospedado em um hotel, até que minha mãe resolveu convidá-lo para o quarto de hóspedes da nossa casa.

Claramente estava falando de Alec.

— Que moral da sogra, hein — zombou Gideane.

— Estamos noivos, mas meu pai quer esperar que eu me recupere para nos casarmos — ela continuou — Eu, pessoalmente, preferia me casar logo, caso algo aconteça comigo.

— Não diga isso! — reclamou Edelweiss, que tinha afastado-se de Andrew — Não vai acontecer nada contigo. Você foi medicada a tempo, está em tratamento, vai ficar tudo bem.

A ideia de que algo acontecesse com ela, assim como com as outras, era insuportável.

— A vida na Três é bem diferente — disse Petya para preencher o silêncio.

Todas concordaram.

— Imagine então você ir para outro país completamente diferente — comentou Cher.

— Como é um país sem castas? — perguntou Stelle.

— Parece tudo igual. Se pararmos para pensar, as castas são apenas um rótulo invisível. Ele não muda em nada na economia de um lugar.

— Um rótulo invisível que determina a sua vida — retrucou Deina.

— É, por isso eu prefiro a Irlanda.

Elas ficaram em silêncio novamente com essa declaração.

Algumas pareciam bem impactadas com o fato de um país sem castas ser exatamente semelhante a um com castas. Talvez esperassem que as castas justificassem uma economia melhor, uma sociedade menos violenta. Anneliese parecia esperar que uma sociedade em falta de castas fosse melhor do que uma com. E ainda muitos países pensavam em implementar esse sistema desigual.

— E se não acharmos algo que nos agrade fazer? — perguntou Cara, repentinamente — E se tivermos que nos contentar com uma profissão que não vá nos agradar?

— Nós fomos condicionadas a pensar que tínhamos opções bem limitadas de profissões e gostarmos delas — disse Rachel, que já devia estar acostumada a algumas linhas de pensamento em sua profissão de filósofa.

— Não, não é isso — Fabiane discordou — No meu caso e da Gide, nós realmente gostamos do que fazemos. Eu posso ter algo o mais semelhante possível dentro da casta Três para isso, mas... E quem não tem?

— Tem pessoas que realmente odeiam os seus trabalhos antes de mudarem de casta, mas tem quem realmente se identifique com o que faz. Isso não é lavagem cerebral — completou Gideane.

— Se vinte e cinco pessoas podem se tornar da Três, nove da Dois e uma pessoa da Um, por que mudar de casta é tão difícil? — perguntou Jane.

— Se você tiver muito dinheiro, ficar famosa no que faz mesmo sendo de uma casta mais baixa, você pode conseguir — disse Sirena.

Poder conseguir, não era o mesmo de conseguir.

— Mas se você já é famosa no que faz, recebe bem, gosta do que faz, pra quê mudar de casta? — perguntou Cher.

— Poder — respondeu Noelia, simplesmente — As castas representam poder.

— Isso é tão fútil — resmungou Fran.

— Não consigo imaginar o que Murissa deve estar fazendo como uma Três. Estar quatro castas acima faz alguém parar de roubar os outros? — perguntou Fabiane.

Noelia e Rachel fizeram uma careta à menção da ex-selecionada.

Tinha sido realmente sensato que nenhuma delas tivesse sugerido convidá-la.

— Cleptomania é patológico — disse Anneliese — Ela estava no palácio e continuou a roubar mesmo assim. Não existia a necessidade, mas ela criou essa necessidade. Não vai parar por causa de um emprego melhor.

— Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei se ela subiu para a Três — confidenciou Barbara — Ela roubou, não é? O príncipe foi muito gentil de não prendê-la por isso, mas realmente subir de casta alguém desse tipo é algo a se pensar.

— Ele não seria obrigado a fazer isso? Está nas regras da Seleção — disse Artemisa.

— Ele é o príncipe, ele faz o que quiser.

— Eu era costureira, vocês sabem — Petya comentou — É a casta dos críticos culinários.

— Ah! Sua malandrinha! — exclamou Deina deu uma cotovelada de leve nela — Se deu bem.

— Assim que voltar para Atlin, farei uma crítica sobre os alimentos servidos esta noite.

— E o que está achando do vinho, senhorita crítica? — perguntou Gideane.

Petya fez um teatro, cheirando a borda da taça lentamente e tomando um pequeno gole.

— O equilíbrio perfeito entre o doce e o amargo. Algo que você só encontra no palácio — ela declarou.

— Ao vinho do palácio — Fabiane ergueu a sua taça, debochada.

As outras seguiram o seu exemplo, com exceção de Fran, que estava bebendo apenas um copo de água.

— Eu estava pensando e acho que posso ser professora de gastronomia — disse Edge.

— A profissão de educador abrange muitas áreas — Noelia a respondeu.

— Essa era uma aula que eu gostaria muito de fazer — opinou Jane — Pena que McGonagall não considera algo necessário para selecionadas.

— Sabe, é um alívio não ter que mudar os costumes — disse Rachel — Não consigo imaginar o quão difícil está sendo para vocês.

— Minha querida, a nossa casa é um cômodo só nos estábulos de uma fazenda — Fabiane retrucou — Dormimos eu, Gide, Molan e nossos pais.

— Os conjuntos habitacionais estavam todos ocupados — Gideane explicou — Baffin deve ser uma das províncias com mais castas baixas do que altas.

— Resumindo: eu tô me sentindo muito bem por ser uma pequena parcela — ela disse — Vou comprar uma casa e contratar a minha família. Pintor de quadros pode pintar paredes também, não?

Gideane começou a rir com a comparação.

— Eu poderia me tornar professora de gastronomia também, mas eu estava pensando em virar cientista — comentou Deina.

— Um pouco contrário, não? — perguntou Sirena, sem intenção de criticar.

— Nem tanto. Existem alguns estudos sobre alimentos e alimentação, eu acho isso tudo muito interessante.

— Ela só não quer me copiar — brincou Edge.

— Eu já disse que vou me tornar veterinária — disse Benny, saindo da discussão.

— Eu não sei o que vou fazer — Edelweiss voltou para perto do grupo, depois de afastar-se para pegar um pote de morangos.

— Nem precisa se preocupar, daqui a pouco você sobe pra Dois — comentou Sirena, como quem não quer nada.

Edelweiss engasgou-se com as frutas.

— O quê? Eu disse algo de errado? — ela se fez de inocente.

— Não lhes falei sobre o meu novo projeto — disse Noelia — O palácio me contratou para fazer uma estrutura, eles ainda não entraram em detalhes sobre o que é, mas eu estava pensando em fazer um estilo mais moderno, sabem. O próprio castelo é muito medieval, embora seja efetivo contra ataques...

Ela começou a tagarelar sem fim sobre o projeto de arquitetura que estava desenvolvendo, assim como sobre outros que já tinha realizado e os diferentes tipos de arcos que existiam dentro da arquitetura. Rachel prestava atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia, encantada.

Alguns jornalistas pareciam tomar a presença de Anneliese como uma ofensa pessoal ao príncipe, considerando o modo como saiu, mas ela não estava interessada. Parecia mais interessada em olhar entre os convidados, parecendo procurar uma pessoa em particular.

Amora, que não tinha se juntado ao grupo — assim como Queensley, Chavelle e Gintare —, parecia estar evitando esbarrar com ou olhar para Anneliese. Isso lembrava a Jane de seu constrangimento quando conversaram sobre sua eliminação. Ela ainda não parecia ter superado isso.

— Como suas famílias levaram suas eliminações? — Sirena perguntou, assim que Noelia terminou de falar sobre o projeto.

Aquela pergunta parecia afetar mais às castas mais altas, como Barbara, Noelia e Rachel. Era engraçado estarem todas juntas, considerando que quase não se falavam durante a seleção — com exceção de Rachel, depois de um tempo.

— Meus pais jogaram na minha cara que a minha irmã mais velha, Roldana, está noiva de um rapaz influente e rico, enquanto eu fui incapaz de laçar o príncipe — respondeu Rachel, mal humorada.

— Eu não tenho contato com eles. Sou uma mulher independente, não dependo da casa deles nem do dinheiro — disse Noelia, sem intenção de ofender.

— Eu dependo. Ainda estou tentando decidir qual emprego seguir, são tantas opções tão difíceis — Barbara ficou pensativa — Talvez eu só vire política mesmo, mas do partido opositor.

— Isso seria algo interessante de se ver — apoiou Sirena, risonha.

Cher não parava quieta em seu lugar. Algumas vezes ela sentava-se perto de quem estava falando para poder escutar melhor e opinar, outras vezes ela se afastava para perto de Pan, que não participava da conversa delas.

Daquela vez, ela tinha voltado a sentar-se ao lado de Jane.

— Por que você não convidou a rainha para a festa? — ela perguntou completamente do nada.

As outras selecionadas ficaram quietas ao mesmo tempo, escutando a sua pergunta, apesar de ter sido baixa.

— Que rainha? — perguntou Noelia.

— Uma jornalista disse que ela podia ter convidado a rainha da Nova Germânia, Euphemia Potter — respondeu Cher.

— Eu...

Ela notou uma movimentação estranha quando um dos guardas do corredor dos quartos das selecionadas entrou no Salão e foi direto para a rainha.

Sirena e Reyna perceberam o seu olhar.

— O que será que aconteceu? — perguntou Sirena, o assunto de Euphemia já esquecido.

— Parece ter sido algo sério, ele está com uma cara — disse Reyna.

A rainha Doralice pôs as mãos na boca, parecendo perturbada. Aquilo chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas, de jornalistas a convidados. Até mesmo Lucy hesitou, provavelmente perguntando-se se haveria algum ataque rebelde naquele momento.

Não, eles não estariam tão "calmos" assim, caso fosse um ataque.

O príncipe Liam também notou a expressão de sua mãe e aproximou-se para saber o que aconteceu, preocupado. O rei Charles respondeu por ela em palavras baixas, a boca movendo-se rápido demais para que qualquer um pudesse fazer uma leitura labial de tão longe.

— Ele não era seu guarda, Fran? — Fabiane perguntou.

— Não, ele é de Snape — respondeu Rachel.

— Ah! Pronto! O que aquela esquizo fez agora? — resmungou Noelia.

— Esquizofrenia é uma doença, não um xingamento — retrucou Anneliese, irritada.

— Eles estão vindo para cá — disse Petya, agitada — Por que estão vindo para cá? Eles não deveriam avisar seja lá o que for para todos os convidados?

Era verdade. A rainha Doralice e Liam estava indo em direção ao grupo.

Todas levantaram-se de suas cadeiras, como forma de respeito e uma atitude um pouco defensiva também.

— Senhorita Mirren, poderia nos acompanhar, por favor? — pediu a rainha, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Se fosse o príncipe a chamá-la dessa forma, Jane pensaria que tinha sido desmascarada, que sabiam sobre sua ascendência nobre, mas era a própria rainha e a expressão em seu rosto não mostraria... luto?

Conhecia aquele sentimento bem demais.

Jane aproximou-se dos dois, os olhos fixos na rainha, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo antes que saísse da boca de alguém. Sirena, Reyna e as outras garotas olhavam-na preocupadas, tão perdidas naquela situação quanto ela.

Doralice pôs a mão em suas costas, compadecida, acompanhando-a para fora do Grande Salão, que parecia ter parado com a saída dos monarcas.

O guarda tinha a sua arma desembainhada, como se houvesse alguma ameaça a ser combatida, que poderia ameaçar a segurança das Majestades. Mas se não era um ataque rebelde, o que poderia ser?

McGonagall e alguma criada que Jane não conhecia estavam à porta de seu quarto. A criada, assim que a viu, desatou a chorar, o que não facilitou a situação.

— Senhorita, recomponha-se, por favor — McGonagall disse, rudemente.

— O que está acontecendo? — Jane encontrou sua voz para perguntar.

Tinham matado a sua mãe? Era isso o que tinham vindo lhe dizer? Que sua mãe tinha sido finalmente morta por Tom Riddle? Que ela era, por fim, órfã?

— É melhor que ela veja, não há nada que possamos dizer — disse Liam, surpreendentemente frio.

Doralice abriu a porta e lhe deu espaço para entrar.

O seu quarto parecia na mais perfeita ordem, exceto pelas gavetas e armários abertos e esvaziados. Tinham recolhido as suas coisas nas mesmas malas que tinha levado ao palácio, estavam do lado de fora do quarto, prontas para serem levadas ao seu novo aposento.

Na sua cama se concentrava o motivo, um caos que ela não estava esperando ver. Havia um corpo coberto pelo que antes era um lençol branco, mas que agora estava coberto de sangue. Gotas de sangue estavam espalhadas pelo chão, embora fosse evidente a tentativa que alguns empregados tinham feito em tentar limpar.

McGonagall estava na posição certa para segurar os seus braços e impedi-la de cair, quando as suas pernas perderam a força.

— De quem é o corpo? — ela perguntou, incapaz de aproximar-se.

— Da senhorita Myrtle Warren — respondeu McGonagall com a voz tremida.


	17. Capítulo 16

Jane não tinha muitas referências de monarquia feminina na Nova Germânia.

A rainha Victoria do Reino Unido era alemã, mas reinou em outro país. A maior parte das imperatrizes e rainhas dos antigos reinos que residiam o território germânico eram consortes, só tinham esses títulos por causa de casamentos com reis e imperadores.

Theophana Skleros e Maria Theresia von Österreich eram as únicas que, apesar de consortes, tinham chegado a governar sozinhas, pelo que ela se lembrava. Theophana tinha governado enquanto o filho era menor de idade, na época do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico. Maria Theresia foi a única mulher a governar os terrenos habsburgos, que incluíam nove reinos.

Sua mãe era filha única e mulher em muitas gerações, rainha de nascimento. Por esse motivo, o seu pai pegou o sobrenome Potter dela. Era a regra, o rei consorte pegava o sobrenome de sua esposa, independentemente de ser mulher, independentemente das regras de sobrenome existentes no resto do mundo.

Na Hispânia, o sobrenome das mulheres era o que prevalecia sempre, em último na sucessão de nomes e sobrenomes.

Liam nunca tinha lhe mostrado o quarto da princesa no terceiro andar, mas ela sabia que existia. Já tinha escutado falar sobre ele. Como os reis tiveram dois filhos, eles tinham dois quartos como esse. Talvez houvesse mais, trancados por falta de uso.

— É aqui que ficará agora — disse a rainha Doralice.

Designaram outras criadas e outros guardas para ela. Sim, no plural.

Não tinha mais Pomona ou Hope para conversar, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Nem mesmo McKinnon para ajudá-la com suas ideias loucas ou soltar alguma piada irônica fora de hora.

Havia uma porta na parede que dava para o quarto de Liam. Uma porta que ela não pretendia abrir.

Olívia Hornby tinha encontrado o corpo de Myrtle, uma das criadas tinha comentado. Um único buraco de bala na testa, o que queria dizer que o assassino atirou de uma considerável distância, não precisou entrar no quarto. Não houve luta, um simples e limpo tiro.

Ela ficava caçoando da Myrtle, mas agora se sentia mal por sua morte, elas tinham dito. Hipócrita, tinham a chamado. Invejosa, por não conseguir servir às selecionadas, enquanto Myrtle, que era mais nova no palácio do que ela, tinha conseguido essa “promoção”.

Uma promoção que custou a sua vida.

Jane ficou dois dias inteiros sem conseguir dormir, até que, no terceiro dia, a doparam. Colocaram calmantes na sua sopa e, como ela estava cansada demais, não conseguiu resistir ao sono. Dormiu sem sonhos ou pesadelos, o que era um alívio.

O que as outras selecionadas deviam estar pensando? Que ela foi eliminada? Que ela se escondendo com medo? Ou talvez respeitassem o seu luto, embora duvidava que elas pudessem entender alguém que tivesse uma amizade com uma criada.

Reyna e Sirena entendiam. Elas não se viam desde aquele dia no baile. Nem teve a chance de se despedir de Cher e das outras garotas.  
Não conseguia se importar o suficiente com esses detalhes.

A porta que dividia os quartos dela e de Liam estava fechada desde que ela se mudou para lá, e a porta da frente só era aberta pelas criadas quando traziam a sua comida. Todos a deixavam quieta em seu canto, ninguém a obrigava a levantar da cama ou a sair do quarto, ninguém ia visitá-la.

Myrtle tinha morrido porque estava no seu quarto. Quantas mais pessoas sofreriam esse destino terrível apenas por encobri-la? Por protegê-la?

A porta da frente se abriu.

O almoço já tinha passado, ela tinha deixado o prato intocado.

Ainda não era hora do jantar.

— Eu achei bem curioso o que os jornalistas disseram no dia do baile — disse Liam, puxando a cadeira intocada da penteadeira para sentar-se.

“Por favor, vá embora” ela pensou, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca para falar.

— Na sua ficha de inscrição da Seleção, não diz que você tem contato com a rainha.

— Eu já disse que não tenho — Jane encontrou voz para responder.

— Mas isso não é verdade, não é?

Não acreditava que ele tinha escolhido aquele momento para querer tirar satisfações com ela.

Ironicamente, isso lhe deu forças para sentar-se na cama.

— Por que não colocou isso na ficha? — Liam perguntou.

— Porque eu não estava com vontade — retrucou Jane, rude — Mais alguma pergunta?

Ele estava segurando um arquivo nas mãos, provavelmente o seu.

— Uma pessoa deixa muitos rastros, mesmo sendo de uma casta baixa, como a Cinco — disse, parecendo sombrio — Principalmente quando sai do país. Só pode sair de Illéa com permissão e você disse que já tinha ido a Nova Germânia para fotografar.

— Talvez eu tenha mentido. Não é o que está sugerindo? — perguntou Jane.

— Eu só quero a verdade. Só quero que me diga o que isso significa.

Liam parecia perdido, quase que desesperado para que ela respondesse.

— Não sei o que quer que eu diga — ela deu de ombros.

— Janeth Mirren não existe. Você usou um nome falso, documentos falsos... Quem te ajudou com isso? É quase impossível uma inscrição falsa passar pelo conselho para o sorteio. Foi algum conselheiro?

Não, foi sua mãe.

— Bom, o seu conselho não é tão bom quanto diz.

Liam jogou o arquivo com força na mesa da penteadeira, tentando expressar toda a sua frustração por não ter as respostas que pedia. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, de um jeito que Jane nunca viu ele fazer.

— Senhorita... seja lá quem você for — ele virou-se para ela, mudando a postura — Eu exijo que me conte a verdade. Antes era um pedido, agora é uma ordem.

Jane levantou-se da cama, aproximando-se dele.

— Eu não respondo a Vossa Alteza — respondeu.

Ela nunca trairia a ajuda que Doralice tinha lhe dado.

Liam ficou mais desolado com sua resposta do que irritado.

— Então eu não tenho escolha — ele virou as costas para ela.

A porta abriu-se novamente e os guardas que guardavam o seu quarto entraram, indo em sua direção.

— Senhorita, por falsificação de documentos e possível envolvimento com a causa rebelde dos Todesser...

— O quê? — perguntou Jane, indignada — Envolvimento? Estive há três dias na cama chorando porque eles mataram a minha criada, a minha amiga!

— Eles podem ter dado um recado — Liam disse — Para que você não se esquecesse do motivo pelo qual está aqui.

— E qual seria? Seduzir a Vossa Alteza? Não sou eu quem tem ajudado-o a eliminar as selecionadas.

Os guardas puseram as mãos em seus braços, e Liam não disse nada.

Sentiu-se traída.

Como ele podia não confiar nela?

— Ela está fazendo a sua cabeça, não é? — sussurrou.

— Quem tem feito a minha cabeça aparentemente foi você — Liam respondeu.

Antes que os guardas a levassem, a rainha Doralice entrou pela porta aberta.

— O que significa isso? — ela trovejou em direção ao filho.

— Mãe — Liam piscou, parecendo desorientado — Eu descobri irregularidades na inscrição da...

— Podem ir.

A rainha dispensou os guardas, que obedeceram rapidamente.

Ela era uma posição acima do príncipe na hierarquia, então não era tão estranho isso.

Liam olhou surpreso para a mãe, que seguiu os guardas para fechar as portas atrás deles. Pôde escutá-la sussurrar “Não deixem ninguém entrar”, antes de voltar para perto deles.

— Você sabia — ele disse.

— É claro que eu sabia — Doralice ainda encontrava ânimo para sorrir, naquela situação — Eu sei de tudo o que acontece no meu palácio.

— Eu não entendo.

Ela indicou que ele voltasse a se sentar.

— Você viu o que aconteceu com a criada outro dia. Aquele tiro não era para ela, era para a Jane — disse Doralice — Ela teve o infortúnio de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

— Então a trouxe para a Seleção para protegê-la? De quem? Por quê? Quem é ela? — perguntou Liam, cruzando os braços, intrigado.

A rainha caminhou até uma das gavetas vazias do quarto e abriu-a.

— Eu tive que tirar essa foto do gabinete, ou você a reconheceria rapidamente — ela puxou um porta retrato de dentro e entregou a ele.

Jane ajeitou-se para ver de longe a foto que ela reconhecia.

Ela devia ter uns 10 anos, foi a última vez que viu Liam. Era um dos casamentos que eles eram obrigados a ir. Eles estavam próximos dos noivos e dos padrinhos.  
Liam pareceu não entender. Olhando para a foto com cenho franzido.

— Mas essa é a... — então ele parou, o seu cenho desfranzindo, finalmente entendendo.

— Jane Potter da Nova Germânia — completou Doralice, embora fosse desnecessário àquele ponto — Você certamente escutou a mim e ao seu pai conversando sobre o assassinato do pai dela, o rei Fleamont. Ela foi a única testemunha e precisava de proteção.

— Vocês não planejavam fazer a Seleção, planejavam? — perguntou Liam, os olhos ainda fixos na foto.

— Não. Foi a forma que encontramos para escondê-la sem despertar desconfiança ou curiosidade.

— Pôs civis em perigo.

Doralice assentiu com a cabeça, sem abalar-se com a acusação.

— É um risco que as selecionadas correm naturalmente, estando dentro dessas paredes — ela disse — Inclusive na Seleção de seu irmão...

— Não houve um único ataque — Liam interrompeu-a.

— Se eles soubessem que ela estava aqui, teriam finalizado o serviço muito antes.

O rosto dele deu um espasmo para o lado, como se ele fosse trocar um olhar com ela, mas pareceu ter mudado de ideia, mantendo-se ignorando a sua presença no quarto. Jane quase considerou dar licença a eles para conversar, exceto que era o quarto temporário dela.

Talvez estivesse pensando na tentativa de envenenamento. Pensar que tinham sido rebeldes germanos era melhor do que pensar que alguma de suas selecionadas tinham tido aquela capacidade.

Liam ficou em silêncio por mais um tempo e então levantou-se da cadeira, devolvendo o porta retrato para a mãe e saindo do quarto sem dirigir um único olhar ou palavra a Jane.

Ela odiava ser ignorada tão friamente por ele, preferia que ele gritasse com ela, como pareceu quase fazer antes da chegada de sua mãe.

— Ele vai nos perdoar — Doralice disse, olhando para a foto.

Era difícil dizer se estava falando com ela ou consigo mesma.

— Não quero ser hostil, mas gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha, se a Vossa Majestade permitir — disse Jane.

A rainha olhou para ela, deixando o porta retrato em cima da mesa.

— É claro — ela disse — Se quiser conversar, eu estou a duas portas de distância.

— Está bem — Jane concordou com a cabeça.

Doralice caminhou até a porta e então hesitou, como se estivesse considerando se deveria mesmo sair, mas por fim abriu a porta.

Ela voltou a deitar-se, subindo as pernas com lentidão de volta para a cama. Deitada de lado, encolhida, pôde ainda enxergar o porta retrato posto na vertical.

Também tinha sido incapaz de se reconhecer na fotografia, tinha mudado muito nos últimos 6 anos. Assim como Liam. Lembrou-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez, no Jornal Oficial de Illéa. E também de quando o viu quando chegou ao palácio, quando ele interrompeu a aula de McGonagall para conversar com elas.

Nunca tinha se perguntado com quem seus pais a planejavam casar, antes de toda aquela confusão. Talvez ela tivesse medo da resposta, mas agora gostaria muito de saber se, em uma realidade alternativa, eles poderiam ter ficado juntos.

Quase riu, fechando os olhos.

Não bastava estar sofrendo por Myrtle, ela também sofria constantemente por causa de Liam.

Se ela tivesse contado a ele, a reação teria sido diferente?

Se tivessem ficado juntos nas últimas semanas, em vez de discutir por causa da Snape...?

Agora com certeza ela seria escolhida a nova princesa.  
Tinha conseguido tirá-la do jogo sem nem mesmo tentar. Bem, isso se não contasse com o lance dos frutos do mar na festa. Ela com certeza tinha alguma relação com isso.

Sentiria saudades de confabular com Gintare, ficarem conversando sobre teorias da conspiração envolvendo a Sete. De rir com as brincadeiras de Stelle e Fabiane. De cozinhar com Reyna e a sua mãe. Das conversas com Sirena.

Ela nunca teve amigas em casa, nem mesmo as suas empregadas.

Com certeza levaria boas recordações do seu tempo em Illéa.

Quer dizer, ela teria que retornar, certo? Mas... Quando? Ela teria que suportar ver Liam escolher outra mulher e vê-lo casar-se com ela? Só de imaginar a situação, ela sentiu os olhos marejarem.

Sua mãe a mataria por dizer aquelas palavras, mas _Sie war in den Arsch._

* * *

Na maior parte do tempo, os guardas impediam a aproximação das selecionadas no terceiro andar, mas daquela vez, Sirena conseguiu chegar até a porta do quarto da princesa.

— Jane, você precisa sair — ela disse, dando umas batidas leves na porta — Não pode ficar aí para sempre. Ficar sozinha não vai te ajudar em nada. Por favor, deixa a gente te ajudar.

Eram frases muito ensaiadas e calculadas.

Com certeza Reyna tinha dito para ela falar aquilo.

— Jane, os guardas vão voltar daqui a pouco e aí eu vou ser presa. É isso que você quer que aconteça?

Jane revirou os olhos.

É claro que ela ia falar alguma coisa daquele tipo.

— É sério. Eu vou ser presa. Não vou sair daqui e o terceiro andar é proibido, ainda mais agora, depois da re...

Ela parou de falar quando a porta foi aberta.

Sirena olhou-a de cima a baixo, parecendo não reconhecer quem estava na sua frente.

— Eu deveria me curvar? — ela perguntou.

Jane olhou pelo corredor, notando que ele estava vazio e perguntou, sarcástica:

— Sem tornozelos torcidos dessa vez?

— Não é inteligente usar o mesmo truque mais de uma vez.

Ela assentiu, sem saber o que responder.

— Anda, vamos — Sirena pegou-a pelo braço, sem se mover para que ela o fizesse primeiro.

A sua vontade de sair do quarto ainda era nula, mas ela sabia que não a deixariam em paz, então obrigou-se a fechar a porta e seguir até as escadas.

— _Durchlaucht_ — um guarda cruzou com elas na escadaria e parou, parecendo surpreso.

Nunca entenderia a necessidade dos guardas, que sempre falaram inglês com ela, resolverem começar a praticar o germânico, só porque de repente todos sabiam que ela era uma princesa.

— _Geh zurück zu deinem Station, Soldat_ — disse Jane, firme.

A mensagem era clara: volte para o seu posto e eu finjo que não notei a sua saída.

Apesar de não ser a chefe dele, aparentemente os guardas tratavam as realezas de outros países da mesma forma que os seus soberanos. Um grande erro. Ele curvou-se para elas e voltou a subir as escadas, deixando-as seguir em frente.

— De repente, todos me tratam diferente — Jane resmungou, assim que ele estava longe o suficiente para não escutá-la — Como se eu não estivesse aqui há meses.

Sirena olhou-a como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

— Eu fiz isso, não fiz? — ela perguntou, sentindo-se culpada.

— É, você fez.

Antes que pudessem entrar no Salão das Mulheres, que estava com a porta um pouco aberta por ser um dia quente, Sirena pôs-se à frente dela, parando-a.

— Antes que você entre, precisa saber — ela sussurrou, olhando para os lados — Só Reyna e eu sabemos sobre isso.

— Como? — perguntou Jane.

— Eu... insisti muito — Sirena deu uma resposta vaga — Outra coisa: Edge, Fabiane, Benny, Stelle e Edelweiss foram eliminadas na noite da recepção. Voltaram para casa junto com os outros convidados.

— Tão de pressa?

— O príncipe declarou a Elite. Disse que estávamos em perigo depois de... Você sabe.

Sim, ela não precisava que a lembrassem de quem tinha morrido naquela noite.

E se tivesse sido Hope? Reyna teria ficado arrasada.

Ou Pomona? Ela não era tão próxima da criada, mas não tinha nada contra ela. Ela teria parentes para lamentarem?

Myrtle tinha parentes?

— Vou sentir a falta dela — disse Jane e então corrigiu-se — Delas.

— Eu também vou — Sirena murmurou.

Então elas viraram e foram para dentro do Salão das Mulheres.

O cômodo parecia bem mais vazio tendo somente dez delas.

Lucy, Amethyst e Severina estavam em volta da televisão, enquanto conversavam. Queensley, Chavelle, Gintare e Amora estavam mais afastadas, próximas da janela, parecendo observar algo lá do lado de fora. Reyna estava sozinha no centro da sala, lendo algum livro que tinha pegado da biblioteca.

— Ainda estão se dando um gelo? — foi o que Reyna perguntou, quando Jane e Sirena sentaram-se com ela.

— Eu nunca dei gelo nela — disse Jane.

— Estava falando do Liam.

Ela inclinou-se levemente para o lado, fingindo estar se ajeitando no sofá.

— Ele não quer falar comigo no momento — sussurrou.

— Eu pensei que ele sabia — disse Sirena.

— Ele nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas — Reyna negou com a cabeça.

— Aumenta o volume — escutaram Gintare pedir.

Amethyst inclinou-se para perto do televisor, aumentando o volume manualmente.

— ... _é incomum na Nova Germânia que as realezas se casem com conselheiros, mas dada a necessidade de um herdeiro para o trono, após confirmada a morte da princesa Jane Potter_...

Jane levantou-se do sofá, ignorando a mão de Reyna que tentou puxá-la de volta, aproximando-se da televisão.

— _A rainha Euphemia anunciou o noivado com o conselheiro Tom Marvolo Riddle esta manhã_.

Não.

Não, não, não.

Sirena pôs a mão na boca, sem entender realmente a gravidade da notícia. Talvez se concentrando apenas pelo fato de ter sido dada como morta.

Sua mãe nunca aceitaria se casar com outro homem depois da morte de seu marido, mesmo que sua filha tivesse sido morta, mesmo que o reino dependesse disso. Elas ainda tinham primos, apesar da ideia não agradar.

Ela estava sendo ameaçada. Tinha certeza disso. Não podia permitir que aquele casamento acontecesse, não podia permitir que sua mãe pensasse ter perdido sua única filha.

Mas como?

— Há muitos anos um rei não é assassinado e agora a princesa também — comentou Queensley.

Foi exatamente assim que o fim da monarquia nos tempos antigos iniciou-se.

Jane girou os calcanhares e saiu do Salão, sendo seguida pelos olhares das garotas na janela. Reyna e Sirena levantaram-se no mesmo instante e foram atrás dela.

— Jane, espera! — a morena dos olhos azuis exclamou, sem importar-se com os modos.

Um simples olhar bastou para que nenhum dos guardas tentasse impedir Reyna e Sirena de seguirem-na até o seu quarto.

— Eu entendo como é difícil, mas você não pode fazer nada — Reyna começou a dizer, assim que fecharam a porta.

— Não, vocês não entendem — Jane jogou um jarro contra a parede, interrompendo-a — É ele! Ele matou meu pai! E assim que conseguir o que quer, matará minha mãe também!

Elas ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras. Jane sentou-se na ponta da cama, pondo as ideias no lugar.

— Eu preciso tirá-la de lá — disse.

— Você não pode... — Sirena negou.

— Peça ajuda a Liam — Reyna aconselhou.

— Não há nada que Doralice ou Charles possam fazer — disse Jane — Não vão dispor de seus exércitos quando nem sequer temos um acordo matrimonial em jogo.

— Pensei que a Nova Germânia era aliada de Illéa — retrucou Reyna.

— A rainha não pediu por ajuda.

— Então planeja ir até lá sozinha? Isso é insanidade!

Reyna olhou para Sirena, pedindo por seu apoio na discussão.

— O quer que a gente faça? — ela perguntou, sem olhar para a amiga.

— Fale com McKinnon, ele não é mais o meu guarda. Só conseguirei com a ajuda dele.

Sirena concordou.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — Reyna reclamou — Se retornar sozinha, vai morrer.

Àquela altura, não fazia mais diferença para Jane. Ela não disse isso.

— Obrigada — ela disse.

Sirena não respondeu, saindo do quarto rapidamente. Reyna permaneceu ainda por alguns segundos, olhando sem acreditar para Jane, antes de também sair rapidamente.

Jane suspirou. Olhou para as suas malas, pensando no que fazer. Ela não precisaria levar nada, se o plano desse certo. Apenas pegaria a sua mãe e retornaria. Era simples.

O problema era convencê-la a abandonar o reino. Isso seria complicado. Sua mãe era muito orgulhosa e leal aos súditos. Talvez pudessem pensar em um plano quando chegassem em Illéa. Talvez se Jane entrasse em contato com algum outro reino, se ela formasse um acordo, conseguiriam um exército e retornariam.

Não sabia dizer quando que a sua vida mudou tanto. Que outra monarquia estava preocupada com esses assuntos naquele momento? No máximo eram revoltas rebeldes insignificantes, que não atravessavam as paredes de seus fortes.

De quem tinha sido o erro? Quem era culpado por permitir que Tom Riddle ganhasse tanta confiança? Ele estava acima de todas as suspeitas.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com batidas na porta.

— Entre.

McKinnon estava desacompanhado e parecia levemente perturbado.

— Mandou me chamar, Majestade? — ele perguntou.

— Feche a porta — pediu Jane — E eu não sou Majestade.

Ele concordou, obedecendo-a. Nunca o viu agir de forma tão séria como naquele momento.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda — ela disse.

— Está me pedindo para trair o meu país — ele a interrompeu.

— Não, estou pedindo para que salve o meu.

Jane aproximou-se dele, pondo a mão em seu braço.

— Por favor. Eu só preciso de um transporte que me leve até lá, para que eu possa pegar a minha mãe e voltar em segurança. É só o que estou pedindo.

— Um transporte e um piloto — acrescentou McKinnon.

Talvez ela tivesse que roubar um helicóptero, se ele não a ajudasse. Visualizou a arma no coldre do seu uniforme.

Talvez tivesse que falsificar uma ordem assinada pelo rei ou pelo príncipe para ser transportada.

Ela não ia desistir.

— Na hora do jantar — ele disse — No corredor sem saída do primeiro andar.

McKinnon saiu do quarto, sem esperar por sua resposta.

Sentiu-se soltar a respiração que estava prendendo e não tinha notado. Ele ia ajudá-la, apesar de estar descumprindo as ordens de seus senhores. Podia perder o emprego ou pior, mas ia ajudá-la.

Ele devia ter muito apreço por Sirena para correr esse risco.

Não era tola de pensar que era por si.

Tinha notado os olhares que eles trocavam. Eles tinham personalidades bem parecidas. Tinha escutado muito que os opostos eram quem se atraíam, mas baseada na sua experiência com Liam, precisava discordar. Eles podiam se atrair, mas não funcionavam. Não davam certo.

Com quem sua mãe a faria se casar quando tudo terminasse? Certamente tinha alguém em mente. Certamente ela e seu pai tinham planos para ela, naquela época, antes de Tom Riddle.

Não importava. Tentou convencer-se disso.

Ela sabia desde criança que, como princesa, não teria a chance de ser feliz com quem quisesse, por mais que seus pais fossem flexíveis. Não era possível mudar tudo, só tornar mais suportável.

Sirena e Reyna não voltaram para se despedir. Talvez considerassem desnecessário, já que ela voltaria, ou talvez acreditassem que ela não voltaria e não suportariam.

Tentava não pensar na possibilidade, mas e se ela não retornasse? E se Tom Riddle conseguisse pegá-la? A mataria? A obrigaria a se casar com ele? A manteria como refém?

Talvez pudesse trocar a sua liberdade pela de sua mãe. Faria isso sem pestanejar. Sem hesitar.

O relógio marcou 18h. Ela dispensou as criadas e os guardas. Gostaria de alguns momentos a sós.

Sentia que não usufruiria dessa paz por um bom tempo.


	18. Capítulo 17

McKinnon não a cumprimentou quando ela se aproximou.

O corredor estava escuro. Tinha vidro no chão que tinha sido varrido para debaixo do tapete. Provavelmente ele atirou nas lâmpadas para tornar mais fácil para eles.

— Vá se trocar — ele disse, entregando uma muda de roupas para ela — Espero que não esteja de salto.

— Não, eu não estou — Jane respondeu.

Ela não era tão estúpida. Tinha um par de botas sem salto que usava para cavalgar, sem aquelas atrocidades afiadas dos lados.

McKinnon assentiu e abriu uma das portas do corredor vazio, a que estava atrás dele.

— Se você me trancar, eu quebro a janela e saio por ela — Jane sussurrou.

Não esperou por sua resposta, entrando pela porta aberta e fechando-a atrás de si.

Acender a luz da sala seria arriscado, então aproveitou a luz do luar para se vestir. Pôs a muda de roupas em cima de uma mesa e começou a se despir, deslizando as mangas pelos braços. Tinha escolhido por um vestido sem cadarços, botões ou zíperes para não passar por complicações.

Pensava que nunca mais teria que colocar calças, mas não tinha outra opção. Era um uniforme militar, pelo que pôde enxergar, tinha até mesmo um quepe para esconder o seu cabelo. Tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia usar as botas, em vez de sapatilhas.

Ela girou a maçaneta lentamente, esperando que estivesse trancada, mas não estava. McKinnon continuava de costas, observando o corredor e esperando por ela.

— Vamos — ele deu uma rápida olhada para ela, antes de seguirem para dentro do corredor cada vez mais escuro.

Eles foram pela entrada das cozinhas, descendo as escadas até chegarem aos dormitórios dos criados e guardas. Ninguém prestou atenção neles, concentrados demais em fazer o jantar ou as rondas.

Caminharam por um longo tempo pela trilha da floresta. Ele não parecia precisar de uma lanterna para saber por onde deveriam seguir. Estava com as costas tensas e não mantinha conversa com ela, parecendo contrariado. Ela não se importava, desde que ele a levasse até o transporte.

— McKinnon — saiu uma voz chiada do seu comunicador — Responda, McKinnon.

Ele pôs a mão em um dos botões do rádio e girou, silenciando a voz.

— Teremos que nos apressar, talvez tenham nos descoberto — disse, indiferente.

Jane podia sentir o coração bater forte conforme eles aceleravam o passo para dentro da mata. Seria mais fácil se eles usassem um carro, em vez de caminhar por tanto tempo.

Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa e considerando que estava caminhando para uma armadilha quando a mata acabou e entraram em um campo iluminado por holofotes e coberto por asfalto. Uma enorme pista de pouso e decolagem de helicópteros.

McKinnon pôs a mão nas suas costas, enquanto apertava a caminhada. Eles correram em direção a um helicóptero que ligou as hélices no instante em que aproximaram-se. O guarda a ajudou a subir no banco traseiro.

— Não volte sem ela, Hopkirk! — ele gritou ao piloto.

Antes que ele pudesse ir, ela o abraçou como pôde, sussurrando um "obrigada" em seu ouvido. Então ele afastou-se, dando espaço para que o helicóptero decolasse.

Jane pôde ver quando guardas desceram do posto de comando e foram na direção de McKinnon.

— Se segure — disse Hopkirk, sem olhar para baixo.

— Não podemos — ela disse, as mãos no cinto de segurança, pronta para soltá-lo.

— Ele sabe se cuidar!

Jane deitou-se, tentando ignorar o que acontecia lá embaixo. Não podia pensar nisso agora. Era egoísta, mas não podia pensar nos outros naquele momento.

— Melhor você dormir. Vai demorar — Hopkirk mexeu em alguns botões.

Ela concordou, fechando os olhos. Já tinha dormido em lugares piores.

* * *

Jane sentiu quando o helicóptero começou a pousar com um som bem mais baixo no movimento das hélices do que o normal. Devia ser alguma nova tecnologia para tornar mais difícil de perceber a aproximação illeana. Ela pousou a mão por cima do bolso externo do casaco, onde tinha posto a arma que pegou de McKinnon no momento do abraço.

— Se eu não voltar em... — ela começou.

— Recebi ordens de só retornar com você — Hopkirk a interrompeu.

Jane engoliu em seco. Ela tinha chegado a Nova Germânia, estava com uma pistola consigo, mas mesmo assim havia tantas falhas no plano. Ela apenas não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer erros. Não queria ser culpada pela morte de Hopkirk, como com Myrtle foi. Empurrou a porta do helicóptero para poder sair. Deu um aceno com a cabeça para o piloto, antes de descer e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Reconhecia aquele terreno com a palma de sua mão. Hopkirk tinha pousado no melhor espaço, afastado o suficiente do palácio e das patrulhas. Não tinha afetado a plantação nem corrido o risco de ferir civis. Ninguém estava lá, ninguém ia para lá. Somente uma princesa foragida que pretendia recuperar a sua mãe e ir embora do país sem maiores complicações.

Caminhou por um tempo considerável, podendo comparar essa caminhada com a que deu com McKinnon anteriormente. Ela nem sabia o primeiro nome do guarda que tinha se arriscado por ela.

Sabia de todas as passagens secretas do castelo. Algumas tinha descoberto quando criança, enquanto vagava explorando o seu enorme lar, outras o seu pai tinha lhe mostrado. Quantas histórias tinha criado que justificassem suas idas para essas passagens, histórias que Gintare poderia publicar em coletâneas de contos infantis. Sua mãe ficava louca quando ela ficava mais de 20 minutos fora de seu alcance.

E agora tinha deixado-a por meses fora de sua visão.

Olhou para trás, percebendo que estava bem distante do helicóptero, então a sua mão foi direto para o bolso da calça militar que era naturalmente duro, independentemente de ter algo dentro ou não. Mas, naquele caso, tinha. Puxou a pistola de lá de dentro, observando-a com atenção.

Nunca tinha prestado atenção nas armas que os guardas levavam, tanto de Illéa quanto da Nova Germânia. Ela nunca precisava empunhar uma dessas, mas como os homens da realeza aprendiam a atirar e seu pai não gostava dessa divisão de gêneros, ainda mais considerando que ela seria rainha, tinha aprendido como mexer em uma espingarda e outras armas grandes usadas em caça.

Nunca em algo tão pequeno quanto uma pistola. Jane supunha que era como a terceira ou quarta opção que os guardas de Illéa usavam, quando não tinham tempo para procurar por munição para recarregar as outras armas, ou precisavam de um tiro rápido.

Exatamente o que ela precisava.

Voltou a guardar a pistola no bolso da calça.

Como McKinnon reagiria quando percebesse que lhe faltava uma arma?

Parou de caminhar, agachando-se atrás de alguns arbustos, ao escutar passos. Alguns soldados passaram à frente, mas os germanos não tinham que se preocupar tanto com a segurança quanto os illeanos. Talvez eles devessem mudar de estratégia, já que o perigo já tinha se infiltrado pelas paredes do castelo.

Apressou-se para a parede de pedras aparentemente impenetrável. Olhou para os dois lados, não querendo gastar munição com seus próprios soldados, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza em quem poderia confiar, em quem realmente obedeceria às suas ordens. Alguém a reconheceria com aquelas roupas militares?

Voltou a agachar-se, esfregando o chão com as mãos. Afastou a terra e as folhas soltas que só serviam para cobrir o alçapão de pedra. Enfiou os dedos pelo mínimo espaço disponível, que somente ela e seus pais tinham conhecimento, e usou de toda a sua força para levantar a portinhola da passagem subterrânea.

Desceu pelos círculos de metal que se faziam de escada, fechando com relativa facilidade a passagem de pedra. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um pouco de terra arrastar-se até o fundo do buraco. O chão era seco, cheio de terra e pedra, apesar de ser no subsolo e a sua estrutura ser parecida com a de um esgoto.

Esmagou pequenas pedrinhas pelo caminho com as botas, chutou outras sem a intenção. Estava muito escuro, não havia passagem de luz. Pôr tochas nas paredes de pedra poderia tanto ser perigoso, já que era um corredor apenas para emergências que não aconteciam o tempo todo, quanto chamar a atenção de perseguidores. Conhecia o caminho de cabeça, esperava lembrar-se dele. Pôs suas mãos nas paredes para se guiar, não era como se já não estivesse suja.

Também não escutava nada. Não sabia quantos metros ou quilômetros que a passagem era em comparação aos andares inferiores do castelo. Conforme foi se aproximando do seu destino, o único final possível daquela trajetória, começou a escutar sons abafados indistinguíveis. Tateou, encontrando as mesmas barras circulares de metal da entrada, e pôs-se a subir no escuro.

Escutou passos acima, quando a sua cabeça bateu no alçapão de pedra, e esperou por um tempo, o coração batendo forte. Apoiou um dos seus antebraços contra a pedra áspera, enquanto segurava todo o peso corporal em uma mão só, e empurrou o mais forte que pôde.

O corredor estava vazio. O quão problemático seria se aquela passagem estivesse no meio das masmorras, mesmo que inutilizadas?

Continuou se movendo por outras passagens secretas, muitas delas usavam escadas. Eram uma boa alternativa para não precisar ficar à vista nos corredores a todo o momento.

Escutou risadas e foi para onde o som saía. No corredor não havia nenhum guarda, era estranho até mesmo para os padrões da Nova Germânia. Talvez Tom Riddle fosse arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que ninguém invadiria o castelo. Ou talvez ele precisasse de área livre para fazer algo.

Não pôde impedir-se de espiar pela porta entreaberta de uma das salas de visitas. Conselheiros do reino servindo-se de champagne e conversando, não pareciam ser assuntos de ordem pública. Talvez fossem todos comparsas de Riddle, todos deviam ter as mãos sujas de sangue.

Talvez algum deles fosse um Todesser, ou tivesse contato com essa gente.

Sua mãe não estava lá.

Recuou, continuando o seu caminho. Havia uma passagem que levava ao quarto de sua mãe, assim como tinha uma no seu quarto. Isso não era tão diferente de Illéa.

Ela estava de costas para o guarda roupa. Tentou afastar o falso fundo de madeira em silêncio, o que era difícil, e então procurou desvencilhar-se das roupas à sua frente, abrindo as portas do armário. Apesar de estar sentada na penteadeira com espelho, sua mãe estava distraída demais para prestar atenção em sua aproximação. Estava revirando um medalhão em suas mãos, o pensamento longe.

Agora que finalmente podia vê-la, mesmo que de costas, o tempo urgia. Precisavam sair dali o mais depressa possível. Hopkirk disse que não sairia sem ela, mas talvez o cenário mudasse caso fosse descoberto. Ela não o culparia.

Não havia uma forma de aproximar-se que não fosse assustá-la.

Respirou fundo e então aproximou-se silenciosamente, pondo as mãos na boca da rainha, que respondeu no mesmo instante, as mãos tentando afastar as suas. Ela não era fraca.

— Mãe, fica quieta — sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Euphemia parou de reagir, os olhos arregalados, encarando o reflexo delas no espelho. Também olhou o seu reflexo e concluiu que já esteve em melhor forma.

Assim que percebeu que ela não gritaria, tirou as mãos da boca dela. Sua mãe instantaneamente virou-se, como que não acreditando que o espelho estava refletindo a imagem certa.

— Jane? — ela perguntou, chocada.

— Eu vou te explicar tudo, eu prometo, mas nós precisamos ir agora — disse, olhando para a porta — Estamos correndo perigo.

— Ir? Ir para onde? — Euphemia perguntou, segurando a sua mão, antes que se afastasse mais.

— Illéa, é claro. Eu não vou começar uma discussão sobre nossas obrigações para com o reino aqui, não é hora para isso.

Jane escutou passos no corredor e usou de sua força para puxar a mão da cadeira e tentar voltar para a passagem secreta do armário. Não deu tempo. A maçaneta girou e ela foi obrigada a descolar o velcro do bolso da calça militar, a qual a sua mãe ainda olhava com estranheza, e tirar a pistola lá de dentro.

Sua mãe ofegou, horrorizada. Tom Riddle abriu a porta e parou no batente, assim que Jane levantou a pistola, apontando-a em sua direção. Tudo isso em uma questão de segundos.

Ele estava sem expressão, provavelmente calculando as probabilidades, e então sorriu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Afaste-se — Jane sibilou — Não se aproxime mais.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Jane? — repreendeu Euphemia.

— Vingando o meu pai.

Tom Riddle não fechou o seu sorriso, ainda olhando sem temor para ela.

— Você não vai fazer isso — ele disse.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Jane, desativando a trava de segurança, o que fez um barulho alto no quarto.

— Homicídio não é algo que um monarca gostaria de ter em seu currículo, poderia gerar... boatos.

— _Tochter_ , por favor — Euphemia disse às costas dela — Não faça isso.

— Ele matou o meu pai! — Jane gritou.

— Matei — Tom disse, tranquilamente.

— Ele nunca nos deixará em paz.

Sentia tanto ódio que quase enxergava tudo em vermelho.

— Atire, então — ele disse, levantando os braços — Vamos, atire.

— Jane, não! — sua mãe ordenou.

_— Não faça isso, Tom. Seja qual for o problema, nós podemos resolver._

_— E nós iremos. Sua morte nos ajudará muito._

— Atire!

— Não!

Jane hesitou e deixou isso claro em sua expressão.

Riddle voltou a sorrir.

— Não vai atirar — ele disse — Porque é fraca demais para isso.

— Não se atreva — Euphemia rosnou para ele.

— Igual ao seu pai. Ele também foi fraco demais para reagir ou para fugir, preferiu tentar dialogar comigo.

— Não é exatamente o que está fazendo agora? — retrucou Jane.

— Foi difícil descobrir onde estava, no começo — Tom continuou a falar — Sua mãe fez segredo de todos, até mesmo de mim.

— Ela sabia que não podia confiar.

— Se soubesse, não teria aceitado se casar comigo.

Ele sabia em que pontos tocar.

— Mas então recebemos um telefonema de Illéa, a Nova Germânia foi convidada para o aniversário de Illéa... — disse Riddle.

— Illéa e a Nova Germânia são países aliados, deveria saber disso — Jane retrucou.

— Convidar um país que acabou de perder o seu monarca é contra a etiqueta. Cometeu muitos erros, _Ihre Durchlaucht_. Depois disso, foi fácil descobrir em que quarto ficava, a sua rotina, contratar um atirador...

Ele deu um passo para a frente.

"Atire" gritou para si mesma.

_Escutou o som do tiro e então o seu pai caindo no chão, o sangue se espalhando pela camiseta. Os outros dois fugiram antes de Riddle, que aproveitou o seu momento, os olhos brilhando, antes de olhar para o lado e percebê-la. Virou as costas e afastou-se, junto com os outros dois, antes que Jane abrisse a boca e começasse a gritar._

_— Hilfe! Hilfe!_

_Ela correu em direção ao pai._

Piscou os olhos. Ele ainda estava de pé à sua frente. O seu dedo tinha puxado o gatilho, mas só o som fraco dele encheu o ambiente.

Tom Riddle agiu rapidamente, aproximando-se com rapidez e dando um tapa forte em sua mão. A pistola caiu no chão, oca pela falta da munição. Recuou para trás, cambaleante. Ele a empurrou com força, caindo por cima dela, as mãos indo até o seu pescoço.

Começou a sentir falta de ar. Estava acontecendo como nos seus pesadelos.

Tinha quase esquecido da presença da sua mãe quando ela atingiu a nuca de Riddle com um abajur, fazendo-o soltá-la e cair de lado.

— Vamos — Euphemia pegou-a pelo braço e saíram pela porta aberta.

Não havia tempo de se esgueirarem-se pelas passagens secretas.

Correram por todos os corredores e escadarias do castelo sem serem impedidas. Tom Riddle não tinha desmaiado, nem estava morto. Jane não podia acreditar que McKinnon carregava uma pistola vazia. Qual era o objetivo disso?

Estava difícil demais até para conseguir pensar.

Suas pernas não suportavam mais o peso de seu corpo depois de tanto caminhar e correr, mas não podia parar. A adrenalina ainda existia, mas estava perdendo o seu efeito. O cansaço estava começando a dominá-la.

— Não pare de correr — Euphemia gritou para ela.

Chegaram ao lado de fora do castelo e foi a vez de Jane de indicar a direção pela qual teriam que correr.

Seria tão mais fácil se não estivesse usando aquelas calças, que impediam o movimento livre das suas pernas. Sua mãe tinha desistido dos saltos no quarto, teriam impedido a corrida delas.

Jane pensou que tinha imaginado o som de tiro, até que caiu no chão, sentindo a dor nas suas costas.

— Jane! — Euphemia gritou, parando de correr e indo até ela.

— _Mutter_ , vai! Você precisa ir embora! — ela gritou para a mãe, desesperada para que ela estivesse a salvo — Você precisa ir!

Sua mãe não recuou. Olhou para a frente, parecendo tentar encontrar uma saída. Jane seguiu o seu olhar, vendo Tom Riddle e outros de seus amigos aproximarem-se com armas nas mãos. Alguns guardas e conselheiros.

Isso explicava a falta de segurança.

Sentiu a mão de sua mãe pressionar um ponto em suas costas e o sangue escorrer pela grama abaixo de si.

— Por que vocês dificultaram tudo? — Tom fingiu lamentar-se — Um casamento teria terminado com tudo isso.

— E depois o terceiro assassinato? — retrucou Jane, referindo-se à tentativa de assassinato que sofreu e que sua mãe provavelmente sofreria depois.

Ele sorriu e então ergueu o revólver para atirar nela.

Ela fechou os olhos, escutando o som de tiro. Mais um de tiro.

Sentiu sua mãe agachar-se perto dela e, por um momento, temeu que não pôde salvá-la, e então escutou mais gritos.

— _Anhalten!_ — em um germânico terrível.

— _Verhaften!_

Sentiu uma das mãos de sua mãe acariciar o seu cabelo e a outra pôr-se por baixo de seu rosto, que estava virado para a terra.

— _Jetzt wird alles gut_ — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Majestade, afaste-se! — alguém gritou, aproximando-se.

Jane tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu.

E então parou de ouvir também.


	19. Capítulo 18

— Ele está morto.

O oficial de Illéa, Alastor Moody, calou-se quando a criada terminou de empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Jane para dentro da sala.

Não era permanente, mas depois da cirurgia que teve que fazer para tirar a bala da sua espinha, os médicos acharam melhor que ela ficasse um tempo de repouso para evitar sequelas. A cicatriz do tiro não ia sumir das suas costas e ela estava tomando remédios para diminuir a dor todas as vezes em que tentava ficar de pé na fisioterapia, mas estava progredindo. Pelo menos estava viva.

Euphemia olhou para trás. Estava de pé, atrás da mesa do escritório. Tinha uma mão apoiada em um relatório militar com o símbolo de Illéa, que estava em cima da mesa, e a outra pendia ao seu lado. Ela deu um de seus raros sorrisos, indo até ela e trazendo-a para mais perto da mesa do escritório. Levantou o olhar, ao perceber que os oficiais tinham parado de falar, puxando finalmente uma cadeira para sentar-se e ficar na mesma altura da filha.

— Continuem — ordenou.

Um grupo de illeanos estava escondido perto do castelo desde a noite em que ocorreu a tentativa de assassinato de Jane. Tinha sido uma ordem expressa da rainha Doralice. Ninguém tinha conhecimento disso, nem mesmo a rainha Euphemia. Estavam esperando pelo momento propício para renderem Tom Riddle e seus comparsas e libertarem a rainha de seu domínio.

Tom Riddle estava morto e os que estavam com ele naquele dia tinham sido presos. Não era tudo, mas já era um começo. Seria difícil para os Todesser seguir em frente sem um líder, era isso o que eles esperavam.

— Não faz sentido como Tom possa ter descoberto sobre o paradeiro de Jane — comentou Euphemia — Ele disse sobre o convite de Illéa e o telefonema, mas somente isso não seria suficiente, a não ser que já soubesse.

— Temos motivos suficientes para acreditar que altas castas de Illéa estão envolvidas com os Death Eaters e... bem, altas castas participaram da Seleção — Moody respondeu — Ainda estamos investigando.

A Seleção.

Poderia ter sido Snape, Malfoy, Carrow... Poderia ter sido qualquer uma.

Ela talvez nunca soubesse quem estava envolvida. Naquele momento, ela não estava pensando nas prováveis culpadas da tentativa do seu assassinato, ela só conseguia pensar em Sirena.

Em Reyna, Artemisa, Fabiane, Stelle, Edelweiss, Fran, Edge, Benny.

Todas as amigas que fez durante aquele tempo.

— Eu gostaria de retornar para Illéa — ela disse à sua mãe, assim que se viram sozinhas novamente.

— Não pode — Euphemia respondeu no mesmo instante, virando a página de um relatório.

— Por quê?

— Bom, em primeiro lugar, você está em recuperação. Não vai viajar de cadeira de rodas e nem depois que se livrar dela, o que vai demorar. Em segundo, o nosso país precisa de suas soberanas neste momento, já passou muito tempo afastada.

Ela não olhou em sua direção em nenhum momento, enquanto dizia aquilo.

Só faltava um "E, terceiro, eu sou sua mãe e estou mandando que fique" para completar a linha de raciocínio.

Jane empurrou as rodas da cadeira com um pouco de dificuldade, saindo da sala, magoada. Seguiu sem dificuldades até o seu quarto, já que o escritório estava no mesmo andar.

Não deveria estar tão magoada com a sua mãe, supunha, já que ela não estava errada nas suas razões, mas mesmo assim estava. Hopkirk com certeza retornou a Illéa junto com a maior parte dos soldados de Illéa, ou talvez antes disso. Como McKinnon reagiria ao saber que ela não retornou? Como Liam reagiria?

Ele certamente já sabia. Talvez não fizesse tanta diferença assim, já que eles não se falavam havia tempos, as coisas não melhoraram quando ele descobriu que ela era princesa da Nova Germânia. Ou rainha. Aquele conceito ainda era estranho para ela.

Deixou muitas coisas para trás. Amigas, Liam, a Seleção, os seus pertences... Pôs a mão no seu camafeu, agradecida por não ter deixado isso para trás, mas em compensação lembrou-se de que tinha deixado a carta. Não apenas tinha deixado em Illéa, como tinha deixado escondida em uma gaveta do seu antigo quarto de selecionada.

Na época, era doloroso demais só pensar na ideia de abri-la e ler o que dizia, mas agora ela se arrependia de não ter lido as últimas palavras de seu pai. Gostaria de saber o que dizia, provavelmente nem sua mãe sabia, já que o envelope estava lacrado.

Qual seria a escolha de Liam agora sem ela? Não que fizesse alguma diferença com ela lá. Talvez Reyna ou Sirena, ela não se importaria. Só era triste demais um casamento por compatibilidade e não por amor. Talvez ele casasse com Queensley ou com Chavelle com conveniência, essas opções ainda não eram ruins.

Gintare era legal, mas não parecia estar interessada em se casar com Liam, e ele também não parecia interessado nela. Nunca os viu indo juntos a um encontro ou conversando a sós, e mesmo assim ela permaneceu até o fim. Amora também era legal e parecia gostar dele, talvez pudessem se dar melhor. Era estranho para ela pensar nas duas selecionadas, mas era melhor do que considerar que ele pudesse escolher Lucy, Amethyst ou Severina.

A última era a pior de todas e, ao mesmo tempo, a mais provável.

Ela era amiga dele, ele era amigo dela. Ela era de uma casta muito baixa, o que ajudaria a acalmar os ânimos da população, apesar de ser péssima em lidar com as pessoas. Talvez isso acabasse não importando tanto.

Eles tiveram tantas brigas, mas tão bons momentos antes disso.

Como o primeiro e único beijo que trocaram durante a Seleção. As coisas tinham acontecido tão rápido que era inacreditável pensar que só tinham se beijado uma única vez.

O primeiro encontro que tiveram, quando ele a levou para ver as fotos naquela passagem secreta do castelo, perto da biblioteca. Também parecia ter sido o último. As primeiras coisas que fizeram pareciam ser as únicas. Ela sabia que coisas boas acabavam rápido, mas definitivamente não estava preparada para ter acabado tão rápido quanto acabou. Nem sequer tinha começado direito.

Quando ele a levou para o Jornal Oficial de Illéa, depois que ela passou dias ausente da Seleção. Aquilo tinha significado tanto para ela, parecia besta naquele momento.

Fechou as portas duplas de seu quarto, notando que estava tempo demais parada ali e então empurrou a sua cadeira de rodas para perto da escrivaninha. Passava tempo demais lá. Era onde estudava, lia e escrevia cartas. Fazia tempos que não estudava diplomacia, sua mãe com certeza a perturbaria por isso mais tarde.

Era difícil voltar àquela rotina, aquele ambiente.

Nada voltaria ao normal.

Como Sirena e Reyna reagiram quando souberam que ela não retornaria? Certamente elas sabiam. Ou teriam inventado uma desculpa para a sua eliminação da competição? Severina certamente amaria aquilo. Elas sabiam? Que ela era uma princesa? Ou tinham mentido sobre isso junto com a sua eliminação? Não fazia mais diferença se soubessem.

Sabia que outros países tinham acesso aos materiais da Seleção, embora tivesse sido editado por causa de sua participação, mas não sentiu vontade de procurar saber. Que bem aquilo lhe faria? Já estava se torturando o suficiente sem motivos.

Esperava que estivessem todos bem. Não teve oportunidade de se despedir de ninguém, todos esperavam que ela retornasse. Tinha tanta coisa pendente, não conversava com Hope e Pomona desde a morte de Myrtle. Como elas estariam? Tão mal quanto ela esteve? Ou não eram tão íntimas? Talvez estivessem apenas um pouco abaladas, mas não o suficiente para se depreciar.

Provavelmente tinham retornado para as cozinhas, assim que ela foi levada aos cuidados de outras criadas, no terceiro andar. Não se incomodou em perguntar, na época. Tinha sido um pouco egoísta de sua parte.

Nunca teve muitas chances de ser egoísta.

Esperava não ter prejudicado a McKinnon.

Teria sido melhor se tivesse retornado com sua mãe? Se Tom Riddle continuasse usurpando os seus postos na monarquia germânica? Como teria sido? Elas ficariam escondidas no castelo ou seguiriam suas vidas como illeanas comuns, sem nenhuma antecedência real?

Eram apenas suposições estúpidas.

Não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar nas possibilidades.

Ela não suportaria se encontrasse uma resposta que a agradasse, uma resposta que nunca poderia acontecer.

Era mais fácil ter a sua vida inteira planejada sem tantos desvios, mas o mínimo sopro de liberdade que teve já a deixava tonta. Ela não voltaria a ser quem era antes de tudo aquilo, não sabia ainda se era algo bom ou ruim.

A sua mesa do escritório estava sem cadeira, já que a cadeira de rodas fazia esse trabalho em tempo integral agora. Posicionou-a em frente à mesa e abriu uma gaveta baixa com facilidade, pegando alguns papéis de carta. Precisava escrever para Sirena e Reyna, explicando o que aconteceu. Talvez devesse escrever por separado, não sabia como as coisas estavam na Seleção agora, se elas ainda permaneciam lá.

Tinha uma suspeita de que Liam só as deixou por sua causa, embora fosse um pouco narcisista esse pensamento. Ele era outra pessoa para quem precisava escrever, apesar de não saber que palavras certas usar.

Resolveu começar mais fácil, pegando a caneta tinteiro de outra gaveta.

_Sirena,_

_Eu não sei se ainda está no palácio ou se já te remanejaram para um novo lar. Se for a segunda opção, eu espero que não precise nunca mais esbarrar com sua família, a não ser que queira. Espero que seja feliz, você merece isso. Se for a primeira, bem, eu não sei o que dizer. Se Liam te escolhesse, seria bom, já que eu conheço do seu caráter e sei do que é capaz, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que não é o que quer._

_Eu só gostaria que pudéssemos ter nos conhecido melhor, sem tantas mentiras de minha parte, que pudéssemos ter conversado sobre trivialidades, em vez de nos preocupar em sermos eliminadas ou não da Seleção, uma competição da qual, na realidade, nunca quisemos ser parte. Uma competição que, para ser sincera, não deveria nem ter ocorrido._

_Se estiver muito magoada por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, eu entenderia. Eu não sei como reagiria se fosse comigo, provavelmente também me magoaria, mas acredito também que você me entende. Entende como é viver com tantas regras e mentiras. Eu me senti verdadeiramente livre pela primeira vez na minha vida, e agora eu estou de volta. É difícil abrir mão de tudo o que conquistei nos últimos meses, incluindo a sua amizade._

_Espero que McKinnon não tenha se encrencado. Acredita que eu não sei o primeiro nome dele? Ele nos ajudou muito. Você, que sempre foi mais próxima dela e o convenceu a me trazer para cá, poderia agradeceria a ele? Poderia pedir desculpas por quaisquer problemas que eu possa ter causado?_

_Eu estou bem, eu juro. Bem, o máximo possível._

_Como já percebeu, não consegui retornar, mas não fui sequestrada nem nada. Tom Riddle está morto, Illéa enviou reforços. Parece que Reyna estava certa, no final das contas, mas não sei se direi isso a ela. Levei um tiro na coluna, mas vou ficar bem daqui a alguns meses. Não sei se retornarei a Illéa. Apesar de sermos aliados, acho que as monarquias não se visitam com tanta frequência quanto deveriam._

_Se você ainda está no castelo, poderia fazer mais uma coisa por mim? Eu não te pediria se não fosse muito importante. No meu antigo quarto, antes de me levarem para o terceiro andar, eu deixei uma carta escondida em uma das gavetas. Inclusive, a mesma gaveta que eu deixei a foto que tirei de Liam escondida (parecem ser anos desde que isso aconteceu)._

_Se encontrá-la, por favor, me envie. Qualquer coisa, pergunte a Hope, ela sabe qual gaveta é. Eu proibi qualquer um de ir mexê-la._

_Eu espero que esteja bem, já estou com saudades das suas maluquices._

_Abraços,_

_Jane._

Deixou o papel de carta de lado, esperando a tinta secar e pegou outro.

_Reyna,_

_Como você está? Como sua mãe está? Espero que estejam todos bem._

_Eu entendo que esteja irritada comigo, mas você entende que não podia deixar minha mãe em perigo, certo? Eu espero que sim._

_Decidi escrever cartas separadas para você e para Sirena. Não sei se ainda estão no castelo ou se Liam já acabou com a Seleção. Às vezes fico pensando como seria se você fosse escolhida. Eu sei que ser esposa do segundo filho não é muita coisa, mas eu acho que já é algo. Ainda mais se colocassem em andamento a ideia de plebiscito de Sirena. Ela é mesmo afrontosa, não acha?_

_Eu vou sentir falta disso. Também vou sentir falta da sua sensatez, embora Sirena e eu sempre ignoramos os seus conselhos. Mesmo assim, você nunca deixou de nos apoiar._

_Mesmo que não seja escolhida, lembre-se que você será da Casta Três. Você poderá fazer muitas coisas que nunca pôde fazer antes. Se você quiser abrir um hospital público ou uma escola pública, já que quer ser professora, eu sei que você vai conseguir, ninguém nunca vai conseguir te parar._

_Não desista dos seus sonhos, me prometa isso._

_Se a Sirena se esquecer, eu pedi a ela para pegar uma coisa para mim no meu antigo quarto. Escondi dentro de uma gaveta uma carta que não tive a oportunidade de recuperar antes de vir. Se ainda estiver no castelo, poderia me enviá-la? É muito importante para mim._

_Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que dizer. Nunca fui muito boa em cartas que não envolvessem protocolos e ordens militares, sinto muito por isso. Espero que não seja a última vez que nos falamos, a nossa amizade não foi uma mentira para mim._

_Abraços,_

_Jane._

Quase amassou a última carta.

Por que tinha sido mais fácil escrever para Sirena do que para Reyna?

Talvez ela só estivesse acostumada a dizer as coisas para as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas não podia escrever uma única carta e, no fim das contas, só uma delas receber. Talvez fosse cedo demais para que a Seleção terminasse, mas ela tinha ido embora. Isso era o suficiente para que Liam não tivesse que postergar mais, se já sabia quem escolher.

A carta de Sirena já estava com a tinta seca, então a pôs dentro de um envelope e deixou a carta de Reyna em seu lugar, secando. Era hora de escrever a última carta, a mais difícil.

_Liam,_

_Eu não sei se ainda tenho o direito de chamá-lo assim. Considerei em chamá-lo de "Alteza", mas também não parece certo. Sinceramente, não sei mais o que é adequado quando se trata de você. Eu nunca ousaria dizer essas coisas se estivéssemos frente a frente, apesar de ter desleixado de meus modos e postura durante o período que passei como Janeth Mirren. Acho que agora é hora de "voltar" a ser Jane Potter._

_Isso soou errado. Na verdade, essa carta inteira está soando errada._

_Na realidade, não tenho como voltar a ser uma pessoa que eu nunca deixei de ser. Quando conversávamos sobre história e sobre os acontecimentos de Illéa, ou quando você me escutava tocar piano, era eu. Em todos aqueles momentos, era eu. Janeth Mirren foi apenas um nome que me possibilitou conhecer pessoas maravilhosas de um jeito que nunca poderia ter feito de outra forma, e também me possibilitou a evoluir como ser humano. É o que eu acredito._

_Sendo diplomática, Illéa se provou um reino muito acolhedor, apesar dos problemas causados pelas castas e pelos rebeldes. Sinto muito pelo último, creio que a culpa foi minha. Agora que Tom Riddle está morto, espero que não tenha maiores problemas com os Todesser, vocês os chamam de Death Eaters._

_Serão momentos que eu vou levar comigo para sempre. Eu nunca vou me esquecer e espero que você também não, por mais egoísta que isso possa soar._

_Me faça um favor? Esqueça a diplomacia. Não me convide para o seu casamento, eu não serei capaz de suportar. Minha mãe não vai se importar, ninguém irá realmente. Pode ser muita pretensão minha oferecer-lhe um conselho, mas eu o farei, é algo que aprendi durante o meu tempo em Illéa._

_Não deixe que as opiniões dos outros digam como você deve agir. Eu sei que é difícil e quase impossível para nós da realeza, mas você pode se dar esse direito, deve ser a parte boa de ter um irmão mais velho._

_Eu ainda faço minhas as palavras que disse ao Jornal Oficial de Illéa certa vez, mas adaptando um pouco. Seja quem for a escolhida no final dessa jornada, ela tem muita sorte. Passar o resto de seus dias ao seu lado é muita sorte e espero que ela saiba da sorte que tem, que ela saiba valorizar isso._

_Danke für alles (Obrigada por tudo),_

_Jane._

Escutou batidas na porta do quarto. Enfiou a carta de Reyna em outro envelope e deixou a de Liam para secar. Mais tarde as enviaria para o correio.

— Entre — disse, pondo os dois envelopes dentro da gaveta.

Era a sua mãe.

Não era exatamente a primeira pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento.

— Precisamos ir — disse Euphemia, deixando a porta aberta para que a empregada entrasse e empurrasse a cadeira de rodas de Jane para fora.

Era a primeira aparição pública que fariam.

Não era por meio da televisão, como os illeanos faziam.

Apesar de serem considerados mais frios, os germanos tinham mais contato com a realeza do que muitos outros povos.

Não precisaria falar, o que era um alívio, mas sabia que chegaria um momento em que não poderia deixar esse cargo para a sua mãe. Por agora, ela apenas aproveitava não precisar discursar. Era a primeira aparição desde a morte de seu pai.

Ela tinha herdado de seu escritório, o que parecia errado.

Toda a sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, mas ela precisava fingir que estava tudo perfeito.

O fardo do sangue real.

♛♛♛

Sua mãe não costumava ajudá-la a se arrumar, isso era missão das criadas, mas considerando que Jane dispensou as últimas quatro criadas, ela foi obrigada a ajudá-la a contragosto.

— Qual era o problema com Batsheda? — Euphemia perguntou, puxando os cadarços do vestido.

Jane preferia os vestidos sem cadarços que usava em Illéa, mas lá ela era apenas uma selecionada. Tinham um jantar em família naquela noite, então precisava estar apresentável, o que, aparentemente, significava vestido com cadarço.

— Eu não a achei muito confiável — ela respondeu — Os criados passam tempo demais conosco, precisamos gostar deles.

— Aurora era tagarela demais, Septima era calada demais e agora Batsheda não era confiável — pôde sentir a reprovação na voz de sua mãe — O que exatamente está procurando nas suas criadas? Você não parecia se importar em como elas eram antigamente.

Jane não respondeu. Sabia que estava procurando por empregadas como Hope, Pomona e Myrtle. Era algo que não encontraria na Nova Germânia, provavelmente em nenhum outro lugar. Elas a tratavam como alguém normal, e não como a futura rainha de uma nação.

— Só lembre-se de que criadas são apenas isso: criadas — Euphemia afastou-se dela, depois de ter terminado de ajeitar as dobras do vestido — Elas estão aqui para nos servir. Então tente ser menos seletiva ou ficaremos sem opções.

Por que ela precisava de criadas mesmo?

Sentou-se na cadeira de rodas com dificuldade. Odiava se sentir tão dependente de outras pessoas. Sabia que sua mãe queria que houvesse outra maneira que ela pudesse entrar na Sala de Jantar, algo que não envolvesse a cadeira. Ela também queria poder andar com as próprias pernas sem tanta dor.

Precisava se convencer todos os dias de que era apenas temporário.

Afinal de contas, ela ainda tinha sensibilidade nas pernas.

Os jantares na Nova Germânia sempre lhe pareceram interessantes, uma forma de sair da monotonia, mas agora pareciam tão vazios sem a presença de tantas almas jovens.

Em Illéa, as mesas ficavam cheias. Se perguntava se Liam também sentiria falta de tantas pessoas, ou se ele agradeceria por poder ter o máximo de sua privacidade restabelecida.

Jane tinha um primo por parte de mãe, Charlus Potter, que era casado e tinha um filho homem. Talvez o seu primo de terceiro grau fosse o descendente direto do trono, caso algo tivesse lhe acontecido ou caso ela tivesse decidido ficar em Illéa. Não, ela nunca faria essa escolha. Não poderia.

Além da parte restante mais próxima da família, elas também estavam jantando com os novos conselheiros escolhidos por sua mãe. Precisaram demitir quase todos os anteriores, já que muitos apoiaram o golpe de Tom Riddle. Era uma reestruturação perturbadora para um novo governo.

Não só sentia falta das companhias da Seleção, mas também da informalidade. Ela podia ver a sua mãe repreendendo-a silenciosamente por sua postura à mesa. Isso a lembrava de quando conheceu Sirena, no avião em direção ao palácio de Angeles. A sua maior rebeldia naquela época foi descalçar os sapatos, encurvar a coluna e pôr os pés para cima da poltrona.

Patética.

O seu estado "debilitado" a dava uma desculpa para não precisar permanecer por muito tempo na presença dos novos conselheiros. Então, assim que o jantar terminou, sua mãe conduziu as conversas, enquanto Jane se escapulia para o seu quarto.

Passava a maior parte do tempo que podia dormindo. Era uma boa forma de ignorar o vazio que sentia. Ela sempre tinha se sentido assim, como se houvesse algo de muito errado com a sua vida, ou isso começou depois da sua fuga de Illéa?

* * *

Acordou pior do que quando foi dormir.

A dor nas suas costas não era nada comparada a dor que sentia no coração.

Por um momento, perguntou-se se estava prestes a sofrer um ataque cardíaco, mas então lembrou-se de seu sonho. Queria acordar e estar de novo em seu quarto em Illéa, mas estava em sua casa, na Nova Germânia.

Tinha sido um sonho tão real que ela quase tinha acreditado. Esses eram os piores sonhos. Por muitas noites, sonhou com o seu pai e teve pesadelos com Tom Riddle. Lembrava-se da sensação. Ela acordava gritando e com calafrios. Isso tinha parado, mas agora tinha outro fantasma a assombrá-la. O fantasma de como teria sido a sua vida em Illéa.

Se ela se negava a pensar nas possibilidades acordada, o seu subconsciente a torturava durante a noite.

E a confissão que sua mãe tinha lhe feito havia poucos dias não tinha ajudado em nada na sua situação de conformidade com a sua nova antiga realidade.

_— Você não está bem._

_— Se a senhora estivesse em uma cadeira de rodas, também não estaria se sentindo muito animada._

_Foi uma desculpa fraca, ela sabia, mas não queria mesmo desabafar. Talvez se fosse com Reyna ou Sirena, mas não era. Sua mãe não estava lá com ela, ela não sabia como as coisas tinham sido._

_— Então, como foi? — Euphemia puxou assunto — Doralice me disse que Liam nem desconfiou._

_— Quem desconfiaria, não é? — Jane retrucou._

_— Ele é um bom rapaz._

_Ela não respondeu._

_Como sua mãe poderia saber como Liam era se não o via fazia tempo?_

_— Se nada tivesse acontecido, se seu pai não tivesse sido... — Euphemia respirou fundo, aquele ainda era um assunto delicado para elas — Você já me perguntou uma vez quem tínhamos em mente para se casar com você..._

_— E você não quis responder — Jane replicou — De quê isso vai me ajudar agora?_

_Ela não continuou o assunto, mas o que ela pretendia dizer já estava claro._

Liam era o seu pretendente.

Por que a vida precisava ser tão injusta?

Escutou batidas na porta. Talvez fosse a nova criada, que seria rapidamente dispensada.

— _Zwischen_ — disse em voz alta.

Precisava voltar a se acostumar ao seu idioma natal.

— _Ihre Durchlaucht_ , a sua correspondência — um empregado, do qual Jane não tinha ideia do nome, disse, ao abrir a porta.

Ela virou-se na cama, erguendo-se até ficar sentada.

Fez sinal com a mão para que ele se aproximasse e entregasse as cartas em sua mão, sendo rapidamente obedecida.

— Pode ir — respondeu, já descolando o lacre do envelope.

Não prestou atenção em sua reverência, começando a ler o conteúdo.

_Jane,_

_Deixe de ser estúpida._

_Nem eu nem Reyna estamos com raiva de você. Tudo bem, pode ser que tenhamos ficado chateadas contigo quando soubemos, mas foi porque soubemos de sua realeza por causa de Liam e não por você. Já passou, nós te ajudamos a fugir de Illéa, não ajudamos? Então pronto._

_Sim, nós ainda estamos no castelo. Não sei se você sabe, mas quando o príncipe decide quem será sua noiva, todas as ex-selecionadas retornam ao palácio. Nesse caso, eu não sei se todas, considerando as mãos bobas de Murissa, entre outras situações, mas a maioria._

_Tudo bem, você não quer saber sobre isso. Me desculpe._

_O nome do "McKinnon" é Marlon. Quando eu descobri, o perturbei por uma semana inteira. É um nome muito estranho, não acha? Não que eu já não tenha visto piores. Deixe dessa história de desculpas! Marlon fez um favor a nós e ele não se encrencou, até porque Liam e ele são amigos. Vai me dizer agora que não sabia disso? Acho que isso explica muitas coisas._

_Eu sinto muito por decepcioná-la, eu procurei em todas as gavetas do seu quarto e em vários outros lugares improváveis, mas não encontrei a carta. Eu sei que era importante para você e sinto muito por isso. Se você quiser, eu posso falar com Liam para ver se algum criado pegou sem permissão ou se ela foi parar no lixo do castelo. Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam..._

_Espero que esteja brincando com a história de não voltar a Illéa. Se você não retornar, eu vou atrás de você na Nova Germânia e puxo seus cabelos até aqui. Se bem que seus guardas particulares me impediriam._

_Bom, é isso. Não tenho uma vida tão interessante quanto a sua, rainha da Germânia, mas vou responder qualquer carta que me enviar. Se precisar de algum conselho, estou aqui para isso, apesar de que você provavelmente pediria a Reyna e não a mim._

_Beijos,_

_Sirena_

_PS: Eu notei que a sua carta para mim foi bem maior do que a carta para a Reyna. Aqui chamamos isso de "friendship goals"._

A letra dela era tão rabiscada. Era realmente algo que combinava com a Black. Estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de ler a resposta, apesar de que a ideia de que a carta de seu pai tinha se perdido a magoava.

Deixou a carta de lado e abriu o lacre do envelope de Reyna.

_Jane,_

_Eu estou. Minha mãe está bem também, apesar de ainda estar triste pelo que aconteceu com Myrtle, assim como você. No geral, todos estão bem, na medida do possível._

_Eu não estou irritada contigo, não por causa do lance de realeza, mas por você ter fugido de Illéa do jeito que fez. Tantas coisas poderiam ter dado errado! Um tiro nas costas foi quase uma sorte e você não estar paraplégica então! Suponho que não tenha ficado, já que disse que ficará bem em alguns meses. Sabe as possibilidades disso acontecer?_

_Inclusive, obrigada por contar a Sirena tudo o que aconteceu e esquecer desses detalhes comigo. Ainda bem que ainda estamos em Angeles e pudemos conversar sobre o que nos contou._

_Eu não serei escolhida e nem quero isso, não sei se algum dia já deixei isso claro, mas achei que já estivesse. Sinceramente, agora eu olho para trás e não entendo o que me motivou a fazer isso. Pelo menos poderei ajudar meus pais, terei um emprego melhor. Gostei da ideia da escola pública, eu não tinha considerado isso quando fiz a proposta do programa social, droga._

_Sim, Sirena é mesmo afrontosa._

_Eu também sentirei sua falta, mas isso não é um adeus. É um "até logo". Deixe de ser tão dramática._

_Eu prometo não desistir, mas somente se você fizer a mesma promessa para si mesma. Não desista dos seus sonhos, corra atrás deles. Você é uma rainha, tem mais chances de conseguir o que quer do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabe que isso é verdade._

_Não, a Sirena não esqueceu. Eu fui com ela para procurar, mas não encontramos nada. Até minha mãe e Pomona nos ajudaram. Aposto que ela fez parecer que ela revirou o quarto inteiro sozinha, né? Ha! Até parece!_

_Nesses próximos dias provavelmente será difícil de nos comunicarmos, já que o fim da Seleção é sempre agitado. Tenho que arrumar as minhas malas e isso porque nós chegamos praticamente outro dia! Eu não sei como que "Janeth Mirren" se virava viajando tanto, você tem alguma ideia?_

_Agora que já tenho seu endereço, enviarei uma carta assim que chegar em casa, para que assim você também possa saber para onde enviá-la. Duvido que Liam vá redirecionar as suas cartas para nós, por mais prestativo que ela possa ser, é abusar demais da hospitalidade._

_Sua amiga,_

_Reyna_

_PS: Sirena te contou sobre ela e o guarda?_

Ela e o guarda?

Jane começou a rir, assim que entendeu o que Reyna quis dizer.

É claro que a amizade entre McKinnon e Sirena não era uma simples amizade. Parando para pensar, eles realmente combinavam um com o outro. Deixou os envelopes de lado, prometendo a si mesma que responderia mais tarde.

Talvez devesse esperar, como Reyna indicou, já que elas estariam se mudando do castelo em breve. Talvez já tivessem se mudado, com a demora da chegada das cartas.

Quase não lhe deram detalhes sobre o fim da Seleção e ela considerava melhor assim. De que a ajudaria saber quem foi a escolhida?

Liam já tinha seguido em frente. Talvez não tivesse lido a sua carta, ou não considerou necessário enviar uma resposta. De qualquer forma, ela nunca poderia dizer que não se despediu dele.

Forçou-se a se levantar, sentindo o já conhecido choque atravessar as suas pernas até a base da coluna. Estava cansada de ficar sentada, então caminharia até não poder mais aguentar a dor.

Pegou os envelopes e caminhou com dificuldade até a antessala, que era anexada ao seu quarto. Com certeza valorizaria mais os movimentos das suas pernas dali para a frente.

Alguns papéis tinham sido deixados ali por sua mãe. Eram informações sobre como ela estava decidindo que seria a sua coroação, já que Jane se negava a participar das escolhas. Mesmo assim, Euphemia ainda tentava, deixando aqueles papéis e relatórios, caso ela se interessasse subitamente pelo assunto.

Não fazia o menor sentido uma garota de 16 anos governar um país.

E não demoraria para que os conselheiros e parentes começassem a querer opinar sobre tudo e, principalmente, forçar que ela se casasse para dar continuidade a linhagem Potter.

Estava pensando nisso quando abriram a porta do quarto sem bater.

Era muita audácia! Ela ainda estava de camisola.

Virou para trás, as mãos apoiadas na mesa para sustentar o peso do seu corpo defeituoso, a boca aberta para protestar, quando reparou no símbolo de Illéa no uniforme.

Sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões sem permissão e permaneceu daquela forma: a expressão indignada e a boca aberta, até o seu cérebro raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

— Liam? — ela perguntou.

Não, não era possível.

Certamente estava com problemas de visão.

Mas a figura ruiva com uniforme de Illéa se aproximou de onde ela estava e não era possível para ela confundir aqueles traços com os de qualquer outra pessoa, nem mesmo com os de Petuel, o irmão mais velho dos Evans.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, sem saber o que dizer.

— Tenho algo para entregá-la — Liam respondeu.

E então ele estendeu um envelope para ela.

Assim que reconheceu o que era, estendeu a mão tremulante para pegar, a pele da sua mão roçando com a da dele.

Precisava se sentar.

Puxou uma cadeira para perto de si e sentou-se, encarando o envelope envelhecido, a caligrafia de seu pai no verso.

— Mas como? — ela perguntou, ainda abismada — Eu não contei para você sobre a carta.

Era algum outro tipo de sonho realista?

— Visitei o seu antigo quarto — Liam respondeu, parecendo envergonhado por essa confissão — Você deixou várias coisas para trás, pensei que talvez... na pressa...

Ele estava certo.

— Você tem bons instintos — Jane respondeu, ainda sem conseguir abrir o envelope.

— Eu posso sair, se quiser... — Liam fez menção de sair, mas ela esticou a mão, alcançando o seu braço.

— Não, por favor. Fique.

Não podia perdê-lo de vista, mesmo se fosse apenas um sonho.

Ele assentiu, parecendo entender, e puxou uma cadeira para si também.

Eles não precisavam de formalidades.

Jane apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, ainda encarando o envelope. Liam não a apressou, talvez soubesse que ela precisava de seu próprio tempo. Esteve tão preocupada com a ideia de ler a carta que seu pai tinha deixado para ela que, agora que a tinha em mãos, estava temerosa.

Rasgou o lacre lentamente e puxou o papel de carta para fora do envelope.

_Niedlich Jane,_

_Eu tenho um passatempo muito curioso e um pouco melancólico, se pararmos para pensar. Eu escrevo cartas para você, minha filha, e a sua mãe. O tempo inteiro. São coisas às vezes triviais, coisas das quais poderíamos tratar na mesa de jantar, ou algum acontecimento que eu gostaria de compartilhar, mas sinto-me melhor escrevendo do que dizendo em voz alta. Talvez devesse ser um passatempo que eu compartilhasse, mas isso significaria também compartilhar meus receios e motivações para tal passatempo._

_Ser rei não é fácil. Eu sabia que enfrentaria muitas dificuldades quando me casei com sua mãe, mas mesmo assim o amor foi mais forte do que todos os medos que eu pudesse ter. Sei que algum dia você se sentirá assim também, e só nesse dia poderá entender o que estou dizendo. O amor que sinto por vocês é tão grande que eu temo não poder estar para protegê-las algum dia._

_Eu não sei se é o fardo de um rei ou o fardo de um pai e marido, talvez seja ambos. Por esse motivo, eu escrevo cartas para que, se algum dia eu partir, vocês possam ter algo de mim além de lembranças._

_Hoje eu estava pensando em seu aniversário de 17 anos que se aproxima, mesmo que ainda restem alguns meses de distância. Você está cada vez mais madura e vai chegar um momento em que terá de assumir o trono, eu espero estar aí para ver isso acontecer e poder espantar todos os seus medos, bobos ou não, sobre o futuro. Caso eu não esteja, quero que saiba que ter medo é natural e necessário. Quem não teme a nada é imprudente e, portanto, não serve para ser rei. O segredo é saber direcionar e controlar o seu medo._

_Não é algo que eu possa ensinar, é algo que você precisa aprender sozinha, mas sei que conseguirá. Você é forte, a Nova Germânia não poderia ter uma melhor herdeira ao trono._

_Não importa as decisões que tomar, eu sempre irei apoiá-la, mesmo que não esteja ao seu lado._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Dein Vater._

É claro que ele não poderia saber que aquela seria a última carta que escreveria e, mesmo assim, ele conseguia adivinhar quais eram os seus temores e dilemas, meses antes de tudo acontecer.

Niedlich. Ele nunca mais a chamaria assim.

Passou os dedos pelos olhos, limpando as lágrimas que deixou escapar durante a leitura.

— Você não deveria estar aqui — dirigiu-se a Liam.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Você me pediu para ficar — respondeu.

— Não é isso o que eu quis dizer — Jane retrucou — A sua Seleção, Liam. Você deveria estar com a sua selecionada agora e não aqui. Essa carta é muito importante para mim, eu sei que estava querendo me fazer um favor e agradeço, mas não é...

Ele moveu-se, colando os seus lábios para fazê-la calar a boca.

Aquilo apenas deixou-a mais confusa.

Por que ele estava beijando-a?

Olhou-o em silêncio, quando ele se afastou, esperando por uma resposta para a sua pergunta.

— É o que estou fazendo — Liam respondeu — Estou com a minha selecionada.

Ele tinha escolhido-a?

— Mas... — disse Jane, sem palavras — E Illéa? E as outras?

— Sinceramente, eu não fiquei para saber como Illéa reagiu quando eu disse quem tinha escolhido. Mesmo que não muito bem, eu não me importo. Como você disse na carta, eu sou o segundo filho, tenho algumas liberdades que Petuel não.

Agora que parava para pensar na carta que escreveu, ela tinha dito muitas coisas que se encaixavam naquele final.

Não pôde evitar sorrir quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Bom, McGonagall pode não ter nos adiantado muita coisa sobre os procedimentos da Seleção, mas creio que quando há uma escolha, a Vossa Alteza precisa fazer um pedido, não é? — ela perguntou, deixando a carta em cima da mesa.

Liam também sorriu.

— Que memória ruim a minha — ele brincou.

Mas levou a sua indireta a sério, levantando-se da cadeira para ajoelhar-se no chão, pegando as suas mãos.

— Jane Potter, princesa da Nova Germânia, aceita se casar comigo?

— É claro que sim, Liam Evans, príncipe de Illéa.


	20. Epílogo

A luz do sol já atravessava as janelas do quarto, cobertas por cortinas transparentes brancas. Se dependesse de Jane, ela teria escolhido as cortinas mais escuras e menos transparentes possíveis. Odiava acordar com a luz do sol, mas Liam amava acordar cedo.

Por isso, nem adiantava tentar esconder o rosto no travesseiro e voltar a dormir. Liam, assim que acordava, fazia de tudo para que ela também acordasse. Sentiu-o abraçá-la por trás, beijando o seu ombro exposto pela camisola. Assim que virou o rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios, batidas na porta os interromperam.

Jane voltou a esconder o rosto no travesseiro, sorrindo vitoriosa com o resmungo de Liam. Agora ele sabia como era bom ser interrompido quando estava fazendo algo bom, como dormir ou namorar. Sentiu-o levantar da cama e o ouviu abrir a porta.

— Bom dia, pai — a voz animada de Harry chegou aos seus ouvidos — Temos correspondência de Illéa.

— Queima — disse Jane.

— Jane! — Liam repreendeu.

Virou-se de lado na cama, vendo que o marido abria o envelope com habilidade. O seu filho mais velho entrou no quarto, sem pedir pela permissão de algum deles, e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Jane aproximou-se, abraçando-o, enquanto os dois observavam Liam ler.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

— Impedindo que vocês nos deem outro irmão — Harry respondeu, sem vergonha alguma.

Isso explicava muita coisa. Todas as manhãs, desde o último aniversário de Verena, algum de seus filhos arrumava um jeito de ir para o quarto deles de manhã, com uma desculpa qualquer. Isso também explicava porque Fritz sempre estava mal humorado nesses dias, ele gostava de acordar cedo tanto quanto ela.

— Petuel está nos convidando para uma recepção — disse Liam, inconsciente da conversa deles.

— Não posso, estou indisposta — mentiu Jane, escondendo o rosto nas costas do filho.

— Acho que Verena está ficando gripada — Harry colaborou.

— Nós vamos — Liam disse decidido, deixando o papel em cima da cabeceira — Nós já negamos muitos convites. Daqui a pouco estaremos causando um incidente diplomático.

Ele saiu do quarto, ignorando as suas reclamações. Jane jogou o edredom para o lado, indo até o guarda roupa.

— Acorde os seus irmãos para o café da manhã, eu já vou descer — ela instruiu o filho, antes de ir ao banheiro trocar de roupa.

Desceu as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus, como fazia quando criança. O vestido terminava no fim da sua panturrilha, o que a possibilitava disso, já que o tecido não arrastava no chão. Estava descalça, já que os numerosos empregados do castelo eram impecáveis na limpeza. Assim que chegou na sala de refeições, Liam e Euphemia tentavam acalmar os adolescentes, que protestavam contra a ideia da viagem.

— Mãe, diga que é uma brincadeira, por favor — pediu Ambrose, ou Amber como eles a chamavam, assim que notou sua presença.

— Não faça isso com a gente — implorou Verena.

— Eu não quero ter que olhar para a cara da tia Veta de novo — Edvige fingiu um estremecimento.

— Você só olhou uma vez — disse Fritz.

— E foi o suficiente para me traumatizar.

Jane puxou a sua cadeira para sentar-se, antes que Liam o fizesse, seus pés ficando pendurados a centímetros do chão, como sempre.

— Descalça de novo, Jane? — Euphemia repreendeu-a.

Mesmo depois de cinco partos, era como se ela continuasse sendo uma criança. Deu de ombros, pegando a jarra de suco do meio da mesa.

— Acreditem, não foi decisão minha — ela respondeu aos filhos, jogando a culpa toda para o marido.

— Está decidido — Liam disse, firme.

Ele ignorava o olhar de Ambrose, Edvige e Verena. Todos sabiam que ele cederia ao pedido das filhas se elas insistissem.

— Nós vamos poder ver Sarah — Harry tentou animá-las — Sei como sente falta dela, Amber.

— Qual será o outro país convidado para a recepção? — Ambrose ignorou abertamente o irmão.

— Nova Britânia — respondeu Liam.

Jane percebeu as bochechas de sua filha mais velha ficarem coradas, apesar de ter abaixado o rosto.

— Mãe, eu poderia conversar com você em particular? — perguntou Edvige.

— Não deveriam deixar a mesa antes de todos terminarem — disse Euphemia.

— Bobagem — Jane afastou a cadeira — Estamos em família, não em um evento público.

Ela deixou um beijo na bochecha de Liam, antes de ir para a antessala com a sua filha do meio.

— Desculpe, não me sinto confortável em falar disso com papai por perto — disse Edvige, fechando a porta dupla atrás delas.

— O que houve? — Jane perguntou, sentando-se em um dos sofás.

— Eu já escolhi com quem eu quero me casar.

Ela piscou os olhos, tentando disfarçar a sua surpresa.

— Casamento? Mas, filha, você só tem 16 anos! — exclamou.

— Não foi com essa idade que você conheceu o papai? — retrucou Edvige, de pé atrás do outro sofá.

— Nós não nos casamos por dever, nos casamos por amor — respondeu Jane — Além do mais, se nem Harry e nem Amber estão se preocupando com isso...

— Sobre isso, acho que deveria conversar com Amber. Tenho tentado convencê-la, mas ela está com vergonha.

Olhou para os mesmos olhos verdes de seu marido, exceto pelos cabelos iguais aos seus. Edvige era como a versão feminina de Harry. Tão independente, tão decidida, não queria aquele futuro para ela.

— Está bem, mas me prometa que não vai se casar sem ser por amor — ordenou Jane, estendendo a mão para ela.

Notando a seriedade da mãe, ela relaxou, desistindo. Sorriu, pegando a mão estendida.

— Eu prometo.

Elas voltaram para a mesa, sem tocar mais naquele assunto. Mesmo assim, o que foi dito não saiu da cabeça de Jane. Sabia o que sua mãe diria sobre isso, caso a perguntasse.

Fritz e Verena foram os primeiros a sair da mesa. Como os mais novos da família, não tinham muita paciência para esperar todos terminarem, apesar da insistência da avó.

— O que Vig queria? — Liam perguntou.

Edvige olhou alarmada para a mãe.

— Me convencer a não irmos, é claro — respondeu Jane, tomando um gole do suco.

— Ficaremos dois dias, então? — perguntou Amber, soando quase esperançosa.

— Você aceitou a ideia rápido — Harry alfinetou-a.

— Não temos escolha, temos?

— Não — Liam respondeu, no mesmo instante.

Assim que o café da manhã acabou, Euphemia foi acompanhar Fritz e Verena brincando nos jardins. Edvige chamou Harry e Liam para conversar na biblioteca, lançando um olhar para a mãe.

— Amber, venha comigo — disse Jane.

Elas foram até o quarto da mais velha, sob o pretexto de escolherem os vestidos que levariam para Illéa.

— Tem algo para me contar? — Jane perguntou, pondo alguns vestidos diante de si, em frente ao espelho.

— Vig foi fazer fofoca? — Amber parecia aborrecida.

— Ela só disse que eu tinha que conversar com você.

A sua filha era ruiva de olhos verdes, igual ao pai. Só Verena e Amber eram ruivas entre os seus filhos. Só Harry, Amber e Edvige tinham os mesmos olhos verdes.

— Não aguento mais manter esse segredo — ela cedeu, sentando-se na cama — Eu conheci um rapaz.

Jane abandonou os cabides na cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da filha, como uma adolescente fofocando.

— Quem? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Oliver Wood — respondeu Amber, os olhos brilhando.

— Da Nova Britânia?

— Por favor, não conte ao papai.

Era tão difícil guardar segredo.

— Eu posso te ajudar — disse Jane, fingindo desinteresse.

— Você é tão discreta quanto Edvige.

Soltou o ar, fingindo estar ofendida. Voltou a se levantar para pegar os cabides de vestido do armário.

— Eu estou tão ferrada — Amber jogou-se para trás, dramática, deitando de costas na cama.

— Ele estará lá — disse Jane — Você já contou a ele? Ele já disse alguma coisa a você ou aos pais dele? Preciso saber como estão as coisas.

— Nós temos nos correspondido por cartas e algumas vezes ao telefone também. Eu não sei quando que isso começou, talvez tenha sido no casamento que fomos há alguns meses.

Casamentos eram bem apropriados para conhecer outras pessoas. Jane sabia disso bem. Principalmente quando você é uma criança levando alianças ou segurando o véu da noiva.

— Vocês já se beijaram? — ela perguntou, pondo um vestido rosa na mala, apesar de não gostar muito da cor.

— Mamãe! — reclamou Amber.

Escutaram batidas na porta.

— Entre — Jane jogou um vestido cinza de volta para o armário, perguntando-se como o conseguiu.

Euphemia entrou, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

— Consegui convencer Fritz e Verena a subirem para arrumarem suas malas — ela disse — Mande meus cumprimentos a Doralice. Eu, é claro, ficarei para cuidar do palácio.

— Ela ficará muito decepcionada — a filha comentou — Faz tempo que não faz uma visita.

— Ela vai superar. Talvez depois que a Seleção terminar...

Amber levantou os olhos para a avó.

— A Seleção? — perguntou.

— Recepcionar dois países estrangeiros é uma das tarefas da Seleção — Euphemia respondeu, olhando-a com curiosidade — Pensei que sabia disso.

— Eu não tive uma recepção na minha Seleção — Jane defendeu a filha — Só aquela em que tínhamos que convidar duas pessoas e eu não pude levá-la.

— Você ganhou, de qualquer forma. Não precisava de mim.

Sim, ela precisava.

— Acho que é melhor você ir arrumar a sua mala também, querida — Jane aconselhou a Amber.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, descendo da cama e indo para o próprio quarto, não muito distante dali.

— Eu sempre vou precisar de você, mamãe.

Euphemia sorriu para ela, antes de também sair do quarto. Jane voltou a escolher os vestidos.

* * *

Era estranho estar de volta ao palácio de Illéa. É claro que ela já tinha retornado depois de sua Seleção, mas não deixava de ser uma sensação esquisita.

Os criados da rainha Veta — essa combinação de palavras ainda lhe causava calafrios — foram atenciosos em acomodá-los. Não que Jane esperasse que eles fossem hostis, mas vindo de Veta, qualquer gentileza era uma surpresa.

Depois que Petuel percebeu que Liam não planejava roubar o seu trono, a relação dos irmãos pareceu ficar melhor, embora ele continuasse a ser uma pessoa rude e intratável, na visão de Jane.

— Foi aqui que ficou, naquela época? — perguntou Edvige, pulando em cima da cama macia do quarto designado a ela.

— Desça daí. Você vai cair — Harry repreendeu-a.

— Oh não! As selecionadas ficam no segundo andar, sempre — Jane respondeu — Mas eu fiquei no quarto da princesa, ao lado de seu pai, uma época.

Ela nunca mencionou o que aconteceu para isso, nem para seus filhos mais velhos. Cada um tinha uma distância de 2 anos entre si, sendo Harry o mais velho com 20 anos e Verena a mais nova com 12 anos. E mesmo assim eles ainda se preocupavam de haver um sexto irmão, com 12 anos de "fábrica fechada", como diria dona Euphemia.

— Não sente curiosidade de saber quem está no seu antigo quarto agora? — perguntou Verena, como quem não quer nada.

— Eu não poderia. Não é apropriado para uma rainha sair bisbilhotando por aí — respondeu Jane.

Verena trocou um olhar com Fritz. Alguns minutos depois, quando ela deu as costas, eles correram pelo corredor e desceram as escadas.

— Aqui é tão cheio de guardas — observou Amber.

— Eles vivem mais perto da cidade do que nós — argumentou Harry.

— O sistema de castas influencia na relação da monarquia com o povo — foi apenas o que Edvige disse.

Jane deixou os filhos sozinhos em seus quartos e foi para o seu com Liam. Odiava a rotina de desfazer malas, mas era necessário.

— Da última vez que viajamos, eu fiquei grávida — ela comentou com o marido.

— Faz tanto tempo assim? — perguntou Liam, risonho.

— Talvez nós viajávamos muito.

— Eles vão odiar se isso acontecer de novo.

Jane passou as roupas para os cabides, tentando não ficar entediada com esse trabalho, mas tinha se acostumado a não deixar os empregados fazerem isso. Não sabia bem o porquê. Era difícil se acostumar com tantos criados em casa depois do que houve com Myrtle, então só sabia que tinha deixado empregados apenas para os cargos indispensáveis e não para coisas inúteis como se vestir.

É, a Seleção tinha a mudado.

— Odiar não, talvez só fiquem decepcionados — ela disse — Eles parecem estar em uma missão de se manter em cinco.

Amava como sua família era, mas também não se importaria caso ela viesse a aumentar. Por isso, não mudou a sua rotina depois do nascimento de Edvige, como tinha escutado muitas pessoas dizerem-na para fazer.

Sirena brincava que faltavam três crianças para completar a variabilidade genética da família. Dois meninos ruivos, um de olhos castanhos e o outro de olhos verdes, e uma menina morena de olhos castanhos.

Ela odiava ser desafiada e ninguém parecia acreditar que ela suportaria a dor de um parto. Talvez por isso tenha se tornado seu hobby.

— McKinnon ainda trabalha no palácio? — perguntou Jane.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Ela abandonou o trabalho dos cabides, sendo substituída por Liam, que resolveu parar de ficar olhando pela janela sentado.

— É claro que eu tinha que vir vê-la — Sirena abraçou-a, assim que a porta foi aberta — Onde está minha afilhada?

Jane apontou para uma das portas ao lado da sua.

— Você pode estar aqui? — ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Meu marido trabalha no palácio. Se eu não posso estar aqui, ele me coloca clandestinamente — Sirena respondeu, animada, entrando no quarto — Olá, Liam! Nunca pensei que te veria guardando roupas.

— Somos um casal normal que usa coroa na hora do jantar — disse Jane, fechando a porta.

— Para ser sincera, a habilidade de me infiltrar tem sido muito útil. Sarah resolveu que estava entediada e que se inscrever para a Seleção era uma ótima forma de se divertir.

— A quem isso me lembra? — perguntou Liam, debochado.

— Uma coisa é se inscrever na Seleção de um príncipe lindo. Com todo o respeito, amiga — ela virou-se para Jane — Outra coisa é entrar nessa pelo seu sobrinho. Imagina se ela ganha? Acho que eu me suicidaria.

— Você nunca privaria o mundo de sua presença — retrucou Jane, bem humorada — Talvez fingiria a sua morte ou abandonaria o altar. Faz mais o seu estilo.

— Tem razão. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Nós sentimos — ela se corrigiu — Reyna me acompanha nas minhas vindas ao palácio, vem visitar a mãe. Ela é professora do palácio agora também.

— Exatamente o que ela queria!

— Ela continua solteira. Se eu falo qualquer coisa em relação a isso, ela me mata. Eu tentei bancar a cupido com ela algumas vezes, mas não deu certo. Acho que ela gosta de ficar sozinha.

— Eu acho que ela vai encontrar alguém no tempo dela.

Sirena concordou, sem saber mais o que dizer e foi até a porta.

— Vou dar um alô pras crianças e quem sabe consiga ver Sarah hoje — comentou, abrindo a porta — Ela está se engraçando com um dos guardas, filho da Artemisa. Sinceramente, não sei a quem ela puxou.

— Não as chame de criança na frente delas — aconselhou Jane, antes que a amiga hiperativa fechasse a porta.

Assim que o quarto ficou silencioso, Liam começou a rir. Ela o seguiu logo em seguida. Eles ficaram rindo por um tempo, deitados na cama de mãos dadas.

* * *

— Nós achamos uma boa ideia que ambos os países possam desfrutar de suas recepções juntos — explicou Sarah — Geralmente, em um dia é um país com sua decoração e comidas típicas. No outro, é outro país com outra decoração e outras comidas...

— Para mim, está soando a armação, McKinnon — Amber tentou fazer cara feia, mas estava sorrindo encantada e alegre.

— Eu achei uma excelente ideia — Jane apoiou — Assim nós podemos também conhecer mais sobre o outro país.

— Você é minha mãe. Não deveria fazer complô contra mim! — a ruiva reclamou.

— É a seu favor, bobinha — Sarah retrucou.

McGonagall ainda ensinava às selecionadas. Era bom revê-la.

Eram três extensas mesas, que iam de um lado ao outro do Grande Salão, para acomodar aos dois países e as selecionadas ainda restantes na Seleção. Era surpreendente que Dudley tivesse mais bom senso do que os seus pais, que fizeram a Seleção durar tempo insuficiente.

As comidas eram típicas da Nova Britânia, o que não incomodava a nenhum dos presentes. A decoração, menu, bebidas e música tinham sido escolhidos com perfeição.

— Não teria sido esforço algum para você — Liam sussurrou para Jane, referindo-se à Seleção deles.

Ela corou. Ele ainda tinha aquele efeito nela, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Charles conversava com Fritz, e Doralice tentava conversar com Edvige e Verena ao mesmo tempo. Jane não demorou a localizar na mesa Oliver Wood, que não desviava o olhar de Amber. Ela tinha feito questão de escolher o vestido que a filha usaria naquela noite. Não interferiria mais do que isso.

— Acho que Harry está interessado no bife Wellington — comentou Edvige.

O seu filho mais velho não desviava os olhos de uma garota ruiva. Uma das selecionadas. Tinha uma travessia de bife Wellington perto de onde ela estava sentada.

— Quem é ela? — Jane perguntou a Sarah, em voz baixa.

— Ginny Prewett — ela respondeu — Ela é legal.

As selecionadas estavam espalhadas pela mesa para poder conversar com o maior número de estrangeiros possível, por isso Sarah estava ao lado de Liam e Ginny estava próxima do pai de Oliver. A mãe do garoto pareceu notar também os olhares que ele dirigia a Amber, dando uma cotovelada se leve nele para que ele fosse mais discreto e educado.

"Vai constranger a moça" Jane podia apostar que era o que tinha sussurrando no ouvido dele. Toda mãe acabava sendo igual, no fim das contas.

— Você está em que equipe? — Liam perguntou a Sarah, como se fosse um campeonato esportivo.

— Ginny, Cho, Susan, Hannah, Astoria e eu vamos preparar a recepção de vocês amanhã — ela respondeu, depois de engolir a comida.

— Vão ter que se superar, pois isto aqui está incrível — Jane desafiou-a.

— Com todo o prazer, _Durchlaucht_ — Sarah fez uma reverência de brincadeira, pronunciando a palavra toda errada.

— É _Majestät_ — Amber a corrigiu.

Liam trocou um olhar com Jane. Ele ainda a chamava de _Durchlaucht_. Era como a brincadeira favorita deles, a de voltar no tempo, para aquela época em que eram mais jovens. Se perder nas lembranças da Seleção e de antes disso.

Porque eles sabiam que, quando os seus filhos partissem, eles teriam apenas um ao outro, como sempre foi.


	21. Capítulo Bônus

**(Antes do epílogo)**

Liam não estava na cama quando Jane acordou. Talvez ele não tivesse sequer dormido lá naquela noite. Ela já esperava que isso acontecesse, apesar de ser frustrante da mesma forma.

Eles tinham opiniões divergentes em muitos assuntos, mas qualquer coisa envolvendo Illéa era delicado para ele, que tinha crescido naquele meio. Então Jane tinha passado tempo suficiente lá para saber que não queria que a Nova Germânia aplicasse o sistema de castas na sociedade, e ele não conseguia ver o que tinha de errado se eles podiam aprimorar esse sistema.

Discutiram. Ela dormiu sozinha.

Era tão ridículo que tinham discutido por causa de um assunto tão besta. Estava incrédula. Não pediria desculpas porque não via como que aquela discussão tinha se iniciado e pelo quê deveria pedir desculpas. Por ter opinião própria? Por dizer a verdade?

Nunca odiou tanto que as cortinas ficassem fechadas depois do nascer do sol.

Ficou na cama por uma meia hora, mesmo que não estivesse tão acolhedora e quente quanto era usualmente, até que sua mãe foi até o seu quarto para "acordá-la". Euphemia abriu as cortinas e só então notou que ela já estava acordada.

— Vamos descer, vocês têm correspondência.

O que poderia ser de tão importante?

Adiou ao máximo a sua descida, sentia-se muito indisposta. Encheu a banheira e foi tomar um banho demorado para ver se conseguia se animar um pouco mais, embora fosse difícil com a discussão com Liam. Seu humor desapareceria assim que ele abrisse a boca ou dirigisse outro daqueles olhares frios.

Sua mãe não voltou para apressá-la. Ainda estava na mesa do café da manhã quando Jane desceu.

— Você demorou — disse Euphemia, levantando-se — Vou pedir para chamarem Liam.

— Isso não é necessário. Estou sem fome — Jane seguiu para um dos escritórios do primeiro andar, sem dirigir um segundo olhar a mesa.

Sabia que ele estaria lá. Sua mãe seguiu-a rapidamente, os seus saltos soando contra o assoalho do corredor.

— Você deveria comer. Não pode ficar de jejum em uma viagem — ela sugeriu.

Jane abriu as portas duplas do escritório, sem pedir permissão para entrar. Era a sua casa, apesar de tudo.

— Para onde teremos que viajar? — ela entrou perguntando, sem olhar onde Liam estava — Algum problema na Irlanda?

— Não. Vamos para Illéa — Liam deu um envelope para Euphemia, que o entregou para Jane, que tinha sentado na poltrona de costas para os dois.

Ela puxou o papel de carta de dentro do envelope rompido. Reconhecia a letra de Petuel das vezes que se correspondia com Liam.

— Veta teve o bebê, então — Jane informou à mãe.

— Fomos convidados para o batismo — disse Liam — Será uma viagem breve.

— Então vou preparar tudo — Euphemia tentou deixá-los a sós.

— Eu vou com você — Jane foi em sua direção — Preciso preparar minha mala.

— As criadas podem fazer isso por você. Sei que odeia fazer malas.

Ela ignorou a fala da mãe, saindo do escritório junto com ela.

— Está tudo bem contigo e com Liam? — sua mãe perguntou, assim que ela chegou aos pés da escada, pronta para subir.

— Melhor impossível — mentiu.

Jane odiava aviões, mas aquela viagem parecia a pior que já teve. Pior até do que aquela que a levou para Illéa, no dia da morte de seu pai. Ainda bem que Veta e Petuel não eram educados o suficiente para recepcioná-los no aeroporto, pois assim que desceu não esperou para cumprimentar ninguém.

Precisou conter-se por todo o caminho até o castelo. Assim que chegou ao quarto em que ficariam, sentiu a bile subir pela garganta e foi até o banheiro. Ela tinha ficado enjoada a viagem inteira, era péssima com transportes, não importava se aéreos, terrestres ou marítimos.

Estavam em um dos quartos de hóspedes, não no quarto do príncipe, que Liam dormia quando morava lá. O bom do quarto do príncipe é que tinha o quarto da princesa ao lado, então não seriam obrigados a dormir juntos. Era o que ele queria, tinha deixado claro naquela manhã. Talvez ele reclamaria com Petuel.

— Você está bem? — Liam perguntou a ela, depois que as criadas os deixaram.

— Não me dou bem com voos, você sabe — respondeu.

— Descanse. Ainda temos tempo. Eu vou falar com Petuel.

Ela concordou. Deitou-se na cama, assim que o marido saiu do quarto atrás do irmão.

Aquilo não era uma reconciliação.

* * *

Euphemia parecia estar fazendo um esforço para não incomodá-la com notícias sobre a Nova Germânia, já que nenhum memorando chegou com informações sobre as votações e discussões sobre a implantação de castas. Voltar para Illéa com essa pauta ainda em andamento apenas deixava o humor de Jane pior. Cada pessoa que era obrigada a cumprimentar tinha uma etiqueta invisível, uma posição conquistada injustamente. Ela não precisava saber da história inteira de Illéa para saber disso. Não era uma divisão justa, era uma punição.

Uma punição passada de geração em geração.

Jane podia não ter mais 16 anos, mas ainda achava casamentos e batismos bem entediantes. O dia estava quente e representantes de países aliados, como sempre, acompanhava o acontecimento. Só assim para as monarquias se reunirem em um só lugar. Um evento ou uma guerra.

Ela pôde ver Chernobyl do outro lado do salão, mas não sentia muita vontade de conversar. Lembrava-se de que Cher sabia identificar o que estava de errado com ela somente de olhar, e realmente não sentia vontade de desabafar sobre a sua briga com Liam.

— _En nomine patris, et fili, et spiritus sancti_ — foi a única coisa que conseguiu prestar atenção na cerimônia inteira.

— _Amen_ — todos responderam em uníssono.

Ela respondeu em um sussurro, alguns segundos mais atrasada que o restante.

Depois que Dudley Evans foi batizado, todos foram para o jantar que foi oferecido. Como Veta não tinha feito um chá de bebê, pelo que Jane se lembrava, muitos representantes estavam aproveitando aquele momento para dar presentes ao mais novo herdeiro do trono.

Ela não se lembrava de um herdeiro que chorasse e gritasse tanto, fosse a idade que fosse. Tentou não estressar-se com isso, embora uma leve enxaqueca começasse a surgir.

A pior coisa de ser rainha era, definitivamente, aquelas recepções as quais ela era obrigada a comparecer. Um simples olhar torto poderia ser mal interpretado e terminar com uma aliança, era pressão demais.

Seus pais eram muito melhores em lidar com isso do que ela jamais seria.

Se ela ao menos pudesse ver Sirena e Reyna, talvez seu humor melhorasse, mas o máximo que conseguiria era esbarrar com McKinnon pelos corredores ou com Hope nas cozinhas. Era algo, mas não a mesma coisa.

Após o jantar, aos poucos, alguns convidados foram se retirando educadamente e o ambiente foi esvaziando-se.

— Jane.

Ela olhou para trás e viu Cher aproximar-se, sempre tão alegre e serena.

Forçou um sorriso o melhor que pôde, já estava acostumada a fazer isso com tal perfeição que não era notada a diferença. A loira abraçou-a, recebendo alguns olhares repreensivos de Apolline e outras mulheres no salão.

— Minha nossa! — ela exclamou, ao se afastar-se dela, parecendo ter descoberto algo incrível — Meus parabéns!

— Pelo quê? — Jane perguntou.

Antes que Cher pudesse responder, Liam afastou-se de Petuel com uma expressão séria e foi para perto delas.

— Vamos — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Desde quando ele decidia que horas ela se retirava?

Só não discutiu porque não estava se sentindo com forças para isso.

— Foi muito bom te ver, Cher — Jane voltou a abraçá-la para se despedir.

— Pelo bebê — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de voltar para perto do marido.

O quê?

Jane saiu do salão acompanhada por Liam, embora ele caminhasse mais á frente dela, afastado. Não estavam mais às vistas dos outros, não precisavam fingir que estava tudo bem.

"Pelo bebê". O que Cher tinha querido dizer com aquilo?

Então lembrou-se da sua pergunta.

Estava parabenizando-a por causa de Dudley?

Está bem que ela era tia daquela criança, mas não é como se ela fosse precisar conviver por tanto tempo com o bebê. Provavelmente da próxima vez que o visse, ele já teria cinco anos. Era assim que as coisas costumavam funcionar com as famílias.

E não é como se ela estivesse muito feliz com a ideia de Veta e Petuel terem um filho. Sim, eles precisavam de um herdeiro e eles tinham tentado por uns bons anos sem sucesso, mas ela não era sequer amiga deles para alegrar-se.

Cher não era do tipo que falava as coisas sem um motivo, então Jane ficou com aquela pergunta rondando a sua cabeça por um tempo.

* * *

Ela estava grávida.

Abriu os olhos, assim que esse pensamento passou pela sua cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama, sem tomar o menor cuidado para não acordar Liam.

É claro! Fazia todo o sentido!

Cher tinha dito "parabéns pelo bebê" logo depois que a abraçou. Ela deve ter sentido a sua barriga. E o enjoo quando chegou a Illéa! Mesmo que ela sempre ficasse enjoada em voos, não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter posto tudo para fora. O cansaço que estava sentindo nos últimos dias, não relacionado a noites de sono ruins.

Jogou o edredom para o lado e caminhou até o banheiro. Não precisou acender a luz, o reflexo da lua iluminava perfeitamente o quarto e do banheiro. Liam também gostava da luz do luar, aparentemente. Enfim, ele nunca fechava as cortinas, não sabia para quê as tinham.

Puxou a camisola para sempre, expondo a sua barriga e ficou em frente ao espelho. Não havia uma grande diferença, mas era alguma coisa, considerando que ela não tinha alterações de peso, nem mesmo na menstruação. Pôs as mãos em cima da barriga e sentiu o quão dura estava. Tentou empurrá-la, mas ela quase não se moveu.

Estava grávida!

Soltou o ar, surpresa, e então fechou a boca, molhando os lábios ressecados.

Caramba, ela estava grávida. Era uma ideia assustadora. Encarou o seu reflexo levemente pálido, mas talvez fosse culpa da luz natural. Queria que a sua mãe tivesse vindo junto para que pudesse conversar com ela.

Poderia escrever uma carta, mas quantos dias levaria para chegar até lá e voltar com a resposta? Eles partiriam pela manhã de volta a Nova Germânia, assim como todos os outros países. Chegavam meio dia antes do batismo, permaneciam o dia inteiro e partiam na metade do próximo dia, ou pela manhã. Isso dava um saldo de permanência de dois dias, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Levou as mãos ao cabelo despenteado. Não ia conseguir dormir, precisava conversar.

A ideia de acordar alguém era perturbadora. A pessoa mais próxima a uma figura materna com quem poderia conversar era a rainha Doralice (ou ex-rainha?), mas não queria acordá-la àquela hora, mesmo sabendo que talvez ela não se importasse. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com Hope, então também não se sentia confortável com a ideia.

_Vermasseln._

— Liam, acorde — ela o sacudiu de leve.

Ele tinha sono leve.

Com uma respiração profunda, Liam abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— Jane? O que houve? — ele perguntou, pondo o braço em cima dos olhos para escondê-los da luz da lua, que não estava tão forte, mas ainda perturbava aparentemente.

— Eu estou grávida — ela soltou sem delicadeza.

— Quê?

— Grávida — disse Jane.

— Grávida — ele repetiu e então pareceu acordar.

Liam enrolou-se nas cobertas, ao sentar-se na cama, agitado e esfregando os olhos para manter-se acordado.

— Grávida? Você está grávida? — ele perguntou.

— É o que eu estou dizendo, seu idiota! — ela perdeu a paciência.

Seu marido não pareceu importar-se com o fora, abraçando-a.

— Me desculpe pelas brigas, não vamos mais falar sobre isso — ele disse.

— O quê? — Jane afastou-o, indignada — Você ficou sem falar comigo por dias! E agora só porque eu disse que estou grávida vai ficar tudo bem?

— Eu já não aguentava mais esse silêncio... — Liam tentou dizer.

— Foi você que começou! A culpa disso foi sua!

Ela precisou lembrar-se de que não estavam em casa. E, mesmo que estivessem, eles iam acordar o castelo inteiro se ela mantivesse a voz em um tom tão alto.

— Eu sei, me desculpe — ele disse, parecendo realmente arrependido.

— Se você fizer isso de novo, vai se arrepender — respondeu, ainda magoada.

Virou para o lado, mas não conseguiu continuar irritada com ele quando sentiu os seus braços na sua cintura.

Ela caiu no sono rápido.

Esperaria para surtar quando chegasse em casa.


End file.
